Star Wars Rebels: A New Origin
by Masso 2010
Summary: A retelling of the Star Wars Rebel's story from the beginning but this time Ezra is a Mandalorian from clan kryze. He spent most of his life on Lothal trying to understand his heritage but that might take a little longer then expected when he meets the crew of the Ghost. Now he has to decide what he should become. A proud Mandalorian of Clan Kryze Or a Jedi (more details in story)
1. Spark of Rebellion

**Here's the facts to start off on. I think Ezra was 14 when he joined the Ghost crew, in this story he's 18. And though he is on Lothal he isn't a Lothal citizen, Ezra is a Mandalorian of** **Clan Kryze. Same clan as Bo-Katan. He is still a force sensitive and is still going to be trained as a Jedi, in fact he is stronger than he is in regular continuity. This is the story of Rebels if Ezra was a more mature and overall badass fighter. Enjoy.**

 **(more information about Ezra and his family will be said throughout the story)**

 **Lothal-Communications Tower**

Ezra Kryze stood on the railing of an old abandoned communications tower on the edges of Lothal's capital city, simply known as 'Lothal City'. This has been his home for the last ten years, ever since his mother abandoned him here. He can't remember all of the reason as to why she did, he was really young when she did, it was something about not being on Mandalore while the empire had a heavy occupation on the planet. She left him with a young couple who were unable to have a child. The Bridgers, they were good people but they were taken away a year later by storm troopers. After that Ezra had made his home in this tower, bringing with him the only thing his mother left to him. A trunk with a data chip full Mandalorian knowledge (including the language of course) a full set of Clan Kryze Mandalorian armor and a pair of twin WESTAR-35 blaster pistol's and a necklace that housed a clear Kyber crystal (N:A picture the on from Rouge One). The armour didn't fit him back then of course but he had grown since then and last time he tried it, it did fit him.

He had noticed that he grew a lot in the last three years alone, he was now 6'4 with a well-toned muscular body, living up to his Mandalorian heritage. Despite his Hight and strength Ezra was quiet flexible, nothing to be amazed about but enough for it to be a surprise to everyone else. As you can guess having those attributes didn't make it hard for him to turn the head of a handful of girls his age, which of course Ezra being a parentless teenager took full advantage of, and with each time he did this his skills in that area became more and more advanced. Long story short, let's just say that it wasn't hard for him to spend the night with some company if he wanted to. But after the imperial occupation became stronger Ezra decided that it was time for him to learn how to fight, using the Data chip in the trunk, he taught himself various fighting techniques, how to shoot, espionage and hacking but he felt that the hacking came naturally.

Ezra was wearing an orange jumpsuit with a backpack full of some tools as wearing a full suit of Mandalorian armor tended to draw a crowd. He rested his hands on the railing wondering what he was going to do today but it seemed that he wouldn't have to wonder as he saw that shadow of a star destroyer fly over his head and going straight for the city. plus, he was feeling hungry.

Wiping the strands of his blue hair out of his eyes he headed for the bottom of the tower and grabbed a speeder that he stole from the impearls. It didn't take him long to reach the city. Once he did he hid the speeder and jumped onto the roof tops. With the star destroy full of reinforcements it didn't take long for the impearls to start feeling more arrogant and take advantage of the people, that didn't sit right with Ezra at all.

"your identification, now" he heard someone say, he walked over to the edge of the building to see two impearl officers and four storm troopers all surrounding a single shopkeeper that was carrying a basket of fruit.

"I'm just trying to sell a couple of Yogons here" the shop keeper said.

"all trade must be registered with the empire" the other officer said as he folded his hands behind his back.

"I remember what it was like before your ships showed up" he spat back boldly "like you imperial's ruined Lothal like the rest of the galaxy" everyone around all raised their eye brows and shook their heads feeling sorry for the man because of what's going to happen next.

The officer with his hands behind his back lifted his com "this is LR301 I'm bringing in a citizen under a charge of treason" he said into it while looking down to the merchant _'not while I'm watching'_ Ezra thought to himself.

 _"copy that LR301, dispatched to cell block_ _AAB33"_ the operator on the com said.

"take him away" the officer said as two storm troopers grabbed his arms and started to carry him away while the other officer picked up the basket and hungrily picked up one of the fruits not wasting anytime to take a bite out of it.

"you can't do this" the merchant said as he tried to reset being taken.

"oh, I don't know, who's going to stop us?" He said turning to look at the crowd that had just formed. Not one person was supporting the empire "you? You?" He said pointing to different members of the crowd.

"I will" Ezra said from behind the two. Both officers turned to see Ezra standing behind them and before either could do anything about it Ezra delivered a quick jab to one's face and elbowing the other knocking them both out. As they fell Ezra grabbed the pistol that was holstered and fired a stun round into the storm troopers who had only just now turned around. With everyone on the ground Ezra made his way to the merchant.

"thank you" he said as he held a Yogan up to him.

Ezra smiled as he grabbed the Yogan from his hand and helped him up "no, thank you" he said as he grabbed another from the basket and left before anyone else could see what happened.

 _"copy, we have reached the location and are standing by"_ he heard someone say as he made it to another roof. He walked over to the voice and he saw three speeders both carrying two creates that could have been filled with anything _'not bad, probably some tech in there. Might be worth something on the black market'_ he thought to himself.

Before Ezra could think of a plan of he got a strong feeling, almost unnatural, it made him feel uneasy. He tried to get back to thinking of a plan when the feeling hit him again. He followed that feeling again and he stood up walking to the other side of the roof. He felt that feeling pointing him at a man that stood in the middle of the road with a blaster at his side and a shoulder blade. He saw that the man was about to turn around and ducked before he could be spotted. As the man lost interest in Ezra he walked down the road.

Ezra could see as he was laying down that the man had stopped and tapped his hip twice. Not soon after some big hairy alien began to move out towards the speeders. He looked closer to see that the man had stopped again behind a girl who was wearing what looked like Mandalorian armor though he couldn't say for certain. And he did it again, tapped his hip twice and the girl did it back before moving off. As she turned Ezra could get a full view of her front and he could tell that she was wearing a Mandalorian helmet though he couldn't name the clan. He grew a smirk on his face as he saw that the two were heading for the speeders as well "interesting, this might go better than I thought'he said to himself as he walked back over to the speeders to see the girl already at work.

Ezra saw just casually walked past a speeder that was guarding the two others and again casually through a grenade on it. To seconds later it went off taking the speeder with it "whoa" he said.

"GET THOSE CREATES OUT OF HERE!" The officer in charge of the group yelled "KEEP THEM SECURE AT ALL COST!"

"really? All costs huh, sounds like my kind of thing" he Ezra as he stood up and ran to other side of building ready to intercept the speeders.

As he was about to jump he saw the man that was looking at before pull a large speeder up from another alleyway "how it going?" He said calmly before jumping out of the speeder and knocked the operator off the speeder and quickly shot another killing him. He started a firefight with the last guard before Ezra could see reinforcements coming. As they did he smiled at the sight of the bug hairy guy from before come up behind them. Being that large it didn't take him long to deal with the troopers, soon they were all knocked out.

All guards are down and the speeders are unattended "now or never" Ezra said to himself as he jumped down from the roof and landed on one of the speeders. He saw the quickly confused faces of the man and the big guy "appreciate you doing the heavy lifting" he said with a smile before putting the speeder in reverse and exiting the alley.

"what now?" The big guys asked.

"follow that guy" the man said as Ezra turned the corner.

Ezra looked behind him to see that the other two were following him using the other speeders. Looked back forward and turned a corner but the speeder bounced, he turned his head and that the girl who through the grenade and jumped off of a roof top landed on the creates "that was pretty cutesy of you" she said. Ezra saw her going for one of her pistols and decided to take action.

He quickly rolled backwards of the chair he was sitting in to drive and as he did he extended his foot managing to kick her in the chest knocking her off the creates. Ezra winced as he saw her roll roughly on the road "SORRY!" He shouted hoping she could hear him.

He turned another corner and saw four storm troopers all line up ready to fire but before Ezra could react, four blaster bolts came from behind him and each one found its target "who are these guys?" Ezra said to himself as he continued to drive through the narrow streets barely missing the people walking in them.

"who is this guy?" The man said as he continued to follow Ezra closely not letting him get away with those creates. Making it to the high way they were able to increase their speed but so did the imperial speeders follow them.

They began to fire the speeder mounted weapons at the three. One blast hitting Ezra's speeder as other who shot back "oh, shit" Ezra said as he saw the smoke coming from the speeder. Getting out of the line of fire he jumped lanes, now he just had to dodge the other speeders and cars going in the opposite direction.

He turned his head and saw that the man had taken care of the two imperial speeders and was now focused on him though it looked like it was just the man now without any creates as the other looked like he was pulling back with the dropped off creates of the other.

Ezra's eyes widened as he saw the man jump lines and landed in front of him. Speeding forward and pulling to a stop leaving Ezra no choice but to stop as well "and who are you?" Ezra asked.

"I'm the guy who was steeling those crates"

"no, you were going to steel them until I beat you to it" Ezra said back as he crossed his arms.

"yeah, and you made it pretty far. But I have plans for those creates" the man said as Ezra looked over his shoulder to see a Tie fighter heading towards him "so todays not your day" he finished.

Ezra smiled "doesn't seem to be yours either, heads up by the way" Ezra said before nodding behind the man and speeding off in the fields. Ezra heard blasts and he looked behind him to see that the Tie had blew up the speeder, he looked a little longer than usual just to make sure the guy was ok. After seeing him stand up Ezra turned back to field ahead. He sighed as he heard the Tie coming after him "if this create is worthless I'm going to kill someone" Ezra said to himself as he tried to avoid the Tie blasts. Which didn't work as well as he'd like as he was shot with a blast.

Ezra rolled on the ground and the speeder blew up, he looked up to the Tie coming in for another attack. As Ezra began to think about what he could do next as blaster fire came out from behind him and blew the Tie up. Ezra turned to see the man from before standing on the edge of fairly large ships ramp with a smug look on his face "You want a ride?" He asked as Ezra took a moment to think about it when he saw four more Tie's approach "Pal, you have a better option? Come on!" He said as Ezra turned back to grab one of the crates as he knew he could only take one "Leave the crate. You'll never make it!" He yelled but Ezra didn't listen and he jumped upwards to the ramp, making it "whoa" he said as Ezra landed on the ramp and pushed the crate in the ship as the ramp closed behind him.

* * *

Ezra looked up to three people starring at him. The man, the big hairy guy and the guy wearing the Mandalorian armor that had a large scratch in the chest plate, it was easy for Ezra to tell that they were all scowling at him. The big guy lifted the lid off the crates and saw blasters on the inside "Nice, I could get a lot for these on the black market?" He said picking one of them up to suspect them closer.

"I know, that's what I plan to do" the man said.

"Don't get any ideas" the big guys said as he grabbed the blaster out of Ezra's hands.

"They're mine"

"If you hadn't gotten in our way..."

"Too bad. I got to them first" Ezra said as the two leaned more and more in together almost touching, both with scowls.

"It's not who's first. It's who's last. Keep an eye on our friend here" the man said before leaving the room.

A few minutes later Ezra decided to speak up "Look, I was just doing the same thing you were: stealing for profit"

"You have no idea what we were doing. You don't know us" the big guys said poking him in the chest.

"And I don't want to. I just want off this burner" Ezra spat back pushing his hand off his chest.

"Please. Nothing would thrill me more than tossing you out... while in a flight" he said back leaning in closely.

"try" Ezra dared him "it's been a while since I've had a good fight" he said cracking his knuckles.

The big guy growled as Ezra could see he was about to threw a punch but before he could the whole ship rocked knocking everyone over. Unfortunately for Ezra the big guy landed right on top on him "Get off! I... can't... breathe"

"I'm not that heavy in this gravity" he said back as he stood up.

"Not the weight. The smell" Ezra spat back.

"You don't like the air quality in here, eh? Fine. I'll give you your own room" he said coming towards him. Ezra didn't take any chance's as he approached. As he reached a hand out Ezra grabbed it and twisted it backwards. Using the momentum, he practically through him into a wall. Out of the corner of his eyes he could the girl pull out her blasters.

Not taking to chance he rolled towards her and grabbed her wrists stopping her from aiming them at him "drop them" Ezra said.

"not a chance" she said as she heads butted him knocking him back forcing him to rest on the crate. Ezra quickly grabbed one of the blasters in the crate and through it at her confusing her and gave him time to charge. As she aimed her weapons at him Ezra quickly jabbed the blasters knocking them out of her hands. The girl retaliated by kicking his legs and elbowed his face. She went for another punch but Ezra ducked under her arm and got behind, Ezra wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up before slamming her into the ground. She rolled backwards as Ezra charged again but before he could do anything, he was turned around and he saw the big guy but before he could do anything a fist hit him full force in the face knocking him backwards dazing him momentarily.

"you ok?" He asked helping the girl get to her feet.

"yeah, I'm fine" she said standing up and looking over to Ezra "he knows how to fight" she said as she and the big guy walked over to the crate of blasters to make sure that they were ok "Zeb, Sabine. Where's the guy?" the man said over the ships com.

"Calm down, chief. He's over..." Zeb started as he and Sabine looked back to the wall where Ezra was knocked down to see he was gone. Both of them started to look around franticly.

"Zeb, where is he?"

"Well, he is still in the ship" Zeb said scratching the back of his neck.

"yeah, we just don't know where" Sabine added.

Ezra walked through the halls of the ship as it rocked, Ezra guessing that they were still under fire from some Tie fighters "god, what is going on out there?" Ezra said to himself before he got a feeling that someone was coming his way. Without really thinking he moved into a side room without really thinking about it.

Looking at the room he was in he could see that it was a turret and a good view of space "why am I in space?" She said out loud as a group of Tie fighters began to fire at the ship "And I'm about to die"

"Shields are holding for now, but you need to buy me time... to calculate the jump to lightspeed" heard some woman say over the com.

"Buying time, now" the man said as Ezra could see blaster fire coming from the top of ship "well, I don't want to die" he said as he sat on the turret and began to fire at the Tie's.

"Hey, that's my turret" a voice said from behind him. Before he could respond a hand grabbed his shoulder and through him off the chair.

Ezra turned to see the girl he was with before, removed her helmet and looked at him. Ezra took a moment to look at her _"dam, she's hot"_ he thought to himself, she ignored the looks he was giving her and sat down on the turret and began to open fire at the Tie's "My name's Ezra. What's yours?" He said as he rested his arm on the chair around her shoulders. He didn't see Zeb come up behind him and grab his shoulder, turning him around.

"My name's Zeb, you Loth-rat" Zeb said as he grabbed Ezra by both shoulders holding him in place.

"I'm not a Loth-rat you over grown fur ball" Ezra said as he copied what Sabine did to him before and headbutted Zeb forcing him to stumble backwards "I'm a Mandalorian" he finished as he charged at Zeb again while he was dazed.

"What?!" Sabine shouted as he reached Zeb. She turned in the chair to see Zeb trying to wrestle Ezra down to the ground.

Ezra looked back at Sabine as he pushed Zeb out of view of the door "did I stutter" Ezra said looking back at Sabine before Ezra was tackled by Zeb out of the view of Sabine.

"got it" the same woman's voice sat from said before the ship entered hyperspace.

Ezra and Zeb found themselves rolling around in the main common area of the ship "I'm gonna kill you" Zeb said as he pinned Ezra down.

"like hell you are" Ezra said as he managed to twist one of his arms free and jabbed Zeb in the face and before he could do it again a blaster bolt fire between them right in the middle of their faces. Both of them froze and their eyes widened, they slowly turned their and saw Sabine with her arms crossed and eyes locked on Ezra, next to her was the man from before and standing next to him was a green Twi'lek with a blaster in her hand.

"so, this is are stowaway" the Twi'lek said as she rested a hand on her hip.

Zeb got off of Ezra and stood up leaving Ezra room to do the same "really, I seem to remember being invited. You know, with my crate" Ezra said as he crossed his arms.

"I'm really starting to regret that now" he said.

"well then just head back and I will happily be on my way" Ezra said with a smile.

"Calm down. That's exactly what we're doing" she said.

Ezra frowned confused "Wait. Right now? With Imperials chasing us?" He asked.

Hera smiled already seeing his potential "We lost the Ties when we jumped, and the Ghost can scramble its signature... so they won't recognize us when we return" she explained.

"Oh. That's pretty good. So just drop me and my blasters outside Capital City and..." Ezra started.

"They're not your blasters" Sabine said "and what did you mean you're a Mandalorian?" She spat angrily. Angry that someone was pretending to be a Mandalorian, it was an insult.

"right, haven't introduced myself yet. How rude of me" Ezra said as he dusted himself off "Ezra Kryze of clan Kryze, at your service" he said nodding to Sabine.

Sabine was shocked, what was a member of clan Kryze doing on Lothal "Sabine Wren" she said introducing herself.

"house Vizsla" Ezra said nodding to her in understanding.

"well, I'm Hera" the Tew'lik said "this is Kanan" Hera said as the com beeped "and were coming back up Lothal" Hera said before leaving the room with Kanan and Zeb behind him.

Sabine stayed behind looking at Ezra with her arms crossed "and what exactly is a member of clan Kryze doing on Lothal all alone?" She asked.

"oh, that's easy sweetheart" he said flirtatiously walking forward towards her. Standing at the side of her, looking right into her eyes, their faces only a few inches apart "that's none of your business" he said before following the others to the cock-pit leaving Sabine alone for a moment to think about he just said.

"did he just call me sweetheart?" She asked herself.

Ezra reached the cockpit to already see that they were approaching Lothal "that was quick" he said as Sabine came in behind him.

"well, we don't waste time" Hera said as they came in for a landing.

"And we're not going back to Capital City. The job's not done" Kanan said as the ship came in for a landing in the middle of a field.

"come on" Hera said as everyone started to leave for the cargo hold.

As Ezra just walked out of the ship and saw what looked like a small town, if you could call it that. It looked like a small collection of huts. He turned to see Zeb and Sabine walking towards him with two crates, and Hera and Kanan walking in the opposite direction with two other crates "where are they going?" He asked as Sabine and Zeb as they walked past him towards the town.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you. Oh, and I might just kill you anyway" Zeb snarled.

"Grab a crate, pull your weight" Sabine said as he walked past him and joined Zeb. Ezra shrugged thinking he's got nothing better to do.

Grabbing a crate, he walked towards the town "I've lived on Lothal for most of my life. Never been here" he said as they entered the town.

"The Imperials don't advertise it" Sabine said.

"Locals call it Tarkintown" Zeb informed him.

"Named for Grand Moff Tarkin, Governor of the Rim. He kicked these folks off their farms when the Empire wanted their land" Sabine said as Ezra looked around to the people around him and couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

"Anybody tried to fight back got arrested- for treason" they stopped in the center of the town and lifted the tops off the crates reviling food. Lots of it "Who wants free grub?" Zeb said clapping his hands together as everyone started to surround the three.

 _"Yes. Yes"_

 _"Much appreciated"_

 _"Please, please"_

 _"Thank you. Thank you"_

Ezra stood still with his arms crossed as everyone walked up to him and took some food. Some farmer came up to Ezra and placed an arm on his shoulder "Thank you. Thank you so much" they said.

Ezra brushed the hand off his shoulder "thank them, not me" Ezra said gesturing to Zeb and Sabine. As he took a step back and saw everyone crowding them. he realized that he didn't belong here with them so he headed back to the ship.

Ezra stood in front of the ship just watching the town below, then it happened again. That same feeling he got before he saw Kanan before, he turned around and started to walk back into the ship following the feeling. He stopped in front of what looked like some one's room. Seeing it was locked he dug out a tool from his backpack and began to hack the controls, it didn't take long for him to open the door and walk inside.

Seeing that it was empty he was about to leave but that same feeling again so he stepped inside and looked a little closer. He saw that under the bed were some draws. He opened it and saw something, it looked like some golden cube "Okay. Weird. Might be worth something" he said placing the cube in his back pocket. He further in the draw and saw some sort of rod. Taking it out he stood up and saw a button on it, deciding that he might as well. He pushed it and a blue blade extended from the rod "well I'll be... a lightsaber" he said to himself as did some twits and waves with the saber.

"Careful. You'll cut your arm off" Kanan said from behind him. He turned to see him and Hera both scowling at him with a droid beside them.

Ezra shut off the Saber and casually tossed to Kanan who catched it as it hit his stomach "and here I was thinking you guys were all gone... Jedi" he said walking past them not giving them any hint that he took anything else.

Entering where Ezra and Zeb were wrestling before, Ezra guessed it was some kind of kitchen. He saw Sabine leaning against the counter with a cup of caf "Not too good at following directions, are you?" Sabine asked.

"Not so much. You?" Ezra said leaning on the counter next to her.

Sabine couldn't help but chuckle at Ezra's remark "Never been my specialty"

"Who are you people? I mean, you're not exactly thieves " he asked crossing his arms.

"We're not exactly anything. We're a crew, a team, in some ways a family" Sabine said as she put the cup down and turned to face him.

"What happened to your real family? I mean last time I checked, clan Wren was very close" Ezra said.

Sabine nodded "very true, but the empire didn't care about that. What happened to yours?" She asked "I know Clan Kryze has a tendency to be cold sometimes, so why are you here? What happened?"

Ezra looked at her deciding since she told him about her the least he could do was tell her about him "my mother did" Ezra answered but before Sabine could say anything Zeb walked in with chopper at his side.

"Kanan wants us in the common room. If he tries anything, sound the alarm. Or shoot him" he said to chopper before he left for the cockpit with Sabine behind him. Chopper made some buzzing noises. Ezra just looked down at him and smirked.

In the main living room everyone was gathered around the center of the room "We have a new mission. Vizago acquired the flight plan for an Imperial transport ship full of Wookiee prisoners" Kanan said.

"Most of these Wookiees were soldiers for the Old Republic" Hera added.

"I owe those hairy beasts. They saved some of my people" Zeb pointed out.

"Mine too" Hera said, she was very grateful for the wookiees for their help.

Kanan frowned as he felt the force telling him someone was nearby "If we're going to save them, we've got a tight window. They've been taken to an unknown slave labor camp. If we don't intercept this ship, we'll never find them. Now, I have a plan. But" he said as he opened the door leading to kitchen area and saw Ezra leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and Chopper at his side.

"wow, you guys are just looking for trouble aren't you" he said smirking.

Zeb snarled as Kanan gave him an angry look "I ordered Chopper to keep watch" he explained. Chopper just buzzed as he rolled over to Hera.

Zeb Growled in anger "Can we please get rid of him?"

"No. We can't" Sabine said stepping forward noticing how Ezra was smirking at her "He knows too much"

Hera stepped forward "We don't have time to take him home anyway. We need to move now. I'll keep an eye on him" she said walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder and leading him to the cockpit.

Five minutes later Hera was sat in the pilot's chair with Ezra sat next to her "You know, this whole mission thing is nuts. I'm all for making the Empire's life difficult, but there's no way I'd try to make it this difficult. Who does that?"

"We do" Hera simply said as the Ghost left hyperspace in front of a slandered transporter "Imperial transport 651, this is Starbird coming inbound" she said into the com.

 _"State your business"_ the operator said over the com.

"Bounty. We captured an additional Wookiee prisoner and have transfer orders to place him with you" Hera said.

 _"We have no such orders"_

"That's fine. We already got paid by Governor Tarkin. If you don't want the oversize monong, I'll jettison here, let you explain to your superiors why the Empire has one less slave" Hera said not even thinking about it. Ezra nodded to her impressed at how easy she did it.

 _"Permission to dock. Bay 1"_

Ezra chuckled at that "not bad" he said as they docked with the transporter. Five minutes later Kanan, Zeb and Sabine were heading over to the transporter.

"No troopers, securities soft..." Kanan started before the com cut out.

Hera frowned as started to talk down the com "Spectre-1, come in. Spectre-4? Spectre-5? Ah, comm's down. No, not down. Jammed" she realized.

Ezra paused feeling chills down his spine, no idea why. It felt similar to before but worse, more fearful "Something's coming" he said to himself but loud enough for Hera to hear her.

Hera and Ezra both gasped as they saw a star destroyer jump out of hyperspace "That's an Imperial Star Destroyer" she yelled at Ezra.

"I know what a star destroyer is" Ezra shouted back "This whole thing was a setup"

"It's beginning to look that way" Hera said as her eyes darted back and forth between the destroyer and Ezra "You need to board the transport and warn them" she ordered him.

Ezra frowned at her "Why don't you do it?"

She real didn't like Ezra's disregard for her team, her family "I need to be ready to take off, or none of us stands a chance"

Ezra widened his eyes obviously and nodded his head " and why would I risk my life for a bunch of strangers?" He asked.

"Because Kanan risked his for you. If all you do is fight for your own life, then your life is worth nothing. They need you, Ezra. They need you right now. Listen. Our crew boarded that transport to selflessly rescue Imperial prisoners. They have no idea they walked into a trap, no idea what's coming. You need to go warn them, Ezra. And Sabine is a Mandalorian, I thought you of all people would want to protect one of your own" Hera said to him.

"No, it's too late for them, Hera. And I know I should be going back for Sabine at least but I can't, we should run now, while..." Ezra started.

"You don't mean that!" Hera shouted back.

Ezra stood up and pointed at Hera "I do. I swear I do" he said pursing for a moment, thinking about what was happening. He couldn't help but roll his eyes "Which is why I can't believe I'm doing this" he said before turning and running for the exit.

Hera couldn't help but smile "I can"

Ezra ran through the halls as fast as he could not really knowing why, he was doing this, he didn't know these people. Sure, it might make him look good for Sabine but really? This was a bit much "Just set the detonator so we can get the Wookiees out of here" he heard Zeb say down the left hall "At least things seem to be going smoother than our last op" Zeb said as Ezra turned the corner and saw him and Kanan about to open a security door.

"It's a trap!" Ezra shouted as he reached the two "We gotta get out of here. It's a trap!"

Zeb scowled at him as Kanan frowned "Karabast! he's blowing another op"

Ezra paused for a moment trying to decide whether or not to try and warn them again or just leave them "ok" he said turning around and started to causally walk back the way he came "Hera just thought it would be a good idea for me to tell you that a star destroyer just left hyperspace in front of us and boarding parties are coming over as we speak"

"WHAT!" They both shouted as the door opened reviling dozens of stormtroopers on the other side of it.

"HEY!" They said as Zeb and Kanan ran down the same corridor as Ezra.

"Oh, now you believe me" Ezra said sarcastically as they all ran together "now we need to warn Sabine and Chopper, but they've jammed the comm"

"They'll follow the plan. It'll be fine" Kanan said contently.

Ezra couldn't help but roll his eyes "right, because this was part of your grand plan"

"Don't stop!" Kanan yelled as Zeb pushed Ezra behind him.

"I don't plan to" Ezra yelled back as a group of storm troopers appered at the far end of the corridor with someone in a ISB helmet leading them.

"Push off now!" Kanan yelled as the lights turned yellow and the artificial gravity shut off.

"Hey! Aah!" Zeb grunted as he crawled on the roof as Kanan fired at the troopers approaching. Well floating.

"You doing okay, Ezra?" Kanan said as they floated through the dead and knocked out troopers.

"is that a really question" Ezra replied as he grabbed one of the trooper's blasters, ready to use it if he had too. Leaving his twin blasters at his tower he's been unarmed this entire time.

"NOW!" Kanan shouted as the lights turned back to the white and the gravity turned back on and everyone fell to the ground.

Without wasting anytime everyone stood up and sprinted for the entrance to the Ghost. Seeing the entrance in sight Ezra couldn't help but smile as Sabine and Chopper came into view "Where are the Wookiees?" She asked.

"No Wookiees. Sabine, man the nose gun. Chop, tell Hera to take off" Kanan ordered as they reached the door to the Ghost.

Sabine could help but glance at Ezra and Zeb as they stayed at the back of the group firing at the storm troopers "Uh right!" She said turning and entering the Ghost.

Kanan went in after and Zeb next but turned and continued to fire at the troopers. Ezra was still standing in the same place as more and more troopers began to come out of cover and started to fire. As they approached striking distance Ezra took full advantage of his Mandalorian training and began to start using his fists as well as his blaster. Two troopers charged at him Ezra shot the first in the face leaving him to fall to the ground dead and span in his spot extended his arm making a fist. The other trooper fell to the ground as Ezra fist connected to jaw.

"Come on Ezra, we gotta go" Zeb yelled as he stood in the door way to the Ghost.

Ezra turned to look at Zeb, only for a moment but that was all the storm troopers needed to get the advantage. Ezra started to run but as soon as he did a blaster bolt hit him in the shoulder "AAHHH!" Ezra yelled as the force of the bolt turned him around slightly and as he did the ISB agent hit him in the face knoking him to the ground.

Zeb winced as he saw him go down, he wanted to help him but he was still under fire from the troopers "Sorry, Ezra. You did good" he said before the door closed and the Ghost detached.

"There. Airlock shut. We're out of here!" Zeb heard Hera say as he sunk down the door to the ground and sighed.

In the cock-pit Hera was doing everything she could to find the best way out of there "Chop, jam their tractor beam!" She ordered the droid.

 _"Attention, rebel ship. Surrender or be destroyed. This is your first and last warning"_ she heard an imperial operator say over the com on an open channel.

Hera had to roll her eyes "Blow it out your exhaust vent. Literally. Sabine" she said smiling.

The Ghost rocked back and forth as Sabine detonated the explosives she placed on the ship.

Sabine grumbled in disappointment as she could see anything from her turret "Ah, I can't see it from here. How'd it look?" She asked.

"Gorgeous, Sabine. As always" Kanan smiled as the ship entered hyper space.

"The whole thing was a setup" Kanan said as he, Sabine and Zeb entered all sitting around the cock-pit.

"You think Vizago was in on it?" Sabine suggested saying it before anyone else would because it was not that farfetched.

Hera shrugged "He'd sell his mother to Jawas for a couple credits. But we're a source of income for him. Even odds he didn't know. Ezra did all right" she said stating the truth, Ezra did good work.

"Yeah, he did ok" Kanan turned to Zeb "Where is he?" He asked.

"I, uh, thought he was with you" Zeb lied knowing on-one believed him for a moment but he tried it anyway.

Everyone looked at each other with a confused look before Sabine realized what was going on and turned to face him "Zeb, what did you do to him?" She asked worried, he was only there because of them.

"I didn't do anything to him. But that I.S.B. agent grabbed him" Zeb explained hoping the reaction wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

"WHAT!" He was wrong.

"The kid got grabbed, okay?!" Zeb shouted back.

Hera scowled "Garazeb Orrelios!" She shouted at him. Whenever she used his full name she was mad.

"Oh, come on! We were dumping him after the mission anyway. This saves us fuel. He'll be ok, he knows he to take care of himself" Zeb said as everyone turned away thinking about everything.

* * *

On board the star destroyer, inside a holding cell, with his bag beside him. He was leaning against the wall trying to ignore the pain in the back of his shoulder, he hadn't received any medical treatment yet. He liked to think he had a high pain thresh hold but... it really hurts "if I ever see those guys again, I'm gonna kill them" Ezra said as the door to the cell opened reviling the man that was IBS helmet.

"I am Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau. And you are?" Kallus said stepping inside.

Ezra chuckled "Jabba the Hutt" he said already seeing Kallus frowning "Look, I just met those guys today. I don't know anything" Ezra said honestly.

"You're not here for what you know, _Jabba_. You're here to be used as bait upon our return to Lothal" Kallus said professionally.

Ezra laughed at that remark "Bait? You seriously think? Hahahahahahaha" he laughed even louder "You're about as bright as a binary droid. They're not gonna come for me. People don't do that. And if they do, their idiots" Ezra said.

Kallus rolled his eyes and sighed heavily "Search him. Then secure him here" he said as he walked out.

Ezra frowned as two storm troopers came into the cell and went over to him. He grabbed his bag protectible before the troopers forced it off him "Hey, get off me!" He said as they dropped his bag on the ground, letting the tools that were inside it fall out "Let go!" He warned them before he was smacked in the eye with the pud of a rifle, forcing Ezra's face only a few inches from the ground. The door closed leaving Ezra alone _"You need to go warn them, Ezra"_ he said impersonating Hera's voice "What was I thinking?" He asked himself "And of course, the only thing I manage to hold on to is this worthless piece of junk" he said pulling the small cube from his back pocket.

Trying to open it or get it to do something was very frustrating, very frustrating. His patience ran out and he threw against the wall. Sighing, Ezra stood up and sat back down. He closed his and just tried to calm himself, he needed to think about how he was going to get out of this. He was tuning everything out, the only thing he could hear was himself breathing _"This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi"_ Ezra's eyes shot open as he looked at the holographic image of a Jedi master _"I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi: Trust in the Force"_ Ezra froze 'a holocron' he thought to himself.

The data chip his mother left with him had a lot of information on the Mandalorian's but it also had some on the Jedi, mostly on one Jedi in poticular. Obi-Wan Kenobi. His mother use to tell him stories about Kenobi when he was young, when he asked why this Jedi was so good. She used to say that 'he was best Jedi ever'. Ezra took a deep as the holocron shut itself and landed on the ground "I have to get out of here" he said to himself.

* * *

In the Ghost Hera had just suggested they go back for Ezra "No. No, no. No way! You cannot be serious!" Zeb yelled.

"It's our fault he was there!" Hera spat back.

"Oh, come on Hera!" Zeb said crossing his arms "We just met this guy. We're not going back for him!" He argued.

"They'll be waiting for us" Sabine said looking down disappointed "We can't save him"

Hera's eyes widened and she turned around to face "hey, the biggest part of him going in there was me convincing him that Mandalorian's don't leave their own"

Chopper Grumbled.

"What? What did he say?" Zeb asked angry

"He voted with me" Hera said smiling at him "That's two against two. Kanan, you have the deciding vote" she said turning to the Jedi.

* * *

Ezra stood against the wall next to the door, it took him a couple of minutes but he came up with a plan "hey guys, listen. My back is really starting to hurt and I might have lost a lot of blood" Ezra said weakly through the door before banging on the ground making it look like he had passed out. The door opened and the two troopers walked in. They walked in and didn't see Ezra but before they could look around Ezra had elbowed the closed on in the head and as he fell to the ground he grabbed the blaster he was carrying and used it to blast the other in the chest. With both of them on the ground dead. Ezra walked over to their bodies grabbing one of their comm's and the other blaster. Ezra placed the comm in his ears and started to walk down the corridors with a blaster in each hand.

Ezra turned a corner and saw two troopers walking towards him. He just rasied his new blasters and fired hitting them both in the chest. As they fell to the ground dead Ezra heard chatter down his com _"The delay was insignificant. The transport ship Agent Kallus diverted will dock on Kessel within two hours. The Wookiees will be off-loaded to work spice mine K-77"_

 _"I don't know how, but the rebel ship approached without alerting our sensors"_ he heard Kallus say.

Ezra's eyebrows shot upwards "oh my god, they actually came back... yep, they're idiots" he said to himself as he continued to walk.

 _"Order all stormtroopers to converse on the lower hangar. I'll meet them there"_ Kallus said again.

Ezra couldn't help but shrug _'I might as well help them out'_ "This is trooper LS-123 reporting intruders in the upper hangar. Sir, I believe the lower hangar is a diversion" Ezra said trying to mask his voice.

 _"Maybe, maybe not. Squads five through eight divert to upper hangar. The rest converge as ordered"_ Ezra smiled to himself at how easily that worked "Well, every little bit helps" he finished as he began to walk towards the hanger.

Hera stood on the lowered ramp as the Ghost parked in the hanger "Find Ezra. I'll be ready" she said as Sabine, Kanan and Zeb ran forward into the rest of the ship.

"Hold this bay till we get back" Kanan ordered.

"And this time, try not to leave until everyone's back aboard" Sabine said to Zeb as they entered the corridors.

"That was not my fault!" Zeb said as a storm troopers body fell to the ground at an intersection of corridors right in front of them, everyone rose their weapons to the corridors entrance. Ezra slowly stepped out from around the corner. Sabine's eyes widened from behind her helmet at what she saw, Zeb felt a massive amount of gilt and Kanan remained himself to get the med-kit when they get back on the Ghost. Ezra had a bruised and bloodied face, a slouched shoulder from the bolt that hit him with a blaster in each hand.

Ezra rose his right hand with the blaster and aimed it at Zeb. All of the Ghost crew members aimed their weapons at Ezra who just looked Zeb dead in the eye "give me one reason not to pull this trigger?" Ezra asked.

"vi emac at evas gar" Sabine said. Kanan and Zeb looked at each other confused, they didn't understand Mandalorian.

Ezra looked at Sabine for a moment, starring right through her visor and into her eyes. Slowly he lowered the blaster "riaf luubid" he said back before walking towards them "let's go guys" he said looking at Kanan and Zeb before walking past them.

"what did you say to him?" Zeb asked Sabine as they turned around and headed back to the Ghost.

"we came back to save you" Sabine said as a group of storm troopers led by Kallus charged at the group.

"Spectre-1 to Ghost, we're leaving" Kanan said down the com as they started to run as the troopers began to fire at them.

"Ghost, raise the ramp" Kanan shouted as everyone made it up the ramp. Ezra just slowly walked up the ramp.

* * *

Ezra slowly made his way to the cock-pit as the ship left the hanger and rocked with an explosion. Ezra could only guess that Sabine or Zeb planted a bomb in the destroyer's hanger. The door opened and Hera turned to see Ezra, her eyes widened at the sight of him. She quickly put the Ghost into hyperspace so she could leave the controls "Welcome aboard... again" Hera said awkwardly as she stood up and went over to him "Come on" she put her hand around his waist allowing him to lean on her "let me patch you up" she finished.

Ezra walked with her back to main common area leaning on Hera slightly "I just want you to know, your advice sucks. Aaawww" Ezra said as Hera set him down on the couch while Kanan came in holding the first aid kit, with Sabine and Zeb behind him.

"here" he said handing it to Hera.

"thanks" she said before grabbing Ezra's orange jump suit and began to undo it.

"what? you not gonna buy me a drink first?" Ezra joked as Hera removed his jacket and shirt, reviling his upper body.

Hera rolled her eyes as she took a bathta patch from the kit and placed it on his shoulder making Ezra wince "look Ezra" Zeb said rubbing the back of his neck "sorry" he simply said.

"don't worry about it" Ezra said "don't get me wrong, I think you're all idiots for coming back but I appreciate it"

"well when I'm done here we'll get you home. Your family must be worried sick" Hera said as she placed a piece of cloth over the patch keeping it in place as Ezra put his shirt and jumper back on.

Ezra couldn't you've got give Hera a sad smile and chuckle "my families gone" Ezra said "besides you all have somewhere else to be. I know where they're really taking the Wookies. Have you heard of the spice mines of Kessel?"

Everyone gasped and looked at each other in shock "Slaves sent there last a few months, maybe a year" Sabine informed.

"And for Wookies, born in the forest..." Hera continued.

"yeah, they'll all be dead within a couple of weeks" Ezra said "Then I guess we better go save 'em" he said standing up and headed for the cock-pit.

"I'm sorry, We?" Sabine said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, you can bet your fine ass that after everything I just went through. I'm gonna want to get some payback" Ezra said before he left the room.

Sabine frowned for a moment as everyone paused for a moment "did he just say I have a fine ass" Sabine asked

"hahahahaha" Zeb laughed as he walked out of the room with Kanan behind him.

"Setting course for Kessel" Hera smiled as she headed for the cock-pit walking past Sabine.

* * *

Everyone had gathered in the cargo hold as Hera piloted the ship towards Kessel. Sabine stood in the front next to Kanan wearing her armor and blaster. Zeb stood next to Ezra holding his bow rifles. And Ezra who was carrying the two blasters he got from the storm troopers on that destroyer "you sure you're up for this" Zeb asked as he turned his head to see Ezra.

"careful furball, that almost sounds like concern" Ezra joked as he glanced at Zeb.

Zeb chuckled "just don't want you dying because if you do I'll be the one who has to carry your body back" he finished as the ship rocked and the ramp opened showing the platform with Wookies in cuffs and Storm Troopers firing at them.

Everyone jumped off the ship and onto the platform immediately taking cover behind some crates "Ezra, I want you the flank them and get to the Wookies" Kanan ordered.

"sure thing" Ezra said as he went to the left of the crates and the rest went the right to draw their fire.

Ezra saw his chance and crouched while he ran around the outside of the platform and to the Wookies who stood in a group alone at the opposite side of them. As Ezra reached them they turned to face him ready to attack "they, they. I'm here to help" Ezra said as he pulled a tool from his bag. The Wookies looked at each for a moment before nodding so Ezra walked forward and uncuffed them all.

The Wookies didn't waste any time and pounced on the troopers knocking them out "now that's what I call rebellion" Ezra proudly said as he walked towards to Ghost crew who were smirking at him.

Before they could move three Tie fighters appeared and opened fire at the Ghost _"We're hit! Chopper, aft gun!"_ Hera shouted down the com. As the same transporter they hit before came towards them as well firing at the platform knocking everyone off their feet. The transporter landed as everyone got back to their feet. Ezra could see the doors to the transporter open and Kallus coming out with his arms crossed and a squad of troopers.

"Take them down!" Kallus yelled the troopers began to open fire just in time for everyone to dive behind cover and fire back. One of the Wookies was shot as they ran for cover. Zeb put his arm around his shoulder and carried him to cover

"We'll be okay. I've got him" he said to Ezra but as he carried him away Ezra could see that the Wookie was trying to move in the opposite direction. Ezra looked to were the Wookie was trying to go and he could see and very small Wookie, a child run away with a trooper chasing him. He needed to get over there but they were pinned down.

 _"I can't maintain position!"_ Hera said over the com as the Ghost flied overhead taking fire from the Tie's that were chasing and firing at it.

"Go! Lead the TIEs away and give yourself maneuvering room!" Kanan said down the com as everyone fired back at the troopers.

 _"I am not leaving you behind!"_ Hera immediately shouted back

"No, you're not. We're running a 22-Pickup"

Sabine quickly turned to face him "Seriously?" She asked shocked.

"You have a better option?" Kanan said as he put his blaster back in his holster.

"Jump into the pit and get it over with?" Zeb suggested.

 _"All right, I'll be back. Make sure you're ready"_

"22-Pickup. Care to let me in on the secret?" Ezra as Kanan stood up.

"Ezra, I'm about to let everyone in in the secret" as he walked over the crates right into the line of fire.

"what are you doing?" Ezra shouted standing up and saw him walked forward dodging blaster fire as he walked. Ezra's eyes widened as Kanan grabbed two pieces of tech from his belt and putting them together "whoa" was all Ezra could say as a blue blade extended from the hilt. Ezra was shocked, sure he knew Kanan was a Jedi but he didn't think that he would revile it, Jedi where the galaxies most wanted criminals.

Everyone stopped firing, the imperials just looked on confused and scared. A Jedi was a force to be reckoned with. The Wookies all looked on in awe, immediately thinking that they're going to be ok.

Kallus raised his hand and pointed it at Kanan "All troopers, focus your fire on... on the jedi" he ordered and all the troopers began to open fire on him.

"Time to go!" Kanan yelled as he blocked and deflected the blaster fire coming at him.

"Right. Everyone, into the container!" Zeb said as he directed the Wookies into one of the containers still carrying the one that was shot and struggling to get away from him and follow the child.

Ezra saw what he was trying to do and rolled his eyes knowing that he had to go after him before running in the direction of him "Kid, stop! Karablast. I swear, if he's left behind again, it's not my fault!" Zeb said as he continued to place all of the Wookies in the container.

"Zeb! Hera's incoming!" Kanan said as he came back still deflecting fire.

"Get in, you furballs, now!" Zeb said as he pushed the last Wookie in the container.

"Kanan, I think you inspired Ezra into, well, doing something like you would do!" Zeb informed.

On the other side of the compound Ezra was chasing the troopers who was chasing the Wookie "Hey" Ezra said making the trooper turn around to face him. He turned around and saw Ezra who crouched down and jumped over the trooper landing next to the child. As he landed he turned around and fire his blaster shooting him in the chest knocking him off the bridge and down into the bottomless mine.

Ezra ran over to the child and crouched before taking off his cuffs "It's over for you, Jedi" Kallus said from behind him, Ezra turned around to see Kallus aiming a blaster at him "A master and an apprentice. Such a rare find these days"

Ezra stepped in front of the child shielding him from a possible blaster bolt "I don't know where you get your delusions, buckethead. I work alone" Ezra said.

"Not this time" they heard Kanan say as the Ghost rose from the fog that the mine created and Kanan stood on top of it "guys, jump!" he shouted as he deflected the blaster fire that Kallus was firing at him. Ezra and the child both jumped off the bridge and landed on the Ghosts roof.

* * *

An hour later Sabine, Kanan, Ezra and Zeb stood at the Ghosts exit as it was attached to a smaller ship that the Wookies can use to go wherever they like. One of the Wookie's Growled and Growled "Uh, he says if we ever need help, the Wookies will be there" Sabine said as the child went up to Ezra and growled

"Good luck, Kitwarr. Try to stay out of trouble" Ezra warned as he crossed his arms. Kitwarr smiled before leaving through the exit with the rest of the Wookies onto the ship.

"Look who's talking" Zeb laughed as he leaned against the door.

Ezra gave him a dry smile "So... I guess you drop me off next?" He said.

Zeb's smile left his face "Uh, yeah" he cleared his throat "Finally, right?"

"Right" Ezra said as he leaned against the wall as the others walked past him. As Kanan walked past him the Ghost and the Wookie ship detached from each other causing the Ghost to shake, which Ezra took full advantage of "Oh. Uh, sorry" he said taking the pieces of his lightsaber of his belt.

Ezra slid down the ladder of the Ghost and into the cargo hold. He turned and saw Sabine doing some work on Chopper while Zeb leaned against some crates. winking to Sabine as he walked past her and he could have swarm that he saw a hint of a blush on her face as he went over to Zeb "So, uh, see you around" he said to Zeb.

"Not if we see you first" Zeb said as he playfully punched Ezra's arm. Causing Ezra to wince for that was the shoulder he was shot in.

Ezra rubbed his arm "sorry furball, in no shape to go another round" he said turning around and seeing Sabine "haa'taylir drawrof at projor ca'nara" Ezra said walking past her and down the ramp seeing Kanan and Hera standing outside. Kanan had his arms crossed and Hera had one hand on her hip.

"I think you have something that belongs to me" Kanan said holding his hand out.

Ezra rolled his eyes as he pulled the holocron from his back pocket and tossed it to him "Give me a call if you're on Lothal, wouldn't mind going another round" he said before walking past them and heading to his tower.

Kanan looked down to the holocron on his hand "He opened it. He passed the test" Hera said as Kanan looked back at the tower Ezra was heading for.

Ezra opened the door to his tower and stepped inside. He looked down to the lightsaber in his hand before he got that feeling again, the same feeling he's been getting all day "What's the force?" He asked turning around to see Kanan "I mean, I know you Jedi talk about it a lot. But what is it?"

Kanan stepped inside "The force is everywhere. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together. And it's strong with you, Ezra. Otherwise, you'd never been able to open the Holocron"

Ezra turned to face him "So, what do you want?" He asked.

Kanan walked forward towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder "To offer you a choice. You can keep the lightsaber you stole, let it become just another dusty souvenir. Or you can give it back and come with us, come with me and be trained in the ways of the Force. You can learn what it truly means to be a Jedi.

Ezra chuckled at what Kanan said "a Mandalorian Jedi, are you crazy?" Ezra said as he turned and walked over to the trunk that his mother left him.

"well, you've been around my crew for about a day. You tell me?" Kanan smiled as he heard Ezra chuckle, he walked closer to him and saw him open the trunk reviling a full suit of Mandalorian armor, helmet included, blasters similar to Sabine's and a data chip. But what made Kanan raise his eye brows was a necklace that Ezra picked up, it wasn't golden or packed with jewels, it was just string that held a small piece of Kyber crystal "you know, you wouldn't be the first Mandalorian Jedi. You don't have to do this but if you do, you can become more then you ever thought possible, you will inspire hope in everyone around you. And you will be the Empire's most feared enemy" he finished.

Ezra stood up and looked at the crystal closely, honestly, he didn't know why he kept this. He's never worn it before but as he looked at it he felt the same feeling as he did when Kanan was around or when he was with the holocron, like it was calling to him. He turned around to Kanan and tossed him the Saber "Ok Kanan, just so long I don't have to bunk with Zeb" he said smiling.

Kanan smiled and nodded back as Ezra put the necklace around his neck and closed the trunk before picking it up. Not like he's going to go into this unprepared. Now he's going to be ready.

 **Ok Guys, I hope you enjoy this retelling of the rebel's story. I know I left some things out put I do plan to tell Ezra full story as more chapter come out, like who his mother is, why he was on Lothal, ect.**

 **Please give me review's, very important for a new story. Until then I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **P.S if you want to see my reactions to Star Wars Rebel's season 4 My Youtube is 'Masso 2010' hope you enjoy.**


	2. Droids In Distress

_'So, this is my life now?'_ Ezra thought to himself as the Ghost rocked back and forth trying to avoid the blaster fire from the squad of Tie's behind them and Star Destroyer behind them.

"I don't have a shot!" Kanan yelled as he sat in the gunner's chair on top of the ship. Everyone else was in the cock-pit waiting for Hera to make the jump to hyperspace.

"Chopper, do you have the coordinates?" Hera asked as Chopper was plugged into the Ghost systems. He span his top to face her and buzzed.

"What did he say?" Zeb asked.

"He said, "hello, hyperspace" Hera quoted with a smile.

"That's not what he said" Zeb frowned at Chopper and the Ghost entered hyperspace.

Everyone sighed in relief as the door opened and Kanan walked in "Told you we'd get away" he smiled.

"With the shipment You said we'd get away with the shipment" Sabine said pointing at Kanan.

"Kanan, we're low on everything" Hera sighed turning to face him.

"Food" Ezra said feeling hungry right about now.

"Explosives" Sabine complained, she needed her explosives.

"Fuel. We need to make some money, or we might as well put the Ghost in storage" Hera said turning to face him.

"There's always Vizago's job" Kanan suggested.

Everyone looked up at him "So, we're arms dealers again?" Zeb asked frowning.

"Mmm, more like arms redistributors" Kanan mumbled trying to lighted the situation.

"oh, yeah. And were not rebels, more like... terrorists" Ezra said copying Kanan's voice.

"Come on. We don't even know what kind of weapons we're talking about here" Zeb argued.

"come on furball, it's not that bad. Besides, if it free's time for that thing Kanan said he'd do. You know, that certain type of training. Then I'm in" Ezra said ignoring the angry glance from Zeb.

Kanan ignored him and looked at Hera "You game?"

"Say I am. What then?" She replied crossing her arms.

"I already know the mission. Let's head to the spaceport" Kanan ordered as Hera plotted the course.

"how long to get there?" Ezra asked Hera as Kanan and Zeb left.

"err... should be a half hour" she answered.

"great" he said standing up and heading out of the cock-pit.

"you know" he heard Sabine say from behind him "a half hour would be enough time for me to start..."

"no" Ezra said before she could finish knowing full well what she wanted, she already asked him five times.

"but I could..."

"no" Ezra answered again.

"oh, come on!" She yelled annoyed. Ezra sighed and turned to face her and saw she was pointing at the door to his and Zeb's room "that is a full set of Clan Kryze armor, you have to let me paint it"

Ezra sighed but also smiling in amusement at her child like whining "Sorry darling" Ezra said placing a hand on her shoulder "you seem like a very smart woman, so I'm sure you can understand what I'm about to tell you" Ezra cleared his throat "you are not going to paint my amour anytime soon" he said very clearly before turning around, going into his room and closing the door behind him.

Sabine sighed in defeat and turned to her room door. She was about to open it before she paused "did he just call me darling?" She asked herself.

Inside his room, Ezra saw Zeb laying down on bed. Zeb had the top bunk, he sighed heavily when he first found out that he would saw a room with Zeb "she still trying to paint your stuff?" He asked with his eyes closed and arms behind his head.

Ezra sighed as he sat down on his bunk "yeah... don't get me wrong, I think she's a great artist but are art is to... colorful for me"

"well at least you're distracting her with flirtatious comments, normally she would be more precedent about it but you're throwing her off with them. Clever" Zeb said.

Ezra laughed "I'm sorry, flirtatious comments are throwing her off? I Thought I girl like her would be used to it" he said pulling his trunk out from under his bunk.

"Hahahaha, no. The Mandalorian armor intimidates a lot of people" Zeb commentated.

"even with all the color?" He asked ironically causing him and Zeb to both chuckle.

"so why is she so eager to paint it anyway? It's just the same as hers, right?" Zeb asked.

"no, it's a different clan. So, it's a different design. Sabine's is more for quick movements and flexibility. You notice that she only has a small chest peace and has her arms exposed?" Ezra asked as he saw Zeb nod "mine's bulkier and tank like" he finished as he opened he trunk and took his helmet out "I haven't worn this in over a year" he commented.

* * *

Down in the cargo hold Kanan, Zeb, Sabine and Chopper where getting ready to leave, they were only waiting on Ezra "what's taking him so long?" Kanan asked.

"I don't know" Zeb commented.

"is he even close to ready?" Sabine asked.

"Oh" a voice said behind them. Everyone turned around as Ezra slid down the ladder into the hold "you better god dam believe it" he said inside his helmet. Ezra was wearing every piece of his armor, from the boots to his helmet (N:A hard to describe armor, would help if you use google images. Type in Clan Kryze armor)

"wow, are those Mandalorian vambraces?" Sabine said pointing to Ezra's wrists.

Ezra took his helmet off "oh yeah, fully equipped with a repulsor, blaster shield, grappling line and a flamethrower" he listed.

Kanan frowned "aren't those..."

"made to combat the abilities of the Jedi?" Ezra said finishing his train of thought "yeah" he said walking past everyone "come on, we haven't got all day"

 _"Now boarding star-commuter shuttle ST-45, bound for Garel"_ the announcer said as the crew boarded the shuttle. Zeb went in first followed by Sabine who sat together on one side of the shuttle.

Ezra entered with Chopper at his side. Chopper sped forward and nearly hit Zeb before stopping near a seat "How rude" Zeb said. As everyone looked towards Ezra as he walked down the lane to his seat. Like Ezra said before, Clan Kyrze armor tented to be intimidating. Ezra sat down and took his helmet off as Kanan sat behind him.

"This way, Mr. Wabo. We have seats in the front" minister Tua said as she entered the transporter with an alien. They both sat down in the front row in front of Sabine and Zeb, Wabo said something in his native language "Where is that translator?"

Ezra turned his head to see a gold droid and a astromech come on board "Coming, minister. Come along, R2" he said.

 _"Final call for star-commuter shuttle ST-45, bound for Garel"_ The anouncer said again.

"Sentients, please prepare for takeoff" the pilot said as the ship left the hanger and entered hyperspace.

"Amda Wabo is most honored you are joining him on Garel, Minister Tua. And, uh, if I might add a personal note..." C3PO translated for Tua.

"Knock it off!" Ezra said loudly causing everyone to look over towards him "You have plenty of room! Stop crowding me" Ezra said as he pushed Chopper back into the middle of the lane "OW!" He said as Chopper shocked him

"Pal, how 'bout you get that rust bucket under control?" Kanan said angrily.

"how about you mind your own business before I come back there and brake your fingers" Ezra said as he turned to face Kanan.

"Hey, pilot. Isn't there some rule against droids in the passenger area?" Kanan said standing up angrily.

"Ok, that's it. You wanna go" Ezra said standing up and faced Kanan.

"I am sorry, sir" the pilot said "Your astromech must proceed to the back of the craft"

"Hey, if my astromech's banished, then those two astromechs are banished too" Ezra said pointing at Tua and her droids.

"Astromech? Me? I have never been so insulted. I'll have you know that I am a protocol droid fluent in over six million forms..." C3PO started.

"Pilot, these two droids are with me, and I am on imperial business" Tua interrupting C3PO.

"Oh, oh. My apologies almighty minister" Kanan said to her "I forgot that the empire is too good to follow its own rules" he said mockingly.

"Sorry, ma'am, but the gentlemen is right, these are imperial regulations" the Pilot said

"But, minister..." 3PO started

"I can't risk an incident spoiling these negotiations. Go!" Tua ordered.

"Oh, this is so humiliating. Trust an astromech to ruin everything. Secret mission.  
What secret mission?" C3PO said as he and R2 headed to the back of the ship with Chopper.

Tua sighed as Wabo spoke "I'm sorry, Mr. Wabo. I... I don't understand you" Tua said

"Hello. Excuse me. I couldn't help noticing your predicament. If it's of any help, my ward here is quite fluent" Zeb said as he pointed at Sabine who smiled brightly.

"Oh, I would never presume. Though it would be good practice for my level 5 exams at the Imperial Academy. No, no. But I couldn't" Sabine said acting like a modest college student.

"you're a level 5 academy student? I was too, once upon a time" Tua said smiling.

"That young creature can't possibly take the place of a fully programmed protocol droid such as I. The odds of our mission becoming a complete debacle are..." 2PO said as R2 bumped into him "Don't you shush me! It hardly matters to you what they're saying" 3PO started again before Chopper moved over towards R2 and bumped him back "Well, thank you. There. You see, R2? Here is an astromech who understands etiquette. You could learn a lot from this old C1-10P" 3PO said as he tapped Choppers top.

"Now, please ask Mr. Wabo where the shipment is being held" Tua asked Sabine.

Sabine said... something, honestly Ezra thought she was just making noises with her mouth "He said bay 17" Sabine said to Tua.

"Sentients, we are approaching Garel. Please prepare for landing" the Pilot said as the ship came into a landing.

* * *

"My dear, you did great service to your Empire today. Now focus on those level fives" Tua said as she, Wabo, Sabine and Zeb stepped out of the transporter.

"Oh, I will, minister. It's been such an honor. Thank you" Sabine being very dramatic.

"Take us straight to bay 17" Tua said to the group of Storm troopers

"Yes, minister" the Trooper as he leads everyone to bay 17.

Ezra waited for everyone to leave the hanger before he went to work, he knew what he had to do. He looked up to the edges of the hanger's roof and fired his grappling line at the edge and lifted himself up to the roof "Kanan, I thought you were gonna teach me Jedi stuff. So far, all I'm doing is thieving, And I already knew how to do that" Ezra said calmly as he ran across the roof.

 _"Just get to bay 7, open the door, and we all get paid"_ Kanan calmly over the com.

"So, we steal to stay alive. See? Told you I already knew this" Ezra replied used the grappling line to jump across a road and abseil his way down into the hanger "Okay. I'm in bay 7" Ezra as he saw the crates full of whatever they were trying to steel and walked over to the door controls.

"Well, Ezra, you pulled it off" Zeb said as he, Sabine and Kanan walked into the hanger now that Ezra had opened the door.

"Was there ever any doubt?" He asked back as he placed his hands on his side.

"Yes" Zeb and Sabine said back to him almost immediately.

 _"Almost there. Do we know what exactly Vizago has us stealing yet?"_ Hera said over the com as she landed the Ghost in the opposite hanger.

"Karabast" Zeb gasped as he opened the crates to see what was inside.

"Whoa. They're T-7 ion disruptors. These were banned by the senate" Sabine said as she picked up one of the disruptors

"You can do a hell of a lot of damage with one of them" Ezra said "you could take down a whole ship"

"That's not why they were banned" Zeb said quietly as he took a step back in fear.

"Get 'em aboard before company comes" Kanan said as he placed the lids back on the crates and started to move them over to the Ghost.

* * *

"There is nothing here. Where are my disruptors?" Tua said angrily as she turned to the troopers.

R2 buzzed "Yes, she said disruptors. Now hush" C3PO said to R2

Wabo said something "Apparently, the cargo is in bay 7, so Amda Wabo wonders why we are here" C3PO said as he stepped forward.

"The girl told me 17" Tua said to 3PO.

"In aqualish, a translator can easily confuse 7 with 17, if she is an amateur" 3PO said.

"Well, there's no time to waste. Take us to bay 7" Tua said to the troopers as they all turned around and headed to bay 7.

Chopper looked at them from behind a corner and contacted Hera _"Well, stall them"_ Hera said back.

Chopper didn't even think, as the group where about to turn the corner. Chopper speeded out and hit R2 "R2-D2, I told you before to watch where you are rolling! You appear to be malfunctioning again. Really. R2-D2, apologize" C3PO said to R2.

"Wait. This is the C1 droid that caused our translator to... To bay 7, double time!" Tua shouted as everyone ran towards bay 7.

* * *

"Hurry! We're running out of..." Kanan shouted from the ramp of the Ghost Sabine was pushing some of the crates forward with Zeb and Ezra behind her.

Ezra turned his head and saw Tua with her troopers heading there way "Time's up! We've got a problem" Ezra said as he and Zeb stopped getting the troopers to focus on them allowing Sabine to slide away to the Ghost.

"Hands up!" The trooper with the orange shoulder piece shouted.

"Go" Ezra said to Zeb quietly as he slowly walked forward towards the squad with his hands up "Is there a problem here gentleman?" He said.

Wabo spoke pointing at the crates "Amda Wabo says those crates contain his disruptors" C3PO said.

"well that's interesting 'cause they're illegal, right?" Ezra dropped his hands by his sides.

"That's irrelevant. We're going to search your crates" Tua said pointing at crates.

"oh, come on" Ezra said softly removing his helmet and reaching Tua "is that really necessary. I'm sure, a beautiful girl like you isn't that suspicious" Ezra said stopping a few feet away from her.

Tua smiled and looked down briefly trying to hide her blush "well... I... I need to sure at least" she said as she failed to notice Zeb slowly moving away with the crates.

"you know I'm from Lothal" Ezra said, Tua looked at him with even more interest "and I am a big admirer of your work. I respect you even more then the last minister, but I can't believe even for a minute that you are a distrusting person. You are far to kind and beautiful for that, so do you think you can prove me right" Ezra said stepping even closer and lightly stoking her right arm.

Tua took a couple of heavy breaths as she looked right into his eyes "well... I suppose you know that it will be bad for Lothal for this transaction not to happen and you wouldn't want that" Tua said.

"exactly" Ezra said calmly "thank you so much" Ezra said as he cupped her cheek and quickly moved in to kiss her.

"Ezra, what the hell...?" Kanan said as he turned the corner as saw them. Ezra and Tua broke apart, when they turned and saw Kanan.

"It's the Jedi" Tua said "Get him!" She shouted and pointed at Kanan. All of the Troopers began to open fire as Kanan took cover. Ezra sighed heavily as he but his helmet back on and took out one of his blaster pistols and one by one he fired a stun round at the troopers. They all fell the ground unconscious. Ezra put his helmet back on and walked back to the Ghost.

Kanan walked beside him as they entered the Ghost "Spectre-1 to Ghost. We're good to go" Kanan said into the com.

 _"Going"_ Hera said as the Ghost lifted of the ground.

"Chopper made friends" Sabine informed as Ezra and Kanan saw the gold driod and the astromech from before standing next to Chopper.

"I am C-3PO, and this is my counterpart, R2-D2. I was translating for Minister Tua when we were attacked by thieves like, you" C3PO said pointing at Ezra "and he seduced the minister" he said as a smirk grew on Ezra's face.

"yes, yes I did" he said proudly.

"We have company. Imperial droids. Spectre-5, let's get a couple restraining bolts on these two and I need to talk to you about Jedi and fraternization" Kanan said to Ezra.

"well, if I'm not a Jedi yet because I've done no training about it. So, I guess it doesn't apply to me" Ezra shrugged as he moved to help Sabine with the bolts

"Spectre-6, Spectre-3, keep an eye on 'em" Kanan ordered as he moved up the ladder.

"what does he mean, you seduced minister Tua?" Sabine asked as she crossed her arms and smirked at him.

"Excuse me, sir, but this is a terrible mistake. My partner and I are in service of Minister Tua of Lothal" C3PO interrupted.

"Kanan. A word?" Zeb asked as Kanan climbed the ladder past him.

"Can it wait? If I don't confirm our rendezvous with Vizago, we'll have done all this for nothing" Kanan said back quickly.

"Yeah. About that. Maybe this time we don't sell to Vizago, eh? Maybe we get those disruptors out of circulation instead" Zeb argued.

"Least we got 'em out of imperial circulation. When I was translating, I found out they were shipping those T-7s as prototypes so the Empire could mass-produce them on Lothal" Sabine interrupted as she and Ezra looked up.

"See, Zeb? Perfect crime. We steal weapons meant for the Empire and sell them for credits we desperately need to keep this bird flying" Kanan continued.

"Oh, hey. If we need credits, maybe Vizago will buy those two droids" Sabine gestured to 3PO and R2.

"Yeah. Good idea" Kanan said going up the ladder.

* * *

Ezra sat on his bed with his helmet off just starring and his necklace. Sometimes when he was board he would just take it out of his trunk and look at it. He didn't know why but it always gave him some comfort. He just lost himself in it, like it was trying to talk to him. He couldn't help but remember what his mother said to him when she left.

 _He was standing at the entrance to the Bridgers house. They both stood behind him while his mother was kneeling down in front of him "why do you have to go mommy?" Ezra asked._

 _"I'm sorry Ezzy, but you're not safe with the empire on Mandalore. If they learn who your father was, if they learn what you can do, they will come for you again and again until they get you" his mother said with a sad smile fighting back tears._

 _"but, will I ever see you again?" He asked._

 _His mother didn't answer, she just lifted something out of her pocket "do you know what this is?" She asked as Ezra just shook his head "this is a Kyber crystal" she said placing the necklace around his neck "Ezra, listen to me very carefully. No matter what happens, trust in the force" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek and she moved in planting a kiss on his head "I love you" she finished._

 _"I love you too mommy"_

Ezra was pulled from his thoughts by the door opening and Zeb walked in "hey Furball, you doing ok?" Ezra asked as he placed the necklace back around his neck.

"never better" Zeb said bitterly with a scowl on his face.

"so, you wanna tell me what's got your panties in a bunch" Ezra asked.

Zeb looked down at him and scowled. Before Ezra knew it Zeb grabbed him by the leg and threw him out the door "And stay out!" Zeb shouted as he closed and locked the door.

"What the hell Furball, it's my cabin too" Ezra shouted as he banged on the door.

"Ezra? Come in here" he heard Hera say calmly from the cock-pit.

Ezra banged on the door one more time for good measure "Hera, Zeb's just dragged me out of my known..." Ezra started.

"I know" she interrupted "but maybe you could cut Zeb a little slack today" Hera suggested.

"Oh, the way he cuts me slack?" Ezra shot back.

"Do you know what a T-7 disruptor is, what it does to an organic being?" Hera asked.

Ezra shrugged "I never seen it but I've heard it's exactly pretty"

"It's not and Zeb knows that. Because it's what the Imperials used on his people when they cleared his home world. Very few Lasats survived. And none remain on Lasan" Hera informed.

Ezra sighed as he crossed his arms "shit" he said under his breath "I guess I could let it go"

"Good man" Hera smiled "So, how's the Jedi training going with Kanan?" She asked trying to change to subject.

Ezra chuckled "Jedi training? Never heard of it" he said as he leaned back in his chair.

Hera frowned "We'll see about that" she said as the screen beeped and the Ghost left hyperspace right over Lothal.

"Home, sweet home" Ezra quietly.

* * *

"Can we discuss this later?" Kanan sighed as he and Hera climbed down the ladder into the cargo hold.

"That's fine, love. But we will discuss it" Hera said scowling at them as the two reached the bottom R2 rolled forward and beeped.

"Oh, right. This R2 says its real mission was to make sure the T-7s never reached the Empire, and that his master will pay handsomely for their return" Sabine said as she placed a hand on her hip.

"I'll think about it" Kanan replied.

"So, we're not selling the droids, but we're selling the T-7s? We don't even know who Vizago's buyer is" Zeb scowled.

"We know it's not the Empire, and I already made a deal with Vizago. So, let's get these crates off the boat" Kanan ordered.

* * *

"Oh. I can make some beautiful music with these" Vizago said as he picked up one of T-7s.

"They're not that kind of instruments!" Zeb spat.

"Ah. You just have to know how to play them. And how to play those who want to buy them" Vizago said as he aimed the blaster.

"You have to buy them from us first" Ezra behind his helmet as he crossed his arms.

"Finally. Someone on your crew who understands business" Vizago said as he smiled he looked at him more closely "ah, another Mandalorian. Where do you find these guys? I could really use one of you, I'll pay you a lot of credits" he offered.

"Let's just get this over with" Kanan interrupted.

Before Vizago could say anything else an engine could be heard in the distance. Everyone turned their head to see a transporter approach them that carried to walkers "What is this? You were followed!" Vizago spat.

"That's not possible" Hera said stepping forward.

"Tell it to the Empire! Leave the rest, we're gone!" Vizago as he climbed on his speeder leaving half of the crates behind.

"You haven't paid us" Kanan grabbing him by the shoulder stopping him.

"Cikatro Vizago doesn't pay for half a shipment. And he doesn't pay for trouble with Imperials" Vizago said as he pushed Kanan's hand away and claimed onto the speeder "My friends, I hope you live to bargain another day. And if you don't eh" Vizago shrugged as he drove off.

"Shouldn't we be going too?" Sabine asked

We can't let these disruptors fall into imperial hands. Sabine, destroy the guns. Kanan

Ha. Now you're speaking my language. I'll go get my gear. Sabine

"R2-D2, stop! What are you doing?" 3PO said as he chased after R2 who beeped as he rolled over to the crate of T-7s "Joining the crew?" 3PO he asked as the two reached Sabine who was setting her explosives.

Sabine looked down to R2 as he beeped and picked up one of the T-7s "Of course. Overload the disruptors, and boom! Good call, little guy. You can join our crew anytime" Sabine happily as he patted R2s top.

"Well, short my circuits" 3PO scofted.

"Hera, help Sabine open the crates. Zeb, Ezra, line 'em up. Meanwhile, I'll deal with the walkers" Kanan ordered as everyone took action.

Kanan immediately took action and took one of the T-7s, he fired at one of the walkers and it immediately fell to the ground. Before he could fire on the other one, it fired knocking him off his feet. Hera did her best to draw its attention, when she did it worked at the walker began to chase her. Ezra saw her in trouble and ran. He tackled her out of the way saving her life from another blast "help the others" Ezra ordered. He stood up and ran towards the walker. Taking out his blasters he began to fire at the walker. The walker stepped back as Ezra ran towards it so it could get a better shot.

Ezra attached his grappling line to the walkers top and pulled himself up.

As Ezra kept the other walker busy everyone else dealt with the troopers as the transporter landed and a squad of troopers stepped out "Advance and fire" Kallus ordered as they marched forward firing.

"Thank you. Thank you. I knew some form of rescue would arrive. I told R2, but he thinks so ill of stormtroopers" C3PO said as he walked forward but stopped win he realized they were firing "Wait! Don't shoot! Don't shoot! You're here to rescue me!" 3PO shouted as he turned around and ran back

"Chopper, ready the ship for takeoff!" Hera shouted as they took cover and fired.

"You! Lasat! Face me!" Kallus shouted as he walked forward and took his weapon from his back.

Zeb looked out from behind cover and saw Kallus staring at him holding a bow- rifle. His anger grew even more and stepped out from behind cover and charged at Kallus

"Wait! Zeb!" Kanan shouted as he and Kallus met each other.

The two fought each other in an epic display both showing a great amount of skill, Zeb got the upper hand and knocked Kallus over on his stomach "Only the honor guard of Lasan may carry a bo-rifle!" Zeb scowled as he walked forward.

"I know. I removed it from a guardsman myself" Kallus laughed as he stood back up and attacked "I was there when Lasan fell. I know why you fear those disruptors. I gave the order to use them" Kallus snarled as they both started to attack each other again.

"That fool Lasat's gonna get himself killed" Kanan said as they continued to fire at the troopers.

"Okay. We're ready" Sabine said as everyone looked at her and retreated "EZRA, GET OFF OF THAT" she shouted as Ezra hanger of the side of the walker placing his flame thrower in the gaps of the armor that the pilots use to see. He turned and saw what Sabine trying to do and detached himself from the walker before running forward "Everyone, push!" Sabine said seeing that Ezra was getting clear but she, 3PO and R2 pushed too early. As the disrupters hit the walker they overloaded. The blast sent Ezra flying through the air.

Ezra felt dazed as he eye-sight returned, he could see remnants of the troopers continuing to fire at the Ghost crew. He turned his head and saw Zeb on his knees with Kallus standing over him ready to complete the killing blow. His eyes widened as he stood up and pushed his hands out "NO!" He shouted as a powerful pushed emitted from his hands. Dust and dirt in front of Ezra was pushed forward like a small shock wave and Kallus was sent flying back cracking the rock he hit.

Kanan froze he stood back up, he looked up at Ezra and saw him looking down to his hands breathing rapidly. He couldn't tell because of his helmet but Ezra was scared, he didn't waste any time and stood up "Spectre-2, get Ezra aboard" Kanan ordered as he moved over to Zeb.

"Right. Move, all of you, now!" Hera shouted as she moved over to Ezra and handed his blasters to him. Ezra grabbed them and ran to the Ghost with Hera right behind him.

"Zeb! Come on, big guy. We gotta get out of here. Zeb?" Kanan as he picked Zeb's head up trying to wake him up. Kanan smailed as he saw Zeb open his eyes and grab his rifle.

"Will our torment never end?" C3PO said as he and R2 went up the Ghosts ramp with Kanan who was letting Zeb limp on him.

"Chopper, get us out of here!" Hera shouted to Chopper who was in the cock-pit.

"Will he be okay?" Sabine as he rubbed Zebs back softly.

"Yeah. Thanks, mate. Appreciate the save" Zeb said slowly standing up.

"Wasn't me. It was Ezra" Kanan said as he looked towards Ezra who had taken his helmet off. Zeb didn't say anything, he just nodded at Ezra who nodded back.

"And, Ezra, your formal Jedi training starts tomorrow" Kanan said as he pasted Ezra and climbed up the ladder.

* * *

"That's very generous, sir" Kanan said as he accepted the credits from the man that the droids belonged to.

"Well, I'm very fond of these droids" he replied.

"Then I'm glad we could return them" Kanan said happily.

"The simplest gesture of kindness can fill a galaxy with hope" he quoted.

"Isn't that a Jedi saying?" Kanan asked frowning in confusion.

"Safe travels, my friend" he said turning to face the droids.

"Safe travels" Kanan said turning around.

"You didn't tell them my name" he asked 3PO

"Of course, I didn't, Senator Organa. But this entire ordeal has rather stressed every one of my circuits. Permission to shut down?" C3PO asked

"Granted. You recorded everything, old friend? Good. We'll focus the Imperials later. For now, show me what you have on your rebels" Bail asked kneeling next to R2.

* * *

On the Ghost, Ezra was sitting in the com area leaning on the table while looking at his necklace. He couldn't help but think about what happened, he's never felt power like that before. He didn't know what to think, it could be a powerful weapon but something was telling him that's not what it was force "trust in the force"He quietly said to himself before he heard the door open and smiled as Sabine walked in.

"hey" he smiled holding two cups of caf. (N:A space coffee)

"hey. Thanks" Ezra said as he accepted the cup. Sabine smiled as she sat next to him. Ezra took a sip as Sabine looked at the necklace.

"what's that?" She asked.

"hhhmmm?" Ezra asked as he turned to face her. She nodded towards the necklace "oh, it's something my mother gave me when she left me on Lothal"

Sabine frowned "do you know why she left?" She asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it" he said calmly.

"oh, of course. Sorry, I didn't mean to pry" she said quickly.

Ezra smiled "ok" he said calmly.

Sabine turned to face him "what?" She asked.

Ezra sighed "ok, you can paint my armor" he said nodding his head.

Sabine beamed a bright smile as she grew with excitement "really" she asked unable to continue her smile.

"really" Ezra smiled as he stood up "but under one condition" he said turned to face her as he put his necklace back on.

"anything" she smiled at him.

"I know how you like to paint" Ezra started "or your particular style, it's not bad. But it's not really for me, so putting it simply. I don't need a rainbow of color all over my armor" he finished as he turned "I'll give you the armor later gorgeous" he smiled drinking his caf and leaving Sabine alone.

Sabine smiled to herself as she leaned back, even if she couldn't use a lot of color she was just too excited to stop smiling. That was until she realized what he just said to her "did he just call me gorgeous?" She asked herself.

 **Ok Guys, I hoped you enjoyed this. and I know some of you are upset about the whole Starkiller vote thing, I'm sorry of you feel upset about it but you could always stop readying. I want to thank those if you who defended me about it, it means a lot. I will explain why I did it in further detail in the next Starkiller chapter.**

 **Anyway, I want to thank you for your support in this story. It means a lot and want to ask you guys your opinion. when Ezra gets his light saber I'm thinking about making it a cross guard saber, like Kylo Rens but blue. I know a lot of people like the blaster one but I feel that this would fit in more with his warrior like status. Also, what do you think about Ezra being more powerful then in the regular story?**

 **Anyway please let me know what you think.**

 **P.S I love that everyone is guess who Ezra's parents are. some of you are right and some are wrong, I'll leave it at that.**

 **P.P.S It's a Ezra/Sabine story.**


	3. fighter flight

Ezra sat down in his orange jumpsuit "Ok Ezra, ok, you got this" Ezra said out loud as he sat down in the kitchen area starring at an empty bowel in front of him. Ezra had his hands opened facing the bowel. Chopper was standing next the table looking at the bowel. Ezra closed his eyes and tried to use the force. Focusing, feeling the force around him. He slowly opened his eyes to peak at what was happening. He could see the bowel hovering in the air "Yes!" He cheered but then looked closer to see Chopper was holding the bowel with one of his small robotic arms.

"Waah-waah" Chopper laughed

Ezra chuckled sarcastically "Very funny" he said before kicking Chopper with his leg from under the table knocking him over.

Chopper grunted angrily as he stood up before taking out his prong and shocking him "OW" Ezra yelped as he fell to the ground.

Ezra stood up and chased Chopper as he rolled away "get back here peace of scrap" Ezra yelled as he ran down the halls of the Ghost, Ezra looked in the corner of his eyes as he pasted Sabine's room. He looked into her room to see Sabine bent over painting something. A smile grew on his face as he eyes drifted Sabine's rear as it looked like it was looking at him "hey, Sabine" he said realizing that if she turned around and saw him looking at her, it would end badly.

Sabine turned around, looked at him and smiled "oh, hey Ezra" she said as the smile left her face "hey, don't look" she said as she stepped forward towards him blocking his view of her room "I don't want you looking at your armor yet" she said.

"ok, ok" Ezra said lifting his hands up in surrender and took a step back "do I get a hint?" He asked.

"well, I took what you said about color into account. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised" she said with a smirk.

"I certainly hope so" Ezra said smiling back.

Ezra turned as he heard Chopper grumble and go into his room "Chopper! Stay out of my room!" He shouted as he followed the droid but stopped when he entered to only see Zeb asleep "Ezra you wake me, you die" Zeb warned with his eyes closed.

"OW" Ezra yelped again as he was shocked from behind. He turned to see Chopper laughing as he fired again. Ezra dodged the attack causing it to fly through the room and hit Zeb.

"OW!" Zeb yelled as he was shocked out of bed.

"hahahaha" Ezra and Chopper both laughed at Zeb as fell out of the bunk but stopped when he stood up scowling at them "It's his fault!" He said immediately pointing at Chopper.

"I don't care. I'm crushing you both" he said as Chopper turned and ran out of the room.

Ezra sighed as Zeb approached, he cracked his knuckles, put his hands up and positioned himself in a fighting stance "ok furball, let's do this" he said as Zeb through the first punch.

* * *

Sabine took a step back as she looked at her work. She had all the pieces of Ezra's armor lined up on the ground in order, she finished the primary color for the armor. She just needed to decide what the pattern was going to be, the color of the pattern and she wanted to do something special for the Vambraces. She almost had a good idea but she was pulled from her thoughts by a loud thud. She turned and opened the door to see Ezra and Zeb rolling down the hall way punching each other. Before she could do anything else, they were gone. She turned to see Chopper standing next to her laughing. She walked into their room and smirked "needs a little something"

* * *

Kanan was working in the cargo hold moving some crates when heard a rumble. He turned to see both Ezra and Zeb both fall down the ladder and landing hard on the floor. Before Kanan could say anything, Ezra and Zeb both stood up and attacked each other again. Ezra jabbed Zeb's nose, Zeb dodged the next attack and grabbed Ezra's arm and swung him into the wall. As Zeb was about to punch the back on Ezra's head, Ezra moved his head sideways making Zeb punch the wall, before he could draw it back Ezra grabbed Zeb hand and bent it backwards, used his other hand to grab the back of Zeb's head and slam it into the wall. Zeb pushed his leg against the wall making them both fall on their backs. Zeb jumped on Ezra before he could get back up and pulled his arm back ready to punch Ezra again but a blaster bolt flied through the gap between their faces. They both froze and turned their heads to see Kanan aiming his blaster at them.

"you know, one day you're going to do that and it's going get one of us" Ezra commented as Hera cleared her throat. Both of them turned to see her with a hand rested on her hip scowling at them.

"It's his fault!" They both shouted at each other.

"My fault? This is your fault" Zeb said as he stood up.

"Don't go blaming this on me" Ezra spat back.

Hera sighed as she looked at the two of them, Ezra had a cut lip and Zeb a bloody nose "Enough! This is my ship you're wrecking, and I want you off it" she said as the opened the cargo bay door.

"Hera, be reasonable" Zeb said as he and Ezra approached her.

"Come on. You know what he's like" Ezra said as Hera handed him a list "Uh, what's this?"

"A market list. The town of Kothal's two klicks to the south, and I'm sending you both on a supply run" Hera ordered.

"With him?" They both said pointing at each other.

"With each other. Oh. Don't even think about without at least one meiloorun fruit. Clear?" She asked.

"Clear" they both said quietly as they walked out.

"How do you expect them to find Meiloorun on Lothal?" Kanan asked as Hera just turned to see Ezra and Zeb walk away shoving each other and smiled.

* * *

Ezra and Zeb walked side by side as they reached Kothal "Ezra? Is that Ezra Kryze?" Ezra turned to see the merchant as Zeb went to get some of the supplies

"Hey, Mr. Sumar" Ezra said as he walked over to the merchant.

"Ezra. Long time know see. Here, have a jogan" Sumar said as he tossed Ezra a jogan.

"Thanks" Ezra said as he took a bite out of the jogan "Don't suppose you have any meilooruns?"

"Meilooruns?" he Laughed "Ezra you know..."

"that they don't grow on Lothal I know. But do you know anyone that might, know where to get one?" Ezra asked.

Sumar stroked his chin "I suppose you could find an off-world importer, but it'd cost you"

Ezra chuckled "it always does right. Well, great seeing you again" Ezra said before walking away. As Ezra turned he could see a squad of storm troopers led by an officer walking towards him.

Ezra quickly turned and took cover behind some crates before he was seen. He frowned as he saw the squad approach Sumar "You there. Sumar! Have you changed your mind?" The officer asked.

Sumar crossed his arms and scwoled "No. I told you, I'm not selling my farm"

The officer smirked at Sumar "Very well" he said before walking away. Ezra didn't like that at all. He turned and walked but only made it one step before knocking into Zeb who was carrying some crates.

"I got everything but the Meilooruns. Any luck?" He asked.

Ezra crossed his arms "No. Where going to have to find an off-world importer somewhere"

"well, it shouldn't be too hard to find one of those somewhere. Here, carry one of these" Zeb said as he handed Ezra one of the crates.

Ezra smiled brightly at Zeb "wow, and I didn't get you anything" said back

"Ha Ha" Zeb said sarcastically as he pushed Ezra's side knocking him back and into a crate knocking the lid off of it.

Both of them looked at what was in the crate "Meilooruns!" They both said.

Zeb and Ezra both walked up to the merchant "How much for the whole crate?" Zeb asked.

"I'm sorry. They're already sold" the merchant replied.

Ezra sighed "Well, maybe we can buy one from..." Ezra started as he turned to see a storm trooper pick up the crate and walk away.

"From the Empire?" The merchant laughed "Yeah, good luck"

Ezra and Zeb both ran after the trooper and took cover behind some crates to see a handful of troopers around a transporter, Ezra smiled "What are you smiling about?" Zeb asked.

"The obvious answer to our problem" Ezra said smirking.

Zeb Groaned "No"

"come on, it's not like we've never stolen from the Empire before" Ezra said.

Zeb rolled her eyes "Right. So what's the plan, Ezra? You gonna use the Force?" He said mockingly.

Ezra frowned "Maybe. Sure. Why not?" He said.

Ezra looked out from behind cover and focused on the crates. He closed his eyes and lifted his hand. He focused, trying to tap into the force and use it to lift the crate. Zeb looked out also and saw the lid of the crate start to shake _'he's doing it'_ he thought to himself and gasped as the lid was pushed off of the crate. The trooper that stood next to the crate stepped back in shock as Zebs jaw dropped.

One of the troopers looked over to them and saw Ezra "Hey" he shouted as aimed his blaster at him but before he could fire Zeb through one of the crates they were hiding behind hitting the trooper and knocking him over.

"Run!" Zeb shouted as he and Ezra turned and ran back the way he came.

"Stop them!" The same officer from before shouted as they chased after them.

"Come here!" Zeb said as he grabbed Ezra's shoulder and through him up wards towards a roof top.

Zeb jumped to but only made it to the legged of the building "Where'd they go?" A voice form below him said. Zeb and Ezra both looked down to see two storm troopers on the street looking around "Up there!" One of them said as they both aimed their blasters at him and began to fire. Ezra quickly took out his blasters and began to fire back at them.

Ezra was grazed by a bolt and he fell to the ground "Zeb!" He yelled as he saw Zeb land on both troopers and stand back up.

"Just keep going. I'll catch up to you" Zeb yelled back to Ezra as he ran down the street with another squad of troopers behind him.

"Split up!" The captain of the squad said as he and three more of the squad ran with him while two stayed behind and tried to get up to Ezra.

* * *

Ezra across the roof tops with troopers chasing him, he fired back as he ran only hitting one or two of them. He turned his head and sighed as he saw a Tie fighter "oh, give me a fucking brake" he said to himself as he looked closer at the pilot "Zeb? Are going to let me in or what?" He asked.

"So now, I'd be saving your life, right?" Zeb asked.

Ezra rolled his eyes "yes fine, you let me in, were even" Ezra stated.

Zeb laughed as he lowered the Tie and opened the hatch. Ezra Bridger hops of the roof and into the Tie Fighter. But he could help but land on top of Zeb "Don't crowd me, Ezra. I'm flying here" Zeb said as he pushed him out of the way.

"You don't know how. Let me" Ezra said as he tried to push said out the way and use the controls "Whoa!" He and Zeb both said as the Tie rocked back and forth and hovered just above the ground and turned sideways "Turn the ship!" Ezra shouted as he went for the controls again.

"Let go!" Zeb shouted as he tried push Ezra off of him causing the Tie to fire its weapons, right at someone's fruit stand. Both of them leaned back in shock "I can't see a thing!"

"Gain altitude" Ezra instructed.

"I know" Zeb spat back.

"Zeb" Ezra warned.

* * *

Zeb Grunted as he tried to see through the window "think we're too low" Ezra said.

Zeb scoffed "How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window?" Zeb said.

Ezra frowned but couldn't help but narrow his eyes as he looked out the window "We need to turn" Ezra said quietly to himself. His eyes widened as what seemed like the universe screaming in his head "Turn!" He shouted as he grabbed the controls and moved them to the side.

Zeb Grunted as he looked out the window and saw the outline of the mountain they almost hit "How did you know?" He asked.

Ezra shrugged "I have no idea... force" he gussed"

Zeb Chuckled "Good. That's... That's good. Now get out there and clean the canopy" he ordered.

* * *

"Spectre-4 to Ghost" Zeb called into his com.

 _"Go ahead, Spectre-4"_ Hera said back.

"Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem"

 _"I thought you might. Look, don't worry about the Meilooruns..."_ Hera started.

"Yeah, Meilooruns" Ezra said interrupting her "Uh, we found some despite them not even growing on Lothal but we lost them. Then we found them again. But we smashed them..." He continued as the ship rocked.

"Just cut to the point Ezra" Zeb interrupted.

 _"Wait! What am I hearing? It sounds like..."_ Kanan added through the com.

"Yeah, about that. Ok don't panic but, we stole a Tie Fighter" Ezra said calmly.

 _"YOU WHAT?!"_ Kanan shouted.

"He's taking it better than I thought" Zeb remarked.

 _"Get rid of it!"_ Kanan ordered.

"Do we have to?" They both said sadly.

They could both hear Kanan sigh over the com _"At least tell me you dismantled the locater beacon"_

Zeb "Laughed Of course. We're not fools" he said turning to Ezra and whispered Under there "The red wire" he instructed.

"What, I thought it was the blue" he whispered back.

 _"It's the red and the blue"_ Kanan said sounding very annoyed

"Right. Got it. I...I mean... got it the second we got in the ship. You know, right away. Immediately"

 _"Stealing a TIE attracts unwanted attention. Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Fly straight there. Do not stop. And don't do anything"_ Kanan ordered.

"On our way. Spectre-4 out" Zeb finished before hanging up the com.

"That went well" Ezra commented

"Yeah" Zeb agreed.

"Do you know which way we're supposed to go?" Ezra asked.

"No idea" Zeb said shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

"Okay. Navigation systems on line. Course set for rendezvous point" Zeb said.

Ezra smiled at the knows but he looked out the front window that was now clean "Wait. What's that? Looks like smoke" Ezra remarked.

"Yeah" Zeb agreed.

Ezra focused on the smoke then he realized where it was coming from "oh no. I know where it's coming from. Go check it out. Please" he said sincerely.

Zeb sighed as he turned the Tie's direction and headed for the smoke. A minute later they were flying over a farm house on fire "Friends of yours?" He asked.

"Of my Bridger's" Ezra corrected "good people"

Zeb's eyes looked to the ships monitor "There's a convoy of troop transports heading northwest" he informed before he looked up at Ezra face "Uh, karablast! I know that look" he commented.

Ezra smirked "What's the worst that could happen?" He asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, we both wind up dead" Zeb said back quickly.

Ezra rolled his eyes "it was a rhetorical question" he said.

Zeb sighed "Oh, boy. Here goes nothing" he said heading in the direction of the convoy "Attention, transports. This is Imperial Commander Meiloorun" he said improvising.

Ezra jabbed Zebs arm in annoyance "Meiloorun? Seriously?" He spat and whispered at the same"

"Shh" Zeb scowled back as he cleared his throat "There's a report of rebel activity in your sector. Reduce speed" he instructed.

 _"Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed"_ the officer said over the com.

"You sure, Ezra?" Zeb asked as he opened the Tie's hatch.

"Just get me in close" Ezra instructed as he climbed onto the roof of the Tie as he got closer. As the Tie was just a couple of feet over the transporter, Ezra jumped and landed on the roof. He balanced himself as I turn to see the gun turret fire on the Tie. Ezra hopped Zeb could fend for himself before he turned to the side of the transporter to see Mr. Sumar, his wife and someone Ezra could only assume was a farm hand "hey, Sumar!" Ezra shouted.

Mr. Sumar looked up "Ezra?" He asked amazed.

"Hold on. I'll have you out soon" Ezra said as he leaned off the side of the transporter and reached for the containment cell controls. Pushing the buttons he opened the cells "You have to jump. Jump and scatter" Ezra instructed.

"We're moving too fast!" Sumar said back.

Ezra rolled his eyes "even if you brake both your legs, it'll be better than being an imperial prisoner"

They all looked at each other with an uncertainty before jumping off the transporter. Ezra sighed as he saw them all slowly stand up. He waved to them before he heard movement behind him "Whoa" Ezra said as he dived behind cover to avoid the three troopers that got on the roof and began to fire at him. He could see the turret on top of the transporter began to fire at Sumar and everyone else as they ran away.

Thankfully Zeb had brought the Tie around and began to fire at the imperials _"That gun turret's gonna be a problem. This bird has no shields"_ Zeb said over the com.

"Working on it" Ezra said back before he came out from behind cover and fired at two shots at the troopers killing too but leaving the third free to fire. Ezra dodged the bolt and jumped to another transporter. He took cover behind some crates as the last trooper fired at him. Ezra looked up to get a better view at the trooper and was only able to avoid another bolt that came his way by a second. The bolt missed Ezra's head, blowing off the lid of the crate he was hiding behind "Well, hello, stranger" he said as he looked in the crate to see that it was full of Meilooruns. He was so distracted as he grabbed one he didn't see the trooper jump transports aim his weapon right at him.

"Wait! You did all this for fruit?" He asked in disbelief.

Ezra looked down to the Meiloorun in his hand "yes, one hundred percent" he said before he through the fruit at the trooper dazing him enough that he had time to pull his blaster up and fire a bolt right at the trooper's face killing him instantly. But before his body could fall off the transporter Ezra grabbed a grenade of his belt as he placed the Meiloorun in the bag.

He turned to see the Tie headed toward him upside down with Zeb hanging off half way. Ezra activated the grenade and jumped up in time for Zeb to grab him "Gotcha!" He shouted as the transporter exploded.

"Uh, how are you flying this thing?" Ezra asked.

"Not important" Zeb grunted as he pulled Ezra back into the transport.

"Thanks for the save. Furball. Guess I owe you now" Ezra said as they both relaxed.

"Let's just say we're eternally even"

Ezra chuckled "fair enough. So, what do we do about the Tie?" As he looked at Zeb.

Zeb looked back at Ezra with a smirk on his face, a smirk Ezra is all to familiar with, they both laughed.

* * *

"One fresh Meiloorun, as ordered" Zeb said as he, Ezra, Hera and Kanan all stood outside the Ghost.

"Thank you, kind sir" Hera said gracefully as she accepted the fruit.

"yeah, but next time. Just get your own fruit" Ezra said smiling as he crossed his arms.

"Forget about the fruit. Where's the TIE fighter?" Kanan asked.

Zeb sighed "I crashed it" he said.

"On purpose" Ezra added "we didn't want it to fall back into the Empire's hands"

Kanan seemed skeptical but then nodded and smiled "That's what I like to hear" he said before he and Hera turning back to the Ghost.

Zeb and Ezra both turned to each other before laughing and taking jabs at each other as they entered the Ghost and went back to their room.

"Finished" Sabine said proudly as they opened the door.

"finished with what, Sabine?" Ezra asked as he and Zeb both walked into the room.

"Thought it was a moment that needed to be immortalized" Sabine said nodding her head to the wall.

Zeb and Ezra both turned their heads to see Sabine's work, it was a very graffiti style painting of Ezra and Zeb charging at each other with a rage on their faces and an explosion in the background "that's not bad" Ezra said as he crossed his arms.

"yeah, I kinda like it" Zeb agreed.

"don't get too happy about if boys" Sabine said "I'll end up painting every wall in here" she finished.

Ezra chuckled "don't you have some armor to paint" he remained her.

"Don't worry I'm nearly done. And I don't mean to toot my own horn, but I think you'll be pleasantly surprised" she said before turning to leave.

"well, I certainly hope so" he said winking to her before closing the door.

Sabine smiled to herself as she entered her own room, though the smile left her face as she saw herself in the mirror. Her cheeks where red, she blushed, she never blushes "dammit, he got me again" she said to herself.

 **Ok guys, all done. Now I just want to make some things clearer. Though this is a re-telling of the Star Wars rebels story, it's not going to be drastically different. There's not going to be another dark saber as I have no idea where he'll get the crystal for it. He's not going to become a gray Jedi as he and Kanan have never had any way to know what that is. Though he is more powerful here than in regular continuity, it's going to change any major events, he's still going to lose to Vader and stuff like that.**

 **Ok, now that that's out the way, some things. I am going to make a plan for the people that are not sure about some things so here you go. If I keep this story going by the end of the first season Ezra and Sabine are going to be sharing a room by the end of the second season, they'll be married. So there, not enough the spoil anything, but enough for you to have an idea.**

 **And last, I want you guys to give me some ideas of what Ezra's new armor color should be, what would the primary color be, secondary, pattern of the secondary, any emblems you want to see on there, please let me know. If I go with your idea I'll give you a shout out.**

 **Other than that, please let me know what you think, and if you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate. Until then I will see you in the next chapter, May The Force Be With You.**


	4. Rise of the Old Masters

**Thanks for the ideas on the armor color guys.**

"Focus. Focus on letting go" Kanan told Ezra as he stood next to Zeb and Chopper. He looked forward to Ezra as stood with his hands and his feet in the air.

"Letting go? No thanks, I'm good with hanging on" Ezra said with his eyes closed trying to balance himself on the roof of the Ghost as it hovered high in the sky.

"Enough jokes. Focus" Kanan said as he observed him, noticing that he was doing a good job of steadying himself upside down.

"I'm trying" Ezra spat back as he rocked back and forth.

"Do or do not. There is no try" Kanan said as he placed his hands on his sides.

"That makes no sense. How can I do something if I don't try to do it?" Ezra said as he opened his eyes and looked back at Kanan.

"Well, see... actually, that one always confused me too. But Master Yoda sure used to say it a lot" Kanan admitted.

"Yoda? He's the little green guy, right?" Ezra asked.

Kanan's eye brows rose in surprise "yeah, how'd you know that?" He asked.

"he's on that chip my mother gave me" Ezra said as he lifted one of his hands and was now standing on one hand "there wasn't much info on the Jedi, just the basics but Yoda was mentioned from time to time" he explained.

"I really thought this Jedi stuff would be more interesting" Zeb said sounding annoyed as he stood up and stretched "No wonder the old religion died. Come on, Ezra. Do something. Amuse me "Use the Force!" He said walking up to Ezra.

Zeb laughed as he violently shook the turret Ezra was hand standing on knocking him over and off the edge into a box an empty milk cups "Does he have to be here?" Ezra asked as he stood up and Kanan walked towards him.

"He's annoying, but there will always be distractions. You need to learn to focus through them" Kanan said as he looked out over the horizon "Here. Let's try something else" Kanan said taking his saber off his belt and handing it to Ezra.

Ezra smiled as he took the lightsaber from Kanan's hand and activated it "so, when do I get my own?" He asked as he gave it a handful of skillful twists and turns.

"Having a laser sword doesn't make you a Jedi" Kanan reminded him.

"Gets me closer" Ezra mumbled.

"Okay. Close your eyes" Kanan instructed as Ezra complied and closed his eyes. Kanan walked away as he saw Chopper pick up one of the cups "Let him have it, Chopper"

 _'Womp Womp'_ Chopper said as he through the cup at Ezra hitting him square in the head "Be precise. Keep the blade Up" Kanan instructed as he winced at Ezra getting hit.

Zeb laughed hard at the site "That's it, Ezra. Use your body to slow down that trash" he said.

Ezra frowned with his closed eyes as he tried to zone him out, and focused. Focused hard, it was as if everything around him had disappeared. He couldn't help but feel somewhat at peace, then he felt that same feeling again, a warning. In one flued motion Ezra span the saber in different directions.

"whoa" Kanan said quietly in surprise. As Chopper through each cup Ezra was chopping them in half flawlessly, he couldn't help but put on a proud smile as he watched.

Zeb on the other hand was getting bored again, rolling his eyes he picked up the entire box of cups and dumped it on Chopper who took full advantage of the situation and through all of them in a rapid-fire motion.

Ezra opened his eyes to see a wave of cups come at him, in the shock he panicked and began to swing blindly at them but missed most causing them to hit him directly in the head over and over again. Knocking him back again and again. Knocking him over the edge of the ship "Ezra!" Zeb shouted as they saw him fall over the edge.

Ezra fell onto the turret window where Sabine was sitting "EZRA!" Sabine shouted as she stood up and looked at him franticly.

"oh, hey Sabine" Ezra said as he slowly slipped down the window "how's your day going?" He asked as he lost the last of his grip on the window and he fell of the ship and through the clouds "FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK" Ezra shouted as he fell through the clouds "whoa" he said as he slowed down and eventually stopped "what the hell" he said as he looked up and saw the Ghost descended through the clouds. He narrowed his eyes as he could see Kanan on the Ghosts roof with his hand extended and his eyes closed.

"Zeb!" Kanan shouted as the Ghost cargo bay ramp open to revile Zeb standing on the edge of it with his hand extended towards him.

Ezra reached out his hand trying to reach Zeb. With one more push from Kanan before he had to stop from exhaustion "Got him!" Zeb shouted as he grabbed Ezra's hand and pulled Ezra towards him making himself fall on his back with Ezra on top of him. Zeb looked up to see Ezra in top of him and couldn't help from sighing and resting his head back.

* * *

"You weren't focused" Kanan said as he climbed down the ladder into the ship.

"Tough to focus when I'm falling to my death" Ezra spat back as he walked past him and into the small hallway between the rooms.

"You wouldn't have been falling to your death if you were focused. You're undisciplined and full of self-doubt" Kanan said as he placed a hand on Ezra's shoulder making him turn around.

"No, it had nothing to do with being focused. I was falling to my death because of Tweedle-dee, and mini Tweedle fucking dee" Ezra cursed as he pointed towards Zeb and Chopper.

Kanan couldn't help but sigh heavily as he placed his hand on the top of his nose "It's difficult to teach" Kanan said before turning to leave.

"He means it's difficult to teach you" Zeb scowled as he poked Ezra in the chest before leaving for the main common room.

Ezra sighed in guilt as he walked forward after him "Kanan..." he said quietly.

"Shh. You made the Holonet" he heard Sabine say as he looked over to the table to see everyone gathered around it.

 _"The stolen TIE fighter was later used to attack a transport full of innocent workers"_ the announcer said as it showed some images of the event.

"You liar! We set 'em free" Zeb spat angrily as he crossed his arms but before anyone else could respond the image of the Tie cut out and was replaced with the image of what looked like some personal portrait of some old guy.

 _"Citizens, this is Senator-in-exile Gall Trayvis. I bring more news the Empire doesn't want you to hear"_ a new male voice said.

"Who's Gall Trayvis?" Ezra asked.

"The only member of the Imperial Senate with the courage to speak out publicly against the Empire" Hera informed.

 _One of the Republic's greatest peacekeepers, Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, is alive"_ Ezra didn't even need to look to see the shocked expressions of Kanan and Hera _"She has been imprisoned unlawfully somewhere in the Stygeon system. As citizens, we demand the Emperor produce Master Unduli and grant her a fair trial before the entire Sen marking another successful planetary liberation utilizing the Base Delta Zero initiative._

"This Luminara You knew her?" Ezra asked Kanan as he turned to face him.

"I met her. Once. She was a great Jedi Master brave, compassionate, disciplined. In fact, she'd make an excellent teacher for you" he said nodding back to Ezra "There've always been rumors she survived the Clone Wars, but they never came with a specific location before. We can't pass this up" he told Hera

"Was hoping you'd say that. I'll set course for the Stygeon system. The rest of you, prep for an op" Hera said before leaving for the cock-pit. Zeb grabbed Ezra's shoulder before leaving behind Kanan.

"oh goody" Sabine says as she jumped over the table "and I just so happen to have finished your armour this morning" she explained.

Ezra chuckled as he turned to face her "oh yeah?" He asked with a smirk and crossed arms "ok, Sabine. Let's see how good of an artist you really are"

"Right this way" she said confidently as she led Ezra to her room.

Ezra smiled as he followed her. As Sabine opened the door Ezra walked in behind her, closing the door behind him. He turned to see Sabine standing in the middle of the room smiling at him with her hands behind his back and one of her legs bent "ok" Ezra said softly as he took a single step forward "what have you got?" He asked.

Sabine smiled as she took a single long step to the right, reviling Ezra's newly painted armour. Ezra couldn't help but smile as he looked at his armour that was spread out across the floor in the right order. He could see that the armour's new primary color was a dark blue with silver lines painted around certain areas of the it, creating a pattern that doesn't do anything to drastic, being very subtle but noticeable. He could see that on the right shoulder guard was a silver symbol of the clan Kryze symbol, on the other was Sabine's own Starbird symbol. And finally, he could see detailed wolf faces with open mouths showing their teeth, painted on both of the Vambraces.

Ezra was amazed by what he was seeing "Sabine, you are the greatest artist ever" he said as he walked forward and picked up his helmet inspecting is closer.

Sabine couldn't help but blush again at the complement, as she turned to see herself in the mirror again she could see her cheeks go red and her smile dropped _'AGAIN'_ she shouted in her head "Ok, well you better get ready" she said quickly.

"right" Ezra said calmly as he looked back into his helmets visor deeply before leaving with the rest of his armour.

* * *

"Welcome to the Spire on Stygeon Prime the only Imperial detainment facility in the Stygeon system. And it's impregnable" Sabine said as she and everyone else sat in the cock-pit as Chopper projected an image for the spire. Everyone was in full armour ready for a fight.

"That's never stopped us before" Kanan added.

"Trust me, we have never faced anything like this. It's a real work of art. Blast proof, ray shielded, protected by anti-ship weapons, TIE fighters and short and long-range scanners" Sabine listed.

"We can fool the scanners" Hera added.

"Eh, maybe. But that just leaves an army of troopers and guard posts on all the walls. Look, even if we get into this beauty, the hard part's getting out. 'Cause, you know, it's a prison" Sabine continued.

"What about going in low and sneaking onto this landing platform?" Ezra said stepping forward now wearing his full suit of newly painted armor.

"Mm-mmm" she said shaking her head "Platform has a heavy trooper presence and reinforced blast doors. Impossible to get in or out that way" Sabine said back, as she turned her head to look at him, she couldn't help but admire her work

"Here. There's only room for a couple guards. We take them down, make our way to the upper level isolation cells, free Luminara and come back out the way we came in" Kanan said.

"Yeah. You'd have to be crazy to try that lousy plan" Sabine scofted.

"Let's hope the Empire thinks so too" Kanan added with a smile

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry, Chop. We just don't need your damaged logic circuits on this one" Zeb said as he and everyone loaded into the phantom while Chopper stayed behind on the Ghost.

"Thirty seconds. Good luck" Hera said as they reached the facility.

"Luck? We're gonna need a miracle" Zeb added.

"Here are three" Sabine smiled under her helmet as she held three explosives in her hands and handed one to Zeb and Ezra.

"Try to stay focused" Kanan instructed.

"Thought there was no "try."" Ezra said in a mocked tone.

Kanan rolled his eyes as the door to the Phantom opened as they stayed high above the landing platform. Kanan jumped out and headed for the platform, he dropped to the ground right in front of a pair of troopers. Using the force, he slammed the troopers to the ground.

Ezra chuckled as he saw Kanan's handy work, shaking his head under his helmet he jumped from the phantom "Ezra, wait!" Zeb said as he saw him jump.

As Ezra reached the platform he fired the grabbling line at the wall and used it to swing towards the ground, though he may have pulled on the line to early causing him towards the door just as it opened and four more troopers came out, they didn't even get a chance raise their blasters Ezra slammed into all of them, knocking them against the door. The grabbling line detached from the wall causing all of them to fall to the ground "What are you doing?" Kanan said stepping through the door and standing above Ezra and the unconscious troopers "Nice and quiet-like, what just happened? You were supposed to exit with Zeb. You're lucky every stormtrooper in the prison doesn't know we're here" Kanan spat as Ezra stood up to face Kanan as Sabine and Zeb landed. "Stunts like that put us all in jeopardy. That is exactly why you need Master Luminara to teach you discipline" Kanan informed.

"I was just following your example" Ezra calmly said back as he stood back up.

"Yeah? Well, try to stay focused and follow the plan instead" Kanan quickly said back as Sabine, Zeb landed and Hera went to hide the phantom.

"I hate to interrupt, but it would really help if Ezra could open the door" Sabine said as she went to check the door controls.

"I'm on it" Ezra said as he took an item off his belt and went to the controls.

He began to work on the door but it took longer than anyone expected and as Kanan saw a spot light coming towards them "Ezra" Kanan he said nervously and full of fear.

"Quiet. I'm focusing" Ezra calmly said back, with a final turn on his tool the door opened "You're welcome, guys!" Ezra said as everyone ran through the doors. Zeb couldn't help but punch him in the arm "ow!" He said.

"You did your job. You want a medal?" Zeb said scowling at him.

"no. But a thank you would have been nice" Ezra said back.

Kanan ignored Zeb and Ezra bickering and reached out with the force "Luminara's here. I sense her presence, but it's clouded" he as he turned to see Sabine working on one of the controls "Where's Master Unduli?" Kanan he asked.

"Detention block CC-01. Isolation cell 0169" Sabine informed as she read off the console.

"They have isolation cells on the lower levels? We planned off outdated schematics" Kanan said thinking out loud.

"doesn't matter" Ezra said "we're inside, we're getting her"

"dam right, but the plans changed" Kanan said.

"You got a backup plan?" Zeb asked.

"Figuring one out right now. Zeb, Sabine, you're coming along" Kanan said as they all headed to the turbolift.

"Weren't we supposed to hold our escape route here?" Zeb said.

"Now the turbolift is our escape route. Let's go" Kanan ordered as everyone stood inside the lift. Kanan in the middle, Ezra on his right, Sabine on his left and Zeb behind him.

"His plan gets worse all the time" Sabine mentioned.

"Just hope he doesn't change it again" Zeb added.

"I'm standing right here" Kanan pointed out.

"We know" Sabine and Zeb both said at the same time sounding board.

"Maintain comm silence. And whatever you do, hold this lift" Kanan ordered Sabine and Zeb as he and Ezra left the lift and ran down the corridor.

Kanan ran with Ezra at his side with his two pistols out, as they turned a corner they saw two troopers heading towards them "Hey, you! Stop!" The trooper yelled as they raised their blasters Kanan used the force to pull them both towards him and out stretched his arms. The trooper's throats slammed against his arms, knocking them both out.

"Wow. You're not usually this public with the force" Ezra pointed out.

"There's a lot more at stake than you realize" Kanan pointed out.

* * *

Kanan and Ezra walked quietly down the halls of the detention facility as they nearly reached Luminara's cell "Ever seen this Jedi Master?" They heard a trooper say as they turned a corner.

"Don't have the clearance" the other trooper said.

As Ezra saw the troopers turn to see him he rose his blasters but Kanan but his hand out stopping him. Ezra frowned in confusion but before he could say anything. The troopers both turned to face him "Shouldn't you be guarding the Jedi's cell? It's on the next level" Kanan said calmly as he held his open hand towards him.

"It's on the next level" the trooper repeated.

"You better get moving" Kanan continued.

"We better get moving" the trooper repeated again.

Ezra was incredibly impressed, that was something that wasn't on his data chip "ok, when do I get to learn that?" Ezra asked as the troopers walked past him.

"Luminara will teach you much better than I could" Kanan said as he opened the door. He and Ezra walked inside to see Luminara sitting on the chair with her hands in her head.

"Is it really her?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, but something's wrong" Kanan said as Luminara looked up at him "Master?" He asked.

Luminara looked up to see both of them, she didn't say anything. She turned and walked towards something on the wall her body faded away as she walked inside it. Kanan and Ezra both frond as they walked forward to see what was happening. Both their jaws dropped as they saw her body decompose "What the hell is this?" Ezra asked.

"No? It doesn't seem complicated" a voice said from behind them. They both turned around and saw a man in full armor "I am the Inquisitor. Welcome" he said as he took something off his back and activated it to revile a crimson red blade. Ezra didn't hesitate and aimed his blasters at him while Kanan activated his own saber "Yes, I'm afraid Master Luminara died with the Republic. But her bones continue to serve the Empire luring the last Jedi to their ends"

"Spectre-3, come in. It's a trap!" Ezra said into his wrist com but only heard static.

The Inquisitor smiled "There will be no reinforcements" Kanan didn't say anything else, he pointed his saber at the Inquisitor and charged. The Inquisitor stepped forward and matched Kanan blow for blow. Ezra sunk behind the two and set and explosive on the door "Interesting. It seems you trained with Jedi Master Depa Billaba" the Inquisitor said as they were locked in a blade lock.

"How... Who are you?" Kanan asked in shock.

"The temple records are quite complete. In close quarter fighting, Billaba's emphasis was always on form 3, which you favor to a ridiculous degree" Inquisitor pointed out as he knocked Kanan to the ground making it seem easy "Clearly, you were a poor student" he said mockingly. He turned to see Ezra who didn't waste any time and opened fire on the Inquisitor who blocked it with his saber "Is that really all you've got, my boy?"

"not even closer" Ezra spat back as he turned his arm sideways and fired the flamethrower on his Vambrace at him. He had no choice but to duck and role while the explosive by the door activated, blowing it open.

They both ran while the Inquisitor slowly walked behind them as he turned his blade into a double edged one. Kanan turned and began to fight him and but was losing "Are you paying attention, boy? The Jedi are dead, but there is another path the dark side" he said to Ezra as he was easily besting him.

"Sorry, no idea what the fuck you're taking about" Ezra said as began to fire at him again.

"Have you taught him nothing?" The Inquisitor said shaking his head in shame. As they lock blades once again "Do you really think you can save the boy? For his sake, surrender" he said smiling.

"I'm not making deals with you" Kanan said menacingly.

"Hmm. Then we'll let him make one, shall we?" The inquisitor said calmly as he pushed his hand out and force pushed Kanan down the hall onto his back "Your master cannot save you, boy. He is unfocused and undisciplined" he said to Ezra as he walked forward towards him.

"yep, that's why I like him so much" Ezra said as he fired his pistols at him.

The Inquisitor laughed as he blocked the bolts right back at him, causing him to dive to the side. Knowing that won't work Ezra stood up and holstered his weapons but with the Inquisitor knowing he was preparing his Vambraces "I do so admire your persistence. Ready to die?" He smiled turning his saber and charging at him.

"No!" Kanan shouted from behind Ezra before he could do anything the Inquisitor was lifted to the roof. Ezra turned to see Kanan with his hand out "Run!" He shouted. Ezra didn't waste any time and ran back to him.

Ezra help Kanan up as the Inquisitor dropped back down and landed right back on his feet, as he turned back to face the two. He held his saber out as it connected formed a circle and the two blades began to quickly spin "Does yours do that?" Ezra asked.

Kanan couldn't help but roll his eyes "Come on! Let's go!" He said pushing Ezra away and going right behind him.

They turned the corner and saw Sabine and Zeb "Guys! This way!" Sabine shouted as Ezra and Kanan ran towards them.

"You figured out it was a trap?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah. Luminara?" Sabine asked back.

"Long gone. Our new exit?"

"Landing platform"

"Thought it was impossible to get out that way"

"Well, let's hope the Empire thinks so too" Kanan said as Ezra glanced backwards to see the Inquisitor walking after them.

"Secure the facility. Full lockdown" he ordered through his wrist com.

A second after he said those words alarms sounded and all the doors began to shut "Well, that's not helpful" Ezra pointed out.

Zeb jumped in-between the door that was about to close, keeping it open "Can't do this all day! Go!" He winced as everyone jumped through the door. Zeb jumped back before the Inquisitor could get through, giving himself a satisfied smile but jumped as a red blade penetrated the door. He turned and ran from the door as Sabine tried to access some controls for the hanger's main door.

"I've got it. I... I'm locked out of the system" she sighed at her failure "Ezra?" She asked.

Ezra walked forward towards the console, placing his hacking tool in it, he couldn't do anything before he was electrocuted and knocked on his back "Sorry, they locked me out" Ezra he said standing back up.

"Ezra, together" Kanan said as he walked in front of the large hanger door.

Ezra's eyebrows shot up as he understood what Kanan was suggesting "are you crazy?" He asked.

Kanan laughed "I thought you already asked me that question. Picture the locking mechanism in your mind" he instructed as he held his hand out and closed his eyes. Ezra couldn't help but sigh as he did the same.

"Excuse me, but can we train Ezra later?!" Zeb pointed out as he could see that the Inquisitor was most through the door.

Ezra and Kanan where both using the force and the door began to open but as it did it raveled a squad of storm troopers. Everyone began to fire and take cover "One last miracle here" Zeb said holding the grenade she gave her. He threw it right in the middle of the group of troopers. As it exploded the Ghost crew charged.

"Spectre-5 to Phantom. We're on the landing deck, ready for pickup" Sabine said into the com.

 _"On my way, Spectre-5. And I'm bringing the fleet"_ they all heard Hera say through the com

"We have a fleet?" Zeb asked as the Inquisitor broke through the door with another squad of troopers.

 _"We do now"_ Hera said as the phantom rose up from the platforms edge. Everyone stopped to see what was accompanying it. Swarm of... something. Some weird bird things.

Everyone ran for the Phantom but Ezra could tell that the Inquisitor was close. So, he turned around and saw immediately saw a red blade come at his face. Ezra rose his right arm and activated the blaster shield. Luckily the shield was strong enough for the lightsaber, but just barely as the blow was deflected but the shield was to damaged and it shut off "EZRA!" He heard Sabine shout as she stood on the edge of the Phantoms entrance.

"DIVE!" He shouted back.

On the Phantom, Kanan frowned in confusion "Dive, Dive" his eyes widened and he realized what Ezra meant "DIVE!" He shouted as he ran to Hera who was in the pilot's chair and without even thinking pushed the controls downwards causing the entire Phantom to dive downwards off the cliff.

Ezra was busy dodging the lightsaber but he glanced to and saw that the Phantom dive off the cliff so he took his chance and used the repulser he prepared before fired it right into the inquisitor's face knocking him onto his back a dozen feet away. As the troopers began to fire at him again Ezra didn't waste any time and ran to the edge of cliff and jumped off.

Ezra fell through the air, didn't take him long to see the Phantom that was only a few feet in front of him as they both fell to the ground. He saw that Zeb was standing half way out the door with his hand extended.

He could see that Zeb was wincing struggling to stay on the Phantom even with Sabine trying to hold him in as well. Ezra reached his hand out just in time for Zeb to grab it "Got him!" He yelled.

The Phantom quickly leveled out and started to fly upwards to the sky. Zeb pulled Ezra inside and closed the door "god, are you crazy" Sabine scolded as she took her helmet off reviling her scowl.

Ezra chuckled as he took his own helmet off and sat down "yeah, I guess you guys are making an impression on me" he said with a smile.

"this is not funny, you could have gotten yourself killed" she spat back but turned and sighed before Ezra could say anything else.

"Master Luminara?" Hera asked at the front of the ship.

"Gone" Kanan said sadly.

"We'll have to find a way to spread the word. How's Ezra taking it?" Hera asked.

"Not as bad as I am. I guess he's stuck with me. For now" Kanan said failing to notice that Ezra was listening.

* * *

Everyone was quite as the Phantom docked with the Ghost, though as Ezra was about to go through the common room to go to his bunk Sabine brushed past him sighing and nudging his shoulder "Ok" Ezra said as he grabbed Sabine by the shoulder turning her around to face him as everyone else came into the common room all heading in their own directions "I get it, your angry but what I can't figure out his why" he said.

"why. You nearly got yourself killed" Sabine spat as she pushed Ezra's hand off her shoulder "you are completely idiotic, stubborn, selfish..." She listed.

"that's why you like me so much" Ezra said interrupting her as everyone slowed down as they walked out of the room wanting to leave but they also wanted to see what would happen.

Sabine frowned "who says I like you?" She asked.

Without even thinking Ezra grabbed her by the sides and slammed his lips of hers. Everyone's eyes rose and jaws were dropped. Before Sabine could do anything, else Ezra backed away, her mouth was slightly open in shock as well "I think you just did" Ezra said calmly.

Sabine now frowned in anger "you kissed me" she pointed out.

"And you blushed" Ezra said back.

"what...I...no...you... shut up" she shouted before turning and walking back to her bunk.

Everyone else stood still as she walked out. Ezra frowned at them and shrugged "what?" He asked. Everyone just turned and walked back to where ever they were going. Ezra couldn't help but chuckle _'can't help but listen to drama'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Ezra sat on the ramp of the Ghost as it stayed in a clearing on Lothal. He sighed as he could hear Kanan come down the ramp "Look, don't bother saying it. You can forget about training me" Ezra said.

"What are you talking about?" Kanan asked confused as he sat next to there.

"I know you wanted to hand me off to Luminara. If you don't want to train me, fine, just say it and stop wasting our time" Ezra said back.

"I don't want to hand you off" Kanan sighed "Look, I just wanted you to have the best teacher" Kanan replied.

"Kanan, I don't want the best teacher. I want someone who I can relate too. I don't need an authority figure. I want someone who I can look up too" Ezra said chuckling to himself "and you, a rouge Jedi turned gunslinger Rebel" that I can look up too"

"I'm out gonna try to teach you anymore" Kanan said. Ezra sighed to himself before looking back forward to the horizon "If all I do is try, that means I don't truly believe I can succeed. So, from now on, I will teach you. Look, I may fail. You may fail. But there is no try" he said as Ezra looked back at him with a one-sided smile.

"I understand, Master" Ezra said as they both stood up and took a couple of steps forward. Kanan threw Ezra his saber and picked up a rock.

"Let's see if you do" he replied before throwing the rock at Ezra who cut it in half "you know, we really need to talk about fraternization. That's going to mess with Sabine's head" Kanan warned.

"is it really that bad that I actually, like this girl?" Ezra asked as he broke another rock.

"no" Kanan said "but how you act on it is interesting. And might need to change" he continued.

"alright, I'll change my methods in that area" Ezra said calmly.

Kanan paused for a moment, that wasn't exactly what he meant "good enough for now" he said as he picked up another rock and tossed it at him.

 **Ok guys, I hope you enjoyed but first the shout outs to the armor colors**

 **A shout out too '** Omni-Creator Kami of Anime, united88, GM Creed, Guest Spider, Infinite Freedom, David maccuske, Ezbine, Guest, Mana, Rex Vong Thrawn **' for the suggestions of blue as the primary color.**

 **One too '** Papasmurf555, rudebeast1234, Infinite Freedom, Rex Vong Thrawn **' for having silver/white as the secondary.**

 **One to '** Papasmurf555, united88, GM Creed, MasonMac, Guest Spider, Rex Vong Thrawn, Infinite Freedom, Ezbine, Thanatos125, Guest, Rex Vong Thrawn, Mana, Nothingness93 **' for the suggestions on the emblems, starbird symbol, the Clan Kyze symbol and the Loth-Wolf.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and let the romantic dance begin. If you have any comments please let me know in your review what you think.**

 **Happy bonfire night to everyone in the U.K I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Anyway, to those of you who are unhappy with the armor color don't worry, I might change it when the seasons change, kinda like Sabine's hair.**

 **Until then, I'll see you in the next chapter "May the force be with you"**


	5. Out of Darkness

**Ok everyone. Just a heads up this chapter is going to be short because the next episode is Ezra going into the academy and since in this story he's too old, I kinda skipped it, and since the next episode is mainly Sabine and Hera I'm going to be adding something to make it seem longer.**

Ezra sat on his bed looking at his necklace as he held it in front of his head, he knew that he should be doing something else but he couldn't help it. Sabine and Hera where on the Phantom somewhere so there was nothing else to do. Besides he liked looking at it, when he did he was remained of home. He closed his eyes and he could feel his mother's hands as they slightly touched his neck as she but it around his neck, and the kiss she placed on his head "Oh, what happened to you?" He mumbled to himself.

"What happened to who?" He heard someone say, he turned his head and saw Kanan leaning against the door way.

Ezra put the necklace back around his neck as he jumped off his bunk and landed next to his armor, which was nicely gathered together leaning against the wall "My mother. I haven't seen her in nine years. Just can't help but wonder where she is" he said calmly as he walked past Kanan and headed for the common room.

"hey, hold on" Kanan said placing a hand on Ezra's shoulder "we have a lesson" he said as they both turned around and started for his room.

They both walked inside, Kanan went to a small table he used for mediation and gestured to Ezra to sit opposite him. Ezra complied and sat in front of him and Kanan sat in a meditative stance "close your eyes" he ordered as he did it himself, Ezra took a deep breath and closed his eyes "you'll find that mediation is a Jedi's primarily past time. When you do it, you allow yourself to open up to the force allowing it to pass through you, guide you" Kanan said as he could feel Ezra try and connect with the force "Your thoughts are still on your mother" he said using the force to read Ezra.

"there's just so many unanswered questions" Ezra replied "to this day I don't know why she left me on Lothal. She said it had something to do with who my father was"

"do you know who he was?" Kanan asked.

"no, I have no idea. But I can't help but think that my mother knew that I could use the force"

Kanan frowned slightly "why do you say that?" He asked. If Ezra was eighteen now, that would mean he was at least two years old when the empire took command. As far as he knew Mandalore still did a Midichlorian count on its new born to see if they could become Jedi, so why would the republic never try to bring him in to the order.

"when she left me with the Bridger's, I asked her why I had to leave home and she said that if the empire ever learned what I could do, who my father was, they would keep on coming for me. She also said that I need to trust in the force when she placed this necklace around my neck" Ezra explained as best he could, he was sure that he was remembering that right but it's been nine years.

Kanan was becoming more and more interested in this, it was very unlike any Mandalorian to believe in the force, let alone want to keep force sensitives safe. Though he could understand that if the force sensitive was your own son, that might change things "who was your mother?" Kanan couldn't help but ask.

"Bo-Katan" Ezra answered. At least he thought that was her name, he was sure, but not very sure. What nine-year-old calls their parents by their names.

"that name sound familiar" Kanan said.

"yeah, I think she was popular during the clone wars or something. Honestly, Sabine probably knows more about her than me" Ezra said but before Kanan could replay the door opened and Zeb stepped in.

"don't mean to intrude but Hera and Sabine are back" he said before walking off. Kanan and Ezra both stood up and headed for the common room where the ladder to the Phantom was. They entered to see Sabine and Hera com done with Chopper from the Phantom.

"everyone ok" Kanan asked Hera as Sabine quickly went to sit down by the table and crossed her arms in anger. Ezra also took note that she was avoiding his gaze.

"yeah we're fine but I scraped the Phantoms underbelly" Hera complained.

"you?" Kanan asked surprised and with a little bit of joy in his voice.

"it was somewhat unavoidable, once your plan went south" Hera pointing right at Kanan.

"Ah, there you go. New there had to be a way this was my fault" he replied with a smirk.

"and you were right dear" Hera smiled back "Zeb I need to Phantom ready to pick up the supplies from Falcrom, adjust the steering and run a diagnostic. Chopper and Ezra will help you with any problems you find" she ordered.

"really?" Zeb said skeptically "have you met them?" He asked earning jab in the arm from Ezra as they headed up the Phantom while Kanan and Hera went to cock-pit. As Ezra followed Chopper up the ladder, his head turned to Sabine who was leaning on the table.

"hey, what's going on?" Asked as he stood in front of her.

Sabine looked up at him, they haven't really talked since that kiss. Which was a very nice kiss Sabine had to admit but they hadn't talked about it. She decided to just let it go for now "are you ok with this?" Sabine asked "with not knowing everything about the missions" she clarified.

Ezra shrugged "well, I don't like it but it's not that bad" he said offering her a hand. Sabine took it and stood up "I've ran with some different people back on Lothal, it could be worse" he said before turning to go up the ladder.

* * *

"This diagnostic's taking forever" Zeb complained "How's it going in there?" He asked Ezra as he was in the ships engine doing some work.

"Hera was right. Steering's definitely out of whack. But I almost got it fixed" he replied.

"There we go. Life support filters need cleansing. Chopper, as soon as Ezra's out of the repair duct, purge 'em" Zeb said to Chopper.

"All fixed!" Ezra announced. Chopper couldn't help but laugh as he started the purge "Whoa! Hey!" Ezra yelled as the engine began to fill with smoke.

"Perfect. Steering and life support are back in working order. Nice work" Zeb said as he turned and saw Ezra climb out of the engine looking angry as the smoke disappeared. He laughed "Sorry, kid. I told him to wait till you were out" he explained.

Ezra saw Chopper roll past him laughing "ha. Ha" she said sarcastically as he picked up Chopper and dropped him in the engine "laugh your way out of that" he said smirking as he walked past Zeb jabbing him in the arm for laughing that him. As Ezra left the Phantom Chopper used his thruster to lift himself to freedom. He beeped angrily flying after him hitting Zeb on the way. The next thing Ezra knew, he, Zeb and Chopper where all rolling around fighting in front of the cock-pit door.

But it didn't last long as they all froze as the door opened reviling Sabine and Hera "I take it you've finished the repairs?" Hera asked.

"Uh, you were right. The steering needed fixing, which I did" Ezra said smiling at the two.

"And life support filters needed purging, which we also did" Zeb added

Chopper didn't play ball and smacked Ezra with his arm and zapped Zeb "Chopper! I'm gonna dismantle that nut bucket!" He yelled running after him.

"Leave a few bolts for me" Ezra yelled as well as he followed the two.

* * *

Zeb was sitting at the table about to dig in some space waffles as Ezra sat across from him with a data pad reading some things of his data chip _"Specter 2 to Specter 4 com in"_ Hera said over the com to Zeb _"Specter 2 to Specter 4 com in"_ she repeated sounding concerned.

Zeb sighed as he ignored the food he was just about the eat and picked up his com "go ahead specter 2" Zeb said.

 _"you ran a diagnostic on the Phantom, right?"_ Hera asked.

"of course" Zeb said as Ezra looked up from the data pad.

 _"and you checked the results?"_ She asked. Zeb and Ezra's eyes both widened as Ezra slightly shook his head.

They both stood up and ran to the door where the Phantom docks with the rest of the Ghost and they saw a warning on the console Zeb did the diagnostics on "Specter 2 be advised there might be a problem with the fuel line" Zeb said calmly as he scratched the back of his neck.

 _"NO SHIT. Guys we have a situation"_ Hera said down the com before Ezra and Zeb both headed for Kanan's room.

"this is your fault, you and Chopper" Zeb cursed.

"you where the one doing the Diagnostic, you should have checked" Ezra spat back

"I'll check you, into the wall"

"we have to tell Kanan, but doing tell him that's it our fault" Ezra suggested.

"ok" Zeb sighed.

"Kanan" Zeb and Ezra both said they entered his room to see him with his eyes closed in a meditative stance.

Kanan raised his hand to silence them "Hera and Sabine are in danger" he said opening his eyes.

"how did you know, could you sense it" Ezra asked.

"no, I could hear you two arguing outside the door" Kanan scowled at them as he grabbed Zeb's com "Where on are way specter two"

* * *

Ezra stood with Zeb in the cargo hold in full armor as the Ghost lowered onto the platform where Sabine and Hera were standing on top of the Phantom firing a swarm of creatures. The cargo doors opened and they could see Sabine and Hera looking up and smiling at them. Ezra and Zeb began to open fire at the creature's as they charged again "come on guys, we gotta go" Ezra said as he jumped on the Phantom and pushed Sabine back onto the Ghost's ramp as Hera did the same leaving Ezra on the Phantoms roof alone "These guys aren't so tough" he said as Hera and Sabine jumped back on the Ghost's ramp. "Whoa! Whoa!" He said as the creatures began to over whelm him "Oh! Karabast!" Ezra said as he was slashed on the arm and pushed on his back by one of them.

He struggled slightly top get it off of him "Ezra, come on!" Sabine yelled as Ezra used his repulser to blast the creature off of him. Ezra stood up and jumped onto the Ghosts ramp not noticing the blood dripping from his arm.

They all started to back up into the cargo hold still firing at the creatures who tried to climb in as well "Chopper close her up" Zeb said as Chopper started to close the ramp. They all continued to fire the ramp was closing, Zeb couldn't help but the one that was just hanging to the sides of the door "HEY, No hitchhikers!" He said as the creature fell off the ramp and to the ground "Kanan, we're all aboard" he said the Kanan over the com who piloted the Ghost over the Phantom

"Engaging magnetic lock" Hera said as she activated the locks and the Phantom magnetized to the bottom of the Ghost.

Everyone took a sigh of relief as the ship entered hyperspace "Look, Hera, I'm sorry about not checking the diagnostic" Zeb said sincerely.

Before Hera could respond the sound of something dropping drew everyone's attention. They all turned to see Ezra leaning against the wall with his blaster on the ground next to his feet in a small pool of blood that was dropping from his arm. Sabine went to his side to check the damage as he slowly took his helmet off, wincing as he did.

"you ok, Ezra" Hera asked as she walked up to him.

"yeah, I'm fine" he said waving her off.

"he should be ok, but he'll need a patch up" Sabine answered as she looked away from his arm and picked his blaster up off the ground and placing it back in its holster.

* * *

Ezra sat at the table in the common area out of his armor with his stitched-up arm drinking some caf reading off the data pad like he did before. Sabine came in and quickly walked over to him. She stood in front of him with a scowl on her face. Ezra looked up at her and sighed, he stood up and moved around the table in front of her "Ok, what have I done now?" He asked.

Without missing a second of time Sabine created a fist and punched Ezra right across the face. Ezra didn't have time to block the blow so he took to the right of his jaw at full force, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He turned to Sabine was annoyed expression "Don't ever do that again" Sabine hissed at Ezra before turning and leaving for her bunk.

"huh-uh" Ezra said stroking his jaw slightly before taking his data chip out of the data pad and followed her. Walking into her bunk without knocking, deciding that if she just punched him in the face he doesn't have to knock. "and what might that be?" He asked walking in to see her pacing in front of her bed.

"you taking the fall for me" Sabine spat "when we're on mission, you don't get to get hurt because you were looking after me. That's not how this works"

"no?" Ezra asked "because last time I checked, I team looked after each other. A family looked after each other and don't you say that's not true because when I asked who you all are when we first met, you said and I quote "we're a crew, a team, in some ways a family" so was that not true?" Ezra asked.

He could see Sabine slumbering for words "I already lost two families Sabine, I promise you I'm not going to lose another. So, if you're in trouble, get used to me helping you because that's what I'm going to do. Every. Single. Time" he said taking a step towards her.

Sabine looked up into his eyes as he now stood only an inch or two away from her "don't do it" she said quietly.

"don't do what?" Ezra whispered as his eyes darted back and forth between her eyes and lips.

"what you're thinking about doing" she said as Ezra swears he could see a little fear in her eyes.

"why not? Are you afraid you'll like it?" he asked.

"please, don't" she said shaking her head slightly.

"if you stop me, I'll won't" Ezra said calmly before leaning in and gently placing his lips on hers. Sabine placed her hands on his chest and was about to push him back but something stopped her. She clenched her hands turning them into fits gripping his clothes. Sabine breathed through her nose as she felt Ezra's hands grip her hips pulling her closer towards him. Sabine couldn't help it any longer and she slowly lifted her arms around his neck.

The two separated and rested their heads against each other. Both breathing calmly and slowly looking into each other's eyes "balls in you court sweetheart" Ezra said as he slowly let go of her hips and took a step back from her towards the door "what you do with it is up to you" he said before turning and walking out the door leaving Sabine alone with her thoughts.

As he left Sabine took a deep breath and sat on the edge of her bed thinking about what just happened.

 **Ok guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said it was short but the next is 'Empire Day' and 'Gathering Forces' I love those two episodes so I have something fun planned for them.**

 **Anyway, I'm working on the next chapter for Starkiller and I know some of you are eager for it so here's a sample.**

"are you sure you want to do this" Kanan asked as he stood next to Ezra who looked at the vast number of troops loading into the republic battlecruiser's.

"this was the last piece of the puzzle Kanan" Ezra replied turning back to face his old master "with this" he said gesturing behind him "with these soldiers, we have everything we need. It's time to show the galaxy what The New Republic is really capable of" he explained as Marris walked up to the two.

"Master Brigder, we've heard back from Mon Mothma. They have Jyn Erso and news about this super weapon she kept on ranting about" she said.

Ezra and Kana both looked at each other "Marris tell Admiral Akbar, that I'll be heading to Yavin VI. And that Captian Rex is in charge of our new recruits" Ezra said before leaving.

 **There you go, shouldn't be more than a couple of days before posting new chapter. Until then let me know what you think in the reviews until then I will see you in the next chapter 'May the force be with you'**


	6. Empire Day

Ezra stood in his armor apart from the helmet that was on the ground next to his feet with his arms crossed as he looked up at Kanan who stood in front of him "Step outside of yourself. Make a connection with another being" Kanan instructed.

"Can we do this another day?" Ezra asked sighing and looking anything but interested.

"We can do it now. Focus" Kanan instructed as he picked up a rock.

"Just throw the damn rock" Ezra sighed as he lifted his hands ready to practice what he was told. Kanan tossed the rock into the nearby shrubbery coursing something to growl.

Ezra raised an eye-brow as a rather angry Lothcat jumped out of the bushes and was ready to pounce "It doesn't look like it's in the mood for connecting" Ezra observed.

"You're resisting. He can sense it" Kanan informed as he could tell what the cat was about to do.

Ezra's eyebrows rose "He can sense it? Of course, he's a Padawan cat?" He asked. But Kanan wasn't able to answer because as he predicted the cat pounced for the kill "Oh!" Ezra gasped as he was able to grab the cat with his hand and hold it out in front of him.

"You don't seem to be getting this" Kanan chuckled.

"I get that this furball's trying to kill me" Ezra spat as he just held the cat still "Give me your lightsaber, and I'll make the connection" he said throwing the cat to the ground.

Kanan narrowed his eyes, surprised by Ezra's dark tone "Excuse me?" He asked stepping forward.

"Sorry. I just don't see the point of this" Ezra said crossing his arms and sighing.

"The point is that you're not alone. You're connected to every living thing in the universe" Kanan said as he closed his eyes and reached his hand out, connecting with the Lothcat. Ezra turned to face him and watched to see what he was doing "But to discover that, you have to let your guard down. You have to be willing to attach to others" he finished, Ezra turned back to the cat to see that it was sitting on the ground peacefully and purring.

Ezra sighed "And what if I can't?" He asked.

"If you hang on to your past, if you always try to protect yourself, you'll never be a Jedi" Kanan warned. He wanted Ezra to take this seriously.

"Then maybe I'll never be a Jedi" Ezra sighed.

Now Kanan just wanted to know "Ezra, whatever's going on with you, you need to spill it" he said bluntly.

"I'm sorry, Kanan. I know I'm being a pain. It's just today's not a good day. It's never a good day" Ezra didn't even mean to say that. That was something he was not ready to talk about.

"Today?" Kanan asked.

"Empire Day" he clarified as the two looked up to see a whole squad of Tie fighters flying overhead "What are so many TIEs doing out this far?" Ezra said thinking out loud.

"Nothing good. Come on" Kanan said as the two began to run back to the diner where the rest of the crew was.

* * *

As Kanan and Ezra reached the Diner they slowed down and walked in casually, not wanting to draw the attention of the imperial pilots that just landed. The two walked towards the bar calmly. Ezra turned his head and saw Hera and Zeb sitting calmly in the corner minding their own business, he couldn't see Sabine anywhere. Looking over to the imperial's and saw an image of someone he knew on their Data pads "Tseebo" he said narrowing his eyes at the image.

"What?" Kanan asked.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later" Ezra said dismissing him.

"The Imperial HoloNet broadcast should play here at all times!" One of the pilots yelled as he walked towards the bar.

"No one's requested it for, well, ever" the bar tender Joe explained.

"It's the law" the pilot said sternly as he leaned in further.

Joe sighed as turned his head and changed the channel on the monitor _"because today is Empire Day, celebrating the 15th anniversary of the galaxy's salvation, when our great Emperor Palpatine ended the Clone Wars and founded our glorious Empire. On Lothal, Governor Pryce has commissioned a parade"_

"You heard the man! Raise your cups to Emperor" one of the pilots ordered as every sighed and raised their cups.

 _"Citizens, this is Senator-in-exile Gall Trayvis"_ the moniter said as the feed cut out and changed to a static image of the senator _"I bring more news the Empire doesn't want you to hear. I urge you to boycott all Empire Day celebrations to protest the ongoing injustices of the Imperial regime"_

"Shut this off!" The pilot shouted.

"Can't. "It's the law"" Joe quoted practically forcing Kanan and Ezra to both smile in amassment.

"We're done here" he hissed back as he knocked his drink over and went back to his Tie with the others.

Ezra turned his head and smiled as he saw Sabine stand next to him, she placed her helmet on the bar counter and gave Ezra her own small smile. They haven't really spoken since Ezra said that it was up to her to decide whether or not she wanted she wanted to try a relationship, it's been pretty awkward "TIE pilots on search patrols? What's going on?" Kanan asked.

"Imperials have locked down the ports and put Destroyers in orbit. It's a full planetary blockade"

"They're after a Rodian" Kanan observed.

"Just be glad they're not after us for once" Sabine smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"With what we've got planned for today's parade, they'll be after us again tomorrow" he smiled back looking forward to what they have planned.

"Well, you're gonna have to do it without me" Ezra said calmly as he stood up and turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kanan asked as he grabbed Ezra's shoulder turning him around.

Ezra turned back to him with a sad look on his face "there's someone I need to see"

* * *

At his tower Ezra rested his hands against the railing like he's done so many times before "Tseebo. What have you done?" He said thinking out loud. Walking inside he went to his old workbench Ezra grabbed an old key card.

 _"Ezzy"_ he heard a voice in his head

"Mom?" He said turning around making sure he was alone, turning back around he looked at the key card and closed his eyes.

 _"Bo, I know you love him. But the empire is going to keep coming"_ he heard the voice of a man he didn't recognize.

 _"no, they won't. I won't let them take him, I'll find a way"_ he heard his mother say, her voice full of sadness.

 _"Bo, listen to me. You know I would do anything for the clan but there's word that the empire has a new weapon, some man in a large black suit. I've seen what he can do. Ezra, isn't safe here. He needs to leave, while he still can"_

Ezra opened his eyes and took a step back, he's never heard that conversation before. He shook his head slightly and looked back down to the key card in his hand and he remembered why he came here "Ok, Tseebo. Let's find out what you've done"

* * *

Walking down the streets, he could see that the parade was in full swing. He knew that he should be looking for Tseebo and he had a good idea where he would be but he wanted to make sure everyone was ok first. Walking in that direction, he used his grappling lines and jumped up onto a roof top in order to get a better view of everyone. As he reached buildings next to the parade he looked up to see the fireworks in the sky "good job Sabine" he smiled to himself but that smile faded when he saw Kanan with his arms up looking down the barrel of a storm trooper's blaster. looking down the barrel of a storm troopers blaster.

Jumping down from the roof he walked over to where Kanan was and could hear him pretending to be some random fool "Did you see it? It's so beautiful! All the colors! It's like a like a rainbow" Ezra didn't say anything, he just simply walked up behind the trooper and wrapped his around his neck, squeezing tight, snapping it.

His lifeless body fell into Ezra arms who lowered him to the ground and kicking him under the transporter he was standing next to so no-one would panic "Thanks" Kanan said "Where you been?" He asked.

"Making some connections" Ezra shrugged "How's the plan going?" He asked as two walked back into the ground.

Kanan smiled "Just watch" he said as the two looked back to the platform where the new Tie was stationed.

Suddenly the entire thing blew up completely destroying the Tie and nearly killing the minister. They didn't waste any time and ran in the opposite direction before the imperials could try and capture them. Running in the opposite direction from the platform. Ezra turned his head and smiled when he saw Zeb and Sabine run beside them "Nice of you to join us" Zeb said.

"Hey, where were you?" Sabine asked as she by Ezra's side.

"I told you, went to look for an old friend" Ezra smiled.

Looking back to the front of the parade, Zeb narrowed his eyes as he saw Kallus looking around the area "Been spoilin' to finish things with Agent Kallus" he said as he took his bo-rifle out and aimed down the sight right at him.

Before he could fire Kanan's eyes widened as he saw the inquisitor walking through the ruble "Hey, if you want to take somebody out, take out that guy!" He told Zeb as he pointed at the inquisitor.

"Fine" Zeb sighed as he turned and aimed at the inquisitor, firing two shots at the inquisitor but missing.

"Zeb what the hell?" Ezra spat as the group turned and ran away "he was right in front of you" Zeb ignored him as the group ran as far away as they could.

"Specter-2, we're en-route to rendezvous" Kanan said into the com.

 _"Negative, Specter-1. The streets are blocked. I cannot repeat cannot reach rendezvous"_ Hera said back over the com.

Ezra stopped and turned to face Kanan "I know a place we can hole up till things calm down" he said turning to face Zeb "But 'Shoulders' here might have a problem taking my route" he said making it clear he was too big.

"Then we need another option" Kanan quickly said back.

"Nah, it's fine" Zeb dismissed him and pulled out hos com "Specter-2, can you make it to the Old Market?"

 _"Affirmative"_ Hera confirmed.

"I'm on my way" he asked he jumped on the wall of the building next to them and climbed up towards the roof

"Get back to the Ghost. We'll signal a new rendezvous when we can!" Kanan shouted as everyone ran down the alley.

"Follow me" Ezra ordered as he led Kanan and Sabine.

* * *

The three stopped as they reached a nearby house that was full of imperial graffiti "That's an Imperial warning declaring this building off-limits. What is this place?" Sabine asked.

Ezra didn't answer, he just looked down at the key card. This was harder than he thought it would be, he hasn't been in this house in nine years, not since they were taken away "You were coming here today" Kanan said to him "This was your home, wasn't it, where you grew up?" He said thinking out loud.

Ezra opened the door to the house and walked inside with Kanan and Sabine behind him "I didn't grow up here" he said as Sabine closed the door behind her "I only lived here for a year before the Bridger's where taken away. After that I was on the streets until I met all of you" he explained.

Kanan frowned "Then why here? Why now?" He asked.

"I had this feeling" Ezra said as moved to the small foot rest next to the couch and moved it to the side reviling a hole that led underground. Ezra gasped as he saw the same person everyone is looking for, on the full with his arms wrapped around his legs sobbing "Tseebo, it's me, Ezra Kryze" he said calmly.

Tseebo looked up and saw Ezra looking down upon him and climbed up the ladder. Kanan's eyes shot open "That's the Rodian the Imperials are hunting. You know him?" He asked.

"names Tseebo. He was a friend of the Bridgers, always thought he was a good guy. But something's wrong. What's that thing on his head?" He asked.

"Empire's been known to implant lower level technicians with cybernetic circuits. Personality sacrificed for productivity" Sabine explained as she looked closer at the computer around Tseebo's head.

"Tseebo's productivity is 19% higher than average Imperial data worker" Tseebo said as if he wasn't even there, it was just so robotic.

"Tseebo went to work for the Imperial information office after the Empire took the Bridger's away" Ezra explained "always thought that was a dick move and I kinda hate his guts for it"

"the bridger's? You never told us..." Kanan started

"What's to tell? My mother left me with them when I was nine, and now they've been gone for eight years" Ezra explained.

"Eight... Imperial regulations..." Tseebo started before he just started to list random things.

"What's he saying?" Kanan asked as Sabine was listening carefully.

Her eyes widened as she contented the dots and understood what he was saying "He's detailing Imperial fighter deployments on Lothal" she said.

"That's it" Kanan smiled "Tseebo has intel the Empire doesn't want getting out. Sabine, can you access it?" He asked.

"Uh, think so. I need a few minutes" she said she started to work on the computer around Tseebo's head. Ezra sighed and went back towards the hole that led underground.

"Ezra. You okay?" Kanan asked.

"yeah, I'm fine" he said as he climbed down the ladder to the basement.

"I told you, sometimes you have to let your guard down" Kanan quoted himself from earlier today.

"Kanan, I really don't want to talk about it" Ezra said as climbed down out of sight.

Sabine tried to focus on her work but she couldn't help it, she felt so bad for him and she didn't know why "Ezra Kryze, Mother Bo-Katarn of Mandalore, father... unknown. Born nineteen years ago today"

Sabine froze and her jaw dropped, she did her best to try and focus on the task but she couldn't help but want to just reach out and make him feel better "Oh. 'Empire Day' It's Ezra's birthday" she said sadly as she and Kanan now both understood why he was acting so down today.

Ezra sighed as he looked around the old basement, he hid down here when the imperials came. He knew he should have done something but he was just so scared. Lifting his arms and hugging himself he couldn't help but close his eyes and hear their voice _"The risk you Bridgers take. Tseebo say you must think of Ezra"_

 _"He's all we think about! We promised Bo that we would look after him like he was our own. We're teaching him that you need to take care of others, to fight for your freedom"_

 _"Tseebo not fight battle. Tseebo know cannot be won"_

"You'll want to see this"

 _"Neither should Bridgers"_

"You'll want to see this" he heard Sabine say behind him. He turned his head and saw her looking at him with a sad smile "What's with the old disk?" She asked talking a step closer towards him.

"The Bridger's used to do underground broadcasts from here, speaking out against the Empire. It's probably just one of them" he said dismissively placing the disk on the table and leaving the basement.

Ezra and Sabine both came up the ladder and saw Kanan looking at some holographic images coming from Tseebo's headset "What are we looking at?" He asked.

Sabine smiled as she saw them "It's well, it's everything. Imperial specs on the new TIEs and new T-8 Disruptors. Schedules of troop movements, tactics and strategies. Half of its encrypted, but it looks like there's a five-year plan for Lothal  
and every other world in the Outer Rim" she listed.

"No wonder he's been acting crazy. His brain can't handle that much data, it's causing an overload" Ezra said.

"The secrets in his head must be damaging to the Empire. We'll need to smuggle him off Lothal" Kanan said.

"Gotta smuggle him out of town first. You know the only reason the Imperials haven't caught him yet is because their forces were occupied with Empire Day.  
But the day's almost done" Sabine said sadly as she sat down trying to think of a way to do this.

"you guys can smuggle him out by using the highway" Ezra started "I'll create a distraction and meet you guys at my tower" he said walking towards the door.

"whoa, whoa, whoa" Sabine said walking towards him "what are you taking about?" She asked.

"I mean, you guys get Tseebo out by using one of the Imperial transports. While I keep every other trooper too busy to come after you" he explained opening the door and sticking his head out to make sure the coast is clear.

"are you sure?" She asked worried.

"Sabine, I'll be fine" he smiled as he turned and left.

* * *

Ezra ran down the allies of Lothal right back towards the main road where the parade was, there was someone who he knew could get him the attention he needed in order to cover the others. Using his grappling line Ezra pulled himself up to a roof top in order to each the road quicker. Jumping across the roof tops he neared the road. Stopping on the edge of the roof he looked down to see the destruction in the area. Thankfully he could see no civilians injured but he couldn't help but smile as he saw the Inquisitor, Kallus and minster Tua all standing and talking together.

 _'that's a way to get attention'_ he thought smiling to himself as he pulled out a blaster and aimed it right at him.

Pulling the trigger right at the inquisitor, the bolt sored through the air heading right for the back of his head. But unfortunately, he wouldn't go down that easily, turning around he activated his saber and deflected the bolt right at a trooper who was patrolling the area. Kallus quickly pulled his blaster and aimed it right at Ezra as well as everyone other trooper.

The Inquisitor narrowed his eyes as he starred at Ezra "REMEMBER ME!" Ezra shouted as he fired another bolt at the Inquisitor. He didn't waste any time in turning and running in the opposite direction before anyone could try and shoot him. Running back across the roof tops he was already dodging incoming blaster fire "that's it, next time I'm just going to just bring my helmet and carry it when I don't need it" he said as a grenade exploded next to him causing him to fly off his feet and flip through the air.

Landing on his back Ezra groaned as he slowly picked himself up "this is bullshit" he mumbled to himself. Looking behind him, he could see the inquisitor running towards him with his saber drawn only a few roof tops away from him "Tseebo, you better be worth it" he said as he turned and continued to run.

Looking down at a nearby road he could see a man about to step on his single seat speeder. Trying to use the force, Ezra jumped down off the roof and landed right in the driver's seat of the speeder. Quickly looking over to the driver who was about say something looking angry but Ezra beat him to it "sorry, need this speeder to stop the empire, bye" he quickly said before speeding off heading straight for his tower.

 _"Specter four, what's your status"_ he heard Hera say through the com.

"Specter two, I have transport and am heading towards the tower" Ezra answered "I shouldn't be longer than a couple of min..." **BOOOOOOOOOM.**

Ezra's speeder rocked sideways by an explosion _"Specter four! Specter four, what was that?"_ Hera asked franticly.

Ezra turned his head and he saw two imperial transporters following him, firing as he drove away. Looking through the front wind shield of the leading transporter, he could see the Inquisitor frowning at him as he stood in-between the drivers "I've got some company" he said turning the corner around some homes to try and lose them "is the ghost ready?" He asked.

 _"yes, everyone is onboard. They didn't have any trouble from the imperials. What's you ETA?" She asked._

His speeder rocked again from the incoming fire of the transporters "god damn..." Ezra mumbled, looking up he can see the tower in the distance a couple of miles away with the Ghost hovering over the walkway around the top of it "Specter two, I'm two minutes out. Listen, tell specter three to go into my old room and under the bed there's a secret compartment. Tell her to take it out wait for me on the Ghost's ramp" he instructed.

 _"understood, we'll be waiting"_ Hera finished.

Ezra spent the next minute and a half trying to head towards the tower while dodging He was approaching the tower fast but he was hit by transporter who hit the back of the speeder. He tried to keep it steady but there was too much damage and the speeder rocked side to side violently before tipped over and Ezra was flown forward inside the towers entrance which was big enough to fit a transporter in. The speeder exploded as it crashed into the towers base.

 _"Spec...UR...SP..TER...FOUR!"_ Ezra heard a voice say in his head as his eyes opened as he could see the ceiling of the towers entrance _"EZRA!"_ He heard Hera shout through the com.

"I'm here"Ezra answered as he tried to pick himself up off the ground but his ears where ringing and his sight was blurred _'yep, I'm definitely wearing my helmet next time I'm on mission'_ he thought to himself.

 _"Ezra! Get out of there, their coming!"_ Hera warned sounding scared.

Ezra forced himself up and he saw the Inquisitor smiling evilly as he walked towards him with his saber drawn, behind him on his right he could see Kallus with his rifle drawn, not to mention the whole squad of troopers behind the both of them "you've been a very annoying pain in my side Mandalorian, ready to die" he smiled.

"sorry pal" Ezra smiled as he already saw the big flaw in his plan, looking to the ground his could see a broken piece of the speeder that must have flew to where he was the same time he did "I'm not ready just yet" and in that moment, Ezra did something that would make him one of the most wanted men in the empire. He quickly lifted his right arm towards the broken piece of speeder and lifted it with the force, before he could even reflect that he was 'LIFTING SOMETHING WITH THE FORCE' he through it across the entrance and it collided with the door controls and a large metal door fell from the ceiling and landed in the front of the entrance sealing Ezra off from them. Turning around he turned and sprinted up the stairs towards the top of the tower but he couldn't help but smirk as he heard the inquisitor shout 'GET THE EXPLOSIVES'

As he neared the top he reached for the com "Specter two, I'm nearly there. be ready to take off in twenty seconds" he instructed.

 _"understood, Specter four"_ Hera said.

He reached the top and stood on the walkway but the he had to grab onto the railing as he felt the whole tower rock back and forth. Looking down to the ground he could that the door leading into the tower was gone and replaced by big fiery hole with troopers flooding in. He smirked. He turned and saw the Ghost with Sabine standing on the ramp, she held out her hand as Ezra ran to her and jumped on board "Specter two, I'm on board. Let's get out of here" he said as he and Sabine walked inside the cargo bay.

"Ezra, is this a detonator?" Sabine asked as she handed Ezra what she took out of the secret compartment under his bed.

"yep" he said as he took it from her hand and they entered the mess hull to see Zeb standing with Tseebo.

"why do you have it?" She asked as she removed her helmet and placed it on the table.

"insurance" he answered before he primed it and as it started to beep with a red light he pushed the last button and the ship rocked slightly.

 _"oh, my stars, Ezra... your tower"_ Hera said through the ship intercom.

"don't worry about it Hera" Ezra said.

"what just happened?" Sabine asked as she took a step forward towards him.

"don't worry about it" he said as the whole ship rocked again, much harder than last time.

 _"on the guns people, we have Ties incoming!"_ Hera said again through the coms before the whole ship rocked again.

"Karabast! That came from behind! Is that scrap heap even payin' attention?" Zeb said before running towards the Phantom.

"I have to man the nose guns" Sabine said

"I'm coming with" Ezra said as the Ghost rocked again causing Ezra to knock into Tseebo

Tseebo's head dropped for a few minutes before he looked up and shook his head "Ezra? Ezra Kryze. It is you!" He said as he reached out for him.

"Yeah, Tseebo. It's me" Ezra said trying to calm him down a little "But now's not the best time for a reunion" he said.

Tseebo didn't listen "Ezra Kryze" he said sounding in awe.

"Tseebo" Ezra as he pushed him to the chair but Tseebo kept on rambling in his own native language which Ezra didn't understand.

"What's he saying?" He asked Sabine who was still there.

"He says... He says he knows what happened to the bridges" she translated for him. Looking Ezra dead in the eye and she could see the confusion in them.

 **Here ya go guys, I Know that I said I would put the next two episodes together but I thought you all waited long enough, sorry about the wait but a lot of stuff has happened. I hope you enjoyed the story.**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **May the Force be With You.**


	7. Gathering Forces

Ezra stood there for a moment, unsure of what to say or think. He just froze, looking confused 'Tseebo new where the bridges were?' That can't be right. The whole Ghost rocked side by side again as the Tie fighters fired at the back of the Ghost.

 _"Sabine, I need you in the nose gun, now!"_ Hera said over the com.

Ezra frowned as he saw Sabine not even move towards the turret "Didn't you hear Hera?" He asked.

"Didn't you hear Tseebo?" Sabine spat back just as hostile as he did "He said he knows what happened to the bridges"

"Oh yeah, because Tseebo seems like in such a good metal state to only tell the truth and not the complete crap he's been saying none stop since we found him" he said sarcastically "So go!" He shouted as Sabine sighed before turning and running towards the turret. When she left Ezra turned around and grabbed him by the shoulders "Are you? Are you telling the truth?" He asked franticly shaking him by the shoulders trying to break Tseebo out of this trance he seems to be in.

The ship rocked again, much harder than before and the two landed on the chairs behind the table "The Bridgers should hide" Tseebo said as the two stood up "The troopers came. They took Mira and Ephraim Bridger away" he explained.

"Where Tseebo?" Ezra asked "tell me where they took them?"

"Forgive Tseebo" he said sighing and shaking his head "Forgive him"

"Tseebo, I want to forgive but I can't because you didn't do anything" Ezra said frowning at him.

"Tseebo failed. Tseebo was afraid. Tseebo could not raise Ezra Kryze"

"THAT! that's why I can't forgive you, it's not because you didn't do anything. It's because you didn't even try!" He shouted as the ship rocked again _"Shields down! Ezra, I need you in the cockpit!"_ Hera shouted over the com.

"Yeah. On my way" Ezra shouted back before running to the cockpit.

"Ezra. Nav-computer's off-line" Hera said as the control panel next to her was smoking and sparkling "With chopper down, I need you to fix it" he said.

"Not exactly my specialty" he said getting on his knees and working under the console.

"Well, make it your specialty and make it fast" she said looking out of the cockpit window and seeing a star destroyer heading straight for them "Or this ship becomes a real ghost" she gasped "Could really use that nav-computer!" She said worried and eager.

"Rewiring fast as I..." Ezra started before the doors to the cockpit opened and Tseebo walked in looking like he was in that same trance he was in before.

"For fast travel over interstellar distances, hyperspace is optimal" he mumbled before getting down next to Ezra and working on the same console.

"What is he doing?" Hera asked before the console lit up with a green light "I don't believe it Hang on!" she smiled before activating light speed.

"Uh, Hera" Ezra said as he stood up and brought Tseebo up with him "This is Tseebo" he interduced.

"And did Tseebo just signal hyperspace coordinates directly to my ship?" Hera guessed.

"I think that's the safe bet" Ezra shrugged.

"Well, then thank you, Tseebo. I think you saved our lives" she said gratefully.

"Yeah, I guess there's a first time for everything" Ezra sighed as he walked past the two heading out of the cockpit.

* * *

Everyone sat in the common room. Ezra sat behind the table with a tool doing some repairs on his helmet when he got caught in that explosion in the tower before they escaped, Kanan was by Tseebo who was mentally broken again, Zeb just leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and Hera & Sabine where trying to fix chopper who caught in an explosion at the back of the Ghost. Ezra looked up from his helmet and saw Kanan waving his hand up and down in front of Tseebo's face "So? What are we gonna do with him?" Ezra asked.

"We have a few ideas. But you're the one who has history with Tseebo" Kanan said stepping forward and leaning on the table "What do you think we should do?" He asked.

Ezra glanced up to see Kanan looking down at him "not my problem" he shrugged before going back to work on the helmet.

Kanan frowned before taking the tool from his hand "Ezra, you'll never advance as a Jedi if you can't be honest with yourself, at least" he said placing his hands on his hips.

"Kanan, I swear in the entire time I've known you. You have never just said something normally. What does that even mean?" Ezra said frowning.

"It means Tseebo matters to you. You do care what happens to him" he said back calmly.

"Kanan, he has not been a friend to me in a very long time. And besides why should I care, he didn't even try to save the bridges"

"What could he have done against the entire Empire?" Kanan asked sarcastically.

"And besides, look at what he's done since" Sabine said standing up and coming towards the two "The imperials encourage these implants, but they're not mandatory. Not yet. He must have volunteered. And then he uploaded their secrets and ran. Maybe he's trying to make up for letting you down. Why else would he take on the Empire alone?" She finished.

"Empire" Tseebo started before mumbling in some different language again.

"He said the Empire can track the Ghost" Sabine translated.

"Oh, please. The imperials can't follow us through hyperspace" Zeb scoffed.

"Imperial XX-23 S-thread tracker was developed by Sienar systems to trace ships through hyperspace to destination" Tseebo said as his headset projected a hologram of the tracking device.

"Hera, could they have tagged us with that thing?" Kanan asked worried.

"Guess we better find out" Hera said before she finished her work on Chopper and turned him on. As Chopper started to activate he span and sparked in a panic "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, chop. You were just off-line for a few minutes. We need you to scan the Ghost for that"

Chopper immediately began to protest "Stop grumbling and find that tracker, you rust bucket!" Zeb spat before Chopper rolled off to find it.

* * *

Everyone sat in the cockpit looking at a hologram of the Ghost with a red dot on the back of the Phantom "So, they did tag us" Sabine said.

"Yes. But the good news is the tracer's actually, on the hull of the Phantom" Hera smiled.

"How is that good news exactly?" Zeb asked

"It'll allow us to detach the Phantom and lure the imperials away from the Ghost and Tseebo" Kanan said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You want to detach while in hyperspace? Do you know how incredibly dangerous that is?" Sabine immediately said in protest.

"Not as dangerous as what I plan to do with the ship" Kanan smirked.

"Can't wait to hear this" Zeb said sarcastically.

"I checked our current trajectory. If you can modify the hyperspace coordinates" Kanan said looking at Hera.

"I... could" she said hesitantly.

"then we can pass by the asteroid field where the old clone base is" Kanan explained.

Everyone's eyes widened "You mean the base with the nasties who live in the shadows?" Sabine asked worried.

"Kanan that's the best idea you could come up with, that's stupid" Ezra said with his arms crossed.

"He's right, Kanan. Why not just drop the Phantom into our trail and let the imperials chase after their tracker?" Hera asked.

"Because there's more than a tracker at work here. Back on Lothal, I sensed it.  
The Inquisitor is on our trail, and as long as Ezra and I are on board the Ghost, we're jeopardizing Tseebo's escape" Kanan explained.

"No, no fuck that. I am not leaving the Ghost and going to that base as a favor to Tseebo" Ezra immediately protested.

"As a favor to all of us. And don't worry. I'll be right beside you" Kanan smiled. Ezra just gave a blank stare before showing Kanan his middle finger and turning to leave.

* * *

Ezra leaned against the kitchen wall with his arms crossed as Tseebo looked like he was dead staring at the opposite wall. Sabine walked in and looked at Ezra sadly "So, the bridges, what do you really think happened?" She asked.

Ezra sighed before shaking his head "I don't know Sabine, does it really matter?"

She immediately frowned "Yeah, of course it matters" she yelled "You have to talk to Tseebo before we go" she said.

"I already Tried that" Ezra said.

"Okay, so try harder! Once Hera takes him away, you may never see Tseebo again" she informed him.

"Maybe that's for the best" he said back before he pushed himself off the wall and headed for the door.

"Wha? How can you say that?" She spat at him sounding very angry.

Ezra turned to look at her "Sabine I've was on my own for a long time, if I just hung on to the idea that someone would come and rescue me, take me back to my mother. I never would have learned to survive, never would have learned to fight. So, I'm sorry but I can't just think that asking will get me the answers I need. not just about the bridge's but my mother as well" he explained.

"your mother?" Sabine asked confused.

"Sabine, I don't know why she left me on Lothal. I don't have the faintest idea. And I'm not going to try and get those answers now, what's the point" he finished before opening to door to revile Kanan standing on the other side of it,

"You ready?" He asked. Ezra turned and looked at Tseebo once last time before turning back to him and nodded "Okay"

* * *

Ezra and Kanan both walked into the Phantom "why aren't you wearing your helmet?" Kanan asked as he sat in the pilot's chair.

"it's still damaged from the explosion, it's gonna take me a couple of days to fix" Ezra explained as he sat in one of the passenger seats.

"Strap in. Prepping for separation. Once we're out of hyperspace, we'll head towards the asteroid base and lead the Empire there" Kanan informed.

 _"You sure, about this? You won't be any more welcome there than the imperials"_ Hera said over the com from the Ghost.

"That's what I'm counting on" Kanan smiled.

 _"Just be safe. And Ezra? Look out for Kanan"_ She asked.

"Somebody has to" he chuckled.

 _"Ready for separation"_ Hera said

"Copy that, Ghost" Kanan informed.

"Five, four three, two one. Detach!" Kanan and Hera both said before the Phanton detached form the Ghost and it drifted in hyperspace. Everything shook fiercely as a blinding light came through the front window.

"Okay. Okay" Kanan said as he took a couple of heavy breaths "That was the easy part"

"Should we go over the plan again?" Ezra asked concerned.

"I never told you what the plan was" Kanan smiled back.

"so you see the problem"

"You remember the nasty creatures Hera and Sabine found here?" Kanan said.

"how could I not, my arm still hasn't healed from that slash I got from one of them" Ezra said lifting his arm.

"Well, I'm gonna need you to connect with them like I was trying to teach you before if we're gonna survive this"

"Kanan, I can think of hundred different times for you to teach. This is not one of them" Ezra said as he walked over and stood behind him.

"No, but I figure it's learning like you do best by surviving" Kanan said back as the Phantom reached the base.

"Kanan, I don't think this is a good idea. I'm not gonna lie, I'm afraid" Ezra admitted.

Kanan chuckled "I got news for you, kid. Everyone's afraid, but admitting it as you just did makes you braver than most, and it's a step forward"

"Yeah, into the jaws of one fucked up dream" Ezra said as the phantom made its way into the dark base.

Kanan brought the Phantom to the ground "I'll get the tracking device off the Phantom. You go make some new friends" he said before opening the door "Here we go" he finished as the two stepped out.

Ezra took a step out further into the dark among the wrecked republic drop ships. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before lifting his arms "one with the force, one with the force" he said to himself. He opened his eyes and jumped back as he saw over a dozen of those creature's all moving towards him.

"You're blocked! Let go" Kanan said as he jumped on the Phantom and reached out with his arms trying to slow all of them down.

"I can't!" Ezra spat back as he backed up more with arms up.

"Don't be afraid" Kanan yelled.

"I'm not afraid of them" Ezra yelled back which surprised even himself.

"Then what?"

"I don't know"

"Yes, you do!"

"I..." Ezra started as back hit the side of the Phantom

"Ezra! What are you afraid of?" Kanan yelled as he jumped off the roof and stepped back to Kanan.

"I'm afraid of... I'm afraid of knowing. I'm afraid of the truth! I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I forgive you, Tseebo!" He yelled as his eyes closed in fear. Everything froze, all he could hear was a ringing in his ears _"I, too, am sorry. Forgive me for everything"_ he heard Tseebo say in his head. Opening eyes, he could see all of the creature's sitting calmly on the ground looking at the two quietly. Ezra smirked as he looked over to Kanan "this is gonna be a lot of fun" he smiled.

* * *

Ezra and Kanan both sat in a meditative pose with all the creatures at their sides "Lights up!" They heard someone say in a deep voice.

"Steady" someone else said as the lights over their eye lides got brighter.

"Sir, they're over... here"

"Wait. I sense" he heard someone say with the voice of the inquisitor.

"Sir! They're not alone" without giving them a moment to try something, Ezra and Kanan both lifted their arms up and the creatures attacked without missing a beat.

"Shoot it! Shoot it!" The trooper's yelled as Kanan stood up and activated his lightsaber.

"This was your plan?" The inquisitor chuckled "To lure us here and allow these creatures to do your work for you?"

"How do you think it's going?" Kanan smirked as he saw a trooper being dragged around the corner, most likely to be eaten.

One of the creatures lunged towards the inquisitors "Pathetically" he said as he took his saber out and slashed its neck as it flew through the air.

"Guess if you want something done right" Kanan said before he activated his own saber and charged at the inquisitor.

The engaged in a fierce saber battle as Ezra used his control over the creatures to deal with the rest of the troopers. As Ezra heard the sound of a painful grunt coming from Kanan Ezra opened his eyes and saw him being thrown from the air, hitting the side of the Phantom and falling forward unconscious "Kanan!" Said before standing up and running towards him.

"Your meager training is nothing in the face of true power" the Inquisitor smiled as he stepped closer.

Ezra used the force to pull Kanan's saber to his own hand and brought it downwards on the Inquisitor forcing him to duck and take a step back "You're not going near, him!" He growled as he pointed the saber at him.

"Yes, I had my suspicions you were a force wielder Mandalorian" the Inquisitor smiled before he used the force to pull the saber out of his hand "but you're not that strong. In fact, it's time to end both Jedi and padawan for good. Your devotion to your master is admirable, but it will not save you. Nothing can" he smiled before using the force to push Ezra back near the edge of a small ledge.

"Get back!" Ezra yelled as he looked back up to him.

"Ah, yes, good. Go on. Unleash your anger. I will teach you what your master could not" he smiled.

"You don't have anything to teach me" Ezra growled as he stood back up.

"The darkness is too strong for you, orphan. It is swallowing you up, even now" the Inquisitor smiled as he continued to step closer.

"No!" Ezra yelled.

"Your master will die"

"No, he won't" he yelled again.

"Your friends will die. And everything you've hoped for will be lost. This is the way the story ends" he smiled.

Ezra closed his eyes as he felt an unbelievable amount of anger staring within him "NO!" he yelled.

The inquisitor paused and took a defensive stance as he felt the power coming off of him. Ezra opened his eyes, not with his blue eyes but with his now crimson eyes, eyes of the Sith "Ezra? No!" Kanan said as he looked up and saw what he was doing.

Not even thinking about what was happening Ezra lifted his arm up and a large beast came up behind him. Pointing his arm at the inquisitor the creature roared and charged towards him.

Kanan's forced himself to his feet as he saw Ezra clasps to the ground, running over to him as he saw the creature knock his saber of out his hand he ran to Ezra "Ezra" he said kneeling down beside him.

He sighed in relief as Ezra opened his eyes revealing his once again blue eyes "Kanan?" He asked confused "What happened? I... I feel so cold" he said before his eyes closed and he lost conciseness "I know. It's okay. We're leaving" he heard Kanan say before his mind drifted.

* * *

Ezra's eyes opened to the roof of the Phantom as he realized Kanan must have set him down before getting them out of there. Picking himself up off the Phantom floor he turned and saw Kanan piloting the ship and the Ghost not too far in the distance.

"I saved us?" He asked.

Kanan turned around and looked at him worryingly "You did" he confirmed.

"But something doesn't feel right" Ezra admitted.

"If your will isn't strong enough when you open yourself to the force, you become vulnerable to the dark side" Kanan informed as he docked the Phantom with the Ghost.

"I was trying to protect you" Ezra said.

"I know. But your anger and fear caused that giant creature to attack" Kanan said walking towards him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't remember it" Ezra replied as the Phantom door opened.

"That's for the best. Your powers are growing so quickly, you weren't prepared.  
I didn't teach you what you needed to know. I'm sorry" Kanan said as the two walked out of the Phantom and back into the Ghost.

"Welcome back, you two" Hera smiled as the two came down the ladder to meet everyone else.

"You outsmarted them again. Good job, boss" Zeb laughed.

"You made it" Sabine said with a warm smile.

"Was there any doubt?" Kanan asked.

"Never. Ezra, I have something to..." Hera started as Ezra made his way through the group and to the turret.

"Ezra needs a little time to himself right now" he heard Kanan say before he closed the door behind him.

Ezra sat in the turret with his feet up and arms crossed as, he just looked out at the stars, trying to clear his head "rough couple of days" he heard Sabine say behind him.

Turning his head, he smiled as she came up behind him "that's one word for it" he replied.

Sabine chuckled as she moved beside him "you wanna talk about it?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"not really" Ezra said shaking his head.

Sabine sighed "well, there is something I want to talk about it" she said.

Ezra turned to look at her "what is it?" He asked.

Sabine didn't say anything, she grabbed him by the cheeks and brought his lips to hers. Ezra's eyebrows shot up as he closed his eyes and shifted his body to fully face her. Opening her mouth Ezra took the advantage and stuck his tongue in her mouth. Sabine moved her arms around his neck as Ezra moved his around her waist.

Sabine pulled back and rested her head against his as the two both took a deep breath "I want to... keep the ball rolling" Sabine admitted "see how it works out" she said with a smile.

Ezra smiled back and nodded "best birthday ever" he smiled as she laughed. Without wasting any time Ezra pulled Sabine over to him and she climbing onto his lap "now. Where were we?" He said with a grin. Sabine smiled as she moved in and kissed him again.

 **Ok guys, here you go. Sorry about the delay, I'll try to not let happen again. May the force be with you.**


	8. Path of the Jedi

**OMG Star Wars Rebels Season 4 Mid-Season trailer AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I Lost my shit watching that. If you guys want to see my reaction the trailer my YouTube name is 'Masso 2010' Ok enjoy the chapter.**

To say Ezra was happy now was an understatement. Lying on his back while Sabine was on top of him as the to lay their content on her bunk. There were few things Ezra liked more than kissing a beautiful girl and two of those things included doing other things with a beautiful girl but Ezra knew that he would have to work at it if he wanted to do that with Sabine and that wasn't a problem, he was very happy.

Sabine stuck her tongue in his mouth and his hands moved up her sides slightly pushing her shirt up leaving his hands to move across her smooth skin. Sabine yelled as Ezra quickly moved up and rolled both of them over leaving Sabine on her back and Ezra on top of her, though their lips never separated.

Sabine's arms locked around his neck as Ezra left her lips and moved to her neck. She couldn't help but moan with pleasure as her body took over and her legs wrapped around his waist. One her hands made its way to the back of his head running its fingers through his hair as one of Ezra's hands left her side and made its way too cup her ass cheek. She couldn't help but gasp as he squeezed it.

Funny thing is that Sabine thinks that they entered that phase in the relationship where they can't keep their hands off each other, he came in so they could watch the hollo together _"Ezra?"_ They both heard Kanan say from outside.

Both their eyes opened and they looked at the door, his eyes slowly went back to meet Sabine's "be very quiet" he whispered. Sabine couldn't help but laugh a little, Ezra would say giggle but he wouldn't risk that and nod at his words.

Their lips met again and Ezra wasted no time in sticking his tongue in her mouth _"Ezra, you in there?"_ Kanan said again but Ezra could tell he was at his and Zeb's room so he continued what he was doing.

 _"Nope. No Ezra's in here"_ they both heard Zeb say and couldn't help but smile, even kissing they couldn't help it.

Then it all came to an end when Kanan knocked on Sabine's door, Ezra sighed as they separated. He knew why Kanan was looking for them, he _missed_ training with him. But he knew full well what the tradeoff was. Training or Sabine, it was an easy choice _"Sabine? Is Ezra in there"_ Kanan asked. The two-separated knowing that their time had ran out.

Ezra sighed before placing his head on Sabine shoulder "yeah Kanan, what's up?" he said turning to face the door.

 _"we need to talk, five minutes"_ he said before walking away.

Ezra sighed "well, there goes our fun" he said kissing her again before climbing off of her and getting off the bunk.

"do you know why he wants you?" Sabine asked as jumped down off her bunk and walking towards her mirror to make sure Ezra didn't ruff her hair and clothes up too much.

"I have an idea" he said straightening out his orange jumpsuit. There wasn't a mission today so there was no need for armor. He turned and saw her combing her hair trying to straighten it out. Her eyes looked back at him through the mirror and he knew that she was asking him what his idea was "I may have ignored training with Kanan today because I was with you" he explained.

Sabine frowned at him "Ezra, you shouldn't have done that" she said before going back to tidying up her hair.

Ezra sighed as he walked behind her "I know, I know" he said before he stopped right behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist leaving Sabine free to lean back into him "but I can't help it, this is exciting to me. Despite what others may think I've never really been in a relationship before. It always been a one-night stand or a club make out session. It's never been anything... really" he explained.

Sabine smiled at him synthetically before lifting her right hand behind her head and cursing the back of his neck "that's really sweet Ezra, but you have the chance to be a Jedi and a Mandalorian. I don't want you putting that in jeopardy because you want to spend an extra hour with me ok" she said firmly.

"ok" Ezra said nodding to her.

"promise?" She asked

Ezra smiled as he kissed her head "Promise"

Sabine smiled as she turned around placed both her hands on his cheeks "thank you" she said before leaning in and kissing him again.

Ezra separated from her "well, I better let Kanan yell at me for missing his lesson" he said taking a step back.

Sabine smirked as she crossed her arms at him "well, if he hits you I'll be glad to kiss it better" she said seductively.

Ezra laughed shaking his head at her before leaving the room. Walking down the corridor of the Ghost he stopped outside Kanan's room. Opening the door, he could see him in a meditative stance as the holocron projecting a star map in the room "Hey, Kanan. Sorry I'm late. I was hanging out with Sabine" he said, Kanan didn't respond "So, you gonna invite me in?" He asked

"You didn't knock, so what makes you think you need an invite?" Kanan shrugged.

"I'm sorry" Ezra said sincerely.

"Then you should knock first" Kanan replied calmly standing up.

"Not for that. For missing training" Ezra said walking across the room and sitting down on his bunk.

Kanan sighed "look Ezra, I don't have anything against you and Sabine dating. in fact, I support it, not being able to form relationships was one of the things I hated about the order but you can't but your very new relationship ahead of your training. Especially now, when we were on that asteroid, you made a dangerous connection through the Force. Now I have to know if you are ready"

"I am ready" Ezra started before he realized that he had no idea what Kanan was talking about "for whatever you think I'm not ready for"

"For a test, a real challenge one that could determine if you're meant to be a Jedi or not" Kanan stated seriously.

Ezra's eyes widened "you told me I would be a Jedi, that was the deal. I used the force right in front of the inquisitor"

"I never said you would be a Jedi, I said you had the potential to become one" Kanan argued "But you lack discipline, focus"

Ezra scoffed "Come on Kanan, I may not follow some of your rules but I always do as you say when we're in the field. I know the chain of command" he argued back angry with what Kanan was saying. They both paused and took a breath "Kanan, I want to become the Jedi you see in me, the one I know I can become but, I don't think I can do it by conditional means" he admitted.

Kanan chuckled at his words "You're lucky I'm not my Master. She'd never let you get away with..." He started.

"All the things you tried to get away with?" Ezra finished with a smirk.

"You want a second chance or not?" Kanan frowned.

"Yes, I want a second chance" Ezra repeated.

"good" Kanan stood up "Now go prep the Phantom"

Ezra stood up "yes sir" he said leaving the room.

* * *

Ezra sat in the cockpit of the phantom waiting for Kanan, he quickly told Sabine they were leaving and gave her a quick kiss. He thought it was better to be safe than sorry and took his armor as well. He turning he saw Kanan enter the cockpit, knowing he was there he detached the Phantom from the ghost and headed in some random direction "So, where are we headed for this test?" He asked standing up.

"That's what you're gonna tell me" Kanan said as he sat across from Ezra knowing the ship was on auto pilot "When I was your age, there were around 10,000 Jedi Knights defending the galaxy. Now, we are few. But in those days, we had small outposts, temples spread throughout the stars. The Empire sought out these temples and destroyed many of them, but not all. I want you to meditate, let the Force guide you to one of them" he finished explaining as he moved to the pilot's chair.

"What if I can't find it?" Ezra asked as took his helmet off and he got into a meditative pose.

"That's part of the test. Trust yourself. Trust the Force" Kanan instructed.

"So, did you take this test at my age?" He asked.

Kanan sighed in depression "It was different for me, Ezra. Everything was different back then. All that remains now is the Force"

"And I need to use my connection to the force to find the temple" Ezra summarized.

"He can be taught" he smiled at him.

Ezra's eyes were closed for five minutes before he started to speak "There's a massive stone with a tunnel, it looks like a bright star inside of it. And it's right here, on Lothal" he said widening his eyes.

"You sure?" Kanan asked.

"I can't give the exact coordinates, but I can fly us there. I know we can" he said as he practically pushed Kanan out of the chair.

But before he could even see where they were, he could see the same huge rock from his vision. Looking down at the console he could see that Autopilot was on "You already knew" he said looking over to Kanan while at the same time bring the ship in for a landing.

"I checked the holocron back in my cabin"

"right" Ezra nodded in understanding "they have star maps as well"

"The holocron holds _extensive_ star maps, but I was as surprised as you  
that there was a temple here" Kanan started "Course, I couldn't be sure this is where you were meant to be, but it makes sense. This is your home. You better figure out how we get inside. And don't take too long. Remember, the Empire has access to all the old Jedi records. They may know about this temple and have it under surveillance" he instructed.

Ezra wasted no time and begun to search the rock from all sides to try and find an entrance. After ten minutes and searching the rock three separate times, while sat by the phantom in a meditative stance "Nothing. No sign of an entrance. This thing doesn't even have a crack in it, it's weird. But I know this is the place. I feel it. Seriously, I know this is my test but some help wouldn't go amiss right now?"

"Don't look! Listen. Use the Force to hear the stone and its story" Kanan shouted back to him.

Ezra couldn't help but sigh as he as he placed his hand on the stone and used the force to try and connect with it like he did with the creatures on the asteroid "The stone. The temple. It...It wants to admit me. No. Wait, Us. Master and Padawan. Together" Ezra shouted.

"Then together it shall be" he heard Kanan say as the two approached each other.

The two stood next to each other, Kanan lifted his arm and reached out through the force. Ezra followed suit and did the same, as he did they could quickly here the sound of something big moving and scrapping across something. Opening his eyes Ezra could see that the stone had out of the ground and a door way was reveled at the base of it "Whoa. That's cool" Ezra smiled.

"Don't lose focus. We don't want this thing crashing down on us" Kanan instructed before the two walked inside. As Ezra was expected, the place looked dead, like no-one has stepped inside in hundreds of years.

Ezra entered what looked like the center chamber of the temple with Kanan behind him, they stopped in the center and Ezra turned to see the decomposed corpse of what he could assume was an old Jedi still in a meditative stance "Woah" he said jumping back and instinctively taking his blasters out.

Thought before Kanan could even tell him he had nothing to worry about the whole room shook and the light from the outside faded "You lost focus" Kanan said.

Ezra sighed as he put his blasters back in their holsters "well, I'm sorry. The sudden appearance of dead bodies kind of through me off focus"

"In here, you'll have to face your worst fears and overcome them. And there's no guarantee of success.

"I know, and I have faith. Faith you'll keep me from falling into force hell for all eternity" Ezra said as he started to head into the dark corridor in front of that.

"I'm not going with you" Kanan said forcing him to turn around.

"excuse me? And where are you going to be?" He asked.

"Right here, with them, masters whose Padawans Never returned" Kanan informed as he took a seat in the middle of the chamber and took a meditative pose.

"Kanan, I'm not asking for you to put your life in my hands" Ezra argued.

"I know, but I can't join you this time. This is your test Ezra, and you need to finish it" he finished. Ezra could tell that he was serious so took his helmet over to him and placed it on the ground next to him, figuring he won't need it "Good luck" Kanan wished him.

Ezra took a few steps into the hallway before turning back to face as the door started close "Wait. What am I even looking for?" He asked.

"Nothing and everything" Kanan said as the door lowered to the ground.

"Now is not the time for a riddle" Ezra said as he crawled on the ground so he could still see Kanan.

"I know" was all Kanan could say before the door closed completely. Ezra sighed as he stood up and started to walk down the dark corridor. He didn't want to admit but Ezra didn't like this one bit. He entered a cross roads of different doorways "Great. I knew I Should've brought the holocron" he said as he stared at the different doors trying to think about which one he should take "Ok, think think think" he said to himself.

 _"this way"_ he heard a voice say from the right door.

Ezra head shot in that different direction and as he looked down the dark hallway, as he did he saw the outline of what looked like a woman who was wearing armor around the same size as him "hey!" Ezra shouted as he started to jog towards her but the second he started moving the woman turned and started to run away "HEY, WAIT!" He shouted as he sprinted after her but every time he turned a corner down the cave like passage ways she turned another one.

Until she turned one last corner "AAAAAAHHHHHHH" Ezra heard someone scream. Ezra stopped where he stood just shy of the corner she turned _"ggggguuuuuuu sssssssshhhhhh"_ he heard something around the corner. Ezra slowly started to walk forward around the corner _"where is the child?"_ He heard a man say with a robotic voice.

 _"I'll die before I tell you"_ a woman said. Ezra's heart stopped in his chest, that voice. There was only one person with that voice.

"MOOOOOOOOOM!" Ezra shouted as he turned the corner and saw her. His mother, on her knee's holding her arm in pain. Bathed in the red glow of a lightsaber. Looking in front of where Bo was kneeling in front of... something.

It looked like a man but it couldn't be "gggggguuuuuuu ssssshhhhhhhh" there was that sound again. It was coming from the man.

Both Bo and the man's heads turned to face him, Bo's eyes widened "EZZY!" she shouted as tried to leap in his direction but was quickly grabbed by Vader who held her by her hair, keeping her in place. She cried out in pain as she reached out to grab the man's hand who was gripping her hair strongly.

Ezra didn't care who he was or what he was "LET HER GO!" He shouted as he grabbed his twin blasters and aimed them right at the man. He didn't even waste time letting him speak and he fired two shots. But the man used his red saber and blocked both the attacks. The bolts where redirected backwards at him, both perfectly hitting both blasters out of his hands. Ezra grunted in pain before he looked back up the figure "who are you?" He asked enraged.

The man picked up Bo by the hair lifting her off the ground "I'm what you could have been" he said in a very robotic voice before throwing Bo against the wall knocking to the ground gazed.

"I would never want to be like you" Ezra spat as he leaped forward and quickly dodged the man as he used a downwards slash and punched him in the face as hard as he could but it didn't do much as the figure moved in again with a sideways slash catching Ezra across the chest. Ezra couldn't help but stumble backwards in pain as the man approached him.

Ezra slowly took a couple of steps backwards thinking about what he should do when Bo jumped on the man's back stunning him "I love you Ezra" she said before Ezra could see what was in her hand. A grenade.

Ezra's eyes shot open "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" He yelled as he saw Bo close her eyes and activate the explosive. The blast completely covered them both and the shock wave from it caused Ezra to fly backwards and it a nearby wall but as soon as Ezra's eyes opened after the impact from the explosive. He was the ground? Back in the main chamber.

He sat up confused, his chest felt fine and his blasters where back in their holsters. He stood up not having any idea what to do "what the hell is going on? Was that real?" He asked himself. He turned around to see the chamber door open and that same figure from before walk out with his saber ignited "this doesn't make any sense"

"No?" The man said in his deep robotic voice "you don't know the power of the darkside"

Ezra stopped and stood his ground, he understood "no" he said calmly "this is the test, all of that WAS A TEST!" He shouted angrily. He started to walk forward and the man started to back up "what are you waiting for?" He asked angrily "if your real kill me" he shouted as the man's back hit the wall "I said KILL ME!" He shouted as he threw a punch right at the man's face but he vanished before Ezra fist could make contact with it.

Ezra breathed heavily as he slowly sank to the floor, it was over. He didn't know if he passed for not but he was just glad it was done _"Big fears have you faced, young one"_ Ezra heard a voice say.

"Yes" he agreed.

 _"Hmm. For what lies ahead, ready are you?"_

"yes, I'm ready"

 _"Come. See more clearly what you could not see before"_ he voice said again.

Ezra looked up and could have sworn he saw peace of _star dust?_ Coming down from the roof brightening up the whole chamber "Who are you?" Ezra asked standing up.

"A guide" he answered as he followed the light through the hallway which in turn led him to the same three-way crossroad he was before.

Ezra rolled his eyes "Which way is the right way?" He asked.

 _"The wrong question, that is"_

"I'm sorry. I don't get it, I don't even know why I'm here anymore" Ezra admitted.

 _"A better question, that is"_

"Kanan said this was supposed to be some kind of test but he never said what the test would be" Ezra explained clearly frustrated.

 _"And your Master tell you everything, must he?"_

"No, I just don't the only things he tells me to be riddle's"

 _"Your path you must decide"_

Ezra reached the end of the corridor and entered a room with the celling lit up with patterns and stars "Whoa" Ezra couldn't help but say.

 _"Tell me. Why must you become Jedi?"_ The voice asked as Ezra sat on his knees.

Ezra shrugged at the question "I don't know" he asked honestly "I've always been different, when I was first able to see and sense dangers before they happen, I thought I was crazy, but when I met Kanan and he told me what it was he believed I can become something better" Ezra explained.

 _"Ah. Kanan thinks you can. Hmm. And you?"_

"Well, I'll be better, stronger, more powerful, able to do more"

 _"Ah. Power you seek"_

"I'd make sure the empire gets what it has coming to it, for everything it took, not just from me but from everyone" Ezra said standing up becoming more and more agitated.

 _"Ah. Jedi way is revenge? Teach you this, your Master did?"_

"What? No. Kanan would never. He's too much of a self-righteous goody to shoes for that"

 _"Then why seek you revenge?"_

"I don't" Ezra spat back.

 _"Hmm. Inside you much anger, much fear"_

"I just want to protect the people I care about, the people I love"

 _"And this is why you must be Jedi?"_

"Yes, and not just them. Everyone. I'll protect everyone. Before I met Kanan, I only ever thought of myself, but Kanan and the rest, they don't think like that. They help people, they give everything away, and I see it. I see how it makes people feel"

 _"Feel. Feel, yes. How?_ "

"Alive. More alive than when the adrenalin is still in your system after some random firefight" Ezra explained.

 _"Good. Good. Ahead of you a difficult path there is, Padawan"_ the voice said as Ezra looked up to see a blue crystal float down to him, it looked a lot like the crystal around his neck _"A Jedi you may yet be"_ the voice finished before everything around him vanished into darkness until there was nothing in front of him but a door. Before he could do anything, the door opened and he could see Kanan still sitting down in the same meditative pose he was in when he left.

"How are you?" Kanan asked as he stood up while Ezra walked towards him.

Ezra just shrugged "I honestly have no idea"

Kanan chuckled "believe me, I know the feeling"

"I found a Kyber crystal" Ezra smiled holding it up for Kanan to see.

Ezra picked up his helmet and put it on "I don't believe it. When I brought you here, I didn't see this happening. Getting a lightsaber crystal is a big step" Kanan said proudly as the two walked out of the temple and turned to see it shrink back into the ground.

"It's strange that it's just sitting there" Ezra said as they turned and walked back to the Phantom.

"And it will be, for now, and hopefully it'll be here long after you and I are gone"

"you know, this place would be beyond perfect for a base. I mean it could hide itself, not to mention everything else that might be inside" Ezra tried to argue.

"I know what's in there. The past" Kanan finished before the two entered the Phantom.

* * *

Ezra sat down in front of his finished work. On the desk in his and Zebs room was his newest weapon. It took a lot of work and three weeks of work but he was down. The first think he had to do was decide what design he wanted to do and that was the hardest part (believe me;)) but he was happy with what was now in front of him. The next thing he had to do was try and make it, which was hard as well as he had to get the martials and the tech. Everyone helped of course, Kanan gave him some spare tech he had lying around, Hera gave him some spare equipment she had for Ghost, Chopper even donated a power cell. Unfortunately, he had to sacrifice one of his blasters to make the finishing touches. It was a hard thing to do but it was made easier when he realized that with a light saber he wouldn't really use both blasters.

Taking a step back he picked up the saber and looked at it closely. It was as big as Kanan's but Ezra made his out of a different metal making it black in color, the blades starting point where the energy from the crystal would be released was also joined with two other exit points on either side of the hilt and in the center of all three points was one of Ezra's favorite parts of the saber, he had to borrow one of Sabine's art tools, but Ezra was able carve the symbol the Jedi order on both sides of the hilt (just in case some of you don't get it, it's a cross guard saber)

He walked out of his & Zeb's room and made his way to the commissary. Walking inside he could see everyone all looking at him closely.

Sabine gasped as she saw what was in Ezra's hand "I thought I'd let you check it out first" Ezra said handing it to Kanan.

Kanan looked at it closely before smiling "Well, it's different. But that seems about right for you. Go for it" he said handing it back to Ezra.

Ezra took the saber in both hands and activated it. A blue blade extended from the top and a second after it did, two more smaller blades extent from the sides. Everyone smiled at Ezra's work. He turned to face Sabine with a smug smile on his face "ok, admit it. Right now, I'm the sexist man you've ever met, right" he said.

Sabine smiled as well as sighed "you where until you opened your mouth" she said as everyone enjoyed a could laugh.

 **Ok guys, I'm sorry if some of you are not happy with the lightsaber choice but it's done now.**

 **Oh, and let me know what you thought about Ezra vision in the temple, did you like better or worse than in the show.**

 **Until then, let know what you think in the reviews and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **May the force be with you**


	9. Idiot's Array

_"EZZY" Bo shouted as she reached out to try and to grab Ezra._

 _"LET HER GO!" Ezra shouted as he began to fire his blasters at the man._

 _Bo jumped on the man's back and looked right into Ezra's eyes "I love you Ezra" she said before activating the grenade she held in her hand._

 _Ezra's eyes widened "NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" He shouted before the grenade activated engulfing both of them in flames._

Ezra's eyes shot open and he pulled himself up on the bed, panting heavily with sweat dripping from his body. Looking around he saw that he was back in his shared room with Zeb, his snore echoing through the room Ezra couldn't help but wonder why he was asleep at all with that loud noise. Taking a step over his top bunk, he dropped to the floor. Looking at the mirror he could see that his shirtless chest and stomach where covered in sweat, his necklace still strongly dangling from his neck. Deciding that nobody would be up this early he stepped out of his room and made his way to the kitchen wanting something to drink. As the door opened the cold air hit Ezra's skin causing him to shiver.

The worst part about everything was this wasn't the first time this happened. In the weeks after his and Kanan's trip to the temple, when he was building his saber. It was the same dream every couple of nights ever since they got back. Walking into the kitchen he quickly grabbed some water and started to drink. Placing both his hands on the counter and leaning forward, closing his eyes and sighing Ezra tried to decided what he should do next, knowing full well he won't be able to go back to sleep now that he was up.

* * *

 **WARING. MATURE CONTENT AHEAD**

* * *

"feel better?" A voice asked from behand him.

Turning around he saw Sabine leaning sideways against the open doorway. Ezra quickly got lost in her. She was wearing less than he was. Only her underwear and a nightgown covered her body but her arms and legs were exposed leaving her smooth and tanned skin out in the open. Ezra quickly turned back around and took another drink "I'm fine" he answered quickly.

He could hear Sabine taking a couple of steps closer towards him "you don't think I haven't noticed how differently you've been acting lately. Ever since you and Kanan came back from the temple" she said.

Ezra could feel Sabine's hand moving across his back not caring how wet with sweat it was. Ezra turned to face her as Sabine's hand traced over his shoulder and to his chest. Sabine looked down towards Ezra exposed body glancing at the small amount of scar's he had "Ezra" she said as her hand found its way to his necklace. Her hand tightened its grip around the crystal and looked back into his eyes "talk to me, what's going on?" She asked.

Ezra sighed, closing his eyes and leaning forward resting his head on hers. Sabine followed suit closing her eyes and just enjoying the moment. Letting go of his necklace, her hands dropped and grabbed his. Sabine stepped away and pulled him with her "Come on" she said deciding that the kitchen wouldn't be the best place to talk.

Ezra followed her as she led him through the doors of the kitchen. Ezra couldn't help but be enthralled by her, they kept eye contact the entire time as she walked backwards. Sabine only turned around when they reached her door. Opening it, she led Ezra inside. He took a couple of steps inside as Sabine took off her nightgown and placed it on the ground next to the door. Ezra turned around and looked at her, Sabine took a step towards him. He didn't fail to notice the swaying of her hips as she only now wore her underwear.

Before she could reach him, Ezra took the final step to her, Ezra wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to hers. Sabine immediately began to kiss him back wrapping her arms around his neck holding him tight as she stood on the tip if her toes to create better leverage for herself. Ezra's hands lowered from Sabine's waist, stopping as they made their way to her behind. Ezra couldn't help the growing sensation in his pajama pants as he rubbed his hands slowly up and down and around her behind. It was so smooth and it felt so good, kissing her made him forget about why he was even awake but he didn't care, he could do this all night.

He felt Sabine grin as they explored each other's mouth with their tongues. Sabine took the initiative and jumped up, Ezra acted instinctively and caught her as she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly holding onto him. Ezra's right hand found its way to her back while the left was used to help keep her up by holding the center of her behind. His right hand made its way to her upper back, it stopped when Ezra felt her bra. Deciding to take the chance, with one swipe the bra was undone. Sabine paused.

Ezra paused as well, giving her time to think. Though their lips were still pressed against each other's, they didn't move. He had seen this before with a handful of girls he'd met back on Lothal, she was thinking. He hoped that Sabine wouldn't freak out, he knew it was a possibility but he also knew that Sabine was a mature young adult, she knew that all she had to do was ask and he'd stop. Right now, she was trying to decide whether or not she was ready or if she even wanted to... take that plunge with him. Sabine pulled her lips away from his and looked him in the eye.

Ezra looked back at her, neither of them said a thing. He could tell that Sabine was thinking with an intensity that she probably hasn't felt since the last time she's been with someone on that level, if she has at all. He never asked if she has been with anyone else, always felt that she'd bring it up herself at one point or another. No matter what she decided, he thought it wouldn't matter, he would be ok with it.

Sabine leaned back a little more as Ezra held her tight around his waist, without saying a word, she removed her arms from around his neck and straightened them. Allowing the bra to slowly slip down her arms and fall to the ground. she made her choice, she wanted to take the plunge. Ezra's eyes slowly lowered to her now exposed chest. Admiring what he saw, his eyes made their way back to her face.

Sabine slowly raised her hands and cupped his cheeks, they both looked into each other's eyes. By now Ezra should be feeling some sort of pain or tiredness in his legs for holding her up for so long but he didn't "Ezra" Sabine said quietly as her eyes moved down "I... I don't" she stammered as Ezra could feel her shaking slightly, he's never seen her act so vulnerable "I don't know what to..." She said.

"Hey" he started looking her right in the eye "just trust me" he said calmly.

Sabine nodded "Ok" he said breathlessly before Ezra kissed her again, more fiercely and more passionate than he ever did before. Moving he walked over to her bed and slowly lowered her down on it first. Their lips never separating for a second. As he landed on top of her he realized why she seemed so hesitant, he didn't notice at first but he remembered what she said _'I don't know what to'_ at the time Ezra thought that she just didn't have that much experience but, when she started to shake Ezra realized that she just didn't have that much experience, she didn't have any experience. Now he knew that he needed to be careful about everything he did.

His lips slowly made their way to her neck and his left hand found its way to her breasts. Sabine moaned with pleasure as Ezra's hand started to slowly leave her breast and go further down her body stopping just below her waist line. Then he moved. Sabine gasped as Ezra brushed his hand against her womanhood on the outside of her pantie's. She couldn't help but moan as Ezra began slowly rub his hand up and down her womanhood. his lips found hers again, she continued to moan as they kissed. He could tell Sabine was enjoying this more and more. And it showed, when Ezra felt a wetness on his fingers. Her panties had turned moist and he knew it was time to take the next step.

Ezra lifted his hand up and was ready to move further down the line and take them off of her but Sabine quickly grabbed the hand and brought it back down to where it was so he could continue "t'nodgar dare Gev" (don't you dare stop)Sabine gasped speaking in their native Mandalorian language, not having the time or state of mind to speak English.

 _"_ draar _"_ (never)Ezra said back as he quickly sat up and grabbed her panties and pulled them down her legs, Sabine not stopping him. As the underwear fell to the ground Sabine took charge and grabbed Ezra by the shoulders pulling him down and flipping him over on his back _"_ pirusti, gar're troch gintteg kotir _"_ (well, you're certainly getting brave)

Sabine happily sighed as she placed her hands on his chest "Ni'm ratiin kotir" (I'm always brave) she said before slowly leaning forward, their faces only an inch apart "Ezra, gotal'ur kar'taylir darasuum ni" (Ezra, make love to me) she requested as her hands made their way downward towards his pants. In one quick motion she pulled them down reliving Ezra's manhood. Before Ezra could do anything, Sabine moved back up to him, sitting on his waist line, she was ready. Ezra wrapped his arm around her back and flipped her on hers. Sabines legs wrapped around his waist opening herself to him.

Ezra looked down at her womanhood and aliened himself ready, grabbing the end of his penis and pointed it at her entrance. Sabine gasped as she felt him touch her, for a moment there was no movement, Sabine looked right into Ezra's eyes as they stayed still. Then he thrusted forward, "AH!" Sabine gasped uncontrollably as her hands stretched out across the bed. Ezra leaned forward and landed on top of her. He slowly pulled out of her and just as slowly thrusted back in, Sabine warped her arms around Ezra's back and unintentionally dug her nails in his back as an unbelievable sense of pleasure washed over her "nag gev" (Don't stop) she said as he smiled before going faster and faster.

* * *

 **MATURE CONTENT OVER**

* * *

Ezra starred as he awoke from his sleep. He could feel that he was sleeping on his side. He didn't need to think for another second before he decided that this was the best sleep he's had in weeks. Opening his eyes, he smiled as he saw the back of Sabine's head in front of him. They both faced the door, Sabine was the closest to it and Ezra was behind her with his back to the wall. Ezra's right arm was stretched outwards with Sabine on top of it, his left was wrapped around her with a tight grip as Sabine herself held onto his hand tight against the center of her chest "hhhhhhhmmmmmm" Ezra hummed as he enjoyed the feeling of her naked body pressed up against his.

Without any warning, Sabine turned around to face him but as she did Ezra could see that her eyes where closed, an easy tell that she was still asleep. Sabine moved closer towards him burying her face in his neck, Ezra didn't resist. He wrapped both arms around her back and held her close as he closed his own eyes allowing himself to drift off for a couple more hours _"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"_ Hera shouted from outside the room.

Ezra's eyes shot open as he heard the shout, Sabine as well as she lifted her head from its comfortable position and glanced at the door half asleep _"Hera, I can explain everything"_ they heard Zeb say.

Knowing that it was just Zeb doing something stupid, they both sighed as their heads landed back on the pillow. This time, both of them where awake. They looked into each other's eyes, neither of them saying a word. They didn't need to say anything, Sabine smiled as she looked at him. Without saying a word, she leaned in and kissed him, pulling her head back. Ezra tighten his hold around her, pushing their naked bodies against each other "Hi" she simply said.

Ezra couldn't help but smile at her simplicity "Hi, good morning" he said back.

"yes, it is" she agreed before closing her eyes placing her head back down against Ezra neck, he could feel her hand grab his necklace and hold it tight "so, last night was..." She started looking up at him.

"yes, it was" he agreed as he leaned down and kissed her this time.

Sabine took charge and stuck her tongue in his mouth and she grinned as she felt Ezra's erection grow under the sheets and press against her leg but before neither of them could take things further like they both wanted to, they were interrupted. The two separated as a loud banging came from the door _"Ezra, Sabine"_ It was Hera _"I don't want to interrupt your... alone time but we have a new job,_ _and could use the extra security"_ she said.

Sabine sighed as her head fell back to the pillow "Ok, Hera. We'll be out soon" Sabine said calmly as Ezra could tell Hera left after she said. She quickly turned back to face Ezra "mhi'll ganar ta eunitnoc ibic retal" (we'll have to continue this later) she said smiling mischievously.

"Ho gar, soletar bat bic" (oh you count on it) Ezra answered back kissing her one last time before getting up and climbing over her off the bunk. Bending over he picked up his pajama pants, he turned around and saw Sabine perched on her elbow laying on her side looking at him up and down. Ezra smirked before putting the pants on, he headed for the door.

"Hey" Sabine said stopping him. He turned around to face her, she lifted her hand and pointed at him, turning her hand around he bent her index finger back and forth. Ezra chuckled at her actions, moving closer to her Sabine pulled the bed sheet back reviling herself in her in full naked glory. Ezra reached her and Sabine grabbed him by the back of her neck pulling him towards her she slammed her lips onto his. They wasted no time in opening their mouths and exploring them with their tongues. Unfortunately, they pulled apart. Sabine brought her lips to Ezra's ear "Ni copad gar olar te t'adyc te aka cuyir jaon" (I want you here the second the mission is over) she ordered.

Ezra grinned "Yes ma'am" Ezra said before turning around and leaving the room allowing Sabine to have her privacy "best night ever" he said to himself before entering his own room.

* * *

After Ezra had gotten dressed he went to the common room, unfortunately he didn't have time for a shower though he doubted Sabine wait for one. Remembering what Hera said about security, he had his full armor on, with his blaster on his left holster and his newly built lightsaber on the right. Walking inside, he saw Zeb sitting at the table but he saw Kanan and Hera speaking to someone he didn't recognize. Hera turned to Ezra as he walked in "Ezra" she smiled as Ezra walked forward towards the three with his helmet under his arm "I'd like to interduce you too..." She started.

"Calrissian. Lando Calrissian" Lando said interrupting her extending his hand, which Ezra shook "A Mandalorian" he observed "it has been to long since I've had the pleasure of speaking to one of your kind, my friend"

Ezra smiled mockingly "is that right?" He asked letting go of his hand.

Lando continued to smile happily "Indeed, no matter how much I try unfortunately. Your people tend to stick to themselves, however if you are open to it, I would be very happy to discuss the possibility of hiring you for a handful of jobs" he said smoothly.

Ezra had to admit, he liked the way Lando seemed respectful of him "why don't we just do this job first and I'll get back to you on that" Ezra said.

"I can accept that" Lando smiled.

"so, what is the job?" Ezra asked

"yeah, I'd like to know that as well" Hera said as she stood next to Ezra and crossed her arms.

"He needs a fast ship to move some cargo past the Imperial blockade of Lothal" Kanan explained.

"Yes. For some reason" Lando said "this planet has an unusually large Imperial presence. But are you sure you can get this vessel past the blockade, Captain Hera" He finished.

"It is. And the Ghost can mask both its signal and signature. We'll get you past the blockade" Hera explained "What's the cargo?" She asked.

"I was told "No questions asked."" Lando said glancing at Kanan. While that wasn't unheard of, Ezra immediately frowned at his request. _'Why the secrecy?'_ he asked himself.

"That's fine. It just costs more" Hera made clear.

"Kanan and I already settled on a price. But I assume he requires your approval" Lando calmly said back.

"He doesn't" Hera said.

"Excellent. When the job's done, you'll be paid handsomely, and, as agreed, I'll return your droid" Lando said shaking Kanan's hand.

Hera and Ezra's eye brows both shot upwards at what he just said "Return our droid?" Hera asked.

"Uh, yeah. Funny story" Zeb said nervously scratching the back of his neck "You see, Lando and I were playing sabacc, and I kinda bet Chopper"

"Garazeb Orrelios, Chopper wasn't yours to bet!" Hera shouted as Ezra scowled at him crossing his arms.

"Kanan said it was okay" Zeb said quickly trying move the blame onto him.

"And you should know better!" Hera shouted pointing at him "Chopper is a member of this crew!" She said, though Ezra didn't particularly like Chopper he wasn't Kanan's to sell.

"Whoa, whoa" Lando said waving his hands up and down trying to calm her down "I need to pick up my cargo, and I don't want to keep my supplier waiting. Besides, if all goes well, there won't be anything for you good people to argue about" he finished. Hera scowled at Kanan before grunting and punching Kanan in the arm, reluctantly she turned and headed to the cockpit with Kanan and Lando behind her.

* * *

Zeb was sitting back at the table while Ezra was at the counter working on a couple of cups of caf. He looked down and saw Chopper standing next to him with his hands out, understanding what he was trying to do Ezra handed him a cup of caf not knowing what he intended to do with it. Looking back as he rolled away over to Lando.

The door opened and Sabine walked in, dressed in her armor expect for her helmet which was rested between her arm and side. Without missing a second, she moved over to Ezra and happily, kissed him. He didn't waste any time in kissing her back. As Sabine pulled back she smiled "Hi" she said.

"Hey" Ezra said before kissing her again and picking up the cups of caf, handing one to Sabine before moving over to sit next to Zeb.

"Why, thank you, Chopper" Lando said as the two looked up to see him accept the cup of caf from Chopper.

"Can't believe the little bolt bucket's actually waiting on that guy" Zeb scoffed.

"can you blame him" Ezra said "he's already treating him better then you do"

"oh, give me a break. I know you don't like Chopper any more than I do, besides I think he cheated" Zeb said back.

"firstly, You're just a sore loser. And Lando seems fine enough" Ezra said leaning back in the chair.

"I'm telling you, I don't like that guy" Zeb said.

"Sabine. I understand this is your work" Lando said getting Ezra's attention, he turned his head and saw Lando looking at Sabine's starbird symbol that was painted on the wall "Reminds me of Janyor's protest paintings on Bith" Ezra couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Janyor of Bith is a major influence" Sabine agreed with him as she stood by his side.

"Well, your work is even more stunning in its simplicity" Lando flirted as he took a step closer towards her.

Ezra frowned at what he was doing, looking over at Zeb he could see that he was smirking at him. Knowing full well, he now started to hate Lando because he was flirting with his girl "You know" Zeb whispered leaning forward "for a Lasat, if someone was attempting to steal their woman. The man would challenge his opposing challenger for the right to be with them" he explained.

Ezra leaned in further to him "It's ok, I have my way to deal men who try to steal my lady" he said. Without another word, he leaned back and quickly lifted his hand up and moved it backwards. As he did the caf in Lando's hand split backwards onto his shirt.

"AH" Lando yelled as he took a step back "damnit" he scold to himself.

Zeb chuckled at Ezra's actions _"Ok, Lando. Where at the coordinates you sent. Let's go"_ Hera said over the com.

With an annoyed sigh Lando headed for the airlock.

* * *

Ezra decided that he would come when he was needed, until he made himself busy. He sat in the cargo hold and was working the speeder they had on hand if they needed it. He turned his head to see Zeb and Lando walk over towards him. What caught Ezra's attention was the box they brought with them "What's in here?" He asked.

"Sophisticated mining equipment" Lando answered.

Ezra leaned forward "Uh, sounds like your sophisticated mining equipment is snoring" Ezra observed.

Zeb moved by Ezra's side while Lando turned and moved toward the ladder "Just don't open the box. And whatever you do, keep it calm" he finished before climbing up leaving the two alone.

With another five minutes, the container did nothing but make more noise. It did not fail to make them curious "Calrissian said not to open it" Ezra said.

"Yes. He did" Zeb said before bending down and opening it.

Ezra and Zeb both took a step back and waited but neither of them expected to see some small four-legged animal crawl out "Uh, it's a puffer pig" Ezra observed remembering seeing one of those when he was younger.

The pig looked up as Zeb leaned down to get a better look at it, seeing Zeb's face. The pig squealed before turning away and surprisingly ran up the ladder "Catch it!" Ezra yelled as he and Zeb climbed up the ladder after it.

Ezra reached to top of the ladder first and saw the pig leave the cock pit, as he reached his feet he saw Kanan turn to look at him. All Ezra did was shrug before running after it, running down the corridor he saw Hera, Lando and Sabine "That's what was in the crate. Grab that puffer-pig, but don't scare her" Lando ordered.

The pig managed to side step Ezra and run around the ladder but that was right in Zeb's path "Got her!" Zeb said picking it up.

"You're scaring her! I told you not to scare her" Lando scowled as he, Hera and Sabine all stood together at the end of the corridor with Chopper at their side while Ezra went to Zeb's side.

"I'm not scaring her!" Zeb yelled as the pig continued to sequel, but nobody expected what happened next expect for Ezra and Lando. The pig showed why it was named a 'puffer' pig "Karabast!" Zeb said with his wide eyes as the pig puffed in size like it was an oversized balloon.

"Whoa" Hera and Sabine both said time in amazement at what they saw.

"You see? You scared her" Lando scowled as he said to Zeb and Ezra who stood on the other side of the pig.

"What is going on out here?" Kanan said as he walked out of the cock pit behind Ezra and Zeb.

Ezra turned to look at Kanan "well, as you expect the puffer..." He started.

"I don't want to know" Kanan said interrupting him and turning back to the cockpit.

Ezra sighed "well then why the fuck did you ask" Ezra spat as Kanan ignored him and took the Ghost out of hyperspace.

"We've reached the blockade. I could really use Hera on this side of the pig right about now" Kanan said worryingly.

"Yeah, I don't see that happening" Zeb said stroking the back of his neck.

"Any idea what the Imperials are hoping to find with this blockade?" Ezra heard Hera ask.

"Rebels?" Lando guessed.

"Besides that"

"Unauthorized mining equipment, perhaps"

"And why would they be looking for that?" Hera asked.

"Maybe because I tried smuggling some here a week ago. Don't worry. The Imperials are scanning or equipment, machinery. But our girl here is 100% organic. Their scanners won't detect her, so long as your ship can mask its signature"

"You know it can't until you ask Chopper to fix it"

"You're catching on. All right, my little friend. Would you like to be a hero and fix it for me?"

Ezra heard Chopper grumble before the sound of him messing with the controls "Okay, signature modulator's back online. And just in time" Kanan said from the cockpit.

Ezra crossed his arms hoping that everything went calmly "Sabine, once we get back to Lothal, I'd love to purchase some of your art" he heard Lando say, Ezra immediately frowned at what Lando was doing.

"Really? My work. You'd pay?" Sabine asked and Ezra could tell that she was interested. Ezra knew that Sabine would love to be recognized as an artist and would never stand in the way of it but he also knew what people like Lando where like _'oh hey, you want to be an artist. I can help you with that but you have to do something for me'_ Ezra said in his head, not letting him take advantage of her. Ezra did what he thought anyone would do in his situation. Closing his eyes Ezra reached out through the force and used it to his advantage.

Feeling the vent hatch above Lando's head, he used the force to pull it off its hinges "OW!" He heard Lando say followed by the banging sound of something hitting the floor, Ezra smirked knowing his plan had worked.

"So how do we calm this thing down?" Zeb asked.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to wait until its calm" Lando said.

Ezra sighed as he looked at the pig's fat face. He walked forward and knelt down in front of the pig's face, the pig looked at him directly, squealing in fright. Ezra looked calm and slowly placed his right hand on the side of the pig's head gently. he closed his eyes and reached out through the force, as he did he could feel all of the fear and anxiety flowing through it "calm down" Ezra whispered with his eyes still closed. A couple of seconds later Ezra opened his eyes to see the pig on the ground back to its normal size nestling its head in Ezra's hand.

Looking up he saw Sabine and Hera smiling down at him, with Lando looking at him with his mouth open "and here I was thinking at lightsaber on your belt was just for show" he smirked "Jedi"

"I'm not a Jedi" Ezra said back standing up and turning to see that Kanan was bringing them in for a landing at a small farm like area.

* * *

The whole crew walked down the ramp of the Ghost with the pig in the middle of them, Ezra wore his helmet as he and Zeb led the group out "this time Zeb, try not to scare it. I don't want to calm it down again, that took a lot out of me" Ezra said through some breaths.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault" Zeb spat.

"It's your face's fault" Ezra smirked back through his helmet.

"This is your land?" Hera asked Lando.

"Bought if off a charming fellow named Vizago" he informed her.

"Perfect. But why was it so important to get this pig here?" She asked saying what everyone was thinking.

"Because a puffer-pig has a nose for precious minerals" he answered "It can do the job of a dozen mining scanners"

"And the Empire doesn't want private landholders mining Lothal" Hera surmised.

"We're done here. Pay us, and we'll be on our way" Kanan said taking a step forward towards him as the group stopped in the middle of the farm area.

"He has other debts to pay" a voice said from in front of them. Ezra instantly pulled his blaster from its left holster and readied his vambraces for a fight. Ezra frowned as he saw a fat short approach them with some armed guards.

"Azmorigan?" Lando said surprised.

"Did you forget I introduced you to Vizago, huh? I knew where you were headed" Azmorigan said as he narrowed his eyes at Lando.

"But your ship You couldn't have hidden it anywhere close. Did you walk here? You don't walk anywhere" he said surprised.

"Well, I do what's necessary to claim my property, Calrissian" Azmorigan spat raising a blaster at him.

"What do you want?" Hera frowned crossing her arms.

"My demands are simple. I want my pig back and you. Plus, this ship and this crew as compensation for my sore feet. Oh, I have big plans for you two Mandalorian" he said looking closely at Sabine and Ezra "But first, I want to bury Calrissian"

"Yeah, yeah, I understand the feeling. But no" Hera said.

"Now, wait. Let's consider that last demand for a sec" Kanan said as Ezra couldn't help but agree.

"I've run out of patience! Get them!" Azmorigan ordered as he and his men began to fire at the crew.

"Get back!" Hera said as everyone began to dive for cover.

"Chopper, don't hide there! It's a fuel canister!" Sabine said as she saw Chopper standing right next to it.

Ezra knelt down beside Kanan as the two fired back Azmorigan and his troops. as much as Ezra liked being in a good fight, the Mandalorian part of his mind speaking, he really hated that he couldn't use his saber. It would draw to much attention "Zeb. The pig! Scare it!" Hera shouted as she stood behind her own cover.

Ezra frowned at what she was saying and looked around to see the pig running around in a mad run of fear "What? How?" Zeb said as the pig was running towards him.

"Just be you" Hera shouted.

"Hey, pig!" Zeb said as he got down on all fours and screamed at the pig trying to be as scary as he could. It worked, like before the pig puffed up but unlike before, now there was no tight corridor so the pig bounced around like a balloon full of air and not helium.

Sabine being the creative girl she was ran forward and jumped on the inflated pig using it to boost herself up on the farm building, using it to flank Azmorigan's men.

Ezra dived forward as a blast came from the Ghost's cannons dazing him for the moment "New terms: I get Calrissian, and this one lives" Ezra heard Azmorigan say as he sat up and saw him with a blaster to Zeb's back "I get Calrissian, and you all can go free"

"You got it" Kanan quickly said.

"deal" Ezra agreed as he picked himself up of the ground.

"It's tempting, but the answer's still no" Hera said before she turned to look at Ezra "do your thing" she smiled.

Ezra quickly raised his vambrace and fired the repulser right at Zeb, the good thing about the repulser was it was nonlethal. Zeb and Azmorigan both fell to the ground but Zeb stood up first and aimed his bo-rifle.

"My terms: You and your men leave now, and we let you live. Start walking" Hera smirked before Azmorigan stood up and started to run in the oppiste direction.

"I like everything that just happened except that you let Azmorigan live. That'll be a problem for me later" Lando said

"I think you have a problem now. You don't have the credits you owe us, do you? In fact, you never did" Hera accused him japing him in the chest with her finger.

"But I will once my babies worked her magic" he smiled back kneeling down and petting the pig's head.

"You mean, if she finds what you're looking for and you've mined and smuggled it off-world?" Hera listed.

"I can give you back your droid" he bargained.

"That won't satisfy your debt to me. Not after what you pulled"

"Then how about we settle that debt with a little game of sabacc?"

"Then you'll just have to owe me one" Hera said turning around and heading back to the Ghost with everyone behind her.

"So that's it? We just walk away without the creds?" Kanan said confused and a little annoyed.

"Well, we got Chopper back" she smiled.

"I'm looking for a positive here" Kanan said back as they all stood in the cargo hold.

"There are a lot of things we couldn't accomplish without him"

"Course, we still need food and fuel" Zeb said speaking up as Chopper moved behind some of the crates spread out around the hold.

Everyone looked as they saw him come out pushing a barrel of fuel "Oh, hey, Chopper stole Lando's fuel!" Sabine smiled.

"You mean he was playing Lando the whole time?" Zeb asked confused and a little impressed.

"Good job, Chopper" Ezra smiled.

* * *

Ezra walked around the common area back in his orange jump suit, holding a white piece of tissue paper at the back of his head. The blast from the Ghosts canons did some damage when he was thrown on his back. He took a sip of the caf in his hands and grunted as he took a seat and leaned back.

He opened his eyes to the sound of the door opening and Sabine came in, her eyes found his and she smirked before walking over towards him "come on" she said slightly grabbing his shoulder and lifting him up before leading him to her room. She locked to door behind him and moved him over to the chair that was next to a small table welded to the wall with a mirror.

"here" she said as she turned on the light and removed his hand from his head so she could take a closer look at the wound. She couldn't help but wince at the blood slowly dripping down his head.

"what's the damage" he asked looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"wait here" she said before stepping out of the room leaving him a moment to think about what she was going to do _'was she still expecting sex?'_ He asked himself. As much as Ezra would _love_ to have sex with her again, he was starting to get a painful headache from the back of his head. The door quickly opened again and Sabine walked in with a first aid box "It looks like you might need some stiches" she said looking at him in the reflection.

Ezra couldn't help but roll his eyes at what she said "why is it whenever we go on a mission I'm the one who get hurt?" He asked sarcastically.

"because it suits you best" Sabine joked earning a chuckle from Ezra.

"ow" he winced as Sabine began to stich up his wound.

"so, you want to tell me what had you so scarred last night?" She asked continuing to stich him up.

"it was just a bad dream" he said dismissively as he winced at Sabine started another stich.

"yeah, no shit" Sabine frowned "I meant, why have been acting so differently these past couple of weeks?" She asked.

Ezra sighed knowing that he had to tell her at some point, might as well be now "when me and Kanan went to the temple, I had to go in alone. When that happened, I had a type of vision or was shown a premonition" he said.

"what happened?" Sabine asked as she was nearly done with his head.

"I saw my mother. And she was being killed by something, I don't know who or what he was but he was using his own lightsaber, a red one like the inquisitor used" he said as Sabine finished with the stiches and placed both her hands on his shoulders "and every night I've been seeing it since _'Expect for last night'_ " he thought to himself "I just can't help but wonder if the force is trying to tell me something, like maybe she's in danger. But I can't do anything, I doubt I could find her even if a tried" Ezra sighed lifted his hand to his shoulder and grabbed hers.

Moving her hand to his mouth he kissed it tenderly before Sabine moved around and sat on his lap, placing both her and both sides of his face. She moved in a kissed him calmly. Ezra's hands slowly went up her sides rubbing against her smooth skin.

Sabine pulled away and looked at him. Without a word her grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head. Ezra couldn't help but look right at her chest _'I do have a headache, but god those are m_ _agnificent'_ he thought to himself before moving his head forward taking her right breast in his mouth, causing a moan of pleasure from her.

 **Ok guys. Sorry about the wait but I hope the length of this chapter makes up for it, if any of you have any questions do not hesitate to message me and I'll get back to you.**

 **And please let me know what you think about the chapter in the review below. I will see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **May the force be with you.**


	10. Vision of Hope

"Ezra..." Sabine breathed heavily as she felt Ezra's lip's touch the back of her neck, placing a small handful of kisses along to her shoulder. They both where currently lying on their sides in Sabine's bed. Their naked bodies pressed against each other, Sabine's back to Ezra's front. Her bed sheet on top of them keeping their exposed bodies warn "Kanan said he needed us both for training" she sighed with happiness and pleasure.

Ezra's hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her even closer then she already was, Sabine didn't hesitate. She smirked internally at a new thought, he was always the one to tease her, now it was her turn. She pushed her behind outwards and purposely grinded against his manhood. Her smirk grew into a smile of satisfaction as she heard him groan and his manhood grow in size. And now was the time for the climax of her tease. Without warning or cause Sabine pushed away from him and jumped off the top bunk of the bed "I'm going to take a shower" she said bending over forward to expose her behind even more, she picked up his pants and threw them backwards at him without even looking "Now, go and train with Kanan. I'll be with you soon" she finished before leaving the room.

Ezra's eyes couldn't help but follow her behind closely as he swayed with her motions. He chuckled to himself as the door closed and he jumped off the bed _'she's getting better at this'_ he thought to himself before pausing _'is that good for me or bad for me?'_ He couldn't help but ask as he put the rest of his clothes on and left, of course with a smile on his face.

He walked down the ramp of Ghost in his armor, minus the helmet to see an angry looking Kanan with his arms cross "and why are you 10 minutes late" he asked as Ezra tilted his head to see Zeb and Chopper standing on the right.

Ezra stopped a few feet in front of him with a blank expression "do you really want me to answer that?" he asked sarcastically.

Kanan opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself before he could "you know what? I don't want to know. Did you bring your saber?" He asked.

Ezra smirked before unclipping his saber from the back of his belt, holding it in his right hand. He activated it, the blue blade sprung to life "see that?" Kanan said pointing to the storm trooper helmet on a rock a couple of feet away from them. Ezra nodded at him as Zeb and Copper both moved to stand on either side of him "hit it" he said before Zeb aimed his rifle and Chopper, his stunner "let him have it" he finished before the two began to fire at him.

Ezra quickly moved forward to dodge the incoming bolts before turning back and deflecting the bolts as best he can. Ten minutes later, Sabine walked outside in her armor. Without asking what to do, she pulled her blasters out and began to fire at him "You've got the blocking down for the most part, but you shouldn't just randomly deflect the energy any which way. You've yet to hit the target I gave you" Kanan crossed his arms.

Ezra rolled his eyes "come on Kanan, give me a minute do it" Another five minutes later, Kanan sighed as Ezra moved to dodge another bolt instead of deflect it.

He moved in waving his arms signaling the others to stop "You're distracted, impatient. What's your rush?" Kanan asked.

Ezra just shrugged "I don't want to Trayvis's transmission, that's all" he said.

"You don't even know if he'll transmit today" Kanan argued.

"What can I say? I have a feeling" Ezra shrugged.

"Well, I have a feeling you're gonna get stunned if you don't stay in the moment. This moment" he scolded before signaling everyone to fire again.

As Ezra deflected the bolts he began to feel light headed, his eyes began to roll up to the back of his head before he saw nothing. Then voices and flashes of images _"You there. Senator, you're in terrible danger. Put your saber down, boy, now! The Empire knows you're here. Stay close, Senator. You want me to go in there? The Bridger's were very brave"_

Ezra's eyes shot open with a gasp to see Kanan, Sabine, Zeb and Chopper standing above him. He groaned as Kanan knelt down and helped him sit up "Ok, which one of you stunned me?" Ezra asked.

Everyone's eyes widened at his words "No one, you deflected every blast back at the target" he said confused by Ezra's words, he nodded at the now smoking trooper helmet.

"I saw something" Ezra said confused looking at Kanan.

"Saw? You had a vision?" Kanan asked with wide eyes.

Ezra frowned in confusion before speaking "I saw Gall Trayvis. Kanan, he knew the Bridger's" Kanan frowned before taking Ezra's hand lifting him to his feet "It was so real. You were all there, you guys were sneaking around in the dark. Troopers were everywhere" he explained.

"Sounds like a pretty average day" Zeb shrugged.

"But Senator Trayvis was there, fighting side by side with us. And he said he knew the Bridger's"

"Right. Look, Ezra, just because you want something to happen doesn't mean it's going to" Kanan tried to explain.

"but it means something" Ezra said back before Zeb hit him over the head "Ow! What are you doing?" He spat at Zeb.

"Helping you to hone your Jedi powers" Zeb mocked "Why didn't you see that coming?" He asked.

"It doesn't work that way, dumbass" Ezra snarled at him before being smacked from behind again "Ow! Stop!" He turned to see Sabine smirking at him.

"Maybe if we keep trying" she asked smiling brightly before kissing him on the cheek before walking back to the Ghost.

"Ezra, hurry! He's on!" Hera said from the ramp of the Ghost before heading back inside. Ezra didn't waste any time and started to jog back inside, but not before kissing Sabine on the cheek from behind her and smacking the back of Zeb's head. Entering the common room, he saw Hera sitting next to the table with the holo ready "I started recording before he came on" he said.

"great job, Hera" Ezra smiled before sitting down next to her as the other walked in.

"I'll play back the entire message" she said before starting the recording.

 _"Citizens, Senator-in-exile Gall Trayvis here"_ the holo said.

"what I tell you" Ezra smirked as Kanan.

"Shh!" Sabine said.

 _"coming to you with a reminder that the Empire applies the term "insurgent" to anyone who dares defy their tyranny, such as some very courageous souls on Lothal"_

"Looks like we've got an admirer guys" Ezra smirked.

"Shut up. Here it comes" Hera said bringing his attention back to the holo.

 _"To those rebels, I have a message: The sun may have set on the Old Republic, but a new freedom can be won if we are brave enough to fight for it today. See you soon, my friends"_

"He's coming here to meet us" Hera smiled.

"Uh, how do you know that?" Zeb asked confused.

"My contact, Fulcrum, says the senator hides coded messages in his transmissions. When Trayvis mentions a world, it's always the next one he visits" she explained.

"How come the Empire hasn't caught him?" Kanan asked.

"because he highjacks the empire's own signal, it's what the Bridger's used to do" Ezra explained.

"And the clues he puts in his messages where to meet him are obvious to the locals but go right over the Empire's head. Watch" Hera said playing the message again.

 _"The sun may have set on the Old Republic, but a new freedom can be won"_

"He said "the Old Republic" and "a new freedom."" she said to everyone else just to make sure they got it.

All eyes turned to Ezra as he was the most experienced with anything related to Lothal "Well, there is a New Freedom mural. I've never seen it but everyone says it's painted on the wall in inside the Old Republic Senate building" he said.

Sabine reached down and typed something in on the console for the holo, as she did an image of the building appeared on the table "Hmm. Been abandoned since the Empire built the Imperial complex. Good place for a friendly get-together" she said.

"Yeah" Zeb chuckled and leaned in behind Ezra's ear before asking "but when's this meeting?"

Ezra paused for a moment before snapping his fingers "he worked "sunset" and "today" into his message" he smirked at Zeb "Pretty obvious" he added making Zeb snarl.

"Yeah, too obvious" Kanan spoke stroking his chin "We should have some insurance, in case the Empire is cleverer than we think"

"I don't know how we can find that out, unless we sneak into the imperial barracks and hack into their network" Hera grunted.

"maybe not" Ezra added, everyone looked at him as he was in deep thought for a moment before speaking. He looked up at everyone "there's a storm trooper stationed in the main impearl complex, and he owes me a favor"

Everyone was taken back by what he said "why didn't you mention this before?" Kanan asked sounding a little annoyed.

"calm down Kanan, it's not like he can hack into anything and be really useful. He only owes me a favor because I happened to be at the right place at the right time, AKA. I didn't tell his superior that he got in a bar fight with some guy over a prostitute" he explained "I'm only bringing it up now is because he can tell us if there's any chatter about some new opp" he stood up and headed for the door "I'll meet you at the Bridger's old house at 1700" he finished.

"Ezra. About your vision" Kanan started "Don't be too quick to..."

"take it literally?" Ezra interrupted him "Kanan, I don't know what it means but it felt so really, as really as you feel right now. You're always telling me to trust my feelings, right?" He asked before turning to leave.

 **Lothal City**

Ezra ran across the roof tops of a few buildings in front of imperial HQ, in full armor. He was a couple of minutes late and didn't want to make Zare wait any longer then he needed to. After reaching the right roof, Ezra looked down and saw a trooper standing on his own, looking like he was on guard but Ezra knew better. Jumping off the roof and using the force to soften the landing "Zare" he said walking towards the trooper.

Zare jumped in shock before turning to see Ezra walking towards him. He chuckled "You're a stealthy one, Ezra" he laughed as the two both took their helmets off.

"Yeah, that's me, stealthy Ezra" he said before reaching into his pocket and tossing Zare a death stick, he bought on the way here. Zare caught it and smirked back at Ezra "Hey, thanks for meeting me last minute, Trooper. And don't use that straight away" he warned pointing at the death stick.

"what is this? My first time" he said pocketing the stick.

"What do you have?" Ezra asked as the two leaned against the wall.

"Agent Kallus and every section commander have been in secret tactical meetings. He's gathering troops for a massive operation" Zare said casually.

Ezra frowned "Any idea what for?" He asked hoping the answer wasn't that bad.

"Something to do with the old Senate building. But it might just be a drill. I'm not sure"

"It's no drill. I need to warn the others" Ezra said worried before he pushed himself off the wall and started to walk away.

"Ezra, one more thing" Zera started as he also pushed himself off the wall, Ezra turned to face him wondering what he was going to say "every single imperial has been ordered to keep an eye out for anyone waring Mandalorian armor and arrest them on sight. Also, one high up imperial has put out a couple of highly expensive bounties on your head specifically" he explained.

Ezra couldn't help widen his eyes behind his helmet "how expensive?" He asked.

Zera sighed "two million credits" he answered.

Ezra nodded back at him "thanks for the heads up Zera" he said before shaking the troopers hand.

Zera shook back "so now, were even right?" He asked.

"Yeah Zera, we're good" Ezra answered before he felt the force warn him about incoming. Without wasting any time Ezra used his grappling hook and pulled himself back up to the roof tops. Now he needed to head back to his old house.

 **Lothal – Streets**

Ezra jogged down the street in the direction of his home, his old home anyway. He didn't want to think about, him leaving Zera the way he did was exactly what he saw in one of the flashes of his vision. Turning the final corner, he saw the house, still covered in graffiti just the way he left it. Opening the door with his card he entered the room to find only Chopper on guard above the hole to the basement. He walked over towards him "everyone down there?" He asked nodding to the hole. Chopper grunted and nodded before Ezra started to descend down the ladder.

"It's pretty old. He said the Bridger's used it to broadcast from" He heard Sabine say on the way down.

"I don't get it. They weren't soldiers, just citizens. So, why'd they risk it all?" Zeb asked confused as Ezra's feet hit the ground and the others turned to face him, except for Hera who was busy with his back turned to him trying to work on the old transmitter.

"They had hope. That they could do something to make the galaxy a better place for the boy they had taken in because he had nowhere else to go" Hera answered before Sabine tapped her on the shoulder, turning her around to see Ezra.

"Cutting it a little close" Sabine said walking to his side, Ezra took his helmet off and held it under his arm "I know you don't want to miss Trayvis's meeting" she finished.

"The Empire doesn't either. You were right, Kanan. They know where the meeting is. Kallus has an operation planned probably to capture Trayvis or worse" he explained before he turned to face Sabine "and we're gonna need to get out of this armor" he said.

"What?" Everyone couldn't help but ask. Sabine blushed furiously but Kanan spoke before anyone else could speak.

"Ezra, I know you and Sabine are enjoying being... together. But keep it out of missions" he scowled.

Ezra frowned "god Kanan, get your mind out of the gutter. We need to lose this armor because Zera, the trooper who owed me the favor. Also mentioned that every imperial on Lothal has been ordered to arrest anyone wearing Mandalorian armor" he explained.

He could tell that everyone wasn't that surprised by the imperial's actions, it made sense that they would do it does something like that. That was a good way to find Sabine and Ezra, just find the armor.

Ezra looked at Sabine and saw the hurt in her eyes, he knew why of course. Mandalorian armor was a very important thing to the people wearing it. He didn't know the history of Sabine's but his was on the data chip, his mother left him. it was worn by countless worrier's and dated back to the Jedi, Mandalorian war. To stop waring it would be big sacrifice "Hey" Ezra smiled stocking Sabine's arms "it's just when we're on Lothal and off the Ghost" he said seeing the sad look on her face, he needed to make it better. He leaned in to her ear "not that we wear clothes on the Ghost that much anyway" he whispered.

Sabine couldn't help but smile and chuckle at his words, she leaned in and rested her head against his shoulder "I'm probably asking a dumb question here" Zeb started "but why is it so hard to not go around in the armor?"

Ezra and Sabine both turned to face him "erm..." Ezra started "it's a lot like you not being able to use your Bo-Rifle, or Kanan not being able to use his lightsaber. Oh, or Hera not being able to fly a ship" he explained.

Kanan sighed "anything else?" He asked.

"I need something to cover my face" he said, all the others turned to face him in confusion "apparently I really pissed some high ranking imperial because I have a bounty on my head"

Everyone was surprised by that "What?" Sabine asked confused.

"how big of a bounty?" Kanan asked stepping forward.

"two million credits" he answered.

Everyone took a step back in shock "God, Ezra. What did you do?" Zeb asked.

Kanan sighed "I got a feeling I know who set the bounty"

Ezra nodded at him knowing who set it as well

"the inquisitor" Kanan said.

"commander Nepon" Ezra said at the same time.

They both looked at each other while the others looked at Ezra in confusion. Ezra's eye brows rose in understanding "oh yeah, the inquisitor. That makes more sense"

"who's commander Nepon?" Hera asked.

"nobody" Ezra quickly answered before turning back to the ladder "let's get going" he said.

"hang on mister" Sabine said grabbing his arm turning him around to face everyone.

"Ezra" Kanan said taking a step forward "who's commander Nepon?" He asked.

Ezra sighed "Commander Nepon is an old... rival so to speak. Back when I was around sixteen, I stole a shipment of artifacts that was sent to him and he spent the next year hunting me across the city, coming close a couple of times" Ezra explained.

"well, Ezra, that's not bad. It could be worse..." Kanan said as he looked at Ezra and saw the guilt and awkwardness on his face "it is worse isn't it?" He asked.

Ezra winced before nodding "Ezra, what did you do?" Hera sighed before bridging the gap between her eyes with her hand.

Ezra closed his eyes and sighed "well, a year and a few months later. I was in a club having a drink because it was my eighteenth birthday" he started as he saw everyone looking at him in curiosity "I look around and I see a really attractive blonde having a drink and getting harassed by some guy. Long story short, I help her out, she likes me for it. She asks me to 'escort' her" he air quoted "back to her home, we have sex" Sabine crossed her arms at him "it's when the morning came things got more interesting"

"wait a minute" Hera started "who's the girl?" She asked.

Ezra scratched the back of his head "well, a good thing to know is that by now Nepon had been promoted to General. Anyway, the morning came, we both woke up. Had another round in the sack. I got ready to leave, I was only in my pants she in her underwear. Kissing good bye... and err... and the front door opens" Ezra paused.

Kanan might be a Jedi now but there were moments between order sixty-six and now that he was a club guy, a drunk and he's seen that look before "Oh no. Don't say it" he said at him.

Ezra winced again "and Nepon walks in, funny story. It turns he has a daughter" he stopped. That was all he needed to stay "so yeah, that's why I thought it would be him"

Kanan sighed before speaking again "moving on, you two can't get changed into something else now so, we do this mission and from now on. No armor for you too and some type of mask for you let's get to it" he said before everyone started to get out.

 **Republic Senate Building**

The Ghost crew all crouched on the roof top close by the senate building getting a better view of everything. Sabine was using her helmets side attachment to get a better look "There's a dignitary shuttle and two protocol droids on the platform. Trayvis must already be inside. I'm not seeing any Imperial forces" she said to the rest of the group.

"Well, they gotta be around" Kanan said as he looked over the egde of the building and looked through a holo binoculars "Yeah, I found them. Looks like they have the whole area locked down"

"We've gotta get Trayvis outta there before the Empire moves in" Ezra pointed out.

"Wait. Why haven't they moved in?" Hera couldn't help but ask.

"They want us too" Kanan moaned "It's a trap"

"So maybe we don't walk into it for once" Zeb said before turning to look at Ezra "We don't even know for sure your precious senator is in there"

"firstly, yes we do because I saw him and secondly who's else's shuttle would that be" he argued.

"If we can get up there without being seen, maybe we fly him out on his own ship" Kanan thought out loud.

"I know a way in. No one will see us" Ezra added as everyone looked at him for a moment "I mean, it's not pretty and we're all going to need a shower afterwards but it well work" he said before moving off.

* * *

"Ugh. That's a sewer pipe" Zeb winced as he covered his nose in disgust.

"Yes, it is" Ezra smiled as he was very thankful that his helemt was blocking most of it "And I can pretty much guarantee we're not gonna run into any Stormtroopers down there" he smirked as he started down the ladder.

 **Lothal – Sewers**

The group all walked down the large pipes of the Sewers doing everything they could not to vomit due to the sheer amount of stench that was forcing their way up their noses "I tried this a while ago to sneak into the imperial complex but it was full of water at the time, but since the Empire started rationing, pretty dry" Ezra explained.

"Well, it hasn't helped the smell" Zeb mentioned.

"Speaking of which, it does smell like you" Sabine smirked.

"Hmm?" Zeb said back with raised eye brow.

"I was talking to Ezra" she explained.

Ezra scoffed at her words "Hey, if I smell like this, then you definitely do" he said back giving a smirk of his own.

Kanan rolled his eyes "Can we focus, please?" He scoffed as they all reached the end of the ladder and headed upwards towards the surface.

After ten minutes of climbing everyone finely made it to the top of the ladder and they opened the hatch. Ezra, Hera and Kanan all poked their heads out to see what was out there. They saw the shuttle and two droids patrolling around it "What do you think?" Ezra asked Kanan.

"Better safe than sorry" he said before raising his hand and using the force to create a distraction long enough for everyone to get up and started walking to the exit "Hold on" Kanan turned to Sabine and Zeb "You two, up top" he said pointing to the roof.

"Want a lift?" Zeb asked as he boosted Sabine up so she could climb it easier.

Hera, Kanan and Ezra all entered through the door and saw a man leaning against a small podium with two more droids at his side. As the three stepped closer he saw them and spoke up "Hello. Who's there?" He asked.

"Senator Trayvis" Ezra started "don't worry, we're friends"

"Welcome!" Trayvis smiled as he waved his hands outwards in a friendly expression "I was beginning to think no one on Lothal got my message"

"Senator, you're in terrible danger. The Empire knows you're here" Ezra warned as she took a step forward.

Trayvis eyes widened "That's impossible" he said before Kanan and Ezra both felt something in the force.

The two turned and leaned back just in time for a blaster bolt to fly through the air and hit the two droids. Looking back at the door, they could see Agent Kallus walking towards them with a squad of troopers. Ezra and Kanan both activated their sabers while Hera ran forward and grabbed Trayvis. The four all stood back to back as they became surrounded by troppers "Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight. Padawan Jabba. And what have we here? A Twi'lek I've yet to meet. From your regalia, I suspect you must be our talented pilot"

Ezra frowned in confusion "Wait" he said "do you seriously think my name is really Jabba" he asked.

"Where is the Lasat and the Mandalorian girl?" Senator Tua said as she walked in abruptly.

"Hello minister" Ezra smirked thinking he could drag this out enough for Sabine and Zeb to do something.

Tua looked at Ezra and immediately narrowed her eyes at him remembering him well from their last encounter "If you won't talk, then my troopers will become a firing squad" Kallus interrupted her.

"You'd better do as he says" Trayvis said sacredly form behind them.

"Don't worry, Senator" Ezra replied "we have back up plans"

As soon as the words left his lips smoke grande's came down from the ceiling giving everyone some cover to take action "Stay close, Senator. We've gotta get Trayvis out of here!" Hera yelled as the group made a run for the exit.

"Follow us" Ezra said as he and Kanan led the group out.

Everyone took cover by the wall of the outside next to where they came in as Sabine was more than ready to leave a grenade behind for everyone, Hera took a step forward to see the ship they were going to use was now gone "Was really hoping that shuttles still be here" she said looking back to everyone but everyone couldn't help but look past her as an imperial shuttle started to descend towards them.

"And that's not the ride we're looking for" Kanan said as everyone guessed what the plan was and headed back to the sewer entrence.

As Sabine opened the hatch Trayvis had to block his nose, the others were used to it by now "You want me to go in there?" He asked

"It's not so bad once you get used to the smell" Ezra smiled trying to put a positive light on it.

Zeb couldn't help but laugh at his words "You never get used to the smell" he pointed out as shot rang out from behind them, turning to see Kallus return. Ezra and Kanan both reactivated their sabers and readied themselves. The others started down the ladder while they blocked the incoming bolts. Ezra glanced behind him failing to notice how good of a job he's doing at blocking the bolts Hera was the last person to head down.

He turned back forwards "ready?" He asked Kanan.

"after you" Kanan said back as they both stepped closer towards the hatch. Ezra turned his body around and glanced down the hatch, he wasn't confident that he could use the force to break his fall, this was a lot higher than a jump from a roof to a street but he couldn't waste time with a ladder so, he improvised.

He jumped down the hatch and started to fall back to the sewer level, Ezra jammed his lightsaber into the wall casing him to slow down. But it also caused drops of melted red hot metal to drop to the ground "BACK UP GUYS!" He shouted as Ezra could feel them through the force. His feet hit the ground and seeing everyone a couple of feet down the large pipe, he walked forward towards him and deactivated the saber "everyone ok?" He asked, seeing them all nod. he turned around in time to see Kanan land on the ground but the tip of his foot managed to hit one of the drops of molten metal.

"AAAAHHHHH!" He yelled in pain as he hopped forward as everyone winced at him hopping closer towards him. Kanan's eyes found their way to Ezra "REALLY?!" He yelled again in anger.

Ezra winced and shrugged "Kanan, don't look at me like that. I'm not that good with the force to break a fall like that yet"

"Guys" Sabine said interrupting them "it's time to go" she said before turning around and running down the pipe, everyone behind her running as well.

After five minutes or so Hera had stopped as the others reached a cross roads of pipes "Yes, I'm... I'm coming" he heard Trayvis say sounding out of breath.

"Ezra, wait up" Hera said to him causing everyone to stop and turn around to see Trayvis leaning against the wall taking a couple of deep breaths.

Ezra started to walk towards the two "Senator, I'm sorry but we really just wanna get out of here as fast as we can"

Trayvis waved a hand in his direction "I am the one who should apologize, my young friend. I've been pursued, but never in such a place as this"

"Figured you'd be used to running from the Empire" Kanan said walking forward.

"Well, I... I've never come this close to capture before" Trayvis stammered before Ezra grabbed him and pushed Trayvis behind him as he saw a group of troopers came from the pipe they just ran down.

He and everyone else began to return fire as they took cover in two different pipes "We'll draw them away! Get Spectre-2 and Trayvis to the hatch" Kanan ordered as he, Zeb and Sabine fired at the troopers while Hera, Trayvis and Ezra started to back up into another pipe in the opposite direction.

"are you sure you'll be able to find us?" He asked.

"I can smell you, remember?" Sabine said smirking under her helmet.

Ezra was doing the same and opened his mouth to speak "Oh. Think of something clever to say later. Move!" Hera yelled as she grabbed Ezra's shoulder and pulled him backwards, getting the point he started to run with them.

After ten minutes of running they all stopped thinking that they've lost their pursuers, they began to walk "You're so well organized" Trayvis started "To evade the Empire as you have, you must have quite a support system. Good funding, powerful allies"

Ezra's eyes narrowed behind his visor, something was off about the sentor but it's not like they have anything to hide. Ezra turned around to face him "No, we don't have any of that. What you see with us is what you get"

"You can't be serious" Trayvis said in disbelieve

He leaned in closer to him "I'm deadly serious senator. It's just us, but we do have something. The most powerful weapon any rebel could ever hope to have in this fight" he said.

Trayvis eyes immediately began interested in what he said "what weapon?" He asked.

"the force" Ezra answered before turning back around and walking forward, reaching to exit of the pipe. The three stood at an opening with a large ground level and an even bigger fan turning fast "Come on!" Ezra said as he jumped down first followed by Hera.

Though after hearing a quick loud scream Trayvis landed faced first on the ground. Hera and Ezra both helped him to his feet "How are we getting past this thing?" Hera asked as she eyed the fan closer.

"let's try and cut the power" Ezra said heading closer to the fan.

"Watch our backs, will ya?" He heard Hera say as she handed the senator her blaster.

When she reached to fan, she joined Ezra in looking at it closer "That's enough. We're not going anywhere" Trayvis said from behind them, turning around they both narrowed their eyes as they starred at the senator who was aiming the blaster at them.

"What are you doing senator?" Ezra said as he slowly reached for his saber.

But Trayvis could see that "Put that saber on the ground, boy. Now!" He ordered.

Ezra did what he was told, he grabbed his saber and placed it on the ground "so... You're with the Empire?"

"But all your transmissions, those planets you visited" Hera started "How did word not get out about you?" She asked.

"Because no one ever knew not even my own droids" Trayvis explained "Insurgents are not arrested. They're identified and watched. The troublesome ones have accidents after I'm gone"

"how can you do that?" Ezra snarled "side with the empire, what did they give you, credits? Is that what this is all about, money? You were a voice for the people, a real person speaking out against their tyranny"

Trayvis laughed at that remark "No one has spoken against the Empire on Lothal since the Bridger transmissions. I remember them. The original voices of freedom" he said almost scenically before narrowing his eyes "Ezra, I knew that I remembered that name. You the adopted son. Bo-Katan's little side project"

"what did you just call me?" Ezra spat enraged at his words.

Trayvis ignored his question "I joined the Empire like the Bridger's should have for their lives, for you. The Bridger's were very brave and very foolish. Where are they now? I'll tell you, my boy. They're gone!" He yelled as Ezra was ready to kill the senator right here and now.

"They're not gone, Trayvis" Hera said stepping closer not showing any fear.

"Stop right there" Trayvis ordered taking a step back.

"As long as we fight, all that they spoke out for lives on" she continued.

"I said stop!" He shouted shaking slightly as Hera's chest reached the end of the blaster, Trayvis pulled the trigger but nothing happened "What? No!" He said in disbelieve before Hera snatch the gun from his hand.

"A true rebel would know if he's holding a charged blaster" she said before Trayvis found himself being lifted into the air, Hera turned around to find Ezra with his hand lifted into the air.

"like I said Trayvis" Ezra spoke "the force" he finished before waving his arm to the side and slam Trayvis against the wall in the process knocking him out.

He turned to face Hera "you saw the signs to uh?" He asked.

Hera nodded "He tried to get us to surrender. He wasn't tired when he stopped. He was waiting for Kallus to catch up" she listed.

"And he wanted our secrets" Ezra finished for her "it's a damn shame"

Hearing movement coming from one of the many large pipes leading into the room they were in, before they could raise their weapons. Sabine, Kanan and Zeb made their way in "What happened to the senator?" Zeb asked standing over his limp body.

"He was working for the Empire" Hera spat.

Sabine sighed "Is there anybody on our side?"

"So, guess he stays here" Kanan said "What's our plan?" He asked.

"We were gonna stop the fan to get through" Hera said gesturing to the fan behind her.

"Okay, but what will keep our friends from following?" Sabine asked as they all started to step closer to the fan and Ezra picked up his saber.

"We only stop it long enough for us to get past it. Cover me" Kanan said running forward towards the fan while everyone took defensive stance's aiming their weapons at the pipes they both came through, Ezra activated his saber and stood behind Kanan ready to deflect any bolts aimed at him.

"Incoming!" Ezra shouted as he saw Kallus running towards them with a squad of troopers behind him.

Everyone began to fire at each other, except Ezra who was busy deflecting all the bolts aimed at Kanan's back. He could hear the sound of the fan grinding against the metal coming to a stop "Move it, rebels!" Kanan yelled as one by one the team began to run through the gap in the fan until it was just Kanan and Ezra.

"Blast the Jedi!" Kallus shouted as he pointed at Ezra.

"Ezra, let's go!" Kanan shouted.

"after you" he said.

Kanan rolled his eyes before jumping through the gap in the fan. Without looking back jumped through the gap just in time for the fan to start again. Without saying anything he deactivated his saber and started to run with everyone else in the opposite direction. Hey, you're supposed to be glad to see us.

 **The Ghost**

Everyone started to enter the Ghost as the moon started to shine down upon them all. Ezra stopped as he entered the cargo hold and sighed "We all thought he was a good person" Hera said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You always say I should trust the Force" Ezra said as he turned to face Kanan "how was that _not_ what I was doing?" He asked.

"Your emotions clouded the vision" Kanan sighed "It takes..." He started.

"Training and discipline?" Ezra finished for him.

"To see things clearly, yes" Kanan placed a hand on his shoulder "Visions are difficult, almost impossible to interpret"

"What was the last vision you had?" Ezra asked wondering what his was.

Kanan chuckled "I saw this annoying Mando who has sex with his girlfriend really loudly keeping everyone else up all night and feeling awkward the next morning" Ezra couldn't help but start laughing at his words.

"at least that vision came true" Ezra smiled as he turned around and sat down on the ramp.

"Yeah, I guess so" Kanan sighed as he climbed up the ladder.

Hera sat next to him as Ezra took a deep breath "You know, I wanted to believe in Trayvis as much as you did" she said as she leaned sideways and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah" Ezra chuckled sadly "What's wrong with us?" He asked.

"We have hope, hope that things can get better. And they will" she smiled as Ezra couldn't help but smile back.

 **Sabine's room**

The two just stayed still as Ezra had a hand wrapped around her back and Sabine rested her head on his chest, with her hand wrapped around his waist. Both comfortable in their underwear "why are you so quiet tonight?" Sabine asked as lifted her head and now nuzzled it against his neck.

"sorry" Ezra said quietly "it was just something Trayvis said to me"

Now Sabine lifted her head fully to look at him "what do you mean?" She asked.

Ezra sighed "I don't know, it's just. He said he remembered me, but he called me my mother's... side project"

Sabine frowned at his words "I know lady Katan has a reputation of being called cold but I doubt she referred to her own son as a 'side project'" she tried to say sounds as comfortably as possible.

Ezra didn't look convinced at her words "I know she did a lot for me but... every time I find something new about her, I just can't help but doubt" he admitted.

"hey" she said softly as she grabbed his cheeks and forced him to look at her "even if your right, even if your mother hated you and took you to Lothal just to get you out of the way. It doesn't change anything between us. You've become part of the family and I love you, so don't forget that" she said smiling.

Ezra couldn't help but smile at her words, she was so comfiting when she wanted to be "come here" he smiled as he pulled her back down to him, Sabine happily sighed as she nuzzled back into his body with his own.

Ezra smiled before closing his eyes happily. Though it was twenty seconds later he realized it. His eyes shot open and his mouth slightly opened in shock _'she said she loves me, don't panic, whatever you don't panic. JUST DON'T PANIC'_ he shouted in his head.

An inch below his mouth where Sabine rested sleepily, until her eyes shot open as well _'oh god, I said I love him. Ok, ok, calm. I don't think he noticed, JUST KEEP CALM'_ she shouted in her head.

 **Ok guys thanks for readying. Now as some of you might know we are reaching the end of the first season so if any of you want to make any requests for some twists in the story or something like that please don't hesitate to ask in the reviews or give me a private message.**

 **And to explain, to those who are a little worried that Sabine's and Ezra's relationship is going a little fast, try to remember that week's go by in-between the episode's so they've been dating for longer than some people think.**

 **Anyway, please leave a review for anything you want and I will see you all in the next chapter. May the Force be with You.**


	11. Call to Action

**Nobody say a WORD about the 'Jedi Night' episode, I am not ready to talk about that. If you want to see my reaction to it then my Youtube is Masso 2010.**

 **The Ghost - Sabine's quarters**

 _Ezra stood by his bedrooms window looking up to the sky as he saw three republic cruiser's fly over the city but they were different then the one's he's seen in the past, these had no color on them, while in the past he's seen red stripes on the others. He didn't know why but he could help but feel so cold at the sight of them "Ezzy" he heard a voice say from behind. He quickly span around and see his mother standing in the door way with a frown on his face "what are you doing out of bed?" She asked walking forward towards him._

 _Ezra quickly turned and walked back to his bed, Bo pulled the placket back and placed it back once Ezra was lying down and resting his head on the pillow "are they going to take me away mommy" he asked._

 _Bo frowned at his words and sat down on the edge of the bed, she gave him a smiled and ruffled up his hair "why do you think that?" She asked._

 _"I overheard you speaking to someone, they said that a man in a black suit would come and take me away. Because I'm different" he explained._

 _Bo closed her eyes and sighed "Ezzy, I promise you. I am never ever letting someone taking you away from me" she said kissing him on the forehead "and yes, you might be different, you won't see that yet but one day you'll know what makes you different and you'll see that being different isn't always bad" she smiled before standing up and turning for the exit._

 _"what about the man?" Ezra asked "the one in black"_

 _Bo turned to face him and smiled "if he wants to take you, then he'll have to go through me" she confirmed before leaving his room and closing the door behind her._

 _Ezra smiled at his mother's words, nobody was getting past her. She was the strongest woman in the whole universe, he knew now that he was safe from bad people that where going to take him away._

 _"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" he heard Bo scream in pain. Ezra shot up from the bed and immediately ran out of the room towards the source of the sound. All of the lights where off, he could only see a glowing crimson light coming from the end of the hall._

 _"mommy" Ezra said as he slowly made his way to the light "mommy" he said again._

 _"ggggggguuuuuuuuu sssssssshhhhhhhh" he heard coming from the same place as the light was "where is he?" A low mechanical voice said._

 _"I'll die before I tell you" his mother said._

 _"MOMMY" he ran around the corner and he felt his heart stop. His mother was on the ground looking to a tall figure in black that was standing over her with a red laser sword in his hand._

 _The man turned to face him "you should have ran boy" he snarled before bringing the blade downwards into Bo's back._

 _"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO" Ezra screamed at the sight._

Ezra's eyes opened and his body rose up from the bed, sweat slowly dripping of his body. Closing his eyes and taking a calming breath, he heard a moan close to him. He turned to the left and saw Sabine's exposed back as she lay on her side facing away from him. He smiled at the sight, he quickly leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before climbing off the bed. He sighed as he stepped out of the room needing some fresh air.

Walking down the ramp of the Ghost his bare touched the cold ground, he couldn't help but happily sigh as he felt his whole body cool down. Ezra sat down on the end of the ramp and just let the cool night air hit his skin. He wanted to forget that dream so much but he couldn't help it, it was his mother. Ezra hasn't seen her face to face in almost ten years. He hated to admit it but he did have a grudge against her for leaving him on Lothal, he knew that she must have her reasons but he couldn't help it. She _left_ him here "Ezra, what are you doing?" A voice said from behind.

He turned his head and saw Hera, wearing simple pajama pants like Ezra but she was also wearing a simply sports bra _'must be what she sleeps in'_ Ezra thought to himself as she slowly walked down the ramp and wrapped her arms around herself trying to shield her body from the cold as best she could "you should be sleeping" Ezra said as Hera sat next to him.

"I could say the same" she commented as the two both looked up at the night sky. Hera couldn't help but sigh before speaking "Ezra, I know for the past couple of weeks you and Sabine have spent... most nights in her room"

Ezra looked at her bewildered "are you trying to give me the sex talk?" He asked "because you're a couple of years late for that one Hera" he informed.

"No! Ezra, god no. I know it's not my place to talk to you about that stuff, you're both adults and it's up to... well no, I mean you're an adult, she's not but that's not the point. You're both old enough to know what you're getting into" she paused to take a breath before starting again "What I'm trying to say that just like that, I've noticed you going into her room, I also noticed you sneaking out every night for the past week. What's going on?" She asked.

Ezra sighed and rubbed his eyes "I've been having these dreams"

"oh?" Hera said.

"there about my mother" he informed "it's funny, I don't really remember her as much as I'd like but every time I go to sleep" he turned to face her and smiled slightly "it's like I get a new piece of my past, I knew memory of her"

Hera couldn't help but smile at his words, that did sound very nice "so why is that bad" she asked.

The smile on Ezra's face faded and he turned his head forward to look at the horizon "because it always ends the same way. With her dying" he said as the smile on Hera's own face faded "I know it's just a dream but it feels so real, and no matter how hard I try, I can't escape the feeling that she's in danger" he faced her again "Hera, I need to make sure she's ok" he said, it wasn't a request and she knew it.

"I'll make you a deal" Hera started "once we're done with this tower mission Kanan has planned, you can take the Phantom and head to Mandalore. I'll reach out to some contacts and see if I can help locate her, ok?" She finished.

That did sound good "Ok, Deal" Ezra said as the two stood up and headed back into the ship. He followed Hera back through the ship until they reached the rooms, Hera didn't say anything when she entered her room, Ezra paused. He looked at the door leading to Sabine's room, it's been a couple of days since he heard Sabine say she loves him. Neither of them has brought it up since that night, so maybe Sabine didn't really say it, he might have just miss heard her. Even though that was a possibility he couldn't help but ask himself, if she had said it, would he have said it back. Did he love Sabine? Could he say it back if she did say it.

Shaking his head Ezra pushed the thoughts aside for the moment, it was late and they had a mission in the morning. Opening the door to her room, Ezra stepped inside and closed it behind him. He couldn't help but smile as he saw the back of Sabine's head as she faced the wall nice and comfortable under the blanket, he walked over to the bed and quietly slid inside. He couldn't help but slide his arm around her waist and kiss her cheek. Sabine hummed as she backed up slightly into him, he smiled as he felt her hair tickle his nose.

 **Lothal highway – Road to communication tower**

Sabine, Kanan and Ezra where lying down on the top of a bridge and looked closely at the base of the tower, trying to find a weakness "There it is" Kanan smiled "The Empire's main communications tower on Lothal. It routes comm from every Imperial operation on the planet, including the Empire's holonet broadcasts"

"I got bucketheads" Sabine said as she looked through her helmets scanner "on the perimeter and at least three anti-ship batteries around the base. Not an easy trip to the front door" she sighed.

Kanan tilted her head at her "hey, don't underestimate yourself" he smiled supportively.

"Sabine, let's be optimistic" Ezra smiled "sure, it's not ideal but it could be worse. Say we get to the front door. What then?"

"I... I could upload a data spike into the central computer and have that transmitter operational in I don't know, five minutes?" She said hesitantly.

"I said be optimistic" Ezra reminded her.

"Five minutes is optimistic" Sabine spat back.

"Three is better" Kanan calmly said back.

"Hey. You can have it good or you can have it fast" Sabine argued.

"All right. Scan us a holomap and let's get out of here" Kanan said as he started to back up. Ezra turned his head and saw an imperial transport heading their way.

"Get down!" He shouted placing his hand on Kanan's shoulder pushing him back down and hoped Sabine did the same thing.

Everyone looked closely as the transport drove under them and headed to the tower, but not before dropping something that hovered in the road "I don't like the look of that thing" Kanan said as he zoomed in with the holo cam "Imperial probe droid"

Ezra frowned behind his helmet "do you think it sees us?" He asked.

"Not yet" Sabine shook her head.

Ezra turned to her and frowned in confusion "how can you tell?" He asked.

"Because we're not dead" she replied.

"We need to move" Kanan said as everyone turned to face away from the tower and back the way they came, only to find the probe heading in the same direction.

"Um, guys" Ezra said "is that probe heading towards the bikes" he asked as he looked up to the distance with a board expression on his face.

"err... yeah" Sabine answered.

"we need to find some way to stop it" Kanan snarled at the two.

Sabine rolled her eyes "Well hope somebody's got an idea, or this whole plan is shot" Sabine said as she crouched and pulled out her blasters.

Kanan was about to jump down and make a distraction but stopped when he felt the force being used nearby, he turned his head and looked at Ezra to see him lift his arm up and reached out. Looking back at the probe he smiled as he heard something growl in the long grass, a few seconds after a Lothcat jumped out of the grass and landed on the probe. Scratching and clawing at it and unbelievably caused it to crash "I could have blasted it and gotten that result" Sabine moaned as the three stood

"think it through sweetheart" Ezra tilted his head at her "if you did that then the empire would know we were here"

"Good thinking, Padawan" Kanan smiled as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay" Sabine sighed placing her blaster back in their holsters as the three made their way to the speeders "It's touching when you two bond, but I'm betting that probe has friends, so let's move it" she finished as everyone jumped on their speeders and drove off.

 **The Ghost - Sabine's quarters**

* * *

 **Warning: Mature Content Ahead**

* * *

Sabine sat in front of her mirror while she brushed her hair after her shower, still in her towel. It had been three hours since they returned from the tower and everyone started to do their own thing. Ezra helped Chopper and Hera rig up the Bridger's old radio to use for sending the message to the rest of the outer rim, Kanan meditated in his room, Zeb went to take a nap and Sabine cleaned her armor and equipment. Looking at her colored hair she couldn't help but wonder if it was time for a change.

Continuing her brushing she looked up and saw Ezra leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, smiling at her "what?" She asked shrugging at him.

Ezra just slightly shook his head before pushing himself off the wall and walk towards her. Without saying anything else he wrapped his arms around her chest and kissed the top of her head. Sabine couldn't help but smile and moan slightly as she leaned back and rested the back of her head against his chest "where's this coming from?" She asked wondering where this large amount of affection was coming from.

Ezra just shrugged "I don't know, I just feel really good right now. Sue me" he answered.

Sabine stood up and turned to face him "I might do more than sue you" she smirked at him.

Ezra smiled at her with that look in his eye, Sabine knew that look. He was thinking about doing something naughty. Without warning he leaned down and placed his lips upon her own. Sabine smiled at the action and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him back opening her mouth allowing him entry.

As Ezra's hands slid down her sides the towel around her began to slip and loosen until it fell completely, his hands finally found their way to her behind and Sabine smiled even more as she lifted her right leg wrapped it around Ezra's own leg _'we have time'_ Sabine decided as her hands moved from his neck and started to undo the straps on his armor. He could easily understand what she was trying to do and moved to help, he didn't even think about how much time they had, being a young man, how could he think about stuff like that when Sabine's naked body is pressing against his own.

Their lips separated for just a moment so Ezra could lift his under shirt over his head, and resume kissing her again "Ezra" Sabine breathed in-between kiss's "we only have twenty minutes" she informed as she undid his pants.

"I only need fifteen" Ezra said as he quickly moved his left arm from her behind and placed it between her legs. Sabine let out a yelp of surprise and pleasure as she was lifted up off the ground and carried over to the bed.

Sabine landed on her back and Ezra onto of her _'he really wasn't kidding when Ezra said he only needed fifteen minutes'_ Sabine thought to himself as he moaned with pleasure, resting her hand on top of Ezra's as his mouth was busy pleasuring her... incredibly well she might add. It was then that a thought occurred to Sabine, Ezra always but her pleasure before his own _'that can change'_ she smiled "Ezra" Sabine struggled to say "wait" she said as she felt Ezra's tongue stop exploring her womanhood "let me" she said grabbing his shoulders and pulled him upwards towards her and placed him on his own back "it's my turn" she smiled before her head lowered down his body and her hands started to pull his pants off completely.

Sabine smiled internally as she heard Ezra moan with pleasure as she placed his manhood in her mouth and she began to suck and fondle it with her tongue _'she's good at this, why am I surprised, she's could at everything'_ Ezra thought to himself as he placed his hand on top of her head and moved it up and following the rhythm of her head _'it might take less then fifteen minutes if she keeps this up at this speed'_ he continued to think before he stopped and just let himself enjoy her pleasure.

* * *

 **End of Mature Content**

* * *

Ezra, Sabine, Hera, Zeb and Chopper where all spread out through the main common room. Ezra was trying to work on the radio some more with Hera and Sabine but he found himself unable to work probably, he was to relaxed to work, honestly, he was amazed that he was even awake. Sabine certainly did a good job of keeping Ezra happy, he had to admit he didn't think Sabine had that in her. Just putting him first, she didn't let him work on her at all _'yep, I love this girl'_ Ezra said to himself as he looked over the table and saw Sabine working on the radio on her side. Her eyes met his and she smirked mischievously at him, no doubt thinking of the same thing Ezra is _'oh, now she thinks she might be better at it then me'_ Ezra thought to himself _'when this is over. I'll show her how it's done'_ he smiled but turned back to his work to see it was done "If it works, we should be able to use this to transmit directly through the tower" Ezra informed.

Kanan walked in to see everyone working on the radio "How we doing?"

"Well, Chopper has the spike" Sabine informed "We get him into the tower and he can upload it right into the computer core from any terminal" she finished and Chopper couldn't help but grumble at her words.

"Stop complaining, bolt-brain. You have the easy job" Zeb scoffed.

"What's the range of this spike?" Kanan asked.

"As long as the tower is transmitting, we're good to go. Everyone will hear what we say. Well, anyone who's listening" Sabine replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Once the spike is uploaded, we'll signal" Kanan smiled crossing his arms.

"And I spirit you away in the Phantom" Hera smirked.

"That's the plan" he said.

"And things always go according to plan, right?" Sabine said sarcastically.

Ezra leaned back on chair "She's not wrong" he agreed.

Kanan frowned at his words "What's with you?" He couldn't help but ask.

Ezra's eyes glanced up at him for a moment "Nothing" he said shaking his head.

"Let's take a walk" Kanan said opening the door. Ezra sighed and stood up before heading out of the room heading to the cargo bay with Kanan behind him, standing on the ramp looking out over the horizon "What's on your mind?" Kanan asked from behind.

Ezra couldn't help but sigh and cross his arms "I don't think we should go through with this" he admitted.

Kanan frowned at his words "Ezra, you are up to this. I know you are"

Ezra turned to face him "of course I'm up for it Kanan, you know I'm up for anything we do against the empire. But... but I also go with my gut. And right now, my gut is screaming at me, telling me not to go through with this, telling me that there's something about this whole thing that's not right. I think we're being played" he admitted.

"There's something else" Kanan sensed.

Ezra sighed again "The Bridge's, those guys put themselves on the line to raise me and they spoke out and I lost them, and I don't I... I don't want to lose you guys over this, I don't think it would be worth it.

"Hey" Kanan smiled at him supportively and placed a hand on his shoulder "All of us have lost things. And we will take more losses before this is over. But we can't let that stop us from taking risks. We have to move forward. And when the time comes, we have to be ready to sacrifice for something bigger" he said as the two-stood side by side and looked out to the distance

"That sounds good, but it's never been that easy" he replied.

"It's not easy for me either. My master tried to show me, but I don't think I ever understood it until now trying to teach it to you. I guess you and I are learning these things together" he finished as they couldn't help but smile at each other during this teaching moment between master and Padawan.

 **Communications Tower**

Ezra and Kanan where side by side on speeders and based on the sounds of blaster fire and the explosion they could see that Zeb and Sabine where doing a good job. Entering tower area, they could see Sabine standing over the bodies of several troopers and Zeb sitting in one of the AA turrets. Stepping off the speeders Kanan entered the tower with Sabine and Chopper while Ezra stayed outside with Zeb standing guard.

Ezra held his lightsaber in his right hand and blaster in the left ready for anything, looking through his helmet, he took a step forward and frowned as he saw three lights heading towards them _'dropships'_ he said to himself as Kanan ran out of the tower behind him "Told you we were being played" Ezra said as Kanan looked through the holocam and saw two transporters coming from the ground.

"Sabine, we got targets incoming. Let's move!" Kanan said over the com to Sabine.

 _"You said I'd get three minutes"_ Sabine moaned over the com

"Well, now you get one, so hurry up!" Kanan shouted back.

"Zeb!" Ezra shouted "light them up" he said as Zeb happily complied and began to fire on the dropships, taking one of them down in a violent blaze.

"Go get Zeb" Kanan ordered as he started to think of the best way out of there.

"I'm staying right here" Ezra immediately spat back.

"No, you're getting Zeb then coming back here. Now go!" Kanan shouted back.

Ezra sighed seeing that he didn't really have a choice, he quickly rolled his eyes and jumped on one of the speeders, heading straight for Zeb. It took less than a couple of seconds to reach him as he was happily laughing at using the turret "Zeb, come on. Kanan wants us to move" he shouted over to her sound of Zeb firing.

"but I like this gun" he argued as the transporter began to fire at the turret.

"I'll buy you another gun" Ezra argued.

Zeb was about to argue back when he just dodged a bolt that would have taken his head off "yeah" he quickly agreed "I can get another gun" he finished before jumping off the turret and landing on Ezra's speeder just in time to avoid the turret exploding. The two sped back to the entrance to see Sabine and Chopper come out the front "not this way, back inside" Kanan said pointing to the elevator inside the tower.

"are you crazy?" Sabine asked unable to understand what he was getting at.

"Take the lift" he finished.

Sabine and Chopper complied and turned back into the tower "Hera will meet you at the top" Kanan said as Ezra and Zeb ran past him.

Ezra stopped in front of him "Kanan, what about you?" He asked.

"I'll take the next one" he said as Zeb ran past Ezra.

Ezra frowned at Kanan's words, he did not like where this was going "Kanan, what are you doing?" He asked concerned.

"Ezra" Kanan said calmly as the troopers approached from behind him "it's gonna be ok" he smiled.

Ezra looked at Kanan with an intense stare, he smiled back at Kanan and nodded supportively at him "yeah, your right" Ezra agreed, he started to turn around giving Kanan the idea that he was gonna do what he was asked, but he never was. As Kanan saw him turning he did the same and turned face the imperial's, that was all Ezra needed. With his guard down, Ezra quickly turned around and extended his hand and lifted Kanan up with the force. Before he could try anything else, Ezra used the force as best as he could and pulled Kanan backwards past him down the hallway towards the elevator.

Without looking back Ezra started to walk out of the tower taking Kanan's place. Stepping through the door way Ezra was met with a whole squad of storm troopers including agent Kallus who stood in the middle, not taking any chances Ezra turned slightly and fired his blaster at the door controls sealing it shut behind him "now doesn't this seem familiar" Kallus said as the troopers all aimed their blasters at him.

"definitely familiar" Ezra agreed "but there's a couple of differences, like I'm not gonna let you walk away from this like Kanan did" he said.

"here's another difference" Kallus said as one of the dropships flew overhead and hovered above them. The inquisitor jumped out of the transport and landed on the ground in front of them _"Ezra, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"_ Sabine shouted at him over the com.

"Sabine" Ezra said into the com as he starred at the inquisitor intently "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, t'nod digur ibac" (I love you, don't forget that) he said over the com before hanging it up and putting all his attention on the man on front of him.

"what did you hope to gain by coming here?" He asked before activating his saber.

"you a smart man inquisitor, I'm sure you can figure it out" Ezra smirked at him before activating his own saber and aimed in at him.

The inquisitor took a moment to examine Ezra's saber "interesting design" he noted "there is someone who would love a word with you, if you surrender he might let your friends live"

Ezra tilted his head at him "Ok I take it back, you're not that smart if you have to ask that" he smirked just before an explosion could be heard above their heads and they turned to see the Phantom fly to over to the towers top level past the burning wreckage of a dropship that fell from the sky. Ezra smirked at the sight before charging the Inquisitor with the saber, he was easily able to block the blow and the two entered a saber lock.

The Inquisitor started to push Ezra back until he was up against the wall of the tower, their sabers close to their bodies. Ezra did something the Inquisitor did not expect and tilted the hilt of her saber sideways and used one of the small side blades to make a small slash on the Inquisitor's arm. In grunted and backed away in pain for a moment before starting another attack. He was surprised by the skill the boy had but it was not enough, Ezra turned his whole body around and made for a sideways slash at him but the Inquisitor ducked downwards and brought his saber up quickly. The blade connected with Ezra's face, marking a huge open line in his helmet making it useless and marking Ezra's skin.

Ezra fell backwards almost knocked out from the attack, his saber and blaster on the ground next to him. Looking up, he could have sworn he saw Sabine looking down at him from the exit of the Phantom, waving her arms around drastically, no doubt saying something but was pulled away when Kanan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back in, the door the ship closed and it flew away.

 **One hour later**

Ezra was on his knee's as his hands where cuffed behind his back and his broken helmet on the ground next to him. Based on the pain he felt it wasn't hard to assume that whatever happened to his face was going to scar but he did like it that he could still see out of both eyes. Looking up he could see the Inquisitor looking really smug as another dropship came in for a landing, some high-ranking imperial stepped out and headed in their direction "Well done, Inquisitor. These are the results I expect" he said as he took Ezra's lightsaber from the Inquisitors hand. He turned his attention to Ezra "you were not the Jedi I had request to be captured but you may prove to be just as valuable"

Ezra looked but to the man and smirked "go fuck yourself" he simply said.

Before he could say anything, else Kallus stepped in "Sir, we have a problem"

"Explain"

"It appears the insurgents have gained control of the tower's transmitter" he informed as he held up a com device and started to listen to the live message.

 _"We have been called criminals, but we are not. We are rebels, fighting for the people, fighting for you"_ Ezra smirked at hearing Kanan's voice as he was picked up and loaded into the shuttle _"I'm gonna sound really old by saying this but it's true, I do remember a time when the empire wasn't in charge when it wasn't using its power to destroy the lives of people, normal everyday people. They think they can step on us just because we're the weaker class in the galaxy. But no more, because we are no longer alone"_ Ezra looked on front of him and saw the high-ranking imperial starring back at him with Kallus behind his left shoulder and the Inquisitor behind his right _"because my name is Kanan J_ _arrus, and I am I Jedi Knight. The order that I was once a part of may be gone, hey, it may be gone forever. But that doesn't mean the principles it was founded on are gone to. Freedom, Peace and Unity and those three tenets are what is going to keep us alive because that how anyone survives, by standing together. United..."_ The message was cut off as Ezra turned his head and saw the tower falling over in a fiery blaze.

Ezra turned his head back to the man in front of him _'this is going to be interesting'_ he said to himself.

 **Ok guys, all done. Let me know what you think about me having Ezra being captured as well, thought it might make a nice twist, anyway the next chapter is gonna be a 2 in 1 chapter as it will end season 1 of rebel's.**

 **Anyway, please leave a review and let me know what you think, until then I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **May the force be with you.**


	12. Rebel Resolve and Fire Across the Galaxy

**Important message below**

 _Ezra stood on a balcony looking over the city in front of him, he could see the republic troops rounding up the people and placing them in different areas. Thankfully the cruisers couldn't come in the dome, there wasn't a big enough entrance for them. He didn't know why but he could tell that they were here for him, but he didn't know why "Ezzy" a voice said from behind him._

 _He turned around and saw his mother standing in the doorway looking at him with tears in his eyes "they're here for me, aren't they?" He asked sadly._

 _Bo didn't say anything, she just sniffled and walked forward towards him. Getting onto her knees she wrapped her arms around him, crying into his neck. Ezra didn't know what to say, he didn't know what was going to happen, how could he? "I love you" she said kissing the top of his head._

 _"I love you too mommy" Ezra said back, he didn't even think about it. It was just instinctual "where am I going to go?" He asked._

 _Bo sniffled loudly at that question "I promise, you don't need to worry about that" she before pulling away and looking him in the eye "it won't be forever, once I know Mandalore is safe for you. I will bring you right back, ok" she said._

 _Ezra nodded at him "ok" he said before Bo started to hug him again._

 **Unknown Location**

Ezra was strapped to a faced-up table, clamps not just over his hands and legs but another just above his stomach and below his chest. He was wearing nothing but his pants as he was stripped of all of his armor and weapons. He couldn't remember how long he's been here, he tried but he lost count of how many days it must have been, its hard too considering that so far, he hasn't been given any food or water. Nobody has come to see him since he was placed in here, he took a deep breath before resting his head back on the table trying gain as much strength as he could, knowing full well that he was going to need it. True, he's never been captured before but he could tell from common sense what coming next. And it was going to hurt.

He honestly didn't know what the point of this was, it makes sense if they want to make him feel pain because he could already feel himself slipping away due to the thirst and starvation he was suffering from. At this point, it was costing Ezra all of his strength just to stay awake. As much as he wanted to deny it, it couldn't keep this up much more. His time was running out, but he could try and escape because he didn't have the means to. Not like back on the destroyer when he first met everyone, the guards came in then and he could use that to his advantage but he's already tried that and nobody came in. He was just so tired, he couldn't help but close his eyes as he felt himself drifting away.

But before he could lose himself it the darkness of sleep, to his amazement, the door to his cell opened. Ezra opened his eyes and looked up to see two men enter, Agent Kallus and the old man that came down on the drop ship when he was first captured "now we will see if you are the Jedi you claim to be" the old man said in a very professional.

Right now, Ezra just couldn't care less about anything to do with what he wanted "go fuck yourself" he simply said mirroring what he said the first time they saw each other.

The man raised an eyebrow at him "hhhmmmm, it seems after all this time and malnourishment you still resist. I will admit you have resolve I didn't credit you for" he said as the door opened and a large black floating sphere droid came in "but that will break soon" he stepped to the side allowing the droid to get closer making it clear for Ezra to see the syringes attached to it "just like everything else that you hold so dear" he finished just before the syringe shot out of the droid and landed right in Ezra chest.

"aahh" Ezra gasped struggling to breath he could feel that needle go past his skin and penetrate his heart. He could feel a cold liquid spread through his body as the syringe was pulled back out of his chest and by a thin metal string it was pulled back to the droid. Without being able to stop himself Ezra lost control over his body as he began to spasm and shake as he felt his blood began to boil "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" he could help but scream in pain as he felt like his skin was on fire.

* * *

By the time Ezra stopped screaming he was still in the same amount of pain as he was when he started but he literally wasn't able to scream anymore. Kallus and the old man left, what must have been a couple of hours ago, now. The droid was still hovering in front of Ezra, who couldn't help but wonder what it was doing but he bet it had something to do with that pain in his head. Letting his head lower to face the ground, drops of blood began to drop onto the ground. Ezra wasn't even sure if this was because of what he was injected with or if it was because of how much he's screamed.

Ezra's never thought that he might be in a situation where death would seem like a nice alternative to what he was living through now but he didn't think that dying would be an option the empire would allow him to take, not to mention that Sabine would be beyond pissed if he died without giving him a chance to talk to explain the whole 'I love you' thing. Ezra's heart stopped _'Sabine'_ he said to himself. Right now, she was only thing that kept him breathing. Closing his eye's and resting his head back he filled his head with everything he could about Sabine. The smell of her hair, the warmth of her body when it was pressed against his, the twinkle in her eyes when they looked at each other when they made love, the smoothness of her skin as it rubbed up against his own. If he was going to die, his last thoughts where going to be of her.

But like before, just as he was about to drift off into nothingness the doors opened again. Ezra opened his dead eyes and looked closely as the old man and Kallus walked into the room. With the droid in toe "I'm going to ask you this once, if I do not like what you say the droid will give you another injection" the old man said not failing to notice the wince that Ezra couldn't help but put on his face "now" he took another step forward "where is your Jedi master?" He asked.

Ezra took a moment to collect himself _'so that's what they wanted to know'_ Ezra said to himself before closing his eyes and sighing, it wasn't about the other rebels, it wasn't Mandalore, it was about Kanan. The Jedi. Well, Ezra wasn't about to give them Kanan. If he did that, he would be giving up Sabine as well and _that_ is something he would rather die than do. Smirking internally, Ezra leaned forward making it seem that he was going to tell him. The old man leaned in as well, waiting to hear what he would say but before he could say anything Ezra spat out all the blood he collects since they walked in and splattered it all over the man's face. He staggered back in disgust as he wiped his face down before raising his hand and backhanding Ezra across the face "It is only a matter of time before he breaks" Kallus said as he handed him a cloth.

After wiping his face down, he turned to face Kallus "you have wasted enough of my time" he said before the door opened and the inquisitor stepped inside, walking straight up to Ezra he looked right into his eyes.

"you are no doubt aware that Jedi are trained to resist mind probes" he said to the old man before looking more closely at Ezra has he continued to take deep breath.

"if he is the Jedi he claims to be" he said causing Ezra to laugh, dramatically out loud.

All faces turned to face him, Ezra narrowed his eyes at the man "well, I never claimed to be a Jedi. So..." He smiled "as I said before, go fuck yourself" with that the inquisitor placed his hand on Ezra head and slammed it on the peace of metal he was strapped too.

Ezra could still see the old man roll his eyes "I trust you still have a solution" he said looking to the inquisitor.

He raised an eyebrow at Ezra "he seems to have a high resistant to pain but, I know a new method how making him feel pain" he said as he took his hand off of Ezra's0 head but held it out just in front of him. Ezra frowned as he began to feel pain in his head, like someone was digging their hands in his skull and swirl his brain "you will tell me where to find your rebel friends" he said.

Ezra opened his eyes and looked right at the inquisitor "No, I won't" he said gritting his teeth before he felt the force slam his head back, no doubt drawing blood.

"tell me where they are?" He asked again.

"No, not them, not them" Ezra said out loud through his gritted teeth.

"ah" the inquisitor's eyes widened as he saw what was in Ezra's mind, or more specifically _who_ was in Ezra's mind "so, it's the girl your trying protect. Not your master" his eyes narrowed "she gave herself to you, didn't she?" He laughed "love, such a weakness" he laughed as the door opened and an officer came in holding a data pad.

"Grand Moff Tarkin, we have a match from his blood results" he said handing him the data pad before turning to leave.

Tarkin looked at the pad and reading what it said "now it makes sense" he said as he looked up at Ezra "the training, the pain resists and all the traits of a warrior. You don't just wear Mandalorian armor. Ezra Kryze, born nineteen years ago in the capital city of Keldabe, your mother Bo-Katan Kryze" he listed off as he handed the data pad to Kallus who took it without question "and interestingly enough, that is all we know about you. Someone tried very hard and did a very good just of erasing everything about you from the imperial database. That is not something that can be easily down" he said stroking his chin in interest.

"which begs the question" the inquisitor started "why did you require such treatment?" He asked confused.

"perhaps his mother found out about his true potential" Kallus said stepping forward "knowingly broke imperial regulations to alter his status and moved him off world so he wouldn't be found again. I believe that calls for an arrest" he brought up causing Ezra's eyes to go wide.

"indeed Agent Kallus but we have time. We must find the other Jedi as well" Tarkin said nodding to the inquisitor who raised his hand, using the force to pull two small rods on either side of him attached to the ceiling, he flicked his wrist and electricity began to flow.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Ezra screamed in pain as he began to spasm, he could feel blood drop from his nose and ears and if he wasn't so focused on screaming he could see the smoke coming off his body as he was being roasted alive.

* * *

After a solid minute of pain, it shut off, Ezra's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his head fell forward. Ezra could hear the three talk in front of him but he couldn't feel anything, just a buzzing in his all of his remaining strength Ezra lifted his head up to look at the three in front of him and he saw the inquisitor stroking his chin "hhhmmm, is it possible that he doesn't know anything about where his mater is located?" He said turning to face Tarkin.

"perhaps" he answered "I recommended that we transfer him from Lothal to another location, one that never fails to extract a location" he smiled at him before turning to face Kallus "head the bridge Agent, tell them to set course for the Mustafar system" he ordered before began to feel very loosed and his head fell forward and he passed out from ether the pain or starvation or thirst or all of them.

 _"Ezra"_ a voice said in his head as he remained in the darkness of his own mind, it felt familiar but he couldn't place it.

"who... who's there?" He asked barely able to speak, even in the dark reaches of his mind he was losing his strength.

 _"ready for the end, are you?"_ The voice asked, though now Ezra knew who was talking.

"Yoda?" He asked "what is this? How are we talking?"

 _"hahahahaha"_ he heard Yoda laugh _"for nine hundred years, trained Jedi I have. Always the same it is. Surprised by something new, you always are. Always fail to understand the force, you do. Understand you must that, when the force you use, impossible, nothing is"_ he explained _"ready to give up, are you?"_ He asked.

Ezra sighed internally "I don't want to, I want to make it out of this, to go back to everyone, to her, to see my mother again but I can't hang on much longer. I'm just so tired" he admitted.

 _"Ezra. A strong Jedi, I see you becoming. Become that person, you must but keep one quality you must, for you to survive"_

"what quality?" Ezra asked despite to know what he needed.

 _"hope"_ Yoda answered before Ezra felt himself return to consciousness.

His eyes opened to the view of the same room as before he passed out but this time it was just him and the inquisitor, he was wearing the same clothes as before but they looked better, cleaner, straighter and now he wore Ezra's saber on his belt. He smiled at him as he saw that he was now awake "your persistents is admirable but it will not keep me from what I want to know forever. Now where is your master?" He asked.

Ezra couldn't help but roll his eyes at him "I'm only going to say this one more time" he started "Go. And. Fuck. Your. Self" that got his attention, the inquisitor grabbed Ezra by the throat and slammed his head back but thankfully Ezra was kind of use to that now.

"you. Will. Break" he snarled at him looking and sounding angrier then he's ever seen him

Ezra frowned as he looked right into his yellow eyes "I will die first" he said, and they both knew that, that wasn't a threat or a bluff, it was a promise.

The Inquisitor removed his hand from Ezra's throat and chuckled darkly "such determination. It is a shame it was not me who found you instead of the Jedi, I would have trained you well. Your power, your creativity" he said before removing Ezra lightsaber from his belt and ignited it "they desired traits in force users, but do not worry you, will have chances to join us" he smiled before turning and leaving the cell.

Ezra closed his eyes as he felt the Inquisitors force signature go further and further away, that was when he felt it. Something close by was reaching out to him, he's felt that before. His eyes shot open _'Kanan'_ he said in his head. He could feel him through the force and he was close _'that idiot actually came for me, or he was captured too'_ he thought before the droid from before came up from behind him. Ezra sighed as he same type of syringe shot out and landed right in his chest and just like before, Ezra could feel as if his blood had just turned as hot as larva "AAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed as he saw some kind of pulse flow through the room.

As it passed the droid it fell to the ground and the restraints holding Ezra in place fell open causing him to fall to the ground, which hurt, a lot. Despite being free from what he was strapped too and putting a bet on the door no longer being locked. He couldn't even stand, the pain he was in from that injection and still not having anything to eat or drink. Honestly, Ezra was amazed that he was even still alive.

After he guessed a couple more minutes had passed the effect of whatever drug he was hit with began to ware off, he did nothing but just lie there on the floor waiting for either some imperial to come in or the better option one of his crew to come in. Though with his head facing the ground the only way he would be able to tell would be either their voice or how they handled Ezra, gently or harshly. And he was about to get his answer when he heard the door open "EZRA!" He smiled as he heard Kanan's voice before he felt his body being turned on its back allowing him to look up and see Kanan standing over him with worried eyes.

"Kanan, you shouldn't have come for me" Ezra said as Kanan chuckled at his words before placing Ezra's arm over his neck allowing him to take most of his weight.

He grunted in pain as Kanan brought him to his feet "we need to get out of here" he said as he helped Ezra out of the cell. Walking down the corridor Ezra could the bodies of troopers spread all around the place.

"Is Sabine ok?" Ezra couldn't help but ask as the too turned a corner.

Kanan smiled "she's fine, beyond pissed about you staying behind and hellbent on getting you back. Honestly, when we're altogether I don't know if she's going to kiss you or kill you" he explained as the two neared a door at that Ezra hoped would lead them to some sort of freedom.

"at this point, I'm happy with either" he said as the past the door into a large room on a bridge that was stationed over the ships main engine. Standing on the opposite side of the bridge was the Inquisitor with his red blade ignited.

Kanan and Ezra both sighed as Kanan took Ezra arm off his shoulder "stay here Ezra" Kanan warned as he ignited his own saber.

Ezra nodded "yeah, this one's all you buddy" he said unable to hold himself up any longer he rested on one knee. He still looked up in time to see Kanan charge at the inquisitor and start a fast-moving saber dual, from the start it was clear that Kanan was the aggressor of the fight while the Inquisitor kept pase but bided his time. He matched Kanan blow for blow and when he saw an opening he took it. laying down his own strikes on Kanan, he flipped over him and kicked his back in the process.

Ezra rolled his eyes knowing that he had to help in some way or Kanan wouldn't win, getting back up to his feet his saw his saber dangling from the back of the inquisitor's belt. Lifting his hand and using every piece of energy he had left, he used the force to grab his saber and pull it off the belt and into his hand. The inquisitor now stood in-between Ezra and Kanan. He looked back and saw Ezra as he ignited his saber and smiled "at last, a fight that might be worthy of my time" he as he ignited the other side of his saber.

Ezra and Kanan both looked at each other before nodding and they both charged at the Inquisitor, ready to finish this. Ezra wasn't able to do much being so weak of a state both physically and mentally, the Inquisitor was able to knock him back with a simply jab or block. Getting a good hit on Kanan he was able to turn around a push Ezra back with a force push causing him fly through the air and land further down the bridge.

Getting back to his feet, Ezra could see that Kanan was having trouble and he needed to do something but he just didn't know what. So, he did what Kanan always taught him. Closed his eyes and tried to use the force to find answers, once he did everything was blocked out. It was just him and force, he could feel it within him and those around him and he couldn't explain how but right now he just knew what he had to do. Standing up straight he deactivated his saber and stood still. The Inquisitor pushed Kanan back and turned to see Ezra, not caring what he was doing he threw his saber right at him.

To Ezra it was like the saber was coming towards him at slow motion, when it reached him Ezra simply stepped to the side in a turning fashion and grabbed the hilt of his saber, while still turning he throw the saber back at him with much more force and it cut right through the Inquisitors wrist "AAAAHHHH" he screamed in pain as he held his arm but before he could say anything else Kanan grabbed the saber as it continued to fly through the air and impaled the Inquisitor through the back. As he took the saber out he fell to his knees and without wasting anymore time Kanan kicked his back and pushed him off the bridge but unfortunately, he didn't see the ships reactor core underneath them and the Inquisitors body fell into it causing an explosion that made the entire ship rock.

Ezra looked up to see Kanan running towards him but it was too late, he was spent. That was everything he had left in him, he dropped his saber and fell backwards. His vision was fading just in time to see Kanan kneeling over his body looking into his eyes and yelling franticly but Ezra couldn't hear a word of it. The last thing he saw was Kanan picking up his saber and then doing the same with Ezra. Lifting him up and over his shoulders and felt rocking as he was carried away.

 _"Hera, don't wait. Get out of here now"_ he heard Kanan say as his body continued to rock.

 _"I have him! But he's not going to last much longer without medical treatment. AND HE DOES NOT HAVE TIME TO WAIT ON YOU WAITING FOR US, WE HAVE ARE OWN WAY OUT NOW GO!"_ He said as Ezra felt himself resting on something cold and metal, then heard the sound of an engine starting but that was it. His mind completely shut down and he felt nothing but darkness.

* * *

 _Ezra stood on a chair and looked down to the orange planet below the ship, he didn't know what to think. He knew he didn't want to leave his home but if his mother said he had to then he trusted her enough to do it. He didn't turn as he heard the door open behind him and he barely moved as he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder "how long do I have to stay here mommy?" He asked already knowing who was there._

 _"Ezzy, I don't know" Bo said as she turned him around so they were face to face. He placed a hand on his cheek and lowered herself so it he wouldn't have to look up "all I know is that I am going to try everything I think can think to make sure that Mandalore will be your home again, and I want you to know that everything I am doing is because I love, more than anything" she said pulling Ezra into her arms and holding him in loving embrace._

 _"I love you too mommy" Ezra said back as he was pressed against her neck._

* * *

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Ezra's eyes opened with a jolt as he found himself in a white room, lying on a bed, it was comfy. Looking down to his arms his could see at least to I.V's attached into his veins. Three patches attached to his chest and a machine to his left that seemed to be monitoring his heart beat. He couldn't help but admit that... he felt good. Maybe it was what was in that I.V's, like minerals, nutrients or just water. Unless it was just a ridicules high amount of pain killers. Despite knowing he shouldn't, he pushed himself up and rested himself on his hands _'Ok, plan A. sit back down and wait to see who comes through that door'_ Ezra thought to himself as he looked at the closed door in front of his bed _'or plan B. get out of the comfy bed and try and escape wherever this place is on the chance that's it's a bad place'_

He didn't get a chance to choose as the doors opened and a woman came in wearing some white clothing and carrying a data pad, classic doctor/nurse look. Looking at him her eyes widened "oh, your awake" she said surprised before walking over to him and checking the I.V next to him.

"who are you?" Ezra asked as he let himself follow plan B.

"I'm doctor Gipsy, I'm the chief medical officer on this ship" she answered typing on her data pad.

Ezra nodded at her "well, Dr. Gipsy. What ship is this?" He asked.

She looked up to meet his eyes "this is Senator Bail Organa's personal blockade runner"

Ezra's eyes widened "so this is Organa's ship... that's better" he smiled slightly "how long have I been out?" He asked hoping it was that long as he fell back on the bed.

"around three days" she answered "honestly I'm surprised that your friend isn't here. I've never seen her leave your side once"

Ezra tilted his head at her "just to be clear. Is this she a twi'lek or a Mandalorian with an unusual hair color?" He asked just making sure and making a little joke.

"the Mandalorian with an unusual hair color" a voice said from the door. Both turned to see where to voice came from.

Ezra smiled brightly as he saw Sabine, Hera, Zeb, Chopper and Kanan all slowly walking into the room "Dr. Gipsy, would you give us a moment please" Kanan asked the doctor "he doesn't really need to see the full report yet"

"of course, I'll be back in a couple of hours" she said before stepping through the group and closing the door behind her.

Ezra just looked at Sabine not even batting an eye at anyone else. Sabine walked right over to his side and instantly envelop him in a tight hug, Ezra didn't hesitate and wrapped his own arms around her back. He looked over her shoulder and saw the happy smile on everyone's faces. He felt the drops of tears on his neck, no doubt coming from Sabine who was shaking slightly "gar di'kut. Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum bid much" (you idiot. I love you so much) she whispered.

Ezra smiled as Sabine pulled back but still held onto his hand as tight as she could, he turned to face the others "as much as I appreciate the recuse, you shouldn't have come for me. That was beyond stupid" he said with a slight frown.

Kanan rolled his eyes and took a step forward "oh come on Ezra, if it were anyone of us to be captured you would game never given up on getting them back. How could we do any less?" he said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Zeb chuckled and stepped forward as and stood at the end of the bed "Well, I wanted to leave you behind. But she wouldn't let me" he pointed at Sabine.

"there was never a chance of any of us leaving you behind" Hera said walking up beside Kanan "We look after our own"

Ezra took another look around the room he was in "I can see That. I didn't know we had friends in high places" he said gaining a chuckle from everyone "but really though, what is all this? And where do we go from here? What's the plan?" he asked.

"the plans changed" a new voice, a voice he didn't recognize. Zeb stepped out of the way to let Ezra see the new arrival.

He was surprised to see a Togruta step into the room but what shocked Ezra the most was the lightsabers on her belt "who are You?" he couldn't help but ask.

She smiled at him "Ahsoka. My name is Ahsoka Tano. I've very much looking forward to meeting you Ezra Kryze" she smiled warmly.

' _Well this is going to be interesting'_ Ezra couldn't help bit think to himself as he looked at the everyone around him.

 **Ok guys. All done. And of course Star wars rebels has ended now and I loved it, if you want to see my reaction to it my YouTube is Masso 2010.**

 **Anyway now That I've done the first season of rebels I'm going to do a Q &A before I start the next season which will be in the same story I'm not going to start another one. Anyway this is how it's going to work, when this chapter is posted you guys have the next 48 hours to ask as many questions as you want and I will answer them in the next chapter. You can ask in the review's or just send me a message on the website.**

 **And of course please say what you think about this chapter and the story in the review's as well.**

 **And that's all for now. I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **May the Force be with You.**


	13. Season 1 Q&A

**O.K Guys, Q &A here we go.**

* * *

 **Fro** **m** **Zach McGrath**

Are going give ezra or sabine the darksaber?

 **To Zach Mcgrath**

I probably will but it will most likely go to Sabine so we can do those few episodes in season 3 but then it will go to Bo Katan like it did in the show.

* * *

 **From** **Guest**

Love the new chapter. Quick question, when you bring Ketsu in the story is she going to have a crush on Ezra?

 **To Guest**

Glad you like the chapter and yes Ketus will come into the story, the same way she did in the show and I could probably but in a flirty nature for her towards Ezra if that's what some people want, you know add a little drama.

* * *

 **From Tom**

Did he get his armor back?

 **To Tom**

Yes, he did. I'm sorry I didn't make that clearer, I was in a little rush to finish that chapter but don't worry I'll make it clear to everyone in the next chapter.

* * *

 **From tom12311**

Does Ezra know about Ahsoka, she has met Bo-katan before.

 **To** **tom12311**

No, I know that Bo knew Ahsoka during the clone wars but remember that Ezra was still young when he was left on Lothal and the data chip he was given only had the history of Mandalore, not every little detail about everything. So no, he doesn't know her.

* * *

 **From eye of sparta**

Amazing  
will we be getting a sabine POV?  
Q dose ezra still have his armour or was it taken by the empire?

 **To** **eye of sparta**

Glad you like it.

No, I don't think we will because the whole point of this story is to have a different and more badass Ezra, everything that doesn't involve him is going to be the same unless he's altered something, so no I don't really see the point of that, you might as well just be watching the normal show on T.V or something.

And yes, he still does have his armour.

* * *

 **From k** **ylegriggs13**

Will you be adding any more characters from the clone wars that were not in Rebels?

 **To** **k** **ylegriggs13**

Err... I might if enough people request it but I don't think so, though if they were in the show then they'll be added in.

* * *

 **From Court818**

Awesome!  
So what happen to Ezra armor and will we see Darth Vader soon? Will anyone from Ezra past come up or come back like bossk or another bounty hunter or someone? Will we find out who ezra father is soon and is Ezra mother still alive?

 **To Court818**

Glad you like it bro!

Yes, Ezra gets his armor soon.

Death Vader will show up in the next chapter just like he did in the show.

I would like to bring Bossk into the story but I never saw that little content which involves those two so I have no idea what happened between the two.

I will be bringing in Bo Katan earlier then she did in the show because she's Ezra's mother and stuff.

And we will find out who Ezra's father is, not sure when but it'll happen

* * *

 **From Ghost edge**

Does Ezra still have his armor? if so how did the ghost crew reacquire it? and every season Sabine makes a subtle change in her armor will Ezra do it too?

 **To Ghost edge**

He has his armor and I will explain how the Ghost crew got their hands on it.

And I have been toying with the idea of changing Ezra's amour over the seasons but I can't decide if I change it every season or change it once but when he or she changes it, it will look like the armor of what is the story picture that's next to the story's discretion, you know the white one with the Turquoise T visor and the cape. You know if you look at that full image he also has a lightsaber. I think I'll make him look like that in the future.

* * *

 **From** **acw28**

I'm sure you'll probably get spammed by this question, but who is Ezra's father. And with how "active" the pair of Mandalorians are, what are the chances of the ghost getting another crew member and how will it affect the relationship? As Ezra is a Mandalorian, would he know who Maul is instantly or would he still be tricked?

 **To acw28**

I do get spammed by that question a lot and you will find out who his father is but I'm not just gonna tell you, No spoilers.

While it's true that Ezra and Sabine are having a lot of sex, making Sabine pregnant isn't in the cards right now. Maybe towards the end of the whole series, you know like Hera was.

And I'm sure if I'm going to make it so Ezra knows Maul, like I said the data chip is of the history on a whole, not sure if it has something as recent as Maul it might but we won't see until the end of the next season.

* * *

 **From Ahsokafanboy1138** (love that name by the way)

This was a good adaptation, but I honestly like the way the Inquisitior died in the show more. Could you have Ezra kill Trayvis? When will he marry Sabine? And will they have kids? Also, when you get to the Interdictor, could you have him kill Titus right away as opposed to encounter him at a junkyard and then a radar dish before finally killing him?

 **To** **Ahsokafanboy1138**

I know what you mean about his death, I was originally going go into more detail about everything but I was in a rush so it was rushed slightly.

Not sure if Ezra will encounter Trayvis again but if he does then sure, why not.

He might marry Sabine in the future maybe at some point in the next season or at the end.

No kids yet.

I probably will have him kill Titus right away and just meet someone else later.

* * *

 **From** **LethalJustice94**

Enjoyed the chapter.  
Question: Do you plan on bringing in Rex or any other clones into the story?

 **To** **LethalJustice94**

I'm happy you liked it.

Rex and the other clones will come into this story the same way he did in the show.

* * *

 **From** **Guest**

Great chapter and an awesome story  
Question: bout how long till u have the next season out

 **To Guest**

I'm so happy you liked the story.

Not sure, I suppose when I just get the time to type it up, not to mention how I'm going to change certain parts where Ezra is involved.

* * *

 **From Guest**

When will you update star wars Starkiller book

 **To Guest**

Maybe

* * *

 **From united88**

Loved the way you killed off the Inquisitor, the Ezra/Sabine reunion, and that you brought Yoda into this. It's going to be interesting to see if Kallus does try to arrest Bo-Katan as she is the head of her clan and like what Fenn Rau said many Mandalorians see her not Gar Saxon as the true leader of Mandalore, so many other clan's most likely won't just stand there and let it happen.

Questions:  
So,does Ezra know who Maul is and what he did to Satine? I mean given the facts that Bo-Katan was trying to keep him hidden from the Empire, Maul going into hiding himself and her leaving him at a young age it could of just slipped her mind to worn Ezra about him or something.

Also, are you going to continue the whole Nepon and his daughter plot you mentioned a few chapters ago?

And did the ghost crew find Ezra's armor while Kanan was saving him?

 **To united88**

I'm happy to see how you like the way that chapter went and I made Kallus go and arrest Bo as a way of speeding up Ezra's trip to Mandalore to find his mother and I might do that during a episode where Ezra is barely in it, like when Zeb is with Kallus on the ice planet or something like that so when that episode is happening where there's nothing different while Ezra is off doing his own thing.

I haven't decided if Ezra knows who Maul is yet, he might, he might not. It's undecided at the moment.

Honestly, the whole Nepon story was just so you guys got a better idea to what Ezra was like before he met the crew but I might make it so he is in charge of the imperial ships or stations where the crew go at some point and they meet again, that might be fun to do.

They got his armor.

* * *

 **From** **Spectre6**

Ugh, UGH. Why must every author add in ahsoka now? So stupid. Other than that, I absolutely love this story.

 **To Spectre6**

Ahsoka comes into the story now because this is when she came into the story in the show but if it makes you feel better she'll still leave at the end of the next season.

HAHAHA, glad you still like the story.

* * *

 **From Blaze1992**

Hmm I am surprised he didn't head-butt or bite the douche's nose off.  
Okay now that season 1 is over will Ezra start being more lethal in dealing with baddies?

 **To Blaze1992**

Biting isn't really Ezra's style.

I don't think Ezra can get more lethal than he is already I mean he has no problem with killing people but if you mean like torture or stuff like that, then I suppose that could happen.

* * *

 **From** **AUfan62**

Hey man great story. I only wish you would cut back on the swearing or at least use the Star Wars ones. Only one question when will you do season 2?

 **To** **AUfan62**

Glad you like the story and about the swearing, I know some people don't like it but wanted to make this story as realistic as possible which is why I go in detail about the sex and stuff like that.

And doing season 2 is the plan.

* * *

 **OK guys, thank you for all the question and to those who didn't leave a question but just said you like the chapter in your review, thank you very much.**

 **Anyway, next for this story is 'The Siege of Lothal' where Vader coms into the story. I will see you all there.**

 **May the Force be with You**


	14. The Siege of Lothal

**Phoenix Squadron Command Ship**

He lifted his saber up and blocked the blaster attack from training droid as it hovered in front of him, while wearing his orange jumpsuit. It wasn't hard for him but this was the easiest setting on the droid. It's been three weeks since he's been rescued from that star destroyer, after he woke up in the medical bay the team filled him in on what happened when he was away.

He was in the destroyer for four days. Hera told him that Kanan and Sabine where looking for him with more determination then she's ever seen. Kanan even made a deal with Vizago and told him he was a Jedi. He was a bit hurt when Hera got so angry with them because she thought that they should stop looking but he understood, a whole crew of very capable people was not worth one fighter. He found out that Fulcrum was Ahsoka and Ahsoka was a Jedi from the clone wars, which explained so much.

Once he got settled in, the captain of the ship came to speak with him, Ezra didn't think much of commander Sato but he seemed like a decent man and it was good to hear that there were more people _actually_ fighting the empire instead of just saying they were. Sabine stayed with him every night after telling him the great news that she found his necklace, he didn't ask how because he didn't want to know, he just smiled as she placed the Kyber Crystal necklace around his neck, he held her so close that night, and every night since.

Though after he was cleared from the medical bay Sabine punched him across the face for staying behind, he was ordered to keep it calm and not do anything that puts too much strain on the body. Which is why he wasn't on the current mission with the rest of the team to steel some supply's "keep your blade up" he heard Ahsoka say from behind him "it's easier to drop it then it is to raise it" she said before a bolt struck his left arm.

"Ah" Ezra gasped stumbling a few steps back before the droid shut off. Ezra sighed before shutting his saber off and placed it on his belt. Turning around he saw Ahsoka leaning against the wall. She kicked herself off of it and walked towards him as Ezra stretched his arms, wincing as he did "still bad?" She asked stopping in front of him.

Ezra sighed "just a bit stiff" he answered.

Ahsoka smiled as she looked at him, admiring his determination "may I?" She asked gesturing to his saber.

Ezra looked down to his saber "sure" he said before handing it to her.

She grabbed it with both hands and activated it, she looked at it closely "I've never seen a design like this before" she smiled doing a handful skillful twists and turns "it seems ancient but at the same time, new. It certainly shows your Mandalorian heritage" she said deactivating the saber and handing it back to him before the does opened and some crew member that he didn't recognize stepped inside.

"Master Tano, commander Sato requests yourself and the Jedi to report to the bridge as soon as possible. The Ghost team and Phoenix one as returned" he informed before leaving to room. Ahsoka turned to Ezra only to find that he was already walking past her to the bridge. She smiled at him knowing why he was in a rush, he wanted to see Sabine and everyone knew it. She was a slightly worried when Hera informed her that he and Sabine had entered a romantic relationship, she was going to talk to Ezra about it but when she went to see him. She saw that he was asleep with Sabine sleeping on his chest, she could sense through the force just how happy they both where and that it would be useless to even try.

Ezra opened the door to see Sato speaking out loud to the Ghost crew who were scattered around the room "You and your crew have proven invaluable to our fleet, Captain Syndulla. The fuel acquired in your convoy attacks has helped keep us one step ahead of Imperial patrols" Sato said as Ezra made his way to Sabine who was standing by the holo-table. She smiled at him as he reached her.

"Thank you, Commander Sato. I'm just sorry our intel about shield generators being on that shipment was wrong" Hera said as Ashoka stood behind the two.

"Perhaps with your next attack, Hera" she smiled trying to be supportive.

Before anyone could say anything else, the door opened and Chopper came in waving his arms about and wailing loudly "What is the meaning of this?" Sato asked annoyed about the interruption.

"An incoming transmission" Kanan informed the others "Who from, Chop? Ah, why don't you just play it?" He said with a care free attitude which clearly seemed to bug Hera.

"Uh, Chop, cloak us with a one-way transmission" she ordered the droid.

Chopper did as instructed and a hologram came to life, Ezra smiled at who appeared "Hey, it's Jho!" He said.

"I can't see you, but I can hear you, my friends" Jho said to the group "Time is short, and there's someone here desperate to speak with you. I told her I couldn't find you, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. She says she needs your help" he explained and if Ezra didn't know any better, he would say that he sounded a little awkward.

"We're always ready to help someone in need" Kanan smiled as he looked at the rest of the crew.

Jho sighed before scratching the back of his neck "Yeah, well, this one's different" he said before stepping out of view to make room for the woman who took his place.

"Minister Tua?" Hera gasped as everyone's eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Aw, we can't trust her. She's an Imperial" Zeb scoffed crossing his arms.

 _"Please, I beg you. Listen to my request"_ Tua said, well from what Ezra could see more like begged.

"End transmission now, Chop" Kanan said frowning.

"Wait!" Hera said before Chopper could follow his orders "Minister, what do you want?" She asked.

 _"My life is in danger. I need you to give me safe passage off Lothal"_ she said hugging herself.

"You're not really considering this?" Zeb asked in disbelief at what he was hearing.

"Quiet!" Ezra said to him, he wanted to hear what Tua had to say, she must know that this wouldn't work in luring them in, so what was her plan?

 _"I assure you, my intentions are sincere. To prove it, I will trade secret Imperial information"_ she said much to the disbelief of the others.

"You're defecting from the Empire?" Sabine asked sarcastically.

 _"Yes, I am"_ Tua confirmed ignoring the sarcastic comment.

"She's telling the truth. I can sense her fear" Ashoka said to the others as he frowned at the hologram.

"Yeah" Ezra agreed before facing her "but of what?" He asked.

"So, what have you got to trade?"

 _"A list of rebel sympathizers on Lothal and other nearby systems"_ she said getting a couple of people to raise an eyebrow.

"How come these sympathizers have not been arrested?" Hera asked confused by what she heard.

 _"Some have powerful friends in the Senate. Imperial command watches them,_  
 _but can do nothing. I know you need allies. Get me off Lothal, and I will give you the list"_ Tua explained.

"We shouldn't even consider this. It's obviously a trap" Zeb said crossing his arms.

 _"There's something else. I've discovered the true reason the Empire came to Lothal"_ Tua added.

"We know that one. The Empire has a factory, and they're stripping the  
planet's resources to fuel it" Hera said dismissively.

"No. There is another reason known only to a few and ordered by the Emperor himself" she finished, there was a silence that loomed over the room after that statement, that changes things.

It seemed that Hera, Ashoka, Kanan and Sato where huddled together talking about the situation. Ezra walked forward towards the hologram "I think we should help her" he stated to everyone.

"I agree" Ashoka smiled.

"So, do I" Kanan agreed.

"All right, if Commander Sato approves the mission" Hera said before turning to face the commander.

He stroked his chin for a moment before replying "I believe it could be worth the risk" he said.

"Don't worry Minister, just hang in there and send us your coordinates. We'll get you out, I promise" Ezra said to the hologram.

Tua flooded with relief "Thank you" she said before Chopper shut off the hologram.

"Well, I guess we're on our way back to Lothal" Hera said looking to the rest of the crew crossing her arms.

"I guess we are" Kanan said frowning before he walked off, both Ezra and Ashoka could feel the anger coming off of him. It didn't take long before Hera walked off after him.

The others just returned to their duties, some leaving the room and some others went to type on some console's. Ezra rested his arms on the main holo terminal that rested in the middle of the bridge, someone nudge his arm and he turned to the right to see Sabine smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile back at her as he turned around, leaned back against the terminal and crossed his arms. Sabine did the same slightly resting against him "are you sure you're up for this?" She asked sounding clearly worried for him "you're still not a hundred percent after the rescue hhmmmm" she said before Ezra placed his lips upon hers silencing her.

It wasn't a long kiss but it was enough to put a smile on her face, when he pulled away she happily sighed at him before laughing slightly "I love it when you worry about me, it's sweet"

Sabine chuckled before shaking her head at him "looking forward to going back to Lothal?" She asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"yeah..." He sighed before placing her arm around her shoulder pulling her close "at least I won't have to worry about being arrested for wearing my armor" he said sadly looking away from her.

He felt Sabine kiss his cheek before stepping away from him "come on" she smiled at him before grabbing both of his hands and leading him out of the bridge. Ezra smiled as Sabine lead him through the ship, still holding his hand, of course he couldn't help himself from looking down at her behind as they walked. He didn't notice it at first but she led him back to the Ghost and without saying a word she led them back to her room. Ezra didn't know where she was going with this but he had hoped, they haven't done anything apart from kissing since they left for the mission to sabotage the communications tower. Opening the door, she led him inside and locked it behind her. She let go of his hand and walked over to the bed "turn around" she said to him. Ezra couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her words and when she saw that he was confused she twirled her figure around.

Ezra gave in and turned around, he crossed his arms wondering what was happening but his eyebrows did pop up when he heard a zipper being undone "Ezra, you remember the ship was docked over Alderaan a week ago?" She asked.

Ezra nodded "yeah. You guys all went down to look around but doctor Gipsy wouldn't let me get out of bed yet. I was really annoyed by that, I was board out of my mind and you knew that and you left anyway. Kind of a slap in the face" he grumbled still annoyed by everything and was bugged when she chuckled.

"well, there might be a very good reason why I didn't want you to go down there" Sabine said and if Ezra didn't know any better, she was trying to sound sexy or at least seductive.

Ezra played along "oh and why wouldn't you want me down there?" He asked.

"because I wanted to surprise you" she said confidently "and you will like it"

* * *

 **WARNING: MATURE CONTENT AHEAD**

* * *

Ezra chuckled "oh and why is tha..." Ezra turned around to face "oh damn" he said in a surprisingly low voice as he looked at Sabine who stood still smirking at him with her hands on her hips. What made Ezra's heart stop beating and forcing all the blood in his body to start heading south was what she was wearing _'_ _lingerie'_ Ezra thought to himself as his mouth dropped _'and its black lace'_ he continued to think as he let out a little growl looking at her.

"what is it you were saying Ez...?" She asked before Ezra stepped forward letting all of his inhibition go, he's waited a while for this, they both have. He wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her up off the ground, he slammed his lips on hers and pinned her against the wall "you... like my new outfit then?" She moaned as Ezra's lips found their way to her neck.

"no" Ezra said as he felt Sabine's hands start to undo his pants "it's horrible, take it off" he said as his lips left her neck long enough for him to lift his shirt off over his head and bring his lips back down to her neck. He smiled as he felt Sabine grab his manhood out of his pants and began to massage it with her hand.

Without warning Sabine brought her leg up and kicked him away, Ezra stumbled backwards by the kick and was about to ask what she was doing but stopped when he saw the look on her face, it's like she was smirking at him but doing it evilly. She walked towards him and without warning she grabbed his sides and practically threw him on the bed "whoa" Ezra said as Sabine violently pulled his pants off and through them to the side "looks like I wasn't the only eager for this" he said waving his hand and used the force to undo the lingerie Sabine was wearing. She didn't even move as it fell the ground leaving her naked as the day she was born "so Sabine" he tilted his head and gave her his best cocky smile "are you sure you want to ride this train?" He asked "because I'm not gonna hold back" he said.

Sabine chuckled at him before walking forward swaying her hips as she did "oh, Ezra" she smirked as she walked over towards him, standing in front of him as he lay on the bed with his legs hanging off. She leaned in and placed both of her hands on either side of his legs "I can assure" she said leaning in towards him, starting to crawl over him, when her face reached his manhood which was fully erect, she stuck out her tongue and briefly licked the top of it before move past it towards his face "riding it" she said as she positioned herself over him "is going to be the least I do" with that Sabine dropped down on top of him "ooohhh fuck" she cursed with pleasure as Ezra reached up and grabbed both of her breasts before Sabine lifted herself up again before dropping. Again and again.

* * *

 **MATURE CONTENT OVER**

* * *

Ezra was on his back panting heavily as Sabine was nestled against him breathing just as heavily, it went without saying that they were both sweating and had large smiles on their faces. The bed sheet was on the ground with all of their clothes, it was just their wet naked bodies pressed against each other "that was so worth the torture" Ezra said earning a laugh from Sabine.

She herself sat up and rested on her side leaning against her elbow "well I'm glad I could make that situation not look that bad" she smiled leaning in and giving him a passionate kiss, she pulled away but then smacked his chest "but don't ever get captured again" she warned.

Ezra brushed the smack aside and smiled at her "I wouldn't dream of it, now that I know the woman I love needs me here. How could I even dream of not going home to her?" He said earning a bright smile from Sabine who was leaning in the kiss him again but was stopped by a knock on the door.

 _"Ezra, Sabine? You in there? We need to leave soon"_ Hera said getting the two to sigh.

"how come we never get to lie in when we're not injured" Ezra asked as Sabine crawled off of him and started to pick up her clothes.

* * *

Ezra sat in one of the rows of chairs of a public transport ship that was attached to the blockade runner, he was wearing his orange jumpsuit with his lightsaber his attached to his belt. Kanan was sitting in front of him and for some unknown reason Chopper was at the helm "So, we're not taking the Ghost, and we're letting Chopper drive?" Sabine said as she came in with Zeb behind her.

Ezra tilted his head at her, she was wearing the suit she usually wore but it looks like she took the armor piece's out "hu, good idea Sabine" Ezra smiled as she sat next to him.

"After our stunt on Mustafar, there's a good chance the Empire will be able to track it" Hera added as she sat down.

"Great mission so far" Zeb added with a moan as he sat down behind her. Ezra ignored him and wrapped his arm around Sabine who sighed as she nestled into him and closed her eyes _'not a bad idea'_ Ezra thought to himself as he used his right hand to grab a data pad and looked over the mission details to come up with a plan.

* * *

They've been in hyper space for around forty-five minutes and they neared Lothal "So, what's the plan?" Kanan asked as he twirled his blaster.

Ezra looked up from his data pad as Sabine's head was still resting against his shoulder though she was awake now "Okay, so Minister Tua is scheduled to visit Governor Tarkin tomorrow. She leaves Lothal via shuttle at 1800. The plan is to wait in the hanger for her, steal the shuttle that she's going to use and take her to safety"

"Ezra, I hope you're sure about this. After all the trouble she's made for us, why should we help her?" Zeb asked clearly annoyed by the whole thing.

Ezra rolled his eyes as he looked over to him "because Zeb, that's what we do. Help those who can't help themselves... and just like I sound like Kanan" he joked earning a chuckle from everyone "besides fur ball, if you don't remember she has a list that we could really use" he added as Chopper brought the ships out of hyperspace over Lothal.

 _"Shuttle 593, this is Lothal Control. You are cleared to land"_ one of the imperial's said over the com.

As Ezra looked out the front window, he couldn't help but shiver. Sabine couldn't help but feel him do that, she looked up at him "you ok?" She asked.

Ezra shrugged at her "I don't know, I just..." He said struggling to find the right words.

"What is it?" Kanan asked.

Ezra turned to face him with an unsure look on his face "it's just... it feels so cold"

 **Lothal Spaceport**

The team stepped out of the shuttle after it landed in the hanger. Ezra was in front of the group when he looked "God, I've never seen so when Star Destroyers here before. It's gotten worse" he said grimly.

"All right, Zeb, Chopper, stay with the shuttle in case we need a quick exit" Hera ordered the two as the others walked forward.

"Tua's leaving from Bay 23. Let's go" Kanan said as they started to head to the hanger bay.

After ten minutes of walking through the city, not getting into any trouble with imperials thanks to Sabine not wearing her armor. They found their way to the hanger, to see that it was heavily guarded "We'll need a distraction" Hera added as the others took cover by the side of a building.

"Well, I'm gonna go make a few friends" Kanan smiled as he smirked at the others "When Tua arrives, I'll keep 'em busy while you drop into the hangar from above" he ordered.

Hera raised an eyebrow at him "Make a few friends?" She asked annoyed by his attitude.

"It'll be fun" he smiled back ignoring the way she spoke to him while Ezra and Sabine shared a glance at each other.

"Fun?" Hera asked again sounding just an annoyed.

"ok" Ezra said taking a step forward between "what is going on between the pair of you?" He asked sounding angry "you know what, I don't care. But this is a mission to save someone's life, so whatever it is keep it to yourselves until we're down here. Is that understood?" He asked giving the two a stern look.

Kanan and Hera both looked at Ezra for a moment before sighing at him "Yes, General Ezra" Kanan said sarcastically giving Ezra a mock salute before turning down the road and heading towards a storm trooper who was walking alone.

"Hey, didn't we meet in basic training?" Kanan said to the trooper as put an arm around his shoulder and acting like they were old friends "You look familiar" he said before headbutting the trooper and dragging him away into an alley, five minutes' later he walked out of the alley wearing the troopers uniform, he turned to face the others and gave them a salute.

"Kanan's gone bucket head" Sabine said.

"I don't believe it" Hera said sounding annoyed crossing her arms.

Ezra rolled his eyes at what he was hearing "come on, we have are distraction" he said as he led the others up onto the closest roof with Sabine behind him and Hera behind her. From there it was a simple task of jumping across the roof tops above the hanger, a good ambush tactic. It was times like this that Ezra _really_ missed his Vambrace's.

"Here she comes" Ezra said as he lied on his stomach on the edge of the hanger looking down to the road below him "shit, she's got company" he cursed.

"What kind of company?" Hera asked as she made her way over to him to see what he was talking about.

"Oh, for fucks sake" he cursed again as the hover-car came to a stop on front of the hanger giving them a good view of who was in it "Agent Kallus" he snarled as he didn't even need to look to see Hera frowning as well.

 _"Thank you, Agent Kallus"_ he heard Tua say as they exited the car _"but there, there was no need for an escort"_ she continued.

Ezra frowned as he looked over to Hera "I don't think I've ever felt so much fear from one person before" he informed as Hera quickly looked back at him with a worried look.

"Lord Vader asked me to make sure you reached your shuttle safely" Kallus said as they neared the hangers entrance.

Ezra lifted his hand to his ear "does anyone know who lord Vader is?" He asked the team.

 _"no idea"_ Sabine replied through the com.

 _"nope"_ Kanan said too.

"no clue" Hera said right next to him.

"I see" Tua said as she nervously rubbed her hands together.

"We can't be too careful about security these days" Kallus said and Ezra couldn't help but frown at him, he could see even from this distance that he had sinister look to him.

"Yes, I suppose so" Tua said as she and Kallus passed through the doors of the hanger.

"Everyone, go now!" Ezra said and the group sprang into action.

Sabine jumped down from the roof and landed on the far side of the road "Hey!" she shouted before she opened fire at the troopers.

"Minister, take cover!" Kallus said as he and the other troopers began to fire at Sabine. Ezra stood at the edge of the roof and stood at the ready, he turned and saw Hera standing on the opposite side of the roof. Looking back down to the ground he could see that Sabine was taking a lot of fire and was being forced back, looking right below his feet he could see the troopers stepping out of their cover to advance on her.

He pulled his lightsaber from his belt and activated it before jumping off and landing right on top of a very fortunate trooper who had his back crushed and a saber starting at his head and going down into his stomach. Without giving the others a chance to recover he stood up and began to slash the others. Sabine began to run forward towards him as he finished the others off "want a ride?" He heard Sabine asked as he turned to face her as she sat in the hover-car that Tua used to get here.

But before he could reply he looked over her shoulder and saw at least two more squads of troopers heading there way. Without saying anything, he used the force to jump over her and landed in the passenger seat. Sabine quickly raised the hover-car in the air but one of the engines was shot and caught fire. They both jumped off before it exploded. Landing on the roof Ezra rolled over to see Sabine standing up and look over to him giving him thumbs up letting him know she was fine.

But before either could say anything a large explosion came from the inside of the hanger. They both got to their feet and ran over to the edge of the roof to see the shuttle in flames with Kanan and Hera in front of it.

 _"You did this!"_ Kallus shouted as he began to fire at Kanan and Hera as the doors to the hanger opened and the troopers from outside came in.

"Zeb, we need a pickup. Now!" Kanan shouted into the come as he and Hera took cover behind some crates.

Ezra turned to face Sabine "cover us?" He asked as she nodded at him.

He gave her a quick kiss before jumping off the roof, Saber in hand. Landing on the ground beside the troopers. He was able to cut down a large number of them before he stood beside Kanan and Hera who also took his own saber out and began to deflect bolts, hearing an engine above them.

He looked up and saw Zeb standing on the edge of the transporter they used to get here "Come on!" He shouted.

Nobody needed telling twice, Hera entered first Ezra came in after her and Kanan was last one in before Chopper started to pilot the transport out of the hanger but left the entrance open for Sabine who gracefully jumped in with a flip met the rest of the group standing behind Chopper who put the ship on full speed.

He didn't know why but Ezra closed his eyes and shivered again, it was the cold, it was like the force was screaming at him, like he was in an artic wasteland. He didn't even notice the ship crashing until it hit the ground.

Ezra groaned as he woke up on the floor of the shuttle in a daze. He could feel Zeb helping him to his feet "Come on. Come on! Up, everybody! We're moving!" Sabine shouted as she opened the door to the shuttle and led the others out. not even glancing at the people gathered around the crashed ship they just ran as fast as they could.

 **Bridger's Basement**

Within ten minutes they were all gathered together in the Bridgers basement with Chopper up top keeping guard for troopers _"A beloved citizen of Lothal, Minister Tua's life was cut short by this criminal band of rebels. If you see them, summon Imperial authorities immediately. Trooper corps have been mobilized in an extensive sear"_ the broadcaster said over the holo-fed before Hera shut it off.

"They did this to turn Lothal against us" Hera thought out loud.

Ezra sighed in disappointment as he leaned against the wall "god damnit, pretty sure I know the answer to this question but do we have to leave right now? Is there anyway the people can the truth?" He asked.

"I don't think the Empire is giving us much choice" Sabine said sadly as Chopper began to warn them something was coming and the sound of the doors being blown open caused everyone to raise their weapons. Zeb quickly climbed up the ladder with Ezra not far behind him, Zeb poked his head up first with Ezra doing to same and they saw Chopper welding the door shut.

"We need a plan" Ezra said loud enough for the others to hear him.

 _"They resealed the door"_ he heard a voice from outside.

Ezra's and Zeb's eyes both widened as they knew what was coming next _"Blast it open"_ another voice said.

"GET DOWN!" Ezra shouted as he and Zeb dropped down the ladder and backed up leaving Chopper room to get down into the basement "this way" Ezra quickly said as he jogged over to the far wall as the others looked to the confused, he grabbed his saber and activated it before jamming it into the wall. As quickly as he could he created a circle in the wall and used the force to pull it outwards leaving a circle hole in the wall and to the shock of the others, a ladder was on the other side "time to go" he said as the others all climbed through the hole as Ezra waved them through one by one. Once Chopper used his thruster to climb up the ladder he went through the hole as well and turned just in time to see a grenade being dropped down into the basement. Without even thinking about it he called the force to him and used it to push himself upwards with a jump and it took him all the way to the took.

He landed on the roof of the building and walked over to the others who were all crouched on the edge looking to the road below them "If they know about this hideout, they'll know about our others. We won't be able to hide" Ezra said as he joined the others.

"We need a ship" Hera said "Maybe we can try one of the local Imperial airfields" she thought.

Sabine pressed some buttons on her wrist computer and Chopper projected a holo of the city "They're locked down. Besides, we'll never get outside the capital" she said to the rest of the group.

"The Empire's looking everywhere for us" Zeb grumbled.

"Not everywhere" Kanan said as he pointed to an area on the map.

"The Imperial Complex?" Hera said with her widened eyes "Are you crazy?" She asked.

"Does anyone ever say yes to that question?" Kanan asked back.

"He's right" Sabine agreed "Deploying troops to block every city exit has spread the garrison thin. It sounds crazy, but the area with the least troops will be here, near the factories. There are landing platforms outside these hangars. They're our best chance if we're gonna find a shuttle" she informed the others.

"I'm already dressed for the part" Kanan smirked as he placed his helmet on.

They all stood up and heading to the edge of the building and walked across the electricity cables attached to the different buildings. As they reached the end of the cable and landed on the building on the opposite side of the road, Ezra turned and looked at the burning home. He couldn't help but sigh "I'm sorry guys" he said quietly thinking about Mira and Ephraim "for what it's worth, I thought you were great parents" he stood there for a moment just thinking about them, he might have only lived with them for a year but not a day goes by when doesn't miss them. He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Sabine looking at him sadly. She didn't say anything, she didn't have too. She just walked closer to him and brought her lips to his, it wasn't a long kiss but it was long enough for her to let him know that he wasn't alone.

She pulled away and looked up into his eyes "I promise, when this is over and we're back on the Ghost. We can just lay in bed and hold each other for as long as you want" Sabine smiled at him.

Ezra couldn't help but smile back at her and rest his head against hers and wrapped his arms around her "it's times like this I remember why I love you so much" he smiled before kissing her forehead and turning to face the others who stood on the far side of the roof looking at him with understanding, true they thought now was not the right time but they knew what that building meant to him.

He let go of Sabine and walked over to them "I think I just found a way to get into the garrison" he said pointing to the road and everyone turned to see a trooper pushing two crates.

 **Imperial Garrison**

Kanan walked beside Ezra who was pushing a hover-cart carrying two crates, which were carrying Sabine and Hera in one and Zeb and Chopper in another. They stopped in front of the entrance of the garrison and a trooper approached them "What's this?" He asked.

"Power cells in need of recharging for the rebel pursuit" Kanan informed him as Ezra pushed the cart further in.

"Hold it right there, trooper" he said taking a step forward towards Ezra letting him know to stop "We have to check inside" he said raising his hand to open the crate.

Kanan and Ezra both stepped forward to stop him "here, let me" Ezra said stepping in front of him "No, you want to leave here" he said waving his hand in front of the trooper's face trying to use the force to persuade him.

The trooper chuckled at him "yeah, no kidding" he agreed "I'm dying for this shift to be over"

Ezra and Kanan both looked at each other and Ezra shrugged "that's good enough for me, I'm gonna say I can do it now" he said as the trooper went to reach the crates again.

Kanan stepped forward "No, what he meant to say was 'You don't  
have to check inside'" he said waving his hand in the trooper's face.

The trooper stiffened "I don't have to check inside" he said completely void of emotion.

"Well, then, as you wish, Trooper" Kanan said as he and Ezra made their way past the trooper and headed into the base. It was a tense couple of moments as they made their way through the base.

Stopping in a nearby storage room, Ezra banged on the crate letting them know it's safe to come out but of course Zeb through the lid of the crate and yelled dramatically "Zeb, will you be quiet?" Hera asked calmly but with a voice full of annoyance.

"What? I need to breathe. Have you smelled me?" He asked taking in deep breaths as the others jumped out of the crate and landed on their feet.

"Huh. Don't think it matters if you're noisy" Sabine said as she peaked her head out of the room and into the corridor "There's nobody around. This was a good plan" she smiled.

"Of course, it was a good plan. We came up with it" Kanan said as he and Ezra took off their helmets and begun to get out of their uniforms which took about a minute.

"This way" Ezra said as he led the other out of the room but stopped when a loud banging came from the crate.

Turning around Ezra sighed as he saw what was making the noise "Somebody get Chopper" Hera said as Zeb went over to the crate and grabbed Chopper.

* * *

"You think we'll find them this time?" A trooper said as he and one other turned the corner.

"We better" the other said as he bumped into Zeb's chest.

"Found me" Zeb smiled as he grabbed their heads and smashed them against each other knocking them both out.

As their bodies fell to the ground, the crew ran past them not even stopping to make sure that they're really knocked out. They didn't have time and everyone knew it, reaching the far end of the barracks without much trouble. Chopper opened the door and the crew made their way into the empty hanger, as they turned past a parked Tie fighter they found their way off the planet "There's a shuttle. What'd I tell ya?" Kanan smiled as he gestured to the shuttle that was parked on the hangers far side.

"You did good" Hera smiled as everyone left the cover of the Tie and started to run over to the shuttle.

"Hera, over here" Sabine said as Ezra and the others turned around to see she was looking at some tech and Ezra wondered what they were but they looked familiar.

"Shield generators" Hera said smiling brightly as Zeb and Ezra made their way back to them while Kanan stayed where he was.

"Military grade" Sabine informed as she activated the hover cart the generator was resting on and started to push it back towards the shuttle.

"Zeb, Ezra, grab all we can carry. These might help turn this day around. The fleet could sure use them" Hera said as she grabbed her own.

Ezra and Zeb didn't need telling twice, they grabbed their own generators and started to jog to the shuttle with everyone else. They made it half way before Ezra stopped moving, it hit him like a blaster bolt through the chest. It was like a piece of ice was inside his body and was rubbing against his spine. He didn't notice the others looking at him with worry as he turned to look at Kanan who had stopped as well "please tell me you feel that too?" He asked looking at Kanan but couldn't help but look over his shoulder and his eyes widened.

Kanan turned around to look in the same direction Ezra was looking "The cold" he said.

"ggggguuuuuu sssssssssshhhhhhhh" the black figure said as he activated a red lightsaber.

"you" Ezra whispered as the black figure began to walk forward toward the crew with a handful of troopers behind him.

Acting in instinct Ezra stood beside Kanan and the two activated their sabers "Hera, go! We'll cover you!" He yelled as he and Ezra stood in a defensive stance as the figure approached without even hesitating.

"Kanan, look out!" Hera shouted as the figure brought down his saber over Kanan. Ezra sprang into action and stepped beside Kanan, he quickly made a jabbing motion towards the figure as he heard the sounds of blaster fire.

The figure moved his saber to the side to meet his, true Ezra was in great shape but he still wasn't one hundred percent after the torture so when their sabers connected Ezra was pushed back further then he wanted too. Before he could recover the figure used the force to push him back even further casing him to fall on his back. He quickly recovered from the push and stood up in time to see the figure grab Kanan by the hand and pick him up, he could see Kanan wince as the figure squeezed his hands forcing him to drop his saber before turning and throwing him away like he was nothing.

Ezra charged forward at the figure but he didn't make it far before the figure grabbed Ezra with the force and held him in place. Ezra struggled to as hard as he could both physically and with the use of the force but it did nothing. Standing still he could see behind the figure that Kanan was getting up with he was waving back and forth like he was in a daze. Ezra winced in pain as he was being forced onto his knees by the figure "Your master has deceived you" the figure said in a dark voice, it was the exact same voice Ezra heard him say that time in the temple and in every dream, he's had of him "into believing you can become a Jedi" he said as the arm Ezra was using to hold his saber began to move.

Ezra couldn't even move his head to see what his arm was doing but he could tell by how it where it was heading. Ezra's thoughts where confirmed when he saw his blue saber was moved in front of his face and made its way to his neck "who... are... you?" Ezra gritted through his teeth as he looked up at the figure who stood over him like a god looking down at a mortal.

He could feel the heat from his saber on his neck as he neared closer and closer but just before it could make contact the grip around his body vanish and the figure turned to meet the saber of Kanan who seemed to regain himself as Ezra fell on his back. Though all he wanted to do right now was stop and go home, he knew he couldn't just yet. He stood up to see the figure side step Kanan's attack and push him away, Ezra stood up and immediately charge the figure who had his back turned to him, only for him to sidestep Ezra's attack as well as back hand Ezra across the face causing him to fly through the air and land near the shuttle. He got back up in time to see Kanan get his shoulder guard hit with the figures saber causing him to stumble back. The figure raised his saber ready to attack again but paused when an explosion on the nearby walkers distracted him enough for Kanan to stand back up "Now!" Kanan shouted at Ezra who knew what he was doing.

Ezra and Kanan both raised their arms and used the force to push the figure back and thankfully it worked causing the figure to fly backwards and land on his back right where the walker was crashing. Both Kanan and Ezra breathed a sigh of relief as they looked at the burning wreckage. They turned around and walked to the shuttle but stopped when they heard movement behind them, turning around their jaws dropped as they saw the wreckage of the walker start to lift off the ground and the black figure started raising out of the fire "shit, that's scary" Ezra said out loud as Kanan grabbed his shoulder.

"Not now. Run!" He yelled pushing Ezra towards the shuttle. Normally Ezra would want to stay and fight but after everything that's happened so far, he could accept living to fight another day.

"Go, Chop!" They heard Hera shout as the two neared.

"Come on! Come on!" Sabine shouted as they started up the ramp and the shuttle lifted off of the ground, she aimed her blasters and fired two shots at the figure before Ezra could warn her not too. The figure didn't even slow down as he deflected both shots, the first one redirected into her side and the second was on its way. Ezra acted on impulse and moved in front of Sabine and used his saber to deflect the second bolt away from them "Ah!" Sabine yelled as she was knocked to the ground by the force of the first bolt.

The ramp to the shuttle closed as they could feel it lift off into the air "Zeb, make sure they can't track us" Hera ordered as he knelt down next to Sabine who was already being looked at by Ezra.

"Consider it done" Zeb said as he made his way to the cock put.

"You all right?" Hera asked Sabine.

"Yeah, I'll live" she winced as Ezra pulled up the hem of her shirt to look at the wound closer.

"Kanan, what the hell was that? That think made the Inquisitor look like chump?" Ezra said as he stood and looked in some of the compartments for a first aid kit.

"Something worse" Kanan said with a scowl as he checked his shoulder guard.

Ezra didn't answer at first, he was too busy worrying about Sabine. Happily sighing when he was able to find the kit, he walked back over to her who was still leaning back on one of the chairs. Crouching down next to her "here, lean back" he instructed as she complied "and what prey tell is worse than that?" He asked as Sabine lifted her shirt up in order to allow him better access to the wound. Thankfully it was just a little bit below her right breast so Kanan and Hera didn't get a good view of anything.

"A Sith Lord" Kanan answered as Ezra applied a bathta patch to the wound causing her to wince "The ancient enemy of the Jedi" he informed.

Ignoring him for a moment Ezra wrapped a bandage around Sabine "done" he smiled looking up at her, she smiled back and pulled her shirt back down as Ezra stood up and turned to face Kanan "we have an ancient enemy?" He asked. Kanan nodded "don't you think that's something I should have known about?" He said with a scowl crossing his arms.

Kanan sighed before standing up "Ezra, leaning about the Sith is something that's not done lightly. They're very powerful and very smart, for as long as there have been Jedi there have been Sith. And I didn't want you to know about them until you've had more experience with the force" Kanan explained.

Ezra decided not to press him on it but he did make a promise to talk to him about it more later "so how do we fight him?" He asked.

Kanan scoffed at him "Fight him? Ezra, we were lucky to survive"

"Then that settles it" Hera stood up "I'm going to make for orbit so we can jump away" she said turning and heading to the cock-pit.

"Hera, no" Kanan stood up stopping her "He will have a blockade of Destroyers waiting for us" he explained.

"And this shuttle is slow" Sabine chimed in standing up herself wincing a little as she did "with barely any weapons or shields. We're gonna have to smuggle ourselves off Lothal for a change" she said sarcastically.

"Mmm, that's not a bad idea" Hera said to herself stroking her chin.

"What are you thinkin'?" Kanan asked as everyone was wondering what she was thinking about.

"I'm thinking we know the right man to smuggle us off-world" she smirked before turning and walking to the cock-pit.

Kanan and Ezra both looked at each other for a moment before frowning in anger "Not him!" They both shouted.

* * *

Ezra sighed as he rubbed his eyes, they've been flying for around an hour now and he was tired. But he didn't want to sleep, he couldn't. After meeting that... thing, he just couldn't allow himself to sleep, it was the cold, he couldn't but feel like it was the force telling him now was not the time to sleep. Feeling something stare next to him, he looked down and smiled as he saw Sabine looking back up at him as her head rested on his lap. He had insisted that she take some time to rest after being hurt now they had time for it "that was too close" Ezra said as he rested his hand over her wound.

"but we made it out" Sabine smiled as she looked up at him "we always do"

"that doesn't mean we should always risk it" Ezra said looking back down at her.

Sabine gave Ezra a sad smile before noticing the look on his face, the look of pain "what's wrong?" She asked.

Ezra couldn't help but sigh "It's nothing, don't worry about it" he said.

Sabine opened her mouth to say something back but stopped when the door to the cock-pit opened and the others stepped inside. They didn't say anything to the couple but with the rumble of the ship, they could guess that they just landed. They both stood up and made their way to the exit ramp and to their surprise the sun hit their faces, they must have been flying longer then they thought.

Walking down the ramp a droid came up to great them "You must be Lando's droid" Hera said as she rested a hand on her hip.

"yes, ma'am. Welcome" the droid said in a really deep and if Ezra could guess that it was also programed to have type of sexy voice "I have prepared everything according to Calrissian's instructions. Is one of you a mechanic?" He asked.

"Oh, that must be me" Sabine smirked with confidence as she walked forward ready to see what she was needed for.

Ezra and the others walked forward as well but he stopped when he looked off the right. And then he saw it in the distance, a large flare of smoke on the horizon. It was massive and from his view it looked like it was going past the atmosphere. He needed to see what it was because he could feel something in the force, pain. Looking ahead of him he could see a pair of speeders nearby, he needed to know. Without saying a word to anyone, he broke into a run for the speeder. Hopping on board he turned on the machine "Hey, Ezra!" He heard Zeb say but didn't say a word, he just took off and headed for the smoke.

Speeding over the final hill top, Ezra stopped the speeder and stepped off. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. He could feel it through the force, the only life was from behind him and he didn't need to turn in order to know Kanan was there "There's no one. Just ash and Echo's" he said out loud.

"They're prisoners of the Empire now" Kanan said behind him as he stepped forward.

"I don't get it. What's the point, why would they burn Tarkintown? It's so meaningless" Ezra asked angrily as he turned to faced Kanan.

"To spread fear, make us afraid" Kanan sighed stepping next to him "The people that lived here just got caught in the middle"

Ezra shook his head "they've never been this desperate to get us, what's changed? Is it the inquisitor's death?"

Kanan shook his head "There's a cost for any action we take now, Ezra. Things are getting worse just as they did back when I was just a kid. But back then, there were 10,000 Jedi Knights protecting the galaxy. Now...

"there's just a rouge Jedi gunslinger and the Mandalorian apprentice who was left behind" Ezra smiled sarcastically at him.

"Against an Empire" he frowned placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We can do something, assassinate a target, slow their progress down" Ezra rambled.

"Do you understand what you're saying?" Kanan scowled as he forced Ezra to look at him "You saw what we're up against. Look!" He gestured to the burning town.

Ezra pushed Kanan's hand off his shoulder "when have you ever known me to be afraid?" He asked rhetorically as he turned back and walked to the speeder.

Arriving back at Lando's complex they could see the rest of the crew working with some machines "What happened out there?" Hera asked stepping forward.

"The Empire burned Tarkintown. There's nothing left" Ezra told the others.

"Did anyone survive?" Sabine asked with a sad expression.

"The population's been taken captive" Kanan informed.

Zeb growled "Let's go bust 'em out" he banged his fists together "Where's my rifle?"

"No. He'd be waiting. You were right" Kanan said turning to face Hera "We have no choice. We have to leave"

"For the good of Lothal" Hera smiled at him sadly.

"So, what's the plan for gettin' out of here?" He asked as he looked at the machines they were working on.

Hera at the tech and crossed her arms Lando had these old "transponders lying around. Sabine's gonna tune their signature codes to match this shuttle's" she explained.

"Sounds like a lousy Lando plan" Kanan smirked.

"No, it's Lando's gear. It was my plan" Sabine said crossing her arms at him "With these transponders beaming out the same signal as the shuttle, we should be able to slip by unnoticed"

"Ooh, sounds like a lousy Sabine plan" Zeb whispered to Kanan with a smirk.

"Better than Lando's" Kanan said back.

* * *

Now flying in the air, Ezra, Sabine and Zeb opened the ships ramp and began to lower the machines off the ramp and they floated in the air "ok, let's get the others" Zeb said as the others agree.

The three sat in the cargo area of the ship and waited for something to happen, they all breathed a sigh of relief when they heard the familiar sound and the familiar feeling of a ship entering hyperspace "Never thought I'd say this" Hera said as she and Kanan entered the cargo area "but thank you, Lando Calrissian" she finished as Kanan took a seat next to Ezra who was leaning back trying to relax as much as he could.

"So, if we can't go back to Lothal, where are we going?" Kanan asked resting his head on his hands.

"What are you talking about?" Hera asked confused "We're part of the rebellion now" she said crossing her arms at him.

"Are we?" Kanan asked rhetorically "Are we all sure about that?" He asked everyone.

"Maybe we could just grab the Ghost and lay low for a while" Sabine suggested, hitting to everyone that she sides with Kanan about that decision.

"I like fighting with Phoenix Squadron" Zeb spoke up "Reminds me of the Honor Guard. Besides, they're counting on us. Wouldn't be right to abandon them now" he said.

"Ezra, what do you think?" Hera said turning to face him.

Ezra looked up to face her, he took a moment to think about what was being discussed and how everyone was looking at him "I think, that we can nibble on the empire here, we can do it over there. We can be an annoyance as much as we want. But if we really want to stop them, then joining a rebellion might be a good place to start" he said. Everyone took a moment to think about what he said.

 **Phoenix Squadron**

The shuttle docked with the blockade runner after and everyone slowly made their way off the shuttle all visibly tired by everything that's happened but before they could even get ten steps into the ship, Chopper came rolling in and began wail loudly "Chopper said a transmitter activated on our shuttle moments ago" Sabine translated for everyone.

"OH, GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK!" Ezra shouted as he joined the others and sprinted towards the bridge.

"Commander Sato!" Hera shouted as she and the others entered the bridge to find Sato and Ashoka talking to each other "We need the fleet to jump out of here. Our shuttle was tracked"

Before either he or Ashoka could respond one of the crew members working on a nearby console turned to face everyone "Commander, I'm scanning a ship entering our sector" Sato pushed a button on the center console and a battle map of the sector opened up giving everyone a view of what was in the sector "We're tracking one target. No other ships have entered the system" the crew member informed the others as they could see the single target heading towards them.

"Move Phoenix Squadron to intercept" Sato ordered.

It didn't take long for a squadron of fighters to lunch from the blockade runners and head towards the Tie fighter _"Fighter coming in at mark 3"_ the head of Phoenix Squadron said over the com as everyone could see that one of the squadron ships was just destroyed _"He's coming in too fast!"_

"Fleet, raise deflector shields" Sato ordered

 _"We've lost Phoenix 1 and 2"_ Phoenix leader spoke as they could see more friendly ships being taken off the map.

"He's heading right for us" Sabine said.

 _"Enemy fighter's making a run for the command ship"_ Phoenix informed.

"How can one fighter best our entire squadron?" Sato said with a mix of fear and annoyance.

Hera banged her hands on the console "Your pilots are outmatched, Commander" she said before turning and heading for the exit.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Kanan asked confused.

"Getting involved" she said before turning and leaving the bridge no doubt heading for the Ghost.

"Not without me, you're not" Kanan smirked back before running after her with Zeb behind him.

"Ezra, come on!" Sabine said as she ran after the others.

"All right if I tag along?" Ashoka asked just before Ezra ran off after her.

Ezra turned to face her with a smirk "why not" he said before turning and running towards the Ghost with Ashoka behind him.

 **The Ghost**

"Everyone, check in" Hera said as she, Kanan and Ashoka entered the cockpit of the Ghost.

 _"Tail gun, check!"_ Zeb said over the com.

 _"Turret, check!"_ Sabine also said over the com.

"Nose gun check!" Ezra said as he moved past the balcony of the cargo bay and jumped on the turret that was just underneath the cockpit.

"All right, kids, do Mom and Dad proud" Hera said to everyone as she piloted the Ghost in the enemy Tie's direction.

"Here he comes" he heard Kanan say and he was right as Ezra looked up and saw the tie approaching.

"Ghost moving to engage" Hera said as the Ghost detached from the Blockade runner and moved towards the Tie but Ezra didn't fail to notice that the runner was now on fire.

"I'm on him!" Sabine said over the com as she started to fire at the fighter "Who is this guy?" She said asking the question everyone was wondering.

 _"Phoenix Home to Ghost. We can't withstand another attack from that fighter"_ Sato yelled over the com as the ship was now in flames.

"Copy that" Hera said "Phoenix Squadron, form up and focus fire" she ordered the ships that where left.

"The Force is strong with him. Kanan, let's find out how strong" he heard Ashoka say from her chair.

"How can I help?" Kanan asked confused.

"Just remember your training" she instructed, Ezra could feel both of them reach out through the force and focus it on the enemy Tie.

Ezra continued to fire at the Tie as he heads for Sato's ship to finish it off, he tried to get it but every time he fired the Tie moved out of the way before he even fired. He didn't what to do and then there was nothing he could do when he was hit with it again "what the hell" he said to himself "how the hell could this be here" he said as he wrapped his arms around himself before his eyes widened in understanding "wait, I know who it is" he said aloud so everyone could hear him "it's the same back on Lothal, It's the fear, the anger, the hate. It's the Sith Lord" he said before he heard a scream coming from Ashoka.

"Ahsoka?" He heard Kanan ask.

 _"Captain Syndulla, whatever you're doing, keep it up! The fleet can recover!"_ Sato said earning an eye roll from Ezra.

"No!" Hera shouted into the com "Commander, you need to get the fleet out of here now!" She said.

 _"I will not abandon our command ship"_ he argued with a stubborn Ghost.

"Hera, if he doesn't leave that ships the whole crew is dead" Ezra shouted up to her.

"You don't have a choice, sir. Without a hyperdrive, you must abandon ship" Hera said back as she worked the controls trying to get an angle on that Tie so she could take it down.

"oh, fuck me" Ezra said as Ghost turned and he could see three-star destroyers approaching them.

"It's now or never, Commander" Kanan said as it was clear that everyone knew about the destroyers.

 _"I regretfully agree. All hands, abandon ship"_ Sato said regretfully _"You'll have to keep that fighter occupied"_ he said.

"Don't worry, sir. We seem to have his attention" Hera said with a hint of confusion in her voice.

 _"Suddenly, there's a lot to do back here"_ Zeb said with worry in his voice.

"Sorry to spoil your fun, Zeb, but I'm ordering Chopper to divert all power to the hyperdrive, including cannons" Hera informed.

"Hera, what are you doing?" Sabine asked in disbelief as she had no idea why she was would do something like that.

Ezra though about it for a moment but he smirked when he figured it out "oh, that's clever" he said as he saw the Ghost head right towards the destroyers.

 _"Ghost crew, the escape pods are secure. Fleet, commence hyperspace jump"_ Sato ordered everyone who was listening.

"Copy that, Commander. We'll meet you at safe haven" Hera said as she cut off the com

 _"The fleet is away"_ Zeb informed over the com _"Get us out of here!"_ He shouted.

"Everyone, hang on. Chopper, angle all deflectors astern!" Hera shouted, Chopper grumbled back at her "The Star Destroyers aren't the ones firing at us! Now, do it fast!" She ordered the droid.

"Hera!" Kanan shouted wondering what she was waiting for.

"Wait... Wait" Hera said with Narrowed eyes and the destroyers got closer and closer "Gotcha!" She shouted before the Ghost entered hyperspace going right throw the middle of the destroyers.

* * *

"you wanted to speak with us" Kanan said as he and Ezra moved in the cock-pit where Ashoka was sitting alone looking out into space.

"Please, come in" she responded turning to face them.

"how you doing? Are you ok?" Ezra asked concerned for her.

"I am, thank you" she said smiling at him "I wanted to ask about the Sith Lord you encountered on Lothal"

"You know we encountered an Inquisitor before, but this was nothing like that. The fear, the anger, the hate. You felt it. I haven't sensed a presence like that since..." Kanan started.

"The Clone Wars" Ashoka finished his sentence for him.

"Yeah" Kanan said hanging his head.

"Ahsoka, do you know who he is?" Ezra asked thinking that based on the scream he heard.

"No, I don't. But I do know that he will be coming. They'll all be coming now" Ashoka said with fear in her voice but Ezra couldn't help that despite that fear, she wasn't telling the truth, at least not the whole truth.

"Then we need to be better, we need more" Ezra said with a voice of determination.

"We must find the strength to fight" Kanan said "but the greater courage is knowing when not to fight" he wisely spoke.

"And we'll be beside you either way" Hera smiled from behind the three force users as she and the rest of the crew entered the cockpit.

 **Sabine quarters**

A few hours later after everyone could some much-needed food and drinks and a medical checkup. Thankfully everyone was fine, Ezra was very grateful for that as he was now lying in bed with Sabine wrapped around him. He was wearing Pajama pants and she was wearing just her panties and a tank top "what's wrong?" Sabine as her face didn't look up from his chest. She just looked straight forwards while her hand slowly caressed his chest, her fingers skimming his necklace.

"nothing" Ezra quickly said dismissively as he turned his head to look down at hers though all he really did was put his face against her hair.

Sabine looked up to face him, he perched her head on her elbow and looked at him sadly "Ezra" she said "what's wrong?" He asked again.

Ezra could tell by the way she spoke and the way she looks that she wasn't going to let this go and Ezra sighed because he knew she was right "it's just... I've been thinking about Tua" he said.

"Tua?" Sabine said confused tilting her head at him "Ezra, that wasn't your fault" she said.

Ezra sighed before sitting up and climbing out of the bed. He turned to see Sabine looking at him hanging her feet of the bed "I know it's not my fault" he said calmly "it's just... I _promised_ her that we'd get her out of there. I _promised_ that we would keep her safe and I broke that promise... how can I..." he said before stopping and placing a in the bridge between his eyes he didn't know why but this was bothering him a lot more than he thought it would.

"Hey" Sabine said softly as she stood up from the bed and gently wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Ezra didn't even hesitate and but his arms around her back and held her just as close, Sabine looked up to face him and stood on her tip toes in order to bring her lips to his "come back to bed" she whispered as she grabbed his hands and pulled him back to the bed. Ezra didn't fight it as she slowly pushing him back on the bed, he was surprised when she straddled him, he didn't think either of them would be in the mood "stay with me" she said.

Ezra gave her a sly smile "you know I won't leave anytime soon" he said back as he placed his hands on her thighs.

Sabine didn't smile back at him, she shook her head "no" she said leaning in towards him and held his face with both hands "stay with me, in my room. Take all of your stuff out of Zeb's room and put it in mine" she explained as she leaned back.

Ezra tilted his head at a moment to contemplate what she just said "are you asking me to move in with you?" He said just making sure he was understanding what she was saying.

Sabine nodded at him "yes, I love you and I don't want you to leave" she sated.

Ezra chuckled at her words "hhhhmmm, in here with the incredibly beautiful woman who loves me and who has the amazing body, who I can also have sex with" he listed earn a laughable smile from Sabine "or bunk with Zeb, who smells, snores and doesn't understand personal high gene hhhhmmm tough choice" he said sarcastically.

Sabine didn't say anything, she just decided to play his game. She chuckled before grabbing her tank top and pulling it over her head, giving Ezra a full view of her chest "how about now?" She asked with a smirk as she placed her hands on her sides.

Ezra was looking at her chest for a few seconds with smirk "well, how could I refuse the twins" he smiled before leaning up a kissing Sabine gently "I'd love to move in, across the corridor" he added.

Sabine laughed at his words before leaning in to kiss him again "I love you" she said.

"I love you too" Ezra said as his lips moved to her neck.

"prove it" Sabine said but shrieked in surprise when Ezra flipped her back on.

"yes ma'am" he smiled at her before kissing again, this time with more ferocity making it clear to both of them what was about to happen.

 **Ok guys, all done. Finally, this might be the longest chapter I've done in any fic before, hopefully the longness of this chapter makes up for it.**

 **WAIT! Before you say "But Masso, you said he had his armor in the Q &A that Ezra had his armor" yes, I did say that but when I started this chapter I got an idea. I'm going to make it so when Ezra goes to Mandalore to get his mother, he can get completely new armor 'cough cough' Raven like armor 'cough' or something like that at least.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you guy's think in the reviews or just send me a message and I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **May the force be with you ;)**


	15. The Lost Commanders

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait but I won't leave anymore gaps this big in the future, well at least that the plan. Anyway, let's do this.**

 **Sabine and Ezra's Quarters**

It's been two days since Vader. Two days since Phoenix Squadron lost its command ship and two days since Ezra moved his stuff into Sabines room. To say he was happy right now was an understatement. Sitting on the edge of Sabine's bed with, dressed in a pair of pants and boots, no shirt. It was still early, normally by now he would be in the common room having breakfast but Sabine insisted that he stay until she stepped out of the bath room. He didn't know why but with everything the two have done after he moved in which included breaking in the bed, they didn't get a new bed but for Ezra it was like getting a new one. It wasn't and they both new it but they didn't really care, it was nice to have an excuse to get a little loud.

Though Ezra's mind was still darkened by everything he found out on Lothal, who the masked man was, after that he pumped Kanan and Ashoka both on what they knew about Sith lords. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to really help him but at the end of the day it didn't matter. All he had to do was get to Mandalore and find his mother as soon as possible, he needed to do it before Vader did. The only problem is he hasn't told anyone yet, at the end of the day the only person he wanted to know about that was Sabine, to everyone else. Kanan, Hera, Ashoka, Zeb. It just wasn't their business, no matter how much of a dick that made him sound like, it's true, he needed to do this alone.

However, he was pulled for his thoughts when the door to the bathroom opened and Sabine stepped out. Ezra smiled at the sight, there was some steam escaping from the bathroom, no doubt Sabine had a hot shower but that's not what drew his attention. Sabine was only wearing one thing and that was a tower around her hair. The smirk on his face grew as he looked at her up and down, taking in her wet body that only made her beauty stand out more. He didn't even notice her walking towards him until she sat down in his lap.

Ezra sighed as he knew that his pants where getting wet from her dripping body as it leaned onto his "if this is what you wanted me to wait for, I don't have a problem with it but I haven't eaten anything yet and from last night I really need to get some fuel in me" he started.

Sabine laughed at his words "oh Ezra, it's cute you think you could say no to me. but that's not what I meant. I have something to show you" she said smiling.

It was Ezra's turned to laugh now "yeah that's true, you're like a drug. I'm just completely addict to you" he said as his right hand found its way to her breast. Not taking his eyes off of it, he leaned in and he kissed to area where the nipple was. He felt Sabine's hand find its way to the back of his head, he didn't need to look up to see that she closed her eyes and rested her head atop his. Seeing that as no form of protest he took a step forward, his mouth opened wider and he took the whole top of her breast into his mouth and began to move his tongue.

Without even thinking about it, just following his instincts. His hand dropped from her breast and landed between her legs. Sabine gasped in shock as she felt Ezra's hand gently land on her womanhood, Ezra always took his time when it came to this, one of the many reasons why she loved him so much. Sabine's mouth opened as she expelled a deep breath onto his head. He smiled and started to kiss and suck at her neck as he felt the wetness of her arousal as it seeped onto his hand. With a small push, she jumped slightly as Ezra's finger entered her "oh... oh god" she moaned as the finger slipped out and back in.

Ezra smirked at her reaction "you like that baby?" He asked softly. He felt Sabine's head grind against his in a nodding formation.

"Just... Just" she gasped as she began to lose her patience "will you just..."

Ezra chuckled "I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked with a smile "I can't hear you over the sound of your moaning"

Sabine forcefully grabbed his head and turned it to face her, Ezra was surprised to see the looked of pure frustration. She didn't say anything, put she let go of his head, she grabbed the towel around her head and pulled it down. Ezra's eye brows rose at the sight, his hand quickly left her body _'so that's what she wanted me to see'_ he thought to himself as he found his eyes glowed to her head "what'd you think?" She asked managing to compose herself.

Ezra was amazed, instead of her dark blue hair with orange tips. It was now a light blue with turquoise around the edges. He smiled as his hand reached up a brushed a thread of hair of her fore head and to the side "just when I think you can't get any more beautiful" Sabine laughed at his words thinking he was just being sweet "I mean it, it looks much better than before" Sabine smiled this time, with genuine joy.

"so...?" Sabine started with teasing smile "you gonna fuck me or what?" This time Ezra laughed before standing up and holding Sabine close to him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked over to the bath room as he used the force to pull his boots and pants off without even moving his hands "why are we going into the bathroom?" She asked.

"because if we're going to do this, we're going to need a shower anyway. Might as well kill two birds with one stone" he smiled as he stepped into the shower and with a tilt of the head, the valve turned and the hot water sprayed out over their bodies. It went without saying that Ezra was fully erect with everything that's happened and knowing her well enough by now, with the fingering she was open and ready. Not wanting to waste any more time, he lowered her body to better fit his and he quickly penetrated her body.

Sabine's head leaned back and her mouth was left open "fuck yes" she whispered as Ezra began to thrust into her again and again "Harder, harder" she said and Ezra was more than happy to oblige.

 **Phoenix Squadron command room**

After a very fun and lucrative session of love making, Ezra and Sabine made their way off the Ghost and to the new command ship. Sabine was happy to be wearing her armor again, Ezra would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous but he had a feeling Sabine tried to make him feel better with the shower sex. And he was ok with that. Upon entering the room, they saw the Ghost crew, commander Sato and Ashoka "The destruction of our command ship has severely limited our ability to fight the Empire in this sector" Sato said as Ezra began to walk around the holo table.

"So maybe fighting isn't a good idea right now" Ezra said as everyone turned to face him "Commander Sato, sir" he added respectfully "it goes without saying that are last run in with the empire went... really bad. For now, it might best that we lay low and regain are strength" he finished.

"You are never shy with your opinions, Ezra Bridger" Sato stated "but establishing a base is a good idea" he agreed.

Hera sighed before stepping forward "Problem is, none of the potential bases we know of have the tactical advantage we need to protect what's left of our fleet" she explained as Kanan walked up behind her.

"Or aid the nearby systems suffering from Imperial oppression" he suggested with a hopeful look.

"We can't help others if we can't help ourselves, Kanan" she smiled back "If only we had more allies" she sighed.

"I know someone who might be able to help us" Ashoka said, everyone turned to face her "A great military commander with a vast knowledge of the Outer Rim. He could assist us in finding a base, and his experienced leadership would make him a powerful ally" everyone was listening to her with interest.

"How do we recruit this leader?" Sato asked stroking his chin.

"That's the problem. I lost track of him a long time ago, and all my transmissions have gone unanswered" she added looking down at the ground thinking deeply.

"well" Ezra said crossing his arms "we haven't tried to find him yet, let us do it" he said.

Ashoka nodded at him "Well, there is one option I've not yet attempted"

 **The Ghost, Bridge**

Hera, Ezra, Sabine and Kanan all sat waiting for Ashoka to come and tell them what her idea was, thankfully it didn't take long as she soon entered carrying the head of an old droid "Is that the head of an old tactical droid?" Kanan said with great interest.

Ashoka nodded at his words "These droids were great at finding things, calculating. Found my master and I a few times when we didn't want to be found" she explained.

Ezra tilted his head at her "how is an old droid head supposed to help us find this friend of yours?" He asked.

"Well, I heard he was last seen in the Seelos system. You can start there" she said before turning around.

"So, You're not coming with us?" Ezra asked confused by her actions.

"I have something else to attend to" she sighed.

"The Sith Lord?" Kanan guessed.

"There are questions, questions that need answering" she said.

"you sure you don't want any of us to go with you?" Ezra asked unsure.

"You have your own mission, Ezra. And, Kanan, if you find my friend, you must trust him" she added stepping over the threshold of the door.

"If he's all the things you say, we can't afford not to" Kanan shrugged.

"Trust him" Ashoka frowned at him before the door closed

"What was that about?" Ezra asked.

"I have no idea" Kanan shrugged before the Ghost entered hyperspace.

 **Phantom**

Ezra stood behind Kanan as he piloted the small ship towards the dessert planet. Sabine walked up behind him and placed the droids head on top of the control's "Well, let's fire this thing up" she said before the sound of static came from the head "I think it's scanning for a signal of some kind" she guessed.

"maybe this droid really is good to find a guy out here, it must be ridiculously easy to get lost out here"

"Maybe that was the idea" Zeb said from the back of the ship, sitting calmly waiting for them to find whatever they're looking for "What if this great commander we're looking for doesn't want to be found?" He added.

"7567. 7567" the droid said out loud, over and over again.

"It's homing in on something" Sabine said as Kanan piloted the ship in the direction of the single.

"There" Ezra pointing at a small black dot on the horizon "what is that?" He asked thinking out loud.

As they got closer and closer, the image of what the dot was became clearer "we'll son of a bitch" Ezra said to himself as they all looked at the old AT-TE and it didn't take a genius to see that it has been heavily modified.

"Now that is a work of art" Sabine said smiling at what they were looking at.

"Looks like an old Republic tank, used during the Clone Wars" Kanan said with a nervous and angry look as he landed the ship in front of the tank which also stopped.

The group stepped out of the ship with Ezra and Kanan in the front "Ezra, be on guard" Kanan warned him.

Ezra frowned at his words before going after him, the doors to the tank opened and three men stepped out. Zeb scoffed "It's just a bunch of old geezers"

"Well-armed old geezers" Sabine added from behind her helmet.

"What do you want?" The man in front shouted at the crew.

"We're looking for someone" Kanan shouted back.

"Well, that's too bad, 'cause there's nobody out here" he said back.

Ezra sighed knowing to well that Kanan was going to shout something and that would just start something they didn't need. He stepped forwards in front of Kana "Hey, do any of you recognize the number 7567?" He shouted at the group.

Instantly all of them became on guard grabbing their weapons tighter "What did you just say?" The one in front asked.

Ezra nodded at him "oh good, so you do know the number 7567" he smiled.

The man was taken back "I haven't heard those digits in... Well, that's my birth number" he announced.

"wait" Ezra frowned "your what?" He asked confused.

"They're clones" Kanan growled before pushing Ezra backwards and igniting his saber.

Ezra quickly grabbed his arm "Kanan, wait. What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted getting in front of him.

All of the men let their jaws drop at the sight of the weapon "Jedi" one of the said aiming their weapons "They've come for revenge" he said before taking two shots aimed at Kanan.

The force warned Ezra of the incoming shots giving him enough time get out of the way leaving Kanan time to block the shots "Drop the blaster, old man" Zeb warned as he and Sabine aimed their weapons at them.

"Don't try it, boyo! I'll gun you down" the... clone on the right said.

"Stand down, troopers. Now!" The one in the middle said to the others "That's an order, soldier"

"But he's a Jedi. A Jedi!" The one on the left said aiming his weapon

"I know. I know" he said gently "But they weren't the ones that betrayed us. Remember? Wolffe, remember?" He added.

Ezra turned to look at Kanan with a stern expression "Kanan, lock it down" he said forcing Kanan's arm down "Ahsoka said to trust them" he remained him.

"Sorry about the, um, weapons malfunction" the one in front said nervously scratching the back of his neck "My friend here is just a little defensive. See, we haven't seen a Jedi since, uh Well, it's been a while"

"Ok then" Ezra said stepping forward "My name's Ezra. This is Kanan. That's Sabine and Zeb. It's good to meet you, 7567" he added politely.

"Actually, my name is Rex" Rex said straightening his back "Captain, 501st  
Clone Battalion. Meet Commanders Gregor" he pointed to his left "and Wolffe" he pointed to his right.

"good to meet you captain" Ezra said "Ahsoka Tano sent us to find you" he informed.

"Ahsoka Tano" Rex said in a voice that almost sounded like it was full of awe "I fought by her side from the Battle of Christophsis to the siege of Mandalore. And a friend of hers is a friend of mine" he smiled before turning back to the tank "come on inside, let's have a talk" he finished before heading back into the tank.

"we're leaving" Kanan said before turning around and heading back to the ship.

"Excuse me?" Ezra asked with a shocked face, how could he just walk away? He asked himself "No, where not" Ezra said grabbing Kanan's arm and pulling him towards the tank "Sabine, park the Phantom on that thing so we can get moving. Zeb with us" he said with a voice of authority. It went without saying that everyone did what they were told.

Five minutes go by and the Phantom is parked on the tank as it was now moving. The four entered the tank and where greeted by the clones who were scattered around room.

"Hey" Gregor said looking at Zeb "You're a big one, aren't you?

"Bigger than you" Zeb frowned looking down at the clone.

"wow" Ezra said looking at one of the helmets, he picked it up to have a closer look.

"Hey, hey" Rex said nervously "Easy with those, son"

Ezra rolled his eyes him "Right, I might move the dust"

"How is Commander Tano?" Rex asked.

"In trouble" Ezra started getting the attention of the clone "she one of the new leaders of what well hopefully become a full-scale rebellion. But it's not going well, the empire is tearing us apart. We need to find a base but we don't know where to look, we could use your help" he said trying to explain the whole situation in one sentence, not something done easily but he felt he did a good job.

Rex was silent for a moment "Well, I'm not sure I'm much help to anyone these days" he said sighing before leaning back and closing his eyes "Didn't you hear? The Emperor said the clone army has outserved its purpose and retired us. Now we spend our days just telling stories and slinging for joopas" he said putting his arms behind his head in a relaxing manner.

Kanan scoffed loudly "This was a wasted trip. You heard the clone. He's not interested" he said turning around ready to leave.

"Wait" Ezra said loud enough to make him stop, Ezra turned back to face Rex "don't try and deny it, I know you don't like the Empire" he said leaning forward.

Rex looked at Ezra for a moment before shrugging "Well, the Empire certainly isn't the Republic, but you can't do anything about that" he answered.

Ezra tilted his head at him like he just spoke nonsense "well, here's an idea. You could do what clones do best. Fight" he said.

Rex looked at him with a sad face "Sorry, son. My days as a soldier are over"

He closed his eyes and sighed "Fine, Okay, if you don't want to fight, that's up to you, but you could still help. We need to find a base, somewhere we can gather are forces. Ahsoka said you knew all sorts of secret locations in the Outer Rim" he explained.

Rex took a moment to think about what he said, he briefly looked over to Wolf and Gregor before turning back to him "Well, my memory isn't what it once was, but, um, there are a few spots I never bothered to report to the Empire. Look, why don't you wait outside and I'll put together a list of coordinates" he finished standing up and leading him towards the exit, Sabine and Kanan with him.

Ezra stepped outside understanding Rex wanted to talk to the others, his friends before he did something he would regret. He saw Kanan quickly move towards the rusty and crumbling railing of tank, he glanced over to Sabine who looked back with a helmet under her arm. Both sharing a worried glance. He walked over to him and quickly grabbed his arm turning him around "what the hell was that?" He asked in an angry tone.

Kanan quickly frowned "nobody said anything about dealing with clones" he spoke.

"who cares if they're clones" Ezra spoke louder but before either of them could go any further the door opened and Gregor stepped out.

"You know, I was thinking, since we're providing you with a list of bases, um, there's something you can do to help us" he spoke smiling and clapping his hands enthusiastically.

"No, thanks" Kanan quickly sighed and turning around, going back on the railing.

"Ignore him" Ezra stepped forward "What do you need?" He walked over towards him.

Gregor smiled at Ezra as he wrapped his arm around him "out there, deep below, roam the joopa" he said waving at the horizon "Elusive big game. When we're lucky enough to sling one in, it'll feed us for the whole year" he said smiling.

"Okay" Sabine said taking a step forward becoming interested herself "What do you need?" She asked.

Gregor laughed slightly before turning to Zeb "Him" he pointed.

Zeb turned to face him with a look of boredom "Huh? What?" He asked completely out of the loop.

* * *

While Gregor and Rex where getting Zeb ready for, whatever they need him for. Ezra had a brief talk with Sabine the whole situation they were in he went up to find Kanan and see what his problem was because if he didn't get his act together, this mission would fail. Walking up to the Phantom he opened the door and saw Kanan sitting at the pilot's chair messing around with his saber "I get it. You don't trust or like these clones, but you need to get your shit together" he scowled walking beside him.

Kanan turned to look at him with gaze of anger "You don't understand. They're dangerous" he spat "They could..."

"They could what?!" Ezra shouted back "Rex seems like an ok guy, the fun uncle kind of guy. Ahsoka said to trust him. You trust her, don't you?" He asked.

Kanan turned to him and shot out of his seat "You weren't there" he snarled "you were still just a little kid on Mandalore. You didn't see it"

Ezra shrugged "what? The pruge?" he guessed.

"I don't feel like discussing it" Kanan spat before he turned and sat back down.

"Fine" Ezra said turning and heading for the exit "It was at the end" Kanan spoke up again "the end of the war. Our fellow soldiers, the clones, the ones we Jedi fought side by side with, suddenly turned and betrayed us. I watched them kill my master. She fought beside them for years, and they gunned her down in a second, and then came for me. Later they said they had chips in their heads that made them do it. Said they had no choice" he said sounding like it practically ripped his heart out to tell him that. Ezra knew what the purge was but actually hearing it from someone who was there, that made it sounded different.

"I didn't betray my Jedi" a voice came from behind them, they both turned and saw Rex leaning against the wall of the ship "Wolffe, Gregor and I all removed our control chips. We all have a choice" he sighed before leaving.

"Well, for what it's worth" Ezra quickly added "I believe we can trust Rex at least" he finished before walking out. Hoping that Zeb was done by now, he made his way to the front of the tank, he had to admit he was finding it hard not to get a little motion sick from the waving back and forth. Reached the front he saw Sabine resting against the side railing facing forward, Gregor was right at the front point of the walk way and Zeb was walking across the ground in front of the tank with an electrical tether attached to him.

Turning to face him, Sabine smiled as he reached her and wrapped his arm around her waist holding her close "If we're lucky, we'll catch Big Bongo today" Gregor cheered clapping his hands.

Ezra and Sabine couldn't help but laugh at him a little, it was amazing. He was like a child "Let's get this over with. I'm getting hungry" they heard Zeb moan from the front of the tank.

"Keep on going forward. Just a little bit more. We're coming up on a hot spot!" Gregor continued to boast and cheer.

"Your hot spot looks like everywhere else on this desolate rock" Zeb spat back but stopped in his tracks when what seemed like a massive explosion occurred in the distance, like it was shot by a blast from a Tie fighter but the explosion came from underground.

"Out there" Gergor shouted literally jumping up and down at the sight.

"All right, full stop" Rex ordered as he sat on the main cannon.

Ezra couldn't help but let go of Sabine and move closer to the front of the tank behind Gregor "All right. Just a little bit more. Little more" he said as Zeb began to slowly walk forward "You know, we really appreciate this. I mean, we, we should do well today, with your friend here" he smiled turning to face Ezra.

He nodded back at him "Yeah, well, Zeb's got a hell of a right hook. Believe me, I know" he finished stroking his jaw.

Gregor looked at him in confusion for a moment before laughing out loud "Oh, oh. I'm sure, I'm sure. But really, I mean, joopa supposedly love Lasats"

Now it was Ezra's turn to look confused "They love them? What do you mean?" Sabine asked.

"Well, they say they love the smell, or I guess they love the taste as well" Gregor said as Ezra started to get a very bad feeling "And maybe it's about the texture. You know"

Ezra looked at the whole situation again and saw the cable that was attached to and how he was _not_ on the tank, which had a big gun "oh son of a bitch, you're using him as bate"

"Oh" Gregor rolled his eyes smiling "hunter, bait, it's all the same"

"No, it's not!" Kanan shouted as he stood by the barrel of the cannon "Zeb, you better get back here right now!" He shouted.

Three more explosions occurred in front of them "Zeb, what is that?" Sabine asked shouteding.

"Zeb, run you dumbass! it's gonna eat you!" Ezra shouted.

"Zeb, run!" Kanan yelled.

"Get out of there!" Sabine yelled.

"Run!" Ezra shouted before another explosion came from right under Zeb's feet. Kanan, Sabine and Ezra's eyes all shot open before something, like a tongue wrapped itself around him before he dragged him into the ground.

"ZEB" Ezra shouted as the tether was pulled across the ground breaking it as it was pulled further away.

"Whoo-hoo! This could be him! Our Big Bongo!" Gregor cheered as the tank began to move forward again.

"Hey, I bet you know a thing or two about mechanics" Rex said looking to Sabine.

"Yeah, good bet" she said with an arrogant smirk.

"Keep an eye on this regulator. The line can overheat and shut down. No line, no joopa, no Zeb" he informed.

"Got it" she said climbing up to the cannon.

Ezra rolled his eyes knowing that it's too late to stop them so he might as well help "Well, what about the two of us?"

"You got the best job o0f all! When the line swings around, you'll charge it with the electro-poles. Hit the line with the rod, and it'll send a bolt of energy down to the joopa. Do it enough, and you should bring it up to the surface" he said giggling like a child as he handed Ezra an electrical rod.

"Here's one for you, General" he smiled to Kanan.

"Don't call me that I was never a general" he scolded.

"Uh, my mistake. Sorry, Commander" he corrected himself.

"No, it's not..." Kanan tried to argue before he sighed and took the rod.

The tank started to push forward grinding against the ground "Hit it! Now!" Gregor said. Kanan and Ezra both followed as instructed and jammed the rods into the tether. It felt like the entire ground was shaking as whatever was underground seemed to be getting closer to the surface "That's it! That's it! Ooh! He didn't like that! Hit him again!" He cheered "He's a runnin'. Hit that line! Bring him up" he said again but once they did the tether began to get smaller and weaker.

"We're losing the regulator" Sabine said as Ezra turned his head to see her climb on the cannon in order to fix it.

"Full stop, Wolffe! Dig in! This is where we finish the battle!" Rex ordered and Ezra could easily tell that why he was the captain.

"Sabine!" Ezra shouted as he could tell that the tether is getting weaker.

"I know, I know. Working on it!" Sabine shouted with panic in her voice "Got it" she shouted as the tether went back to its strong self but it was now out of reach.

Ezra jumped up on the rail to get in reach "Ezra!" Kanan yelled as he passed him the other rod, without thinking Ezra jammed both rods into the tether giving it one final push.

Ezra's eyes shot open as the ground split open in front of him and a large... worm was the only way to describe it shot out, the tether in its mouth "It is Big Bongo!" Gregor cheered.

"What a smell" Ezra cringed as he back flipped off the railing and landed behind Kanan, before Ezra could as what the plan was a shot ran out from the cannon and landed in the Joopa landed dead lying next to the tank almost matching its size.

Everyone ran to the side of the tank to get a better view; a smile came on Ezra's and Sabine's faces as the mouth opened and Zeb crawled out "Zeb!" Ezra shouted as Gregor jumped down.

"Nice catch, old-timers" Sabine smiled.

"Yeah! Way to go. Now that, that was impressive" Rex said walking up beside her.

"Impressive? You almost got my friend eaten!" Kanan scolded.

"Yeah. Ugh. I was in that thing's mouth!" Zeb yelled at the top of his lungs but Gregor just laughed.

"Oh! Head to toe. But look at you. You brought in our biggest catch ever" he smiled turning his around to look at the creture.

"I... I did? Actually, it wasn't so bad, Kanan. I... I knew I had the beast from the beginning" he smiled turning to face him.

"And you are a natural" Rex said turning to face Ezra.

"We held up our end of the deal, Captain. Now it's time to get us those coordinates so we can go" Kanan said placing his hands on his hips.

"I'll get 'em. But you might consider staying for dinner" he smiled back.

"It's gonna be delicious!" Gregor added from behind as he and Zeb still looked over their catch.

"That thing tried to eat me. Only fair I get to see how it tastes" Zeb smiled.

"Can't say no to a good meal. Right, Kanan?" Ezra said turning to face him.

* * *

After everything was done and the Joopa was strung up, the sun had set. The clones where inside, Kanan was in the Phantom. That left Ezra and Sabine standing outside the tank, in front on the railing facing the sun. Sabine rested her head on his shoulder and he had an arm around her waist "so when are you going to tell me?" She asked.

"tell you what?" Ezra breathed in deeply turning his head and at the same time smelling her hair.

"tell me what's keeping you up at knight" she said.

"later" he quickly said "when we're back on the Ghost, promise" he added, that seemed to be enough for now as she didn't say anything back.

The door opened behind them and Rex walked out "I've assembled a list of potential bases and clearance codes and a few protocols the Imperials still use. Should be of some use" he smiled.

"Thanks, Rex" Ezra smiled at him.

"They're on our main computer. You're gonna need..." He tried to explain.

"Data tapes? I got this" Sabine said interrupting him, leaving Ezra's arm and heading inside.

"You were brave today, kid. You jumped right in there to help. A great Jedi once told me that the best leaders lead by example. You do that well" Rex said to him as he stood by Ezra against the rail.

"Thanks" he said "I didn't always use to be like that but hanging around Kanan and the rest of the crew. Well, it changed me. I even sacrificed myself for them" he added with a smile "it's where I got this" he said gesturing to his eye.

Rex and Ezra both glanced at Kanan "Mmm. You know, I don't think he likes me. Or ever will. Can't say I blame him. The war left its scars on all of us"

"are... are you sure you don't want to fight?" He asked.

"You know, I've out served my purpose for that kind of fighting, I'm afraid. After the war, I questioned the point of the whole thing. All those men died, and for what?" He said looking out over the horizon.

Ezra lifted his arm and placed a hand on his shoulder "for the republic" he answered before the door burst open and an angry looking Sabine came out holding a data pad.

"The clones gave us up. They warned the Empire we're here" she said.

"Wait, what?" Ezra asked turning to Rex.

"You're mistaken. We would never do that" he said back with a stern expression.

"Oh, I found the binary transmission to the Empire. And there are messages Ahsoka sent to Rex, and he never answered her!" She spat.

Rex's eyes shot opened "What? I never got any messages from Commander Tano" he said grabbing the data pad from her hand.

"I knew it! I told you, they can't be trusted" Kanan said marching forward ready to attack.

Ezra placed his hand out and made a fist on his chest halting him "Kanan, back off. Is this true?" He asked turning to Rex.

"Wolffe. What did you do?" Rex asked.

"I... I contacted the Empire. If they found out that we were helping Jedi, they'd wipe us out" he addited with a heavy heart.

"Sabine, go warn Hera. Tell her to scan for incoming ships" Kanan ordered and she quickly ran towards the Phantom.

"I wanted to protect you guys, protect our squad. The war is over. We are free men. We can't live under the fear of the Empire for the rest of our lives, Wolffe. That's not freedom" Rex spoke grabbing him by both shoulders.

"You're right. They're not our enemy. I'm sorry" Wolffe said in a voice of great shame.

"Kanan!" Sabine shouted as an explosion was heard from above.

Ezra's heart instantly started beating faster "SABINE!" He shouted using the force to jump to the Phantom just in time to see a probe jump over the side.

"Probes! I hate probes!" He heard Zeb shout.

Seeing that Sabine was fine as she rested behind some cover Ezra quickly jumped back down and grabbed a rifle "Rex. You gotta make this right" he said throwing it to him.

Without hesitation he turned and aimed at the fleeing droid, there was a moment of silence before he fired. The bolt flew through the air and landed on its target. The droid quickly hit the ground dead "Yes!" Everyone smiled.

"Huh. Nice shot" Kanan admitted.

Everyone got off and ran towards it to get a better look "How long has this thing been watching us?" Ezra asked as they all reached it.

"Long enough. How's the Phantom?" Kanan asked turning to Sabine.

"Well, engine took a direct hit. We're not going anywhere until I can fix it" she answered in an annoyed voice.

"Wait. You mean we're stranded?" Zeb asked.

"Yep. And the Empire' on its way" Rex answered.

 **And down, that took a lot longer then was planned. Anyway, sorry for the long wait but I'm going on holiday soon so I wanted to get these all out while I still had time too. As always, I wanted to let you all know to please leave a review or PM me and I will see it, I always do.**

 **Also, I would like to make an announcement. If any of you are familiar with Discord I would like to say that I have created a server that everyone is free to join. The link is** /G5GEVXf **and if anyone can't get that just send me a PM and I'll invite you. If anyone doesn't know what Discord it is a social media software that can be used to talk to other people, I recommend you get it if you want to talk more regularly.**

 **Until I see you in the next chapter, may the force be with you**


	16. Relics of the Old Republic

**Republic Tank**

To say everyone was on edge was an understatement, it went without saying that once they realized it was an imperial probe the group had decided to start moving. The walker has been moving all night, and everyone took different turns on watch to keep an eye out for any imperial ships or walkers in case any made it past Hera's eye. Naturally the Ghost wasn't fixed yet so it was all they could do.

Ezra sighed as his legs dangled off the side of the walker, it has been his shift after Kanan's which started very early in the morning or at least the morning on this planets cycle and he's been up there for around six hours now. Looking out over to the horizon he saw the sun making its way up, he was supposed to wake Sabine up an hour ago so she could start the shift but he just couldn't. He was going to, made his way into the Phantom to wake her up but when he saw her there, sleeping soundly he changed his mind deciding that it wasn't necessary he could stay up besides he didn't want to sleep anyway, didn't want to risk the nightmare again but he was really tired.

The sound of the Phantom doors opening drew his attention, not turning around using the force to tell that it was Sabine and from what he felt she wasn't happy at the moment "you were supposed to wake me up an hour ago Ezra" she said in an annoyed tone.

He turned his head and saw her standing in full armor with her helmet under her arm and a hand on her hip "yeah" he turned back to the horizon "but I thought you could do with some sleep" he said not even trying to hear her sigh.

"Ezra if anyone of us needs sleep it's you" she said sitting down next to him "I know you don't think I notice but I do" Ezra turned to look at her as she turned to look at him, he was memorized by the glowing of her face as it was hit by the rising sun.

"what do you mean?" he asked wondering what she meant.

Sabine lifted her hand and placed it on the back of his neck, waving her fingers through his hair "Ezra, I use you as a pillow. Did you really think I would notice you jolting up in the middle of night four times a week? What's going on?" she asked.

Ezra lifted his hand and coursed her cheek before leaning in and take her lips with his, it wasn't a long kiss but it was something he needed. He pulled back and looked into her eyes "I know that I haven't been the easiest boyfriend to live with lately but just you being there is making it better, just like you're here for me now and I will tell you what's happening with me but can it wait until we're back on the Ghost, in our room?" a smirk crept up on his face "preferably when we're both naked and tried from multiple orgasms" he and Sabine both laughed at his words.

"I think that sounds like a great idea" she smiled before leaning in and kissing him again.

* * *

Ezra, Kanan, Zeb and the clones where in the ship waiting for Rex to give them the coordinates for some base that they could use but right now Ezra was more focused on the conversation between Kanan and Sabine who was up top checking out the damage the drone do to the Phantom " _The probe hit us pretty badly. Repairs are gonna take a little while longer"_ she informed over the com

"We don't have much time. There's no telling when the Empire will get here. We've got to get off the surface" Kanan said back in a gloom voice.

" _Well, the Empire's not our only problem. There's a storm coming up behind us"_ she added and Ezra didn't even need to be there to see her shrugging her shoulders.

"If the Empire gets here before we take off, the storm will be the least of our problems" he said back before Ezra turned to see Rex coming towards him with a small data chip in hand.

"Here they are" he smiled "the coordinates of every Republic base, Separatist installation, pirate hideout and smuggler's den in the Outer Rim" Rex couldn't help but smirk as he gave the chip to Ezra, it felt good to stick it to the empire.

"Plus a few Mandalorian bases that even they've forgotten about" Wolffe smirked as he leaned in the whisper.

Ezra's eye brows rose at that news, he would definitely need to look into that, maybe bring Sabine with him. Make a date out of it "I will give them all a look personally. You sure you won't come with us?" he asked again, Ezra respected that they wanted to retire after the clone's wars but he could help but think about everything they could do for the republic.

"Yeah" Zeb laughed "you're not bad in a fight. I mean, for older gentlemen" he said earning an elbow from Gregor.

"Yeah. Like I said, our war's over, kid" Rex said with a sly smile "Don't much care to get mixed up in another. Oh, and say hello to Commander Tano for me" he smiled giving a mock salute.

"But the Empire's coming here, you won't be able to get away from them with an old tank" Ezra protested.

"Oh, we can take care of ourselves" Rex smirked.

"Spectre-1 to Spectre-2. Gonna be down here a while longer" Kanan said lifting up the com to talk to Hera "Give me some good news. Has the Empire showed up yet?" he asked.

" _I'm a little busy finishing repairs on the Ghost, but Chopper's been scanning. So far, nothing..."_ Hera said before stopping mid-sentence, which made everyone raise an eye brow " _Just had to say that. Star Destroyer just came out of hyperspace. Gonna power down so they can't scan me. Once I finish my repairs, I'll come get you. Good luck down there"_ she finished before hanging up the com.

"If they follow procedure, they'll fly search patterns based on our last confirmed position" Rex informed everyone.

"Or they'll call. Incoming Imperial transmission. It's for you, Wolffe" Gregor said as the monitor began to ring with a call.

"They called back? They, they never call back" Wolffe said flabbergasted by the ringing.

"This is why I don't trust clones" Kanan scoffed crossing his arms.

"Just make something up, Wolffe" Ezra added.

"Yeah, it was my mistake. And I'll fix it" he said with a look of sudden determination. The blood in Ezra's body began to boil, he knew that voice ' _Kallus! That son of a bitch!'_ He shouted inside his head, if it wasn't for Kanan who placed a hand on his shoulder he would've grabbed his saber and just started to slash at the wall.

" _CC-3636. Commander Wolffe, is it?" Kallus asked._

"Yep, that's me" Wolffe said shyly scratching the back of his head "What can I do for you, sir?" He said composing himself.

 _"Please transmit your coordinates so I can investigate the Jedi sightings you reported"_

Wolffe's eyes widened in surprise at his words "What? Uh, Je Jedi? Uh, no, no. No, th... there's no Jedi. Here. My, my old, uh, cybernetic eye must be acting up again" he said shyly.

"Sorry for wasting your time" Rex said stepping forward and putting a hand around Wolffe in a friendly manner.

 _"This image was taken by one of our probe droids"_ Kallus said as the screen changed from an image of the walker with the phantom on top of it _"It clearly shows you harboring known rebels. Now surrender them or be destroyed"_ Kallus snarled.

Rex frowned as he banged his fists together "If it's a fight you want, I hope you brought a better class of soldier than those... stormtroopers" he said with mocked voice.

 _"They serve the Empire well, and I have a great many of them"_ he couldn't help but smirk.

"You're gonna need all of 'em" Rex smirked back before hanging up the com.

Zeb laughed at his words "I like these guys" he said and Ezra couldn't help but agree with him, he was starting the like the clones more and more. Though he already knew that they were better than clones by a long shot.

Before anyone could even suggested an idea of what they should do the whole tank rocked and a loud explosion could be heard really close to them "They found us" Sabine said as they burst through the door.

"Well, it was only a matter of time before that search pattern paid off" Ezra sighed before the tank rocked again.

"Battle stations" Rex said with a voice full of authority, the crew didn't waste any time in getting outside in order to try and shoot down whatever was shooting at them.

As soon as they made it outside that saw the attacker, Ezra was relieved that it was only a single Tie fighter. But it was still a ship with a blaster that was currently firing at them "we're sitting mynocks on this thing"

"Think so?" Rex smirked as he stepped out holding an old service to air missile launcher "Wolffe, evasive maneuvers" he said into his wrist com.

 _"Copy that"_ he said back over the com before the tank began to quickly move back and forth.

"Hurry! He's coming around for another pass" Sabine said as she and Zeb ran to the front of the tank, as soon as they reached it they began to fire their weapons at it.

Ezra and Kanan both activated their sabers, it didn't take long for Ezra to move forward to try and take it down "Ezra, protect the Phantom" Kanan said stopping him.

"Kanan, if the walker goes down. We all do" he exclaimed back at him.

"It can take a hit, I think" he said uncertainly.

Ezra rolled his eyes before giving up and joining Kanan at the back of the Phantom and began to deflect the shots coming in from the Tie "Try shortening your leads. You're wasting ammo" Rex said as he and Gregor made their way to the top and if Ezra didn't know any better. He would say they were enjoying themselves.

"You're welcome to help" Zeb growled as he continued to shoot.

"Eh, why spoil the fun? We haven't been shot at in years" Gregor said with a chuckle as he climbed up behind Rex.

Sabine gave a loud and sarcastic laugh "Yeah? Well, it happens to us every day"

"hey Rex!" Ezra shouted as he deflected another bolt "any reason why we can't use the main cannon?" he asked gesturing the big gun in front of them.

Rex shock his head "That's no good in this situation"

"Oh" Kanan said dramatically as he jumped on top of the Phantom in order to get a better chance on protecting it "Kinda like you guys"

"You want the shot?" Rex smirked as he tossed the launcher to Gregor.

"Love to" he smiled confidently before placing the launcher over his shoulder and surprisingly he shot the Tie down like he wasn't even trying.

Everyone took a deep breath as they and started to relax "Gregor, you've still got it" Rex smiled.

"It's in my blood" he boasted proudly as he banged his fist to his chest.

"huh, Jedi and clones working well together" Ezra smirked as he looked over to Kanan "who knew?" he asked with a shrug.

Kanan crossed his arms as he but his saber back on his belt "Yeah, it starts out like that. Then is stops working out so well" he a finished with a grim voice "Now if that storm gets any closer, it'll ground us. Sabine, we need the Phantom to fly"

"I'm on it" she said before running back into the ship.

* * *

It's been twenty minutes since the tie was shot down. Sabine was still in the phantom, Kanan was standing at the back of tank with a holo scope looking for any sign of trouble. Ezra sat in the seat of the main cannon, Rex was in front of him and he didn't know where the others are. The fact that there weren't massive blaster bolts coming down from orbit meant that they were preparing for a ground assault and they needed to be ready for that. Looking up he saw Rex staring at him and was wondering what he was doing, until he realized where he was "oh, sorry" he said "guess, I'm in your seat" he started to get up when Rex stopped him.

"The traverse controls are over here on the left, and the elevations on the right" he informed pointing to the controls.

"Really?" he asked and Rex nodded, Ezra would be lying if he said he never wanted to try one of these things. Doing as instructed he turned the main cannon in different directions "So, I've seen and heard a lot of stuff about The Clone War, but what was it really like?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I don't think the fighting ever got to Lothal" he started, Ezra didn't know why he said that but he assumed he did that to make him feel better which he appreciated £I tell ya, war was never dull. The general I fought with was among the greatest of the Jedi. I trusted him with my life more times than I can count. And I tried my best to keep that trust" he finished.

"All right" Sabine said sticking her head out of the Phantom "With any luck, we can get outta here soon" she smiled behind her helmet.

"great, so Rex, Wolffe and Gregor should pack some things" Ezra started as the others just stared at him "I mean we can't just leave them here"

Rex slowly shook his head "Well, the Empire is here because of us. We'll deal with the consequences" he said.

Ezra opened his mouth but Zeb beat him to it "Wait. Listen" everyone followed he word and a familiar sound hit the Ghost crews' ears "You hear that?" he asked.

"Enemy contact point 2.4" Woffe said as everyone turned to face the direction he pointed and saw three much bigger walkers.

Ezra walked forward in front of the others as they looked closer at the tanks through the holo scope "AT-ATs" he said narrowing his eyes at them.

"How many legs they got?" Rex asked with great interest.

"Looks like four" Gregor said.

"Four?" Wolffe asked shocked "Well, how are they not falling over?" he asked.

"Will you look at the size of those things" Gregor laughed.

"Huh" Rex looked closely at the tanks "Reinforced armor plating, heavy cannons and antipersonnel blasters. Mmm" he smiled.

Ezra rolled his eyes "I'm glad you guys are so excited, but this isn't the time to admire the enemy walkers, we need to do something" he yelled.

"Wolffe, set vector two-niner-zero" Rex ordered, not even a second later the tank began to turn around.

"Wait, you're just gonna turn and run?" Kanan asked bewildered "Just like that?"

"Well, if you've got a better idea, sir, now's the time" Rex asked.

As much as Ezra saw the logic he hated running away, it wasn't really the Mandalorian way "I thought you clones loved to fight" he said.

"I do love a battle, but on my terms. Gregor, drop the joopa. We gotta get moving. Wolffe, turn 180" Rex said back.

"Copy that" he heard Wolffe say from the cockpit as the Joopa was dropped from the side of the tank and the speed began to pick up.

And of course, the AT-ATs started to open fire on them. "Kanan!" Sabine shouted making her way out of the Phantom "I'm not sure how far we'll get, but I think she'll fly"

"Good enough for me. Zeb, Ezra, we're going now" Kanan said as he started to run to the Phantom.

"Too late. The walkers are already on top of us" Rex shouted over the sound of the blaster fire.

"He's right, Kanan" Ezra said "They'll shoot us down before we even make it off the ground"

"How will going into that storm be any better?" He asked.

"Well, the storm will scramble the scanners. We'll all be blind" Sabine pointed out and everyone couldn't help but agree.

"But a Jedi won't" Rex added.

"All right, everybody inside" Kanan said as everyone made their way to the inside of the ship.

"Sir, yes, sir" Rex said following them.

Upon entering Ezra made a move to stand by Sabine who was shaking her hair of the sand that found its way there ' _yeah we're gonna need a shower when he get back'_ he thought to himself "this storm won't keep us covered forever, we need to do something" he said.

"Those things are practically impervious to blasters, but they have one weak point in their armor, the neck" Sabine pointed out.

"One well-placed shot from the main gun should destroy it" Gregor said in an excited voice.

"That's all we might get, one shot" Rex added with a slightly grim voice.

Zeb was tapping the scanner screen but it was no good, it was glitching out like crazy "I don't know how we're supposed to shoot something we can't see. I don't even know where the enemy is" he said turning to face the others.

"You don't always have to see something to know where it is" Kanan said deep in thought stroking his chin "If you're willing to trust me, I can get us that shot" he added looking at Rex.

"I always trust my general" Rex said back with a voice of confidence.

Kanan closed his eyes and lifted his hand, Ezra could feel him using the force to see where they were "Prepare to stop. Now!" he said as the walker came to a halt, Ezra the sound a large foot hitting ground and by the sound of it, it was just outside "Commander Wolffe, circle left, double time" Wolffe did as instructed and the walker began to move again, Ezra counted ten steps before... "Full stop. If what I'm sensing is right, we're surrounded" he finished.

"Crap" was all Ezra could say at the moment.

"You put us right in the middle of 'em to get us a shot" Rex said "It's crazy, but it's probably our best chance" he finished.

"Once we fire, we'll reveal our location. If we miss, it's all over" Sabine spoke.

"I'll take the shot" Gregor said standing up.

"No" Kanan said "Ezra should take the shot" he said looking over to his apprentice.

Ezra's eye brows rose at his words "are you sure?" he asked, he was surprised that Kanan had that much faith in him. Sure, he knew he'd prove himself plenty of times but he thought Kanan would want to do it himself.

"Kanan's right" Rex stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder "We need one Jedi up there manning the cannon. And another Jedi down here to lead us out of this mess. You are the only ones who can see in this storm" Ezra nodded back at him and turned to leave "Sabine, spot him" Rex added as Sabine smiled and nodded before putting her helmet on "Hey, kid" he added, Ezra turned around in time to catch a flying clone helmet "You might need that" Ezra looked down and saw that it was Rex's own helmet.

Stepping out of the smaller walker and was immediately hit with a powerful blast of wind making them slow down, even with the helmets they both felt they needed to lift their hands in order to better protect themselves from the sand "Don't miss" Sabine said as they made their way to the cannon.

Ezra couldn't help but smirk behind the helmet "Hey, if I don't miss. I get to shower first when we get back" he said but also challenge.

"if you don't miss" Sabine said taking a step over to him and but her helmet right in front of him "we can repeat what happened before we left the Ghost" she finished.

Before Ezra could come back with a witty remark, Kanan stopped him _"Ezra, there's a walker somewhere around point 5"_ he said over the com.

"Somewhere around .5?" he rolled his eyes "very helpful" he said turning to cannon in that direction "I can't see it" he said back.

" _It doesn't matter. You're not going to see it with your eyes. The walker is there. Trust yourself"_ he instructed.

Ezra closed his eyes and began to reach out through the force he could feel Sabine standing next to him, he could feel Kanan, Zeb, the clones all underneath him. He could feel the fear, the anxiety, the pressure. He reached further, past the billions and billions of tiny grains of sand, he could feel it, the metal, the wiring, the people, he used the force to create the shape of it and he could see it the neck. Without really thinking about it, he fired. The blue blaster bolt sored through the air and landed on its target "Got 'em" Sabine shouted as Ezra took off his helmet just in time to see the AT-AT fell to ground with a large fire around its neck.

Ezra jumped off the cannon as the walker began to pick up speed as it walked while the two remaining AT-ATs began to fire at where the walker was. Ezra held the helmet under his arm as the storm began to work its way past them "Great shot, kid" Rex said as he, Kanan and Zeb made their way to the top "Now get yourself moving. This is your only chance" he said as he ushered the Ghost crew to the Phantom.

"What?" Ezra asked as he stopped moving and turned to face Rex while the others made their way inside "we're not just gonna leave you here to die" he argued.

Kanan stepped next to him and turned him around to face him "We have to get the information they gave us back to the rebellion" he spoke.

Ezra face adopted a look of complete shock and anger, he couldn't believe Kanan would be so ok with this "The other part of that mission was to bring a 'Great Commander'" he said quoting Ashoka's words "back with us, we're _not_ abandoning them" he argued.

"You're not abandoning anyone" Rex said placing both hands on his shoulders "We're covering your escape. Now, move" he pushed Ezra back into the ship "We're soldiers, Ezra. This is what we were born to do" he said before the door closed and Kanan lifted the ship of the tank and began to fly away.

Ezra turned to face Kanan who had his head turned out the window, he could see Sabine and Zeb looking at him with a hint of worry "Turn the ship around" he spoke with a firm voice. Kanan didn't say anything back to him. He took a step forward "tell me something and be honest, is leaving three good men to die simply because you don't like them, or don't like the idea of them the Jedi way?" he asked.

He didn't even need to see his face to see that he was rolling his eyes "I hate it when he's right" he said to himself before standing up and turning around "I've got my problems with clones, but I don't want those men to die" he said and Ezra couldn't help but put a smile of his face.

He didn't say anything else but sat back down and turned the ship around "Sabine, take control" he said stepping back from the control's and made his way to the exit "Ezra said with me" he spoke as he stood in the middle with Ezra on the right and Zeb on the left.

"get ready guys" Sabine said as the sound of the Phantom firing hit their ears "and... NOW!" she shouted as the back opened just as the ship made a ninety degree turn upwards. The three fell out of the ship and as they fell, Kanan and Ezra activated their saber as they cut into the walker's head.

Opening the new hatch, the three jumped in "What was that?" one of the two pilots said before Zeb grabbed both their heads and slammed them downwards knocking them out.

"Hmm. Roomy" he smiled as he and Kanan took the controls and began to fire on the last remaining walker. Ezra smiled as he saw Rex on the main gun of the smaller walker and deliver the final blow into the AT-ATs neck. Not even a minute later he could see Rex, Wolffe and Gergor all stand on the top of their now completely destroyed walker.

They all turned to face Kanan and him as they now stood on the larger walker themselves and gave them a salute. Ezra smiled even brighter as a sound hit his ears, they all turned around just in time to see the Ghost gently hover in the air behind them.

 **Phoenix HQ Blockade Runner**

The whole crew walked down the white hallway of Phoenix Squadrons HQ, they turned one corner and saw Ashoka waiting for them. They all smiled as they parted making room for Rex to step past them and stop in front of her. He placed both hands behind his back in a professional manner "Commander" he smiled, Ashoka didn't say anything but took another step forward "You got old" he commented.

Ashoka chuckled at that one "Had to happen sometime, Rex" she said before wrapping both her hands around his neck in a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're still alive" he said as she let go of him.

"You too" she smiled.

"Well, I wouldn't be if it weren't for these guys" he said turning back to look at the crew.

"Thank you for trusting my friend" Ashoka said taking a step to the crew.

"It wasn't easy" Kanan smiled shaking his head "It's still not" he glanced at Rex.

"Nothing worth doing ever is" Ashoka said before grabbing Rex's arm and taking him to the bridge.

 **The Ghost – Sabine and Ezra's quarters**

Ezra happily sat back on their bed under the covers as Sabine's naked body pressed against his, not going into too much detail she kept her word about the last time they were in the shower. It was a long day and that helped both of them relax "so are we doing it?" she asked suddenly.

Ezra frowned as he looked down at her "doing what?" he asked.

"looking at those Mandalorian bases Wolffe said was on that data chip" she calefied.

"oh" he said before nodding "yeah of course, I don't really like the idea of anyone else doing that"

"me neither" she said as her hand found its way to the necklace around his neck "so, we're back. Time to tell me what's going on with you" she spoke.

Ezra couldn't help but sigh internally but he did say he'd tell her "I've been thinking about... him, a lot lately" he said.

"who, Kallus?" she asked.

"no, the one on Lothal, the one in black. The Sith Lord" he explained "I've seen him before" he confessed.

Sabine's head lifted off his chest and rested on her elbow "what? When?" she asked with a gently voice but Ezra could tell by how she looked that she was interest and scarred at the same time.

"back when we just started dating, when Kanan took me to the temple on Lothal. When I was inside, I had a vison and..." he closed his eyes and began to compose himself "I saw him, kill my mother" he spoke. Sabine quickly lifted her hand and placed it on his chest "and I keep seeing it. Again, and again" he turned to look at her "I need to go to Mandalore, I don't know if what I see is real but I know it means something. I need to make sure she's safe" he said sounding a little more desperate then he planned.

Sabine was silent for longer than expected and he had no idea what she was thinking. She simply slowly nodded at him "ok" she quietly said before lowering her head into the crook of his neck and holding him tight, a lot tighter then she usually did. Something Ezra didn't fail to notice "you'll... you'll come back, right?" she asked.

Ezra's eyes shot open at that question "what?" he asked as he turned on his side and looked at her closer, he didn't what it was that made her this way but Ezra could see that she looked more scarred then he's ever seen her "hey" he said wrapping both arms around her and held her just as tight "I'll come back. Always" he said sternly looking right into her eyes. She nodded at him before closing her eyes and pushed herself against him, he did the same but he didn't sleep. All he could do was think about why she acted that way, did have something to do with the Sith Lord or was it something to do with Mandalore? He would need to ask her about that, but he guessed it could wait until the morning.

 **Ok, so sorry for the long wait but as I said I went to Florida for a while and when I got back, I found myself with a complete lack of motivation to continue. It wasn't because I don't like the story but it was because of the weather, if you don't know the U.K has had its worst heatwave in about two decades. And it's very hard to be motived when dying of the heat. But I will try to get things out faster.**

 **Until then I will see you in the next chapter and May the Force be with you.**


	17. Always Two There Are

**I'M BACK BITCHES! Let's continue this story with one of my favorite episodes from the show.**

* * *

Ezra walked by Kanan as they finished their lesson, it wasn't anything special just the standard dueling, they haven't finished yet of course they still had to do a little work with the force. But Ezra couldn't help but be a little proud of himself, all on his own without Kanan holding back, he fought him to a standstill. Considering that Kanan practiced the Soresu, a light saber fighting style that focuses on defense, that's saying something. But most of all it showed how far Ezra has progressed in his own fighting style, when they first started, he couldn't help but be surprised by the number of styles and forms the Jedi had. It took him about a week or so to decide on what form would suit him best and that was Juyo or as it was known to others Vaapad.

Juyo was all about becoming an unstoppable force, so to say. It's about using one's emotions during a fight to give the user a type of power boost. But during all of that Ezra couldn't help but feel that there was more he could do. In a way he wanted to be a Jedi swiss army knife, he wanted to be able to do anything and adapt to any situation. So, while learning Juyo he decided to also practiced 'Djem So' so he could use the force in combat just as much as his lightsaber, finally if there was something that needed to be done but he couldn't use his lightsaber, he'd use his Mandalorian gear if NO!... When he got new gear again.

"Let's end today's lesson by levitating Chopper" Kanan said as he and Ezra walked into the common area, he entered to the sight of Sabine leaning back on a chair with her feet up against a console working on her helmet. Chopper next to her plugged into the console also. Zeb and Rex where sat together next to the holo playing a game of battle monster. From the look of things Rex was winning.

"fine, just so long as I get to drop him" Ezra couldn't help but smirk.

"sure" Kanan shrugged as Chopper grumbled.

Ezra can't help but put a smirk on his face before he closed his eyes and began to feel around with the force "Focus. Use the Force. Look through the Force" Kanan instructed him while placing a hand on his shoulder.

Ezra couldn't help but frown, he locked on to Chopper with the force but he couldn't move him. Not gonna lie, it was starting to piss him off. _'Ezra'_ Why was this so hard? He's lifted things much harder than this before. _'Ezra'_ He couldn't help but let his frustrations out through the force as he tried to lift the droid "EZRA!" Kanan shouted interrupting him. Ezra opened his eyes to see Chopper being ripped from the floor with pieces of the metal ground still attached to his feet.

Once he realized what he did he quickly lowered his arm and cut the connection he used with the force, Kanan walked forward and placed an arm on his shoulder while Sabine went to check on Chopper who seemed to fine at least "Ezra, you can't let your frustrations get the better of you. It's a path..." he listed.

"to the dark side I know" Ezra interrupted finishing his sentence as he walked forward towards the droid who was being helped by Sabine "sorry buddy" he said getting on his knees grabbing the other half of the droid and picking him up. Chopper grumbled angrily before tuning to zap him causing Ezra to fall on his butt, Sabine gave him a sympathetic look as he dusted himself off "ok, I deserved that" Chopper rumbled and road off angry.

Rex stood up from the table and walked over to him "hey Kid, I know it's hard but the Jedi general I served used to get frustrated too but how he dealt with it was building it up and releasing it into meditation" he explained and Ezra nodded at that, Kanan's told him that Jedi are supposed to do that "unless Ashoka was hurt or in danger, in that case he went back shit crazy"

Kanan stepped forward in-between Ezra and Rex "Ezra knows how to meditate fine, what he needs is more discipline in order to keep his anger in check"

Rex chuckled at his words "Well, then you better let a soldier handle that" he said placing his hands behind his back and a proud smile on his face.

"excuse me" Kanan said with an annoyance in his voice. Ezra and Sabine's eyes couldn't help but each other's as they shared an eye roll, already expecting the argument to come.

Thankfully before another one of their pissing contests could start, the door opened and an angry Hera with a disrupted Chopper entered. Not stopping Hera went straight for Ezra and lifted her hand, Ezra was taken aback when she flicked his nose "don't hurt my droid" she said.

Ezra looked down to see Chopper looking at him with his small mechanical arms at his sides "you little snitch" his spat.

"enough" Hera said before address everyone else "Sabine I have a mission for you and Chop. Thanks to Captain Rex, I found an old base where we might be able to salvage some much-needed medical supplies. Zeb you should go too" Zeb nodded at her before standing up.

"Better find the med supplies quick. Captain Wits is about to need them" Kanan said frowning at Rex getting another sigh from Ezra as he saw Sabine and Zeb make their way to the Phantom.

Rex laughed at his words "So, there's where the boy's lack of discipline comes from, hmm?" he said with a raised eye brow.

"You're saying I lack discipline?" Kanan said with a voice full of desperation.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said" Rex stepped closer to Kanan with a challenge in his eyes.

Now it was Kanan's time to chuckle, though it was full of much more sarcasim then Rex's "Funny. But a soldier's discipline can't compare to a Jedi's. It takes far more discipline not to fight"

"oh, so your saying that we should lay down are weapons and ask the empire to surrender?" he asked.

"No, that isn't what I meant. What I meant is Ezra's got to learn to stay in the moment, be present. You got it, Ezra?" he asked but by the time he turned around Ezra was half way up the ladder to the Phantom.

"Ezra!" he heard Kanan shout before closing the hatch to the smaller ship.

"Hey" Zeb said from behind the pilot chair Sabine was sitting in "you weren't assigned this op" he said placing a hand on Ezra's shoulder ready to shove him back down the hatch.

"I know" he said waving Zeb's hand aside and moving to Sabine's side "But I need a break from another one of their pissing contests. Besides, going to an old base to grab some meds, it'll be a nice break"

Sabine sighed and turned to face him "why did you say that?" she asked.

Ezra let go a little laugh "oh hush" he leaned in and kissed the top of her head "how bad could it be?"

* * *

The three came out of Hyperspace and it was easy to tell that the old clone base was definitely abandoned "What is this place?" Ezra asked as they approached.

"it's an old republic medical base, used a lot during the clones wars" Sabine explained approaching a docking station that looked closed. She reached and pressed a few buttons, a seconds later the doors to the base began to open "What do you know? Rex's codes worked" she said moving the ship in and gently placing it on the ground. The doors to the base closed as the crew stepped out of the ship, Sabine placed her helmet on and stepped out with them.

Chopper grumbled as the light on his head looked around, Ezra rolled his eyes at him "Oh, come on, Chop. Stop being a baby, it's not creepy just dark"

Zeb took a step back at his words "Wait. You actually understand that glorified beeping garbage can?" he asked.

Everyone started making their way further into the base "what? I'm allowed to learn new things" he said shrugging.

"Yep. I was afraid of this" Sabine said as she pushed one of the buttons next to the door but nothing happened "No power"

"I'm on it" Zeb said stepping forward, he jammed his fingers in-between the door and forced them apart with his brute strength. Everyone stepped through before Zeb went through last, the doors slamming shut behind him.

As they made their way through the dark base Ezra couldn't help but start to agree with Choppers words about the place, it was very creepy. As they walked Sabine stood still for a moment and Ezra turned his gaze to see her already spraying paint to one of the wall's "Sabine, hurry up" he said calling out to her. But she didn't move, just stayed still shinning her light in the distance. He stopped moving and walked towards her "Hey" he said tapping her on the shoulder.

"AAHH!" She screamed at the surprise "Ezra!" she scolded before turning back down the corridor.

"Hey, Sabine" Ezra jogged the last view steps "hang on a sec" he reached out to grab her arm.

"what" she said turning to face him.

Ezra calmly stepped closer to her and placed his hands at her sides "are you ok?" he asked.

"what?" Sabine asked confused as to why he would ask that "I'm fine, why?"

"it's just..." he started before sighing knowing full well this was not going to be fun "you've been acting odd, ever since I told you I'm going back to Mandalore to find my mother" he didn't even need the force to tell she just got very uncomfortable, he could feel her body stiffen in his arms.

"can... can we not do this now?" she asked clearly nervous.

Ezra tilted his head at her "we're on an abandoned base completely alone, I think we're good to talk for a bit" he said "Sabine, what's going on? You know you don't have to come with me. Honestly, I would prefer to do this on my own"

Sabine sighed "no. It's not that" she said in a sad voice.

"so what? Is it me, have I done something? Or... are you having second thoughts about us or...?" he listed.

"WHAT?" She shouted quickly shocked at his words, she reached up and took her helmet off "Ezra, nothing's wrong with us. I love us, it's... it's me" she admitted.

"what about you?" he asked.

"It's..." she started before her head dropped slightly "please, can we do this later"

Ezra thought for a moment before he thought about the sincerity in her voice and how upset she really sounded "Ok, but we _will_ talk about this later" he said. He didn't want to force it on her because she was upset, but at the same time he wanted to know why she was upset so he could stop it from happening again.

* * *

"Well, this is the command center. Or what's left of it" Sabine said as everyone finally made their way to the heart of the base about a half hour of walking.

"Hey, any chance this could be used as a base for us" Ezra asked speaking out loud.

Sabine chuckled at his words "No, thanks. This place looks like it's about to fall apart" she spoke brushing off the idea, she turned to face the droid "Chopper! Power it up" she instructed, Chopper beeped at her before the lights all around them powered up, Ezra smiled slightly before turning his touch up not needing it anymore "I didn't mean the whole station. I meant this control panel" she sighed before removing her helmet revealing her colorful hair "Okay, Chopper, shut everything else off except for this one terminal" Chopper did as instruct, the lights went back out and Ezra sighed before turning his touch back on "Hmm. Got the inventory files, but most are corrupted, unreadable. I can't tell where the med supplies are or if they even exist" she said turning around to face the others.

Ezra nodded at her "well, that's not too bad. It just means we'll be here longer then we planned. Chopper can stay here and decrypted the files, while we go about the station and find the supplies"

"Well, it's worth a try, I guess" Sabine shrugged as the three turned down one of the dark corridors and began to search.

The group stayed in a comfortable silence for about five minutes before Zeb spoke up "Why don't you put those Jedi powers to use finding the medical supplies so we can get out of here?" he asked Ezra and he himself couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"It doesn't work like that, Zeb" he said turning to face the brute of the crew "Besides who says I need my Jedi powers to find them before you do"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zeb asked with a growl in his voice.

Ezra smirked at what was about to happen "Well, what I'm trying to say is that I'm more perceptive, I can think on my feet, and I'm faster. I thought I proved this back when I joined the crew" he said reminding Zeb about all the fights they use to have.

Zeb narrowed his eyes at him "Hmm. Really?" he challenged.

"Look, I don't care which one of you finds them first, as long as you find them" Sabine said before Ezra could say anything back.

Ezra laughed "what do you mean 'which one' of course I'm gonna find them first" he smiled turning his back on Zeb and continued to walk down the dark corridor.

"Cocky kid" Zeb grumbled "Gonna walk right past him" he said failing to notice the open door full of medical supplies.

He smile on Ezra's face kept for another few minutes before the radio went off and Chopper's beeps went through "It's Chopper" he said holding up his wrist to listen in better "Say again. You... You need help?" he guessed.

"What's going on?" Sabine asked moving next to him.

"I don't know. It sounded like Chopper said he needed help" he explained.

"Well, better get back up to the command center" she said shrugging.

Ezra stopped her by placing a hand on her arm "why don't we take a short cut?" he said before looking up to see an open-air vent "never thought I would say this but thank the force I'm not wearing my armor" he spoke before jumping up and into the open vent.

"Can't we go back the way we came?" he heard Zeb say and based on what he's heard Sabine was up with him and Zeb was at least trying to get in

"because Chopper's in trouble at least four floors above us. He can't afford to waste time" he said not even looking back to the open vent.

"Hey, wait! Wait! Okay, that's uncomfortable" he heard Zeb grumble.

Took a little longer then they would like but eventually they made it to the same floor the control room was "Chopper!" Ezra shouted as he opened up a grate in the floor "Chopper, where are you?" he and Sabine climbed out of the floor and started a light jog in the direction of the control room "Chopper?"

Ezra froze as they made their way through some corridors, there it was again. That same feeling he's felt more times than he would like "Ezra, what is it?" Sabine asked stepping in front of him, their faces only inches apart. Slowly but surely, he turned his head down a dark corridor where a small red light was seen.

"is that a probe droid" Sabine said slowly making her way towards it but stopped when Ezra grabbed her wrist preventing her from moving forward, with a single flash of the eyes she could see how bad the situation really was. Taking a step back to land just behind Ezra's side, she pulled both blasters from their holsters and aimed at the darkness.

Slowly a female finger started to make her ways through the shadows. The closer she got the more visible she became, she wore all black with some type of helmet covering her face "My pet told me you were here. I've been searching for you for some time" she said in a calm voice as the probe landed on her arm and worked its way up to her shoulder.

Ezra took a step closer towards her while at the same time shielding Sabine from whoever this was "please tell me you're a bounty hunter?" he said with a voice full of plea but he deep down he knew that wasn't the case.

"Guess again" she said before activating a bright red Lightsaber.

Ezra's face turned to one of stone "Inquisitor" he said before grabbing the hilt of his saber. With a hiss his blue blade extended from the hilt illuminating the corridor with a blue glow. There was a moment of silence between the two as red met blue, lave met ocean, sapphires met rubies. The middle of the distance between them was forced into a purple light.

Though unexcitingly she chuckled at the situation "Oh, good. I won't have to explain it to you" two more probes came out of somewhere on her back "So, you know what comes next" she said walking forward.

"Sabine, get Zeb and Chopper, head back to the ship" Ezra instructed taking a step forward towards her "I'll be right behind you" he said getting in the proper Vaapad stance.

"Ezra" she said back with a voice full of nerves.

"sweaty" he said back calmly, his eyes never leaving the mask of the inquisitor "please do as I ask"

"right behind me" she said before turning around and running back the way they came.

There were those moments that past longer for some people then they did for others, they could be anything. A birthday surprise, an embarrassing incident, war, fighting, or in this case the calm before the storm. Without warning Ezra charged forward remembering everything he's learnt about both Vaapad and Djem so. Their blades locked for a moment before he was able to use his strength to push her back. He attacked low and high, using the force to argument his strength and speed to get an advantage over her. It looked like it was going his way but of course it would never be that easy.

Without warning one of the small droids grabbed the back of his head and applied a small electric shock dazing him. In his moment of distraction, the inquisitor span her body around and delivered a round house kick to the front of Ezra's head causing him to fly backwards a good few feet and land on his back. Not taking a second of delay he sat up with a face of anger, using a droid was cheating. She didn't say anything to him but reached out with her saber and without saying anything a small ring formed around the hilt along with a second blade.

Ezra felt through the force that one of the droids was planning another attack, without even looking he lifted his left arm and grabbed the droid in the middle of its attack. Using the force to strengthen his hand, the droid let out a small squeak as the middle of it let out a spark and it fell to pieces on the ground.

Picking himself back up he prepared for another attack, he was in mid step when he heard it "EZRA!" he heard Sabine shout from somewhere down the corridor. It didn't take a genius to know she was in trouble.

"SABINE!" he shouted back, it was then that the inquisitor let out a small chuckle and that was bad. There was a reason why a form like Vaapad was not recommended by anyone, including the Jedi. It was because the form forced one's to use their emotion namely fear, hatred. All the emotions that brought someone to the Darkside, that's why it took someone with a strong will to use the form to its fullest. But unfortunately, Ezra was like a lot of people, meaning he had a breaking point. And Sabine proved to be that for him. In that moment he forgot everything Kanan ever taught him about keeping emotions in check and he let it all out. He's felt this before, when he and Kanan were trapped by the Grand Inquisitor in that old republic air base.

The Inquisitor froze when she saw it, the blue of his eyes changed to that of a bright yellow. Without any thinking, just following his instincts Ezra shot his left arm outwards and a small single wave of lightening came out of his finger tips and went straight for her. She was able to block it with her saber but only just, it dazed her slightly, clearly, she didn't see it coming and bought Ezra more time. Looking around he used the force and the mental thinking of Djem So to lift all the pieces of metal that fell from the wall, empty crates, all the everyday pieces of scrap that just gets left forgotten. Every single piece of it, with a powerful push he sent every single one of them towards her.

She was able to stop one or two of them but wasn't fast enough, the smaller pieces were able to pass her defensives and place small cuts all over her body and when they became too much for her, she was unable to stop the bigger pieces. A large crate hit her square in the head knocking her out cold.

There was that moment again, the moment of slow time. Where everything stopped just for a moment. He couldn't help but ask himself what just happened. It was that feeling again, the feeling of... power. Was that the dark side, is that what it felt like. He hated to admit it but, it felt good, really good. To let go of all those rules and let everything out. NO! He screamed inside his head, Kanan was right. This isn't something he wants. He tried to think about Sabine, her laugh, her smile, her scent, everything about her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, opening them again his eyes returned to blue he was born with.

It was also then that he remembered that Sabine was in trouble "Sabine!" he shouted turning around and heading the same direction she did. He didn't see her at first so as he ran, he used the force to try and look for her. But that proved to be unnecessary as the sound of blaster fire drew his attention, his running turned into a full force augmented sprint towards the sounds. Turning around another corner he saw Sabine, Zeb and Chopper all backing up slightly as they fired their weapons at a very large man wielding a light saber, the same type of saber the woman.

Without missing a beat, he ran forward with his saber still in hand. It seemed like the large man saw the attack coming and moved to prepare for it, he took a blind swing backwards. Ezra knew he was strong but even with the force backing him he doubted that he would have the same level of strength as this brute. He slid under the swing and before anyone could do anything else, he used the force to propel himself into the air and deliver and strong kick to his nose "Ezra" Sabine said with a voice of relief.

"time to go" he said trading blows with the brute, but slowly backing up towards the hanger where the Phantom was.

"we have the supplies" Zeb said firing a few points from his Bo-Rifle at the brute but they never broke the defense.

"get the ship ready" he ordered as he took a minute to eye up his opponent. Knowing that it was the better option he switched from Vaapad to Djem So, after all that was the best one too deal with a single opponent. It was all about using an opponent's strength against him in order to achieve victory. As the two continued to trade blows Ezra wasn't blocking them but instead flowing with them. When the man made a sideways swing, he didn't block it but instead moved backs causing the blade to miss but before he stopped the blade and slashed again Ezra quickly pushed his own saber against his give him more power, causing him to spin his whole body just a little bit more then he meant to giving the advantage.

In that one moment Ezra made a slash for the man's head but it was blocked, Ezra smirked at the direction of his saber. It was pointing at the wall and heading in that direction. But that wasn't the good part, the good part was one of the smaller guard sabers was too close. He applied just a little more force and bam "AAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed in pain as the smaller blade connected with his eye.

Ezra couldn't help but smirk slightly as he felt to his knees in pain and with quick push Ezra used the force to send him flying back down the corridor but his screams never ceasing the further away, he got. Quickly turning around Ezra sprinted down the corridor towards the hanger. He arrived in time to see Sabine pacing in front of the ship and Zeb sitting in the pilot's seat "Ezra" she said as they met in middle.

She didn't waste any time in wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tight "hold on. Get off. Get off" Ezra said pushing her off of him but keeping a hold of her hand whole pulling her into the ship "Zeb, let's go" he shouted seeing Chopper just next to him with the medical supplies next to him.

The ship took off and out of the hanger so fast the force of the speed causing both Sabine and Ezra to take a step back and steady themselves. There was a moment of silence when they entered hyperspace. Sabine reached up to take her helmet off "now" he said turning to face her. Faster than Ezra could see, she wrapped both arms around his neck and held him tight. He didn't waste time and wrapped his arms around her as well. One on her lower back and the other reached up to the back of her neck.

As he held her, he was able to let go of the anger and fear he had in his mind, he felt peace in that moment. Able to cool off.

* * *

"I win" they heard Kanan say as they made their way down the ladder and into the belly of the ship.

"Looks like you can be disciplined when you set your mind to it" Rex said back.

"What? Wait. Are you trying to say you're teaching me a lesson?"

"There are many ways to find victory" they didn't need to see his face to tell that he was smirking.

"I'm not sure if I like you more or less now" he said back as Ezra's feet touched the ground "Speaking of lack of discipline. Ezra, we need to talk"

"you have no idea" he said as Sabine stood behind him "about the two Inquisitors we just ran into"

"Inquisitors?" Kanan said shocked as he Hera and Rex all jumped out of their seats.

"Yes. Two. We got lucky" Sabine said as her hand held on to Ezra, it went without saying that they interlocked their fingers "Ezra was able to fight them off until we could get away" she explained.

Kanan and Hera both sighed in relief while Rex smiled "well done solider" he said.

Ezra nodded at him mentally debating whether or not to tell them about what happened "I'm just glad we were able to get away" he said calmly.

"yeah" Zeb nodded "Those Inquisitors are nasty business. Kanan, why didn't you tell us there were more of 'em?" he asked.

Kanan looked down in shame for a moment before Hera spoke for her "Commander Sato is going to need a full report on this"

"Well, we did get the medical supplies" Ezra smiled slightly.

"Some of them" Sabine added sadly.

"Well, that's good news. I'll meet you three on the command deck" Hera said as everyone started to head in their own directions.

"Kanan" Ezra said before leaving the room with Sabine "do you think Ashoka knows?" he asked.

"I'll tell her just in case" he said back before Ezra and Sabine left for their room.

* * *

Ezra sighed as he looked at the bathroom mirror, it's been a long day. And depending on how this next conversation was going to go, it would be longer. He and Sabine had changed out of their clothes and now in their sleep wear. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the necklace around his neck and held it tight, trying to find some strength in it. Turning around he left the bathroom and entered their room.

Even though he knew this wasn't going to fun he still couldn't help but smile at the sight, Sabine was just sitting at the end of the bed wearing a sport bra and her underwear. She was taking a closer look at her blaster, checking it for something "hey" he said walking towards her.

She looked up to meet his eyes "hey" she said back.

"so, are you ready to talk?" he asked getting straight to the point.

Her eyes fell to ground "Ezra... I really don't..." she started.

"Sabine, you need to tell me what's going on" he said placing his hands on his hips "look, I haven't pushed this because I didn't want to be the nosey boyfriend, the one that has to know everything but you're starting to worry me" he explained "Sabine, it's time to tell me why you're so scared of home" he said.

She looked up to meet his eye and he could see that they were watering "I... I can't tell you" she said.

Ezra tried his best not to get annoyed but what kind of answer was that "why not?" he asked.

She took a deep breath "because if I tell you, you'll leave" he said.

Ezra took a step back at that, how could she think that? "hey" he said softly walking right up to and getting on his knees, their eyes now level with each other "listen to me" he reached up and caressed her cheek "do you believe me when I say I love you?" he asked. She opened her mouth the speak but no words game out, she simply nodded "you know everything about me Sabine. You know where I came from, where I was raised and who I am" as he spoke his hands fell from her cheek and gripped her shaking hands "so you should know that I don't care about your passed, I really don't. I'm only asking because whatever happened has been eating away at you ever since I told you what I'm planning to do"

There was silence between the two and Ezra was thinking that she wasn't going to tell him, he sighed before standing up but before he could turn to leave the grip Sabine had on his hands didn't loosen. She stood up and looked at him "when I was younger" she started and Ezra listened very carefully "I built a weapon. A weapon that was designed to help, I just... I just wanted to make life better for everyone. But the empire found it and took it" she explained, Ezra slowly pushed her backwards and onto the bed, he listened to her words as they sat next to each other "they turned it into a weapon to use against the people of Mandalore. I... I helped betray my own people Ezra. I tried to stop it, I tried to make it right but when I spoke to everyone, tried to make them see what I had done and how to stop it" another tear rolled down her cheeks "they didn't help, they left me, everything I did was for family, I left them because if I stayed they would be killed"

Ezra didn't say anything after that, just process and understanding how everything made sense now. It was when she broke down into tears that he moved to hold her in a tight embrace as she cried into his neck "ssshhh, ssshhh" he said "I am so sorry. But I want you to understand something" he pulled back and looked into her water full eyes. He leaned in and kissed her gently, she let out a surprised moan before closing her eyes and losing herself in it. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers "you, Sabine Wren. Are the woman I love more than anyone and I am never, ever, ever going to leave you"

Sabine looked at him with a face that reminded him of awe, she moved in and kissed him gently. Ezra couldn't help but kiss her back, he didn't want to think he was taking advantage of her but when her hand landed on his... excited manhood and pushing him back down on the bed before climbing on top of him. He kinda lost his vote on the matter. Not that he cared that much, he was with the woman he loved and this is something he would never deny.

* * *

 **Well, well, well, this has been a long time coming hasn't it. Guys I don't know what to say. I'm not gonna lie, I kinda lost interest in this story but with all of the reviews and requests to continue I couldn't help but do it. I hope that I got all the info on lightsaber styles right but I could be wrong.**

 **Please let me know what you guys think in the reviews.**

Anyway, have a merry Christmas and a Happy new year. 


	18. Family Matters

Ezra hummed in peaceful bliss as he felt Sabine's body grind against his. The warmth of her back agasint the heated front of his own, his hand was calmly resting right in the middle her breasts. Her hair tickled his nose as the scent of it filled him with peace. A smirk slowly formed on his face as he could feel his cock nestled snugly in between her ass cheeks, the tip of it just peeking at her entrance. Without even thinking about it, his mouth opened, and he began to kiss and suckle at the back of her neck ' _she tastes so good'_ he thought to himself. He didn't know if she was awake or not, but Sabine hummed in pleasure as she somehow moved further back into him and moved her head to side allowing him better access to her neck.

He didn't have the words to describe last night, it was incredible, they both climaxed multiple times. Everything was just so great, as Sabine road him her breasts moved in perfect synch waving at him like clouds in the sky. He could have sworn they were glued together at one point when he trusted into her while kissing her neck and fondling her breasts.

Maybe it was the understanding of each other, maybe it was a new level of trust between them after Sabine told him what happened to her and why she was here on the Ghost now. He couldn't help but wonder what that meant between them, he needed to break it down in order to help himself understand what's happening between the two. Sure, he could use the Force to peak a little inside her head. Well, he could try, he hasn't really got to that part of Force training yet so it probably wouldn't work.

Besides even if he was, he wouldn't break Sabines trust like that. So, breaking it down. Fact, they love each other. Fact, they live together. Fact, they know everything about each other. Well he hoped they did; he didn't have any real secrets from her and based on lost night he didn't think she had any more from him. I mean he doubted that she was hiding anything major from him after what she admitted last night.

In all honesty he didn't know what it was changed things between them. It might have been something he didn't know about, something he didn't notice, it could have been the new level of trust Sabine showed for him. And he didn't really care, his feelings for Sabine skyrocketed and he loved her all the more for it, it almost made him not want to leave.

And he did consider it, not because of wanting to stay with Sabine. Though that was a big reason but the bigger reason was because he wasn't sure he wanted anything to do with the people who treated their own like that. He sighed mentally already knowing that he couldn't just let this go, he needed to know what happened to his mother, not to mention he had some questions of his own.

He opened his eyes and he was met with a sea of light blue, what made it even better was the smell that matched the colour. He took one more look at her before leaning back from her body, turning around he saw the rest of their room and was reminded of the bliss they shared with each other. He slowly started to back away from her but as he pulled his hand away from her chest, she grunted in annoyance before reaching out to his hand and pulling it back though this time his hand was firmly pressed against her right breast.

He let out a sigh with a smile before leaning down and pressing a kiss against her cheek and pulling his arm away from her grip. He stepped off the bed and landed on the ground with a small thud, looking back at her thankfully she was still asleep.

It only took him a few minutes to grab his clothes and get changed, looking at himself in the mirror he brushed a strand of hair out of his eye reviling the scar that the Grand Inquisitor gave him. He reached down a gripped his Light-saber before clipping it to his belt, along with his spare blaster. Looking back to the bed he saw that Sabine still didn't stare in her sleep and he wasn't really surprised, hell after the amount of orgasms she's had Ezra doubted she would up until mid-day. He took a deep breath before turning to the door.

As he stepped out, he made his way to the common area to get himself a cup of caf. Entering it to find it empty, though he really wasn't surprised considering it was early in the morning. Poring himself a cup, it didn't take long to drink. Only a couple of minutes, once that was done he made his way to the cock-pit hoping to find someone. Thankfully once he entered, he said Hera calmly sitting in the pilot's chair with her own cup of caf "hey" he said taking a step forward towards her and sitting in the co-pilots chair "you're up early"

"ha" Hera said rolling her eyes at him "well it's not like I had much of a choice" turning to face him with that _'look'_ some people give "considering sleep means some how not hearing what you and Sabine where up to" she frowned.

Ezra chuckled at her before turning to face the window "yeah, sorry about that" he said.

"no, you're not" she quickly said with her own smirk.

He couldn't help but laugh a little bit more at her words "yeah, I'm not. But I am sorry we kept you up. But I wanted to give Sabine a good memory before I left" he said.

"left?" Hera asked turning to face him with a confused look. There was a moment of silence before her face changed to one of understanding "you're leaving today" she stated.

He nodded at her "I can't wait any longer" his voice had a solemn sound to it "I don't want to go but I can feel, in my gut, she's in danger" he looked down and sighed "I know I haven't seen her in a while but…. She's my mother"

"hey" she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder "I get it, families important. If you think that now's the time, that's your call"

"about that" he turned to face her with an awkward look "you remember that conversation we had a while ago before I was taken, about me borrowing the phantom when I was going?" he asked.

Hera couldn't help but roll her eyes at him "yeah I remember" she stood up "come on, the least I could do is see you off" she smiled. Ezra smiled back before standing up and heading after her "so what is your plan exactly?" she asked.

"well, Mandalore's under heavy imperial occupation so going straight there in an identified rebel ship is out of the question. I was stuck for a minute, until Rex and the clones gave us the locations of the possible base locations and some Mandalorian bases" he said as they stopped at the ladder which led to the Phantom "thankfully there's an old base on Concord Dawn. A plant in a star system near Mandalore. I'll head there and hopefully I could an unlisted ship or hopefully someone who can help me get on the planet under the radar" he stopped and looked up the hatch "you guys going to be ok without me here to watch your backs?" he joked.

Hera couldn't help but give him a very sarcastic "ha ha. I think we'll manage. It's you I'm worried about" she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He could feel Ezra freeze slightly as she rested her head on the shoulder and held him tight, it was a moment before he did the same with her. Wrapping his own arms around her waist and held onto her as well "just… just be careful, ok?"

He nodded agasint her, his cheek pressed agasint hers "I promise" he pulled away "just try not get into too much trouble while I'm away" he turned towards the ladder and started to climb up.

"one more thing" Hera said as he reached the top, he turned around just in time to catch a small device that she throw up.

"what's this?" he asked looking at it closely.

"it's a two-way locater beacon" she explained "so when your done, you'll be able to find us"

Ezra nodded at her "right, thanks" he turned and headed for the cock-pit.

"and Ezra" she said, he turned and looked down the hatch "good luck" she said.

There was a moment of silence before he nodded down at her "oh, and when Sabine wakes up, she's gonna be pissed I left without telling her" he pushed a button and the hatch began to close "so, you know. Trytocalmherdown beforeIgetback!" he said quickly before the hatch closed.

Turning around he headed for the pilot's chair before sitting down before he disconnected the Phantom from the Ghost and plotted in the course, with a flick of a switch the Phantom rocketed into hyperspace.

* * *

It was around two hours later that the ship was ready to leave hyperspace, taking a deep breath he pulled back the switch and the ship dropped out of hyperspace in front of a broken world. And he meant that quite literally as half of the planet was shattered, derbies of large boulders and rocks only hanging there suspended in space by nothing but small amount of gravity that the rest of the planet had left.

'Beep, Beep, Beep'the console warned him. He took a deep breath and did everything he could to try and calm his nerves as he looked out the window and saw three ships he instantly recognized, three Kom'rk-class fighters. Very nasty pieces of works, shields, hyper drive, powerful weapons you name it. Say what you want about them but Mandalorians know how to build ships and weapons and… well anything related to war.

Looking around he could see that one ship stopped in front of him while the other two took positions behind him, creating a triangle formation with him in the middle. Leaving no way out.

' _attention unidentified vessel'_ a voice spoke through the com _'this is Fenn Rau, Protector of Concord Dawn. You are trespassing in Mandalorian territory. Identify yourselves'_

"here we go" Ezra couldn't help but mutter to himself as he pressed the com "Protector, I come with no hostile intentions"

' _Ha'_ the voice chuckled _'I don't here that often, why are you here?'_ he asked.

He straightened his back and spoke with a deeper voice "that is something I will discuss with the clan leader, and the clan leader only"

There was a moment of silence through the com _'is that so? It's not often that we come across someone who knows our ways. I'll ask again, who are you?'_

Ezra frowned slightly "as I said, I will only discuss this with your clan leader"

' _you're already talking to him'_ he closed his eyes "shit" he muttered.

This wasn't how things where supposed to go, one of the main parts of the plan was to land on the planet so in case things didn't work out peacefully he could fight for what he wanted, on the surface, he was confident he could do that but in space. The Phantom was a good ship, but it didn't stand a chance agasint them _'now I'll ask you this one more time. Identify yourself'_

"here we go" he said to himself as the surface of the planet was getting closer "my name is Ezra Kryze, clan and house Kryze. And I seek information regarding lady Bo-Katan" he admitted.

The static coming from the other end of the line was deafening, he honestly had no idea what was going to happen next. He didn't know enough about the modern politics of the clans to know who was friends with who but the last time he checked which was when he asked Sabine. At least according to her his mother was highly respected by a lot of the clans, so this was a complete fifty/fifty on how they would react to that.

' _well, I'm not going to lie. I wasn't expecting you to say that. It's a shame really, I do have a great amount of respect for lady Katan, but unfortunately if you who you say you are, then you're a wanted criminal of the empire who is worth a lot of credits and I act in their name'_ Fenn said before the com was cut and he saw his ship pull back and flew away over him.

"shit" he cursed as he took evasive manoeuvres, avoiding the blaster fire from the ships "ok, think think think" he said to himself as the Phantom began to rock side to side "land" he said as the Phantom began to move at top speed towards the surface of the planet "come on, come on aaahhhhh" he shouted as a bolt struck the wing of ship. Causing a small explosion to occur in the cockpit on Ezra's right side.

The front of the ship began to heat up with an orange glow as the ship entered the planets atmosphere "come on, hold together you piece of shit" he cursed as another blast smacked agasint the back of the ship causing the entrance hatch to fall off along with the thrusters.

The wind and smoke from the fire and atmosphere filled what was left of the ship, the sound of fast wind and blaster fire made it impossible to hear the warning sounds and notices of counsel. The smoke from the fire and the glare from the blinding orange light from outside practically blinded him. He tried desperately to get whatever control he had left in order to steady the ship but all the went when another blast smashed into the left wing "FUCK!" he shouted as the Phantom began to spin uncontrollably.

Being able to see that the orange glow had subsided, and he could tell that they where still very high up but still in the atmosphere which meant he could now breath at least. Turning around he could just about make up the shadow of a ship lining up directly behind him. His eyes widened as he realized that the ship was lining up for a final shot. Acting completely by instinct he unclipped the belt around his waist and ran, three steps into the run he jumped out the open ship.

To Ezra it seemed everything was happening in slow motion, his feet left the floor of the ship. He saw two identical large yellow blaster bolts fly past his head; he could feel the heat from them almost burn his face. He caught a glimpse of the bolts hitting the chair of the ship and going through the console. The Phantom exploded with a large blast of fire. A large piece of metal heading straight for his head and it hit him with a force.

His mind went blank and all he could feel something fly past his body, he didn't know what it was, but he did recognize the pain he was feeling. He's been knocked out before and it's never been a fun experience, it was a moment between awake and asleep. Like that moment when you first wake up of morning, that second before you remember who and where you are.

Doing everything he could to try and wake himself, all he could do is barely open his eyes. All he got was a white blare from the outside, he couldn't hear anything, just that buzzing _'Ezzy'_ a distant voice said _'Ezzy'_ it said again a little louder, the one thing Ezra couldn't help but focus on was that it sounded like the same voice that used to put him to bed when he was younger _"EZRA!"_ it shouted again.

Ezra's eyes shot open and his mind came back to what it was not even two minutes ago. He felt a burning pain in his stomach, but he couldn't focus on that, in front of him he saw nothing but the dark purple sky of the broken planet. Realising what was going on, he turned himself around, so he was facing the ground, which was getting closer and closer. Doing everything he could to calm his mind and not panic, something very difficult to do when you where falling to the ground god knows how fast.

The ground was approaching faster and faster, he didn't know what to do. He could try to cushion himself with the forces, but he didn't know whether or not he was strong enough with it to save himself. Then he saw it, a large cliff, it was a long shot, but it could work. Doing everything he could to reposition himself towards it as he fell. He waited as it got closer and closer, until the last second. Then he acted.

He reached for his belt and grabbed his saber, activating it he plunged the saber into the rock. The G-force from slowing down that suddenly caused his body to swing and collide with the rock "AAAAAAHHHHHH" he screamed feeling his back being shredded by the friction. Turning his head, he saw the ground approach, using whatever strength he had. He pushed his hand out and used the force to soften the inevitable blow, now that the cliff had slowed him down enough. It was just enough to save him.

He hit the ground with a thud, his head colliding with the ground knocking him out cold.

* * *

He had no idea how long he lied there, hours? Days? He had no idea. All he knew was that, when his eyes opened all he saw was the dark night sky and the countless stars of the galaxy. His mind was a blank, he wasn't sure what his own name was. He didn't know what to do because he definitely has a concussion, maybe two considering he banged his head earlier.

His head rocked side to side as trying to get a sense of what was happening, he tired to sit up "AAAHHH" he yelled as he felt a large sharp pain in his lower body, lifting his head to see what was happening. Ezra's eyes grew heavy and he sighed seeing a medium sized piece of shrapnel sticking out of his side, around where his kidney was.

His head dropped and he took a lot of deep breaths, he didn't feel the pain of the stab wound yet. He's a smart person, he can tell that he doesn't feel the pain yet because his body was still in a small state of shock. He knew that he needed to do something about it, but he just wanted to rest a minute while he had the best pain killer in the galaxy running through his system.

That was until he felt his back getting wet by something, slowly moving his hand to his side as whatever it was began to leak out around him. Lifting his hand back up he saw it was red. He sighed again, it was his blood, his back was bleeding.

He needed to move, otherwise he wouldn't last much longer here. He sighed knowing full well that this was going to hurt, a lot. Turning to face the left of him he saw his Light saber _'I must have dropped it when I fit the ground'_ he thought to himself.

With a ground he turned on his side and faced the saber. Reaching his arm out slowly, he used the force to pull the saber a few more feet towards him. With it firmly in hand he returned to resting his back agasint the ground, he breathed in and out, long, strong breaths for around thirty seconds before he gripped the edge of the shrapnel. His breaths became quicker and quicker until he pulled with all a strong tug, he ripped the metal from his body, it took every ounce of his will to not scream out loud at the pain.

He didn't need to look down to see that he was losing blood quickly he started to take another round of rapid breaths, one after the other knowing that he wasn't going to stop himself from screaming this time. His thumb pushed the button and his saber activated, the blue glow from the saber did a good job of lighting the area around him. He couldn't think about it, he knew he couldn't, if he did, he would convince himself not to do it.

Taking one last breath he plunged the edge of lightsaber into the bleeding wound "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed as the heat from the saber began burn the wound sealing it shut, his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and just before he felt the himself about the pass out he pulled it away. His breath uneven and barely holding together as the pain slowly started subsiding.

"force, force, force" he muttered to himself remembering that Kanan said the force could be used to heal injures or act as a type of pain killer "yeah, that is not happening" he said knowing full well he wasn't able to do that.

Grunting to himself he turned on his side and tried to pick himself up knowing that if he stayed here much longer, he might be picked off by some predator, at least the bleeding in him back has stopped or at least dried up. He held his hand agasint his side trying to ignore the pain as much as he could. But he realized his jacket and shirt were useless at this point, he pulled on the front of it and since the back was completely shredded, it just fell forward and landed on the ground. It was at that point he was just thankful that the remains of the planet was close to the systems sun so at least it was warm.

"ok, ok" he said to himself looking around his surrounding "think, think, think" he needed a plan.

Based on what he knew about the planet it was mostly deserted expect for a few outposts, the problem being he didn't know where they were.

* * *

He didn't know how long he's been walking, a good few hours easy. Since it was a lot darker now then it was before. Sure, it was still dark but that can be put to the planet being ripped in half, he wouldn't be surprised if there were some parts that never saw sunlight. He wasn't going to lie; he was a little scared. He was completely alone with no food or water and the chance of him actually reaching the base those ships came from was next to none.

Though after a few hours of walking he decided that it would be best to follow what Kanan's been teaching him for a while now, trusting in the force. He reached out, did his best to open himself to it, to feel it, to let it guide him. Which is what he did and if it worked out he was going to take Kanan's lessons much more seriously, he was also going to take some extra time do to something nice for Sabine, it's been a while since they've done something romantic, a smirk formed on his face while he remained himself that incredible sex was technically romantic. Well, it could be romantic to some. To him it was a form of love but romantic wasn't the word he would use.

Regardless he trusted the force and it paid off. As the sun began to set, he found his way to the top of a large hill, though as soon as he stood at the top, his eyes widened and he dropped to his stomach "AAHH" he grunted forgetting about the wound on his side "fuck" he muttered before ignoring it and turning his attention to what was in front of him.

About a mile away, he could see a small encampment. Around four make shift war tents and ahead them was a bigger metal structure he would guess was a command centre for the area. But it was what was in-between which got his attention the most. Six fully ready Kom'rk-class fighters, he didn't know why but he saw sure that it was the same ones that attacked him earlier. And if it was then there was a high chance that there were more on patrol around the system. With so many ships it would by wise to think that there where at least twenty protectors for the whole encampment.

He needed a plan here and there where a few things he could do, the first though was to remember that he was here to get to Mandalore undetected. He could do that a few different ways; the two primary ways would be to convince the leader he spoke to before to get him through. Or look around the base for the landing codes he would need to bypass the imperial check points around Keldabe, he didn't know that his mother would be in Keldabe but since it's the capital city. It would be a good place to start. They had good merits, if he did this peacefully then he would have a much better chance of knowing where she was. If he sunk in and stole the codes with a ship, he would get a really useful ship and that would be good for the whole crew. Not to mention with a little modification the back of the ship which was used to carry troops could be converted into a nice bedroom area for him and Sabine for more privacy. Which would be really nice.

Well, either way he would need to wait for the sun has gone completely down in order to sneak over. Which guessing by how dark it was now would only be an hour or too.

As he sat there, thinking about what he was going to. He couldn't help but wonder what he was going to say when he met her. He's spent so much time wondering how he's going to save her and wondering how much danger she's in that he's never really thought what he was going to say. How could he prepare for that conversation?

Before he even realized it, the sun had gone down and now was the perfect opportunity to do something. Standing back up he grabbed the handle of his lightsaber and unclipped it, he knew that this was gonna come back and bite in the ass really hard one day but as he stepped closer and closer to the base his mind only went for one of the plans in his head. These guys shot him out of the sky, despite knowing why he was here, blew up the Phantom in the process and the most damning, they work for the empire _'you know what? Fuck'em'_ he thought to himself as he made his way to the edges of the base.

In front of him he could see two people in full Armor standing guard, with another step they turned and saw him approach. They raised their weapons, two pistol blasters each and aimed at him "hold, identify yourself!" one of them shouted while the other brought his finger up to his ear and said something. No doubt calling for backup. Ezra didn't care, he pressed the button of his saber activating the blue blade. That alone caused them to lower their weapons in hesitation for a moment, which is just what Ezra needed. He lifted his other hand and grabbed the man with the force, as he was lifted into the air Ezra pulled the man towards him with a speed that surprised even him. As the body neared him Ezra span swinging his Saber cutting the man in half, in doing so he pulled his pistol from his belt and aimed it at the other. With a single shot a bolt was fired and went straight into his head killing him.

There was a brief moment of silence before Ezra found out that there was no point in sneaking around. As all the lights in the base lit up and a loud alarm began to sound all around him, knowing that he was out numbered Ezra sprinted forward in order to avoid getting pinned down. It didn't take more then a few seconds before people began to exit the set-up war tents and their eyes where immediately drawn the large blue light and began to fire.

He saw them coming of course and with everything he's learnt, Ezra used his saber skilfully as it moved from side to side deflecting each bolt though when he felt himself getting overwhelmed as more people began to fire, he took cover behind some creates next to one of the fighters.

The firing didn't stop as he took a moment to take a couple of breaths, then he acted. With the force to aid him, he jumped up it the air high above the creates with a spin. He blocked a few more bolts, one even getting sent right back at the one who fired it. With his blaster he aimed and fired, the bolt sailing threw the air landing right in the neck. By the time Ezra's feet hit the ground so did the dead bodies of two enemies.

With a force augmented dash, he moved towards the others, his saber impaled one through the chest, span around and slashed another's chest with the small guard blades at the hilt of the saber. Turning to the left he saw at least six guards all running towards him firing as they did. He jumped up and did a back flip over the fighter but as reached the opposite side he extended both his feet.

They hit the ship with a very powerful force that not only dented the side of it but pushed it towards his enemies at a fast speed, Ezra didn't see what happened but based the ships landing gear breaking causing it to fall to the ground completely and hearing a scream which was cut off by a squelching sound, he had a strong idea.

He got back to his feet, there was a silence around the area, but Ezra knew it wasn't over. He knew there was more to it, feeling the force speak to him he quickly turned around and blocked another incoming bolt. He didn't immediately fire back, however. Looking the person who fired, he could immediately tell that the person in front of him was Fenn Rau. Not because he could recognize him but because of the symbol on his helmet, in the middle of were his eye-brows would be.

Not everyone got the opportunity or had the right to deface their Armor like that. If they where a freelancer and didn't spend time around other Mandalorians often you could get away with it. But if you're part of a tribe or clan like the protectors then only someone who the others believed has earned the right are permitted to do something like that, which is usually the clan leader. Behind him were nine different guards, all of which had their weapons trained on him. Knowing there was a chance this will head into a fight without conversation, he took his own stance.

He aimed the blaster right at the leader and his saber did the same only that his arm was pulled back and above his head. It was similar to a Soresu stance "it's interesting" the leader said and Ezra could tell it was the same voice he heard over the com before "on the radio you showed you know are ways, you knew about the clans, houses, even now I can tell that is one of are blasters"

Ezra couldn't help but tilt his head to the side "and yet you still shoot me down" he growled.

"that couldn't be helped" Fenn quickly answered "I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, let you land and explain yourself"

"so why didn't you? I didn't want a fight"

"because you told me your name" he spoke his blaster not even flinching "I told you that I and the protectors answer to the empire and they placed a very high price on your head"

Ezra frowned and his grip on the saber tightened "you know this weapon" he said calmly slightly moving his saber side to side "you know what it means"

"it means that if you speak true and are one of us" Fenn said interrupting him "then that weapon proves that you're a traitor to the people of Mandalore"

At that Ezra couldn't help but roll his eyes slightly "be that as it may. Nothing is going to stop me from completing my mission. You are smart man, you wouldn't be in your position you are now if you weren't. So, you know there's only two ways this is going to end if we fight. One way is that we fight, I kill a handful of you before you manage to kill me. The second way is that we fight, I kill all of you, quite brutally I might add because you've really pissed me off. I step over your cold corpses, go into one of those tents, take a shower, some medical supplies, new clothes. Then I take one of your fighters and go to Mandalore myself"

At the Fenn lowered his blaster though only by the tiniest fraction, it wasn't the threat that made him hesitate, it was the coldness in his voice, the soulless stare behind his eyes "or we could do something I think we both might won't to do" he added. Some of the guards behind him started to give each other the smallest glances "you told me that you have a great deal of respect for lady Katan, was that true?" he asked. There was another moment of silence, all he or anyone could hear was the sound of the wind, slowly Fenn nodded "then do her this favour, her live is in danger, I have it in very good authority that an attack is being planned to take kill her" _that_ was something that got everyone's attention. The small stares where now full-blown head turns the dropping of some weapons.

Fenn however took another moment before reacting, he lowered his weapon and placed it in its holster. He then proceeded to take off his helmet showing his face to everyone, there eyes locked onto each other for a moment "who are you?" he asked.

As he heard the question asked, Ezra lowered his weapons though he still kept the saber active "I told on the com before you shot me down, my name is Ezra Kryze, I'm…..." he froze for a minute arguing with himself wondering whether or not he should say it but after another moment he folded "I'm her son" at that everyone recoiled.

Fenn looked at him with a face of shock, he opened his mouth but found himself seemingly unable to speak "So, Fenn Rau of Concord Drawn. How is this going to end?" he asked hoping that answer was a peaceful one.

 **Ok Guys, good to be back. Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy with my other stories and life stuff. Anyway, please let me know what you think about the first free made chapter of the story that hasn't followed an Epsiode from the show.**

 **And if you haven't guessed it this is a two parter and I'm looking forward to writi…... typing the next one.**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
